


养狼计划

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 193,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter
Summary: 开篇的几章





	1. Sin of Innocence 1-6章

那天，当方博看到突然出现在街那边穿警服的许昕，忽然想到他大学入学典礼那个潮湿闷热九月的上午。自己穿着全套的秋装警校学员服像一个快要蒸熟了的包子湿淋淋冒着热气等着最后一位领导发言。

还来不及想太多他便撇下自己的煎饼摊夺路狂奔，顾不上自己还穿着干活用的外套，和车上的零钱盒子，听着周围嘈杂的喊音来不及辨认，只敢快速小心的躲过一个个的神色惊讶的路人和无辜的路边摊位，不知道是撞到谁的肩膀，又不知道踩到了什么东西，踉踉跄跄，被骂了无数声却来不及道歉的，初夏的天气路上有些尘土，不知是跑的还是紧张，他嗓子干的冒烟，又不敢回头看许昕有没有追过来，方博唯一能做的就是用他最快的速度逃离许昕，他这一年半以来也是一直这么做的。正在他琢磨许昕是怎么找到他的时候，忽然窜出的路人一下子抱住自己，惯性加上脚下一滑他便和那路人重重的甩到地上 。撞的看不清东南西北的他挣扎着爬起来时那人又死死的抱着方博。方博哭笑不得“大哥，你怎么，你从哪窜出来的，能......能不能放开我.....”

“见义勇为啊。”大哥怕他掏出什么凶器双手死死的箍住方博胳膊和躯干让他动弹不得。

被箍得难受抬眼又看许昕跑过来 真的是又急又怕，跺脚起誓“大哥，我不是坏人，您就放了我吧。我......”

“别废话，你要是什么好人，人家警察同志能好好的追你？”

方博觉得眼前越来越黑就瘫坐在地上，路人见他放弃挣扎就蹲在他旁边反扣着方博双手，只剩方博听天由命的样子盯着自己的鞋尖，脑子嗡嗡作响，听见特别远的地方飘来的说话声音。

“多谢这位同志，我追他追了他两条街。额，还有我已经来了 能不能先放了他”

“哦。这都是咱们应该做的嘛。警察同志，那......我就先走了。”路人大哥本来想再说几句但是见这位警察死死的盯着坐在地上的人，觉得一定是什么大案要案的犯人还是不问为好，便立马站起来打扫打扫土就走掉了。

“卡”

方博在心里问候那英勇路人家祖宗八代的时侯，觉得手腕一凉，却仍然没有抬头。

“好久不见啊，要不要和我回去喝茶。”许昕也蹲了下来，露出标准的8颗牙齿的微笑，但没有笑意的眼睛和握紧的拳头让周围驻足看热闹的路人更坚定的认为这是个大案要案的抓捕现场，过往的车都停下来看好戏的。有的人甚至偷偷摸摸的掏出手机。许昕斜眼扫了周围觉得实在是太不像话。只好强拽起来好像被人抽调了脊梁骨的方博。对周围做了个清场的手势见路人慢慢散去才又回头小声问道:

“走吧。这实在不方便说。你想去哪谈谈。”

方博吸了吸鼻子望着天“随便。。。”  
Hey，it is not over，EVER！

 

张继科刚回到家，最近弹道比对搞他头疼眼睛疼。换拖鞋。脱下警服规规整整的挂在衣架，烧开水，泡茶，顺便打开电视听着晚间新闻，走到书桌前看手头案子的档案。刚刚打开邮箱，就听到急促的敲门声，正纳闷谁这么晚还来，打开门发现一身酒气的许昕，警服已经是皱皱巴巴还有明显的泥点子。抬眼看脸上一副刚哭完的样子。看到这样的许昕他有点懵，还没反应过来的时候许昕已经撑不住直接滑着门框就要坐在地上，张继科见状马上就去搀他，心里琢磨着，听二队的人说他去调查涉黄会所去了，难不成真的打入内部喝了个烂醉回来？但是这穿着警服根本不应该喝酒的，张继科心里想着费力的把长腿长脚的许昕扔到沙发上，回身去厨房抓了个杯子准备给他倒杯开水的时候，听到身后许昕哑着嗓子忽然说道“我找到他了。老张，我他妈终于找到他了。”

水倒偏了。浇在手上还冒着热气。

赶紧放下杯子胡乱在身上擦了一下手，回身快步走到许昕身边，坐在地板上认真的看着许昕“你，真的。。。？”

“嗯。”许昕费力的上扬眉梢眼角像扯出一张笑脸嘴角缺不争气的耷拉下来，也许他也觉得这样太不堪，便把手盖住脸，似乎在对自己说话“是的。我他妈终于找到他了。”张继科盯着手面上红红的一块没有抬头，他不知道说什么，他觉得他了解许昕。也了解方博。他看着方博入学，当时除了圆脸师弟以外没有任何印象，警校永远有丰富的谈资和传奇的风云人物，几乎没什么人注意到方博。但没人提起方博的时候，他总是从许昕嘴里听到自己师弟的名字，带着一点得瑟一点沾沾自喜，最后是藏不住的喜欢，从直到有一天方博就不见了，接着听说他长期旷勤，自动注销了学籍，作为他们这届的大事件当了好久的谈资。‘肖队竟然出了个逃兵’‘不是逃兵，其实他是去执行秘密任务’云云。而当整个学校都在谈论这件事的时候张继科再也没有听许昕提到这个名字，他好像一夜之间就忘了，之后继续上课，训练，实习，毕业，执勤。工作。

直到今天晚上。

“老张，你猜我怎么了？”许昕的声音忽然把他拉到现在。张继科抬眼看着许昕“你怎么了。把他就地正法了。”开了个自己都觉得特没劲的玩笑。

许昕似乎没有听见他说了什么，张继科也觉得他完全是在和自己说话，许昕挡着脸自顾自的说“我把他狠狠的揍了一顿然后就甩了他。你要恭喜我。这一篇终于他妈的翻过去了。我他妈终于找到他了。”许昕又重复了一次。

张继科对着盖着脸的人翻了个白眼，回身倒了杯热水放在茶几上，去卧室拽了个毯子盖在许昕身上。当他回到自己书桌拉开抽屉，拿出一根写着“恭喜”的雪糕棍对着它眨了好久的眼睛，然后自嘲的笑了一下又将它扔回抽屉想到，这事绝对没有完。

We are getting more and more miserable，but look at you，my friend，you are young forever。

方博觉得浑身疼，也是，昨天许昕是下了死手揍了他一顿，而且当年警校的散打和搏击的课程许昕的成绩一直很好。

准确的说他一夜没有睡觉，喝了一夜直到在酒精的作用下迷糊过去，各种噩梦随即而来，醒了之后又开始喝到迷糊过去，折腾了几次就放弃了，他吊着眼皮看了眼时间五点多一点，初夏的太阳升起的特别早，方博摸了摸脸上的淤青，又捂着深呼吸就有点微微痛的肋骨。

“是不是他妈的骨折了。”他自己吃痛着吸了口气坐起来说。他当然知道昨天他得罪了很多人，真的去了中街又是一顿揍，更搞不好今天那帮人会直接来找茬，还是早点出去躲躲风头的好，简单洗漱过后小心翼翼的换了个外套扣住外套上的帽子把拉锁拉到眼睛想着接下来的地方不能空着手去就随手抄了小瓶酒塞袖子里就出门了，赶上最早的公交车晃晃悠悠的一路向北。

P市是一个很有意思的地方，北高南低，东北临山西南面海，北边山顶住的都是非富即贵的人物，山下也都是高档的住宅区和有名的学校，玻璃大厦的办公楼鳞次栉比一副文明城市的样子，最南边就是货运港口和机场，周围充满了流浪汉，没有合法身份的工人和下船休整，在陆地上还走不稳路的远洋渔民和为他们服务的女孩们。

而一个中街把他们隔开。

方博一边随着公交车晃悠看着两边的街道越来越规整，楼越来越高，行人也穿的越来越鲜亮，一边忍肋下的疼和想吐的冲动，到地方的时候天已经大亮了，方博晃晃悠悠的走进公墓，他觉得自己踩在海绵上眼睛里映出的东西也像蒙了层雾，还是找到那个熟悉的名字，护着仍然疼的肋骨处慢慢坐下，太阳已经很大了，阳光晃的他的头更痛了，他盘腿坐在地上拄着下巴看不远处也有零星探访故人的人，他们穿着得体，不是在献花就是在清扫墓碑周围，只有他大咧咧的坐了下来，满身泥土。收回眼神，掏出酒全撒在墓前，叹了口气

“兄弟，你看看我们越活越完蛋，但看看你，一直那么年轻。”

许昕醒来的时候张继科正跑步回来，他一夜也没有轻折腾，中途醒来觉得心里憋屈又去翻冰箱找酒，可惜张继科的冰箱干净的都拔电线做柜子用了，他回头对着皱眉头看弹道比对的张继科说：“老张，你活的也太干净了。”

最后还是张继科下楼买了一堆回酒一股脑摆了过去，最后扔下一句：“明天还上班的悠着点。”就继续看他的弹道去了。留下许昕一个人对着一堆瓶瓶罐罐，发愣。人说喝多了人得脑袋转的慢为什么我喝多了有些东西却钻出来的更快呢，许昕愤愤的拉开一罐啤酒一股脑的往嘴里灌。他脑子里都是今天下午的方博，落魄的穿着陈旧衣服的，无论怎么挥拳揍他都不反抗的，眼睛里带着赎罪和歉意的，他每次出现的时候许昕都会下意思的甩甩脑袋，他绝望想撞墙，想试试是不是这样就能把方博甩出自己的思绪。手边的空瓶子一个一个的增加。。。

在混沌间他看到以前的那个方博，还穿着警校学员服的方博，眼睛里还带着光的方博，冲着自己做鬼脸笑骂道“你个瞎子。。。”然后他就只能看到方博的嘴唇在动却听不真切他说了什么，急的许昕去伸手想去拉他。

“桄榔”他碰倒身边的酒瓶子就醒了，许昕刚刚懵懵懂懂的辨认出自己在哪里时候，第一个跃进来的画面仍然是昨天下午方博那个受难一样的眼神。不自觉的挥了挥手像是要赶走什么的一样，然后晃晃悠悠跑到阳台去抽烟。

“还他妈不如不见面。”

张继科跑步回来听到许昕翻了个身，半睡半醒之间嘟囔着。

He seems angry

 

张继科跑步回来看着还在半梦半醒的许昕就大力摔了一下门，许昕一个捂耳朵的动作就坐起来了含糊的说:“老张，算你是我亲哥，求你别出大动静，我的头已经裂了。”

“你还有脸说。”张继科仍然故意把车钥匙摔在桌子上看着那边的许昕痛苦的捂住耳朵，“昨天喝的那个样子，快点起来吃早点然后上班。”边说边把早点放在餐桌上去浴室走去冲澡。哗哗的水声传出来的时候许昕已经盯着桌子上的包子发呆，他一直最喜欢的一家包子，而且张继科毕业了越来越矫情每天早上清咖加青菜煮鸡蛋是有名的，今天竟然破例买了包子，热气打在脸上竟然觉得鼻子有点酸，老张，不愧咱们兄弟一场。还没来得及感动就冲到厕所去吐了，昨天实在喝的太多，一闻到包子味更想吐了。正好张继科裹着浴巾出来看到抱着马桶干呕的许昕，恨铁不成钢的叹了口气说：“我还是给你煮咖啡吧。你洗个澡去吧。”

“今天准备怎么办。”张继科扒拉碗里的菜叶子不抬头问许昕。语气轻松的好像问接下来去哪里玩。

许昕皱着眉头拿着毛巾在擦警服上的泥点子，幸好今天正常上班根本不用穿警服，要不然绝对写检讨加罚奖金，他一边蹭一边回话“继续去中街，除了那还能去哪。”张继科手上的动作停住了。“干嘛去。”心里想着，是谁昨天说这事翻篇的。

“那小子在中街的事情，我就不信他两不知道。。。”怎么就是擦不掉呢。他放弃毛巾用手指盖扣上边的泥印。“亏我以前还想过是不是他真的执行秘密任务跑了。”算了，他抖了抖警服规规矩矩的放在沙发上琢磨一会拿回家接着弄。

“然后呢。”张继科往嘴里塞了最后一口青菜看了一眼表决定去换衣服。

“你见过一个摊煎饼的站军姿摊煎饼的嘛？”他冲着张继科走向卧室的背影解释道“就他这个伪装能力，别说一年半估计一个星期咱们就能南港捞到他的尸体了。

张继科僵住了一下。很快的一下，他就继续换衣服了。

许昕有一瞬觉得张继科生气了，而且是很生气。

车缓缓开到南街的西分局的时候张继科仍然有些不高兴，许昕当然没心思想别的，急匆匆的下车了，临走的时候在阳光下眯着眼睛问车里的张继科“老张，你不下来打个招呼啊？”张继科不耐烦的挥挥手说：“下次喝完酒别来我家。”就潇洒的开走了，许昕看着背影骂了一句回身走进了警局，出示自己的证件问道

“你们分局长呢。”

警员面露难色，眼神却看向了最里面的一扇门。许昕来不及等他答话大步流星的走过去，象征性的敲了一下门推门就进去了。

“糊涂！像你们这么问话，问到明年也什么也问不出。。。”邱贻可正站着拍着桌子冲另个警员骂道，抬眼看到许昕带着一脸怒气进来了一时语塞，赶紧挥了挥手对着两个警员说道“走走走。别在我眼前晃。”

两个警员虽然摸不清状况却也像得了特赦一样顿时就窜出去了，还没忘轻轻的把门带上。

“什么风把你吹来了，还有你怎么不敲门啊。”邱贻可看着许昕直挺挺的站在门口除了生气也看不出别的表情。

“邪风。”许昕也不客气直接快步走到邱贻可面前“方博在你地界呆了多久？”

这也太着急了。

邱贻可心里暗暗想着，既然这么开门见山他反倒踏实了回身坐回自己的椅子上，笑了一下、“你直接问他不就得了。”

“你果然知道。。。”许昕弓着身子手击在桌子上正要发作。

“我还没有问你呢，许昕，人民警察着装管理规定第九条和第十条怎么说的？嗯？”反将了许昕一下。

对面的人明显愣了一下没想到邱贻可全知道，吞了一下口水，但是气势不能输。

“少来。着装领子永远立着的人还和我扯这个。”

“我背管理条例的时候你还不是到在哪里混呢。”邱贻可决定忽略许昕的嘲讽。“可以啊，你，在我街头打人就不说了半夜穿着警服就喝酒去了，我不提不打报告就算了，你大早上到我分局抽的是什么风！？”邱贻可语气忽然加重了，声音也提高了不少。许昕正好还在宿醉中，被这么一喊头更疼了。他抚了抚额头败下阵来“行行 邱哥，你牛逼，我就想问问。。。” 

邱贻可快速的看了他一眼，知道他也不好受就不忍心多说“他一直在我这，从被赶出警校开始，具体的他也没告诉我。一直千求万求不让我和别人说。”他看许昕泄了气一样坐在旁边的椅子上“也没告诉陈玘，你也别去闹他。”他补充道。

邱贻可和陈玘是他们警校的前辈，都属于肖队，都是呼风唤雨的人物，一个因为着装永远不达标被自肃了好几次，一个因为组织学员和隔壁体校学院火拼差点被开除。毕业以后都分到南街区一个西分局一个是东分局，都带着肖队特有的铁血作风，南街就是P市的火药桶，大家都知道迟早会出事，也没有断过出事，但是这两年在这一西一东的‘重典’之下竟然也算太平。总局的人有点调侃的说他们两是东邪西毒守南疆，张继科一次和陈玘提到过这个称呼换来陈玘好一顿嫌弃，别把我和他放一个水平线上。

许昕看的出来邱贻可没有说谎，也知道多了他也问不出来了。在警校的时候他就和方博关系好，如果在邱贻可这什么的都没问出来，陈玘那更是什么都不可能告诉他。心里琢磨着接下来怎么办的时候忽然有人敲门进来，面色慌张，结结巴巴的样子，邱贻可看着火大“说事！”

进来的人更害怕了哆哆嗦嗦的吐出几个字“局长，刚接到电话，南港的一个集装箱，出，出事了。”

11 bodies

邱贻可看警员的表情，也知道事情大了，急忙忙的叫了出警，许昕也站了起来想着一起去，被邱贻可劝住了“毕竟是我辖区的事情，你一个总局的人来了大家以为你们要接手了。赶紧老实回去上班。”邱贻可刚准备出门又回头对愣着的许昕嘱咐道“你可别欺负我侄儿，他这两年够惨的了。”就匆匆忙忙走了，一时警铃大作，分局除了值班的人基本上走空了，留下许昕原地苦笑，谁欺负谁啊？

“码头的巡视警察发现了一个不明集装箱，本来就是日常检查，发现根本没有上锁，从里面传出的味道也很可疑。他以为是危险品就打开看了一下，结果。”

十几个女性的尸体。外国国籍，年龄二十上下，死于窒息。身上没有任何ID，应该是偷渡过来的，结果通风口被堵住了，具体的死亡时间还要回去查。邱贻可拿手套挡着鼻子看着巨大黑暗的集装箱里，横七竖八的躺了一堆的女孩的尸体，表情痛苦。旁边就是他们简易厕所，排泄物的味道和尸体散发出的腐臭味已经搞得好几个警员吐了好几轮回来，邱贻可用手电照了照四周，充满了抓痕，能想象到她们在里面做过的挣扎呼救和绝望。

“这帮龟儿子”

这是他从集装箱出来的第一句话。

陈玘也是随后就到的，他从集装箱里出来的时候嘬着牙花子，马上就点上一支烟，看了旁边发愣的邱贻可怼了他一下递过一支烟，邱贻可本来不想接，陈玘一脸嫌弃嘴里还衔着烟“装什么装。”邱贻可接下来，看着陈玘拿打火机的手在发抖。

“艹这帮畜生。”陈玘深吸了一口，微微冷静下来。望着对面的海。

“今天早上发现的？”

“嗯，码头巡视警察看到了。”

“十一条人命。偷渡，没有ID集装箱也是无主了。我已将让人去找装船单了，估计什么也没有，出入境头的监视器。。。”

“不可能。”邱贻可也吸了一口，好久不抽烟加上海边风大他险些呛到自己。“这么大的运货港，根本不知道哪天来的，找到了估计也就是抗雷的司机，什么都不会有的，我准备找码头工人问问。”

“哼。”陈玘冷笑一声把烟蒂弹到地上。“工会那群人要是肯说实话才是闹鬼了，你也知道。当年他们罢工的时候和咱们闹的有多凶。”

邱贻可点点头。码头工人工会强大又团结。而且和他们的关系就没好过，说不定凶手就是在这群人里面但是你真的没办法问出一个有用的字来。已经约了工会的会长见面，听说他最近雇了好几个游说公司说要增加南港的吞吐量，随便想想都知道他是怎么有钱请这几个游说公司的，但是你就拿不出证据，游说公司的大脑袋们根本不肯理会他们这些小警察，经查科的同事只能拿了公会开支报表连续盯了好几年，说是干净的堪比他们公会头子的秃顶，这次出事也是，打了工会会长的电话在这等了快两个小时也没见人来，问了管这一片的老工人也都是一问三不知，大不了我陪你去警局录笔录，过24小时老子又是一条好汉的气焰。

“他来了。”

不知道谁忽然喊了一句 邱贻可和陈玘一起转身看着一辆破捷达缓缓开进了。车里出来已经谢顶的矮胖子，黑色面皮，穿着工作服正在锁车。然后就快步走了过来伸出短胖的手“我是这里的负责人，我姓艾。”

He MUST be a bastard ，screws everyone

 

方博回来的时候是傍晚了，他看所有东西都带着光圈蒙着雾，不会是做梦吧，但是浑身的疼痛不合时宜的提醒他，这是真实的，你的生活就是这样，你逃不掉就像所有人一样。他不记得自己怎么到的的中街，穿过几条街来到南港附近的教会，看到好多人在祈祷，从周围人的只言片语中听到什么南港查出十几条人命。他穿着旧衣服，伴着疼痛站在阳光下，身边经过穿着暗色衣服的人群，正当他木木的看向人群的时候的时候旁边走来了一位教堂执事的样子，方博忽然拉住他，问他：你们在干什么？  
“我们在为亡灵祈祷，希望他们在今天以后得到安息”用蹩脚的中文回答的执事耐心的回答，他看到这个东方的年轻人脸上还带着伤，嘴唇发白感觉费力的支撑着自己站在这里，似乎在找谁一样眼神穿过周围的人群。  
“这个世界真的有主吗，有你们说得上帝吗”声音带着严重的鼻音。  
“孩子 ，他一直都在。”  
“是吗，那他一定不是什么好东西。”他眼睛仍然看向四周像在找谁，最后戏虐的笑了，决定离开“他玩了我们每一个人。”  
执事听到惊讶又不满的蹙起眉。随即很礼貌的笑了一下走开了。他走向教会阴影下的一位矮胖的男人，带着帽子，帽檐挡住他的脸，正抽着烟。

“艾先生，你没有预约就来了？”低声说道。

艾吉瞪了他一眼，眼睛里充满血丝“别他妈废话，奥恰洛夫人呢？你他妈不知道出了什么事情吗？”

对面的人竟然轻松的笑了“你觉得这个时候他有时间来见你吗？”

艾吉用下巴指了指别处，于是两个人走到教会后边的院子，刚到背人处，艾吉就薅住执事的领子把他按在墙上低声吼道：“谁他妈会把活人放集装箱的，我的人绝对没做这种事，你们他妈怎么管的手下？”他又探头看了一眼保证周围没人，礼堂里传来祈祷的歌声，做了完美的掩护。执事不耐烦的挣脱开整理着领口说：“当初是你说的不想知道集装箱子里装的什么，这会又来抱怨，另外你知道这12个女孩以后值多少钱？我们有什么理由这么做？这个时候你来着是怎么样的额？”执事也紧张的望向四周低声说“最近不要来这，凶手我们也在找。今天警察刚找完你你来找我，怎么？后悔了？晚了！”执事忽然用流利的中文回击，说的艾吉没办法插嘴“那边我会尽量帮你约，但是你先把你那边处理好，协助调查的时候怎么做你该知道吧。趁着一会天黑了你赶紧混人群里走吧还有暂时不要来这。”执事瞪大眼睛重复警告了一次，就绕过艾吉打开教会的后门走了。艾吉颓然盯着地面好一会又开始抽烟，教会里面传出伤感悠扬的歌声，他盯着教会上的十字架投射在地上的阴影，他看着那个十字架在地上随着太阳的下沉离他越来越远，直到暮色降临完全消失，礼堂里歌声也停止。人们缓缓从教会中走出来带着肃穆的表情。

他拉低了帽子消失在人群之中。

 

 

“艹！”陈玘重重的摔了车门骂了一句以后快步走进西分局的办公室，走到局长办公室前也不敲门推门进去，屋里没有开灯，透过窗外的灯光能看清邱贻可坐在自己的椅子上胳膊肘拄在桌子上糊弄自己的头发脸埋在阴影里。

“别揉了，再揉你就秃了。”陈玘不客气的坐下翘起腿。

邱贻可根本没有抬头，陈玘刚进警局他听脚步声就知道他来了，问道：“有什么进展吗？”

咔，忽然亮了一下，接下来是烟草燃烧的声音，烟气散邱贻可那里。窗子又变成了唯一的光源。

“工人们一问三不知，集装箱上什么都没有，这在查具体的运单装船单和来往船只的记录。监视录像还在查，但是前几天这个箱子完全在其他的箱子的最下面根本照不到，通气口是被人有意压死的，是谋杀。死亡时间有个三四天了，死者的随身物品也是事先全被处理了，除了集装箱里的排泄物，什么都不剩。你们那怎么样，那个艾吉吐出什么没有。”

“没有。说的可他妈诚恳了，他什么都不知道，我们没证据关了几个小时就放了。”

“找人看着他了么？”陈玘叼着烟口齿不清得问。

“找了。”提到这个邱贻可觉得肺都要炸了“跟了两条街，竟然给老子跟丢了。”

陈玘的抖抖烟灰，知道邱贻可现在强压着火气，语气缓和下来“其实我今天也找人跟他，也跟丢了，不知道从哪窜出几个小流氓打架，街上一乱，人就没了。你也别太怪他们。而且咱们随时可以再找他调查”

永远只有一个人能生气，这是他们的默契。

“其实已经确定是哪条船了，只是3天前这条船已经离港出境，挂的旗是方便旗，负责给他们通关卸货的公司正在调查，所以还是有线可寻，又拿到了船员名单，说不定能找到什么。”他继续安慰道。

“嗯。”邱贻可终于放弃揉头发，抬起头来又说“我一会给总局打报告，咱们人手的确不够。”提到总局邱贻可又接着说“许昕今天来了。”

陈玘掐了手里的烟忽然来了兴致“他来干什么？”

邱贻可看着他唯恐天下不乱的样有点烦“他忽然撞见方博了。”然后认真的看了他一眼有点警告的意味“我说你什么都不知道，你别再兜不住。”陈玘忽然像个顽劣的孩子一样笑了起来“你怕啥，怕我把你们两玩小皮鞭的事情告诉他啊。”

邱贻可砸了一下舌头“你别跑火车。你是没看到今天许昕来时候那个样，眼神带刀。这下方博估计。。。”

陈玘嚯的一样站了起来，抻着懒腰说“行了你也别为你那个傻侄子操心了，方博这么躲着也不是回事，该面对也让他们自己面对吧，我回家冲个澡就会分局开会了，有事联系，还有。你注意到了吧？我觉得她们没准是一起来的。”

邱贻可嗯了一声道“晚上我会找街上的姑娘谈谈。死者和集装箱内部照片都准备好了”

“不愧是失足妇女之友，邱处机。”陈玘又开始满嘴跑飞机大炮。

“赶紧走。”邱贻可越看他越烦。陈玘不和他计较也回去了，心里琢磨着：今晚上估计是要通宵了。

佛教六道轮回，如果白天的中街算的上是人间道的话，晚上的中街就越来越靠近地狱。邱贻可看着眼前的街头想着，电压不稳的而时明时暗的路灯，到处都是垃圾的偶尔会有呕吐物的街道，散发着腐臭味道流浪者，和站在街角的女孩子们，她们站在忽明忽暗的灯光下，身上衣服有不明显的斑迹，拙劣的妆容铺在脸上伴着有些刺鼻的香水，随口骂着有意无意占便宜的路人。邱贻可在路灯下看了一会走向一个身材高挑金色头发的女孩。

“邱哥。”女孩忽闪着褐色的眼睛欣喜的说道。一手跨起邱贻可就往暗处走。“你怎么来了，我可好久没见到你了。”女孩子一边走一边贴着邱贻可胸脯有意无意的蹭到他的胳膊。邱贻可暗暗的使了个眼色女孩子就闭嘴了。

走进女孩的房间迎来就是一股刺鼻的香水和香烟混合的味道，邱贻可摸索着开了灯，女生失望的哎了一声。

“哎什么哎啊，你以为我还真找你干什么,还有你这头发染得什么？”邱贻可憋了一路的话终于吐出来了。

“好看吗？”女孩俏皮的拨弄拨弄头发问道，自动忽略掉邱贻可的不满“你们男人不就喜欢金发碧眼高鼻梁吗？”

邱贻可觉得接着话茬说下去肯定没完，从兜里掏出一沓照片摔个那女孩“看看有没有眼熟的。”

“真没劲，又是这种事。”她一边皱着鼻子一边看，眼神却越来越痛苦，手也止不住的发抖。“这。。。她们死了吗？”中文完全开始磕巴起来。邱贻可无声的点点头。女孩捂住嘴哭了起来，还嘟囔这他不懂得句子。

“斯蒂，我信得过你，这些照片本身不应该给别人看的，希望你能帮我，他们应该和你一样，被偷渡到这里。但是、、、”邱贻可不知道她本名叫什么，知道也发不出来音一直叫她的外号，看着斯蒂哭的可怜便给她递了张纸。接过纸的斯蒂擦了擦眼泪说：“的确，是我国家的人。”她指了指一张照着集装箱内部墙壁的文字说“这句写的是她永远会爱她的妈妈和姐姐。但是。。。”她费力的辨认上边的文字“被人涂抹的太严重，剩下的实在看不清。”忽然她睁大了眼睛说指着另一张照片说

“这个人我认识。”

We're all part of the masterplan

“砰”

邱贻可刚上车，车后座就马上窜进来人，急速的关上车门，方博伏在座位上尽量把自己缩的小一点，低声说道“教会的执事，那个姓艾的从警局出来之后直接去了教会，我看到他了还和他说了两句话，那么多人他直接走到姓艾的那里，多了我没敢听，但是教会和码头绝对是联系，起码是牵线的关系”邱贻可调整一下后视镜看了他一下侧耳听他说话，马上机警的扫了一眼周围，他的车停在暗处，就着闪烁不明的灯光确认了周围没有人点点头“知道了。”话音刚落方博已经下车沿着街角消失了。邱贻可把一肚子想说的话强咽了回去，比如你怎么挂的彩，你和许昕怎么样了他有没有为难你，你怎么知道跟到教会去的，还有注意安全。

他叹了口气发动车子不出一会便消失在路的尽头，感觉是即将要下雨的晚上，气压压得的让人难受。

方博沿着路低头走着，快到家的时候，猛地一下被人拽住，起初他吓得差点叫出来但马上他就意识到这个人会是谁，许昕，昨天刚刚打了他的许昕，说咱们两这事翻篇了的许昕，现在这人的手发着抖却死死地掐住他的肩头，低头看着他，就着不亮的灯光方博看得出来，许昕的眼圈是红的。方博面对着许昕，被许昕掐住的肩膀，宿醉的头，已经淤青的肋下，所有，他都不觉得疼了，甚至没有了感觉。因为他忽然看到许昕红了眼眶，他从来没见过的样子。他记得的是年轻的许昕，那个光芒万丈的风云人物，含着笑伸手拉住他的许昕。和现在的画面是多么讽刺，恍惚之间他竟然听到隔壁传来的广播说今天夜间雨。的确，他们头上是压城的乌云，空气潮湿的似乎能拧出水来，气压低的呼吸都困难，不知道是不是全因为天气反正他觉得，胸口似乎被人抽干了。

“方博，”他听见许昕的声音低得发抖。“给我一个说法，当初离开的理由。”

张继科回到家已经开始下起了大雨，他匆匆忙忙的进屋拖鞋，换衣服，烧水，泡茶打开电视镜头转到了民生节目说最近天气异常，北部山区有雨南部闷热潮湿，调到一直看的新闻节目便打开电脑准备工作，忽然发现了许昕落在他家的警服，歪歪扭扭的放在沙发上，皱了皱眉头，便拿到卧室里套在衣架上，准备挂在衣橱里-----衣橱深处的一套警官学院着装。心忽然就被什么揪住了，巨大的情绪湮灭了眼里的光。漠然的伸手过去，不断的摩挲着领口，手指顺着领口滑下去牵住袖口，空荡荡的，张继科快速的眨了眨眼睛，却觉得喉咙发紧，喉结抖动了几下，他牵着袖子拇指摩挲着袖口，过了一会觉得没意思，放开了无辜的衣服抹了一下脸，便把许昕的衣服挂在上边。去阳台透透风，雨越发下的紧了，雨水不断的溅在身上，张继科只是看着更北方的山上住宅区，隔着雨幕他除了一两处模糊的灯光根本什么也看不到，身后屋里电视里传出新闻主播低沉严肃的声音“今日我市南港地区发现若干名年轻女子的尸体，具体信息有待于警方的进一步披露，现在让我们连线前方记者。。。

“啪”奥恰洛夫皱着眉头关了电视。

“好了，今年头号新闻就这么出来了。”他恶狠狠的拿起桌前的酒杯大口的喝了一口，看着旁边的波尔“人已经找到了。”

波尔嫌弃的看来他前边的空空的伏特加瓶子皱起了鼻子“这种事我就不参与了，何况我在这里都听到了，你的新朋友努力的声音。

“咣”

话音刚落，一声强烈撞击的声音从隔壁传来，接着便是被闷住的痛苦的叫喊。城北山顶的高级公寓，暗色的房间一个人被三四个人轮着往墙上撞，有人不时拿着棒球棒狠狠的敲击他的后背，小腿骨和肩膀，伴着痛苦的一次叫声，一个恐怖的断裂的声音响起。不知道是哪里的骨折的声音，绕过这群凶神恶煞的人，是一个文质彬彬的男人坐在角落对这些声音充耳不闻。

奥恰洛夫推门进来的时候他正盯着自己的袖子想事情。

“马龙，你们太吵了。”

雨越来越大，张继科回过神身上已经全湿了，他最后看了一眼山上的灯光眨了眨眼睛边回到室内，地板印出一串湿印。

“许昕。”许昕看到方博黑亮的眼睛闪了一下一瞬间他以为他在哭，但是很快他觉得自己看错了。他眨着眼睛，眼角投出睫毛阴影。“你昨天打的我现在还疼呢，能放开我么？”冷漠的礼貌的请求着。许昕似乎被烫了一下马上放开了手“方。。。”

“以后别再找我了，有些东西都是命，咱们谁也跑不了。”方博听见自己说。


	2. Age of Innocence 开篇 7-12 章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原文 7-12 章内容  
> 獒龙 昕博二人初识  
> 南港爆炸案 点题 框架基本完毕。

张继科是在体院和警校一次群体打架的时候认识马龙的，那时候他还是个新生，一脸的不谙世事的傲慢，揣着当英雄的梦想，看人都是斜着眼睛，那时他刚刚军训完，几个月的军训和频繁的几公里拉练几乎在生理和心理上逼疯他。当初让他剪短发，非得在后面剪出一个箭头，就是要哪里和别人不一样，在他看来和别人一样的日子就像开瓶好几天的可乐一样。每天不好好着装，几次被自肃。各种规定守则拘的他觉得他活的像个一个怂蛋。最喜欢的就是敞着着装坐在院里的国旗看台上叼着根冰棍看着来来往往规规矩矩的学员们心里琢磨着，早知道这样老子就不该报警校啊，我也是个有英雄梦想的人啊，在他妈这直接混成囚犯了。

  当他和他师兄邀他外出和隔壁体院火拼的时候他想都没想就答应了。

张继科记得那会是有点冷的冬天了，两个人都不睡觉，熄灯以后还偷偷跑到操场上逛游，为什么，不为什么。

“我和你说，去了千万不能怂听到了吗？咱们肖队可从来没有过逃兵。”陈玘偷偷点了烟，他那时候留着小板寸，眼睛发着凶狠的光，像一头豹子。“邱贻可那个怂蛋竟然还在自肃，我也等不了他了，其他的弟兄明天一早就到了，咱们警校的传统，打架不会挨罚，打架还输了数罪并罚 懂吗？”他用拿烟的那个手点了张继科一下。多年以后张继科询问马龙的时候发现大家都忘记了当初打架的原因。当时体院和警员就是对着街，一大街过剩的雄性荷尔蒙，日子过的就像猴山一样，必须把对方踩在脚下自己称王，时不时就有两个学校学生打架的消息传出，原因无外乎为了个姑娘，为了挣这条街谁是第一，更多的时候就是在一个地方吃饭的时候谁多看了谁一眼。

  张继科也无心纠结为什么打架，他只是觉得现在的日子过的太操蛋，他想搞些事情，让自己振奋起来，囚徒的日子实在是太难熬了：背警员条例的早上，看着就困的政治书，每天的一万米，两人以上在校园里走必须的队列，刘国梁的训话所有的所有他都想竖中指，他呆呆的咬着手里的冰棍杆躺在操场上旁边是偷偷抽烟的畅想着明天排兵布阵的陈玘，他什么都没听进去，只觉得心里有个声音在喊着快发生点什么吧。

  一大早张继科提着还没睡醒的眼睛出现在陈玘的眼前的时候，陈玘嘬了一下牙花子“怎么这个精神面貌就出来了，一会还怎么练？”陈玘穿着黑色的外套里面却是件明黄色的短袖，下身直接就随意套了个短裤，眼睛里蹦着火星子，活脱脱就是一个要上场的战士。“打起来就精神了，我小时候和人打架还多剁手指玩呢”张继科懒懒的说，战士和另一个没睡醒的亡命徒就这么骗指导员说私事外出悄悄的就出发了。

绕过学院街的街口他两就和其他等在借口的人回合了浩浩荡荡十来个人，有警校的学院也有张继科第一次遇到的人，他听到有几个人问陈玘什么，陈玘不耐烦嚷嚷“他的事情我哪知道，估计在小黑屋写检查吧，上个星期那个傻x熄灯后喝酒被自肃了。”穿过两个小区走到尽头是一个废弃的公园，空旷又平常基本上没人来，是个约架的好地方。陈琦和张继科刚到地方就傻了，乌鸦鸦的一群体校的学生，留着接近光头的头型，严阵以待。

“不好。”

陈玘暗叫一声，被人玩了，说好了十几个人的场子对方来了一个排的人。陈玘和张继科交换了眼色，既然来了就不能怂，省略掉问候各自家人的嘴炮环节直接就冲到对方阵营，幸好，警校实打实的搏击擒拿课程他们没有偷懒过，对方虽然是体育生，体力好但是都是野路子几拳砸到要害就起不来了，虽然记不清自己被招呼几拳和被谁在腰上踹了几脚险些扑倒在荒草地，他们几个也都顾着对方，这个一脚踹走偷袭来的黑拳，那个直接薅过跑过来偷袭人的手臂直接摔倒地上，陈玘打到兴起还来了个过肩摔。起身时眼睛瞄到张继科头发上的箭头想着怎么平常没睡醒的样子真章儿的时候竟然这么猛。一个走神直接被后面人一脚踹到腰上踉踉跄跄倒荒草堆里，同时一群人影就跟了上来，接下来就是一顿踢打，伴随着骂骂咧咧的挑衅，陈玘赶紧护住自己的头，忍住疼，只想着死也不能喊出来，口中已经泛起了一股咸腥。忽然间他觉得头上了亮了起来，抬眼看到正在薅住一个人头发发狠自己膝盖上磕的邱贻可，其他人也被赶来的其他人摔大到一处。陈玘觉得视线越来越不清晰摸了摸眼眶，是肿的，他实在起不来躺在地上伴着疼痛大口的喘气，从来没有觉的P市的空气这么新鲜。张继科一个接一个的撂倒眼前的人，觉得自己打红了眼睛，奈何体力实在跟不上对方人真的比自己这边多了一倍不止，在这么下去，他回头看比自己还红着眼睛的邱贻可，暗暗觉得这次搞的事情大了。

忽然不知道谁在后面谁大声喊了一句 “师兄，你果然在这。”不知道在哪里角落扭打的人忽然停下动作回头看同时就被邱贻可在脸上招呼了一拳。但是邱贻可也停了下来看是谁在这个节骨眼冒出来，声音的源头也是个留着寸头的体育生，穿着红色的运动服，相比其他人学员都白了两个色号，斯斯文文，眼角眉梢含着笑，轻松的仿佛在逛街偶遇自己的师兄一样。一时大家都懵了，看着他慢慢的走过来，路过张继科身边的时候张继科有点吃惊的看着他，那人礼貌的看了他一眼就从他面前走过去，张继科顿时觉得自己刚才的表情肯定蠢爆了。

“师兄，你忘了一会教练找你练体能嘛？”

“哦？”不知道被邱贻可打蒙还是听到教练得名字懵了“师兄”没有反应过来。

“哦什么哦啊，教练那边都火上房了你还有心在这打架。”

怎么说的跟在游戏厅发现逃课出来的同学是一个语气，张继科心里默默想着。“师兄”一时进退两难看眼前的状况觉得拉不下面回去，对面的人忽然扯着他就走，一边走一边说“过两天再约吧，咱们和警校哪天不打架非得挑今天。”走过躺在旁边一样懵着的陈玘，他弯下腰看着他“我叫马龙，以后找我师兄的约架先去体校找我，我陪你们练，今天实在不好意思破坏了各位的兴致。”他回头和呆立的一群人说着，然后就扯着“师兄”走了边走边说“体院的，今天下午3点不来体能训练的明早先来一万米然后找教练单练。话我带到了。你们想打请继续。”

  Noted

  打架有的时候和做爱是一样的，当你被无缘无故的打断以后也没有心情在继续了，空气逐渐冷下来，甚至有警校的学院偷偷和刚才的对手体院打听刚才那个小子是谁。“马龙。我也不太清楚就知道名，我们是练田径的，不太清楚。”好心的体院学院竟然真的介绍起来，好像脸上挂的彩是他自己出门撞的一样。张继科侧着耳朵听着，心里默念了遍名字----马龙。

“有意思。”

  张继科吓了一跳，以为他把自己想的说了出啦，回身发现是陈玘终于站了起来大声说，看来不光我一个人这么觉得，张继科无缘无故的欣慰着，想完又觉得自己神经病。

“今天就这样了，这位师兄，”陈玘强睁着眼睛看着体院的头子“你们一个排的人来练我们这几号人也是不仗义，本来想好好打一顿，不知道哪里窜出来的小兄弟搞的我们没有兴致，就这样吧，咱们改日再约。”张继科打心里谢了一下陈玘，因为如果再继续打下去估计大家也没法收场，尤其正在自肃的邱贻可还上了场，如果他再记上一过肯定会被开除。

  体院的“师兄”自知道自己叫了这么多人理亏在先，刚才被一搅和倒开始担心起来自己回学校真的是不是要明天早上先来个一万米，最重要的是他觉得这个后来的小子看自己的眼神恨不得把自己生吞活剥的样子觉得来者不善。便嘴硬的回了几句，带着无心恋战的体校生回去了。人刚走的不见影，警校阵营升起一片哀嚎。

“我操。体院这帮畜生下手太狠，快看看我这是不是折了。

“这帮人太不仗义 妈的说好十多个人他们来了小三十，滚，你别打我肩膀。。。

“我艹我耳朵嗡嗡响 不是那一拳把我耳膜打穿孔了吧。。。

  一时间脏话和哎呀齐飞

“都闭嘴，老子好不容易溜出来 容易吗，看看你们的样子几个体育生就把你们打成这样。”邱贻可抱起肩膀又撇开脚说着，眼睛不断的瞟着陈玘又露出得意的神情潜台词是--- 要不是我救你 今天你就得被打成猪头。陈玘当然注意到他得意的样子，恨不得现在就给他一飞脚，刚要抬腿觉得腰疼便紧急改成一个高抬腿迈步的姿势，张继科在旁边看的噗嗤的笑出声来。听到张继科笑了有几个人也跟着笑了，这时候天气已经是中午，冬天的中午的阳光格外的暖，照的荒草地上飞起的尘土微微的泛着金色，有人喊疼有人哎呀，骂着乱七八糟的脏话但是最后竟然都笑了。

“这群傻逼。”陈玘托着自己的腰不知道是想笑还是想哭。

  

   陈玘只想嚎啕大哭，因为他，张继科，其他的学院就站在肖指导的面前，而且他们身上带着明显的伤，而肖指导，脸色铁青。

“你们是不是都疯了？外出打架，还是打群架？什么影响，什么心理？守则是怎么背的，思想课时脑子外出了，聚众斗殴是什么性质？你们以后是人民警察不是流氓黑社会！。。。”肖指导开始一顿风雨雷电的说教，说道动情处 还提起面前的椅子使劲的敲地面。陈玘只觉得思想模糊的很，听都听不清，这套说辞他和邱贻可听了快两年了，他有点庆幸邱贻可被他劝走了。

“你没有明显挂彩，外出的时候也没人看你翻墙出去，这事就当没你赶紧回去装孙子吧。”

“这是什么话，陈玘，你是不是瞧不起我，我是那么不抗事的人嘛？”邱贻可竖着眉毛也竖着头发，领子也是竖起来的感觉眼睛也快竖起来了。格外认真。

“张继科，你和他说。”陈玘不耐烦的指了指张继科又挥到邱贻可那，他觉得眼睛更疼了，被气的。没文化怎么都沟通不了。

  张继科看了眼他俩，紧张的清了清嗓子“邱哥，这事你出来不是帮我们抗事的，是帮我们挑事的，肖指导没准看到你更火，我们到时候也不是记过和自肃能解决的了。”说着使了个眼色，邱贻可就明白了，这场架本来就是陈玘挑大头，他把事弄的越大，陈玘最后就越吃亏，一口恶气咽下去。“算了，我回去了。”说完头也不会就顺着小路消失了。

“不就翻个墙回去吗，搞的他妈像英勇就义一样。”陈玘一直看着邱贻可身影消失后吐槽着。

  幸亏邱哥回去的早啊，要不这时候估计就和肖指导打起来，张继科盯着天花板想，他不是不想低头做出忏悔姿态，就是觉得肖指导说话就像小蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡，嗡的他更困了，他真怕在这就睡着了，估计他手里的椅子就碎了。

“全员 自肃 一个月，下周拉练五公里，一个月不许外出，抄守则，听到了吗？”

“是。”大家像得了特赦一样回应道，敬了个礼便懒懒散散的往门口走，肖指导更火了“懂不懂队列！站排出去。你们不是流氓！！”

“咔嚓”

  椅子终于散架子，这种破旧的老木头椅子就是不抗摔啊。

  张继科再次得到外出的机会的时候已经临近元旦了，为了将功折罪他表现的异常好，测体能的时候各项都是学年第一，肖指导觉得孺子可教便准了他第216次的外出要求。

“出去不要胡闹，听到了吗？咱们是警察保一方平安的，不能像小流氓一样，流里流气的，还有你别给我弄个什么破头型回来，听到了吗？还陈玘，你这辈子别想和他一起外出了。。。”张继科又抬头看着天花板心里想着小蜜蜂 嗡嗡嗡。忽然被肖指导拍了一下脑袋，“臭小子，外边车多人多小心一点。”

  但是出了校门他就迷茫了，临近元旦街上人来人往他不知道应该去哪，东逛逛西逛逛觉得没意思，正想着去商店买瓶水喝，刚掏钱结账就听到一个说不上是熟悉还是陌生的声音“老板来根冰棍。”他不知道自己是纠结这个声音还是纠结一月份买冰棍这事便抬眼看了看声音的来源-------怎么看着有点眼熟呢。

  马龙拿着冰棍，看着盯着自己的年轻人，好看的桃花眼，但感觉没怎么睡醒的样子，有点凶，但是应该没什么恶意，他便笑了一下，帮着对方打圆场“咱们是不是在哪里见过。”

“哦。马龙！”张继科忽然喊了一下，声音大到商店的服务员都抬头看他两。

  被准确无误的叫了自己的名字马龙也吃了一惊，但是马上就眉毛稍稍耷拉下来，嘴笑向上含着笑问道“咱们认识吗。”

“算是吧。”张继科潇洒的把水塞进衣服口袋，继续说“几个月前，那个破公园里，我们和你们体院打架的时候。。。”

  “哦！”马龙的眼睛亮了一下，“你是警校的学生，你怎么，外出吗。”低头掏钱给收银员自然的攀谈了起来。

  “是啊，我这是第一次外出。”他看着马龙交了钱拆开冰棍纸“自从上次以后。”

   “哦。”马龙伸手把商店的们推开，还帮张继科撑了一会门，张继科也自然的和他走出了商店，“我师兄他们也是，回去就天天一万米，被罚的瘦了好几斤。”他回想着不经意的笑了起来回头看着在身边走的张继科说：“你们也是挺能作得。”咬了一口冰棍。

  张继科手还攥着一小瓶水插在羽绒服兜里看着冰棍觉得冷的打了个哆嗦问道：“你不冷啊？”

“不冷啊，我睡觉都是开窗户睡的呢。”马龙想合理化自己的行为结果给了更离谱的解释，他看到张继科没睡醒的眼睛忽然睁大了眼睛觉得特有意思。

 “诶。那天你是怎么找到我们的，你怎么知道我们在打架。”临近元旦街上人来人往，他给对面的人让路稍稍走在了马龙的后面，马龙没有听清楚回头用眼神询问了一下。张继科觉得那个表情有点逗，便不禁笑了一下，斜着身体迈了一大步又挤到他旁边说“你那天是怎么找到我们的，怎么知道我们在打架？”

 “哦。”马龙吃完冰棍找了个垃圾桶快步走过去扔了，张继科在原地等着他。

  “我听我其他的师兄说的啊，他们说漏嘴了被我们老师听见了，我就去找他了。”汇合之后他们又并肩走起来，张继科忽然意识到他这才第二次见马龙，除了那次打架他们没有任何的共同话题，偷偷有点不安，是不是这就算没话说了？

“你叫什么名字。”马龙忽然侧脸看着他问道。

“啊？我，我叫张继科。”马龙看他有点心不在焉，也意识到他们根本不熟，迟疑了一会想道别。

  “咱们买彩票去吧。”张继科没头没脑的提议道，指着街边的彩票站，上边写着年底最后一次的机会，xxxx万累计金额。

  “感觉挺多钱。”张继科补充着。马龙不明所以的笑着还是随他走向彩票站，买了最便宜的刮刮乐，两人说好了站背对着背在街边开始刮，车流人流就这么急匆匆的在身后穿过，仿佛这个街上就这两个闲人，然后傻笑着向对方挥着彩票上的谢谢参与四个字。

  “果然是这样。”张继科随手把彩票塞回兜里，“你刚才吃的冰棍是可以中奖的，我都吃了小半年了 也一直是谢谢惠顾。”

  “是吗，我不知道啊，哎呀被我扔了。”马龙居然正经的懊恼起来，张继科看了想笑，第一次见有人因为个冰棍杆着急的安慰道“没关系，以后我吃到给你。”

   以后？

  张继科说完自己都吓了一跳，马龙没有在意还是认真的说：“我还是想凭自己的实力。”

 “噗。。。”张继科终于忍不住大笑了起来，“吃，，，吃个冰棍还要啥实力。不都是运气的事情吗。”

  “运气也是实力啊。”马龙被他笑的也跟着笑起来，不自觉的走到两个人的学校门口。

  “你们晚上还有晚会吧，早点回去吧。”马龙看着警校门口。

    张继科有点着急，又找不到对话的出口，就僵在那里。

“bye bye”马龙挥了挥手便转身往自己学校走。

“你可以来我学校找我。”张继科忽然说。

“你们警校我进去不去。”马龙很快转身回答。两人已经有两三步距离了但就着么对着站说话。

 “我可以去你学校找你啊。”

  “你要来吗？来了就是群殴事件啊。”

  “我给你我电话。“

  “你们不是不让用电话吗？”

  “我别的时候可以用。”张继科快步走过去，“你带电话了吗？”

   “我没有电话。”马龙尴尬的笑了一下。

    “你把你宿舍电话给我，我记性好能记住。”张继科坚持到。

  马龙被他逗笑了 便说了出来。

  张继科默念了两遍，来不及一样，你快点回去，我马上给你打电话。说完马上奔回自己的学校。随便找个寝室敲门进去说了句借一下电话，风风火火的拨通了号码，响了两声果然那边接了起来

“喂，你好快啊。”

 “我的电话号码是。。。。你记下了吗？”

  那边的憋不住的笑了小声说 “张继科，我记住了。”

I blame my bad luck on you

许昕军训的时候就注意到方博了，军训已经进行到第二个星期，他也交了基本上全学年的新生做朋友，休息的时候和这个说一会话和那个说一会话嘴没有闲着的时候，休息时间就成了我许昕到哪哪受欢迎的个人秀场，他注意到方博完全是因为排除法，就这个他还不太熟。

“诶。”许昕移到方博旁边搭讪道。这是休息时间方博一般屁股坐在地上累得不想说话，头上忽然出现个阴影，抬头看原来是许昕半弯着腰找他搭话。

“嗯？”方博瞪着眼睛迷茫的抬头看回去。许昕被这一看心里想，这人眼睛大的像两个车灯啊，想着想着憋不出笑的说“我叫许昕，侦查学院的，你呢。”

方博从来没看过谁自我介绍得怎么高兴，本来就有点内敛的性格在陌生的环境特别受不了这种自来熟的个性就低头敷衍着“。。。方博。”

“哪个学院的啊？”许昕不满意这么简短的回答。

“侦。。。也是侦查。”他抬头看着别处心想着，咱们在一个训练方阵里你说我哪个院的。

 “哦，诶。。。”许昕显然没有读到方博的情绪刚想继续找话题问别的，就被别的人拉走了。方博回头看着被拉走的身影想着：和这样的人说话还是挺有压力的。

  他等着解散自由活动的时候找治安院的宋鸿远去，他和宋鸿远从小邻居一起上下学，一起考高中，报大学的时候也是填的一样的，只不过宋鸿远最后调剂到治安院他被调剂到侦查，幸而都在一个大学也相互有个照应。

 想在其他方阵的人群里找宋鸿远时“诶。你是哪个队的？”忽然眼前又出现了许昕的脸，方博的视线被拦住了老老实实的回答“我，二队的。”

“哎。”许昕忽然有点失望，“我怎么问了半天没有看到我们队的。”他抬头看着远方得体育场看台坐着星星两两看热闹的师兄们。

 陈玘胳膊搭在前面的看台上下巴拄在胳膊上和旁边的张继科说：“我怎么觉得这个队列质量一年不如一年了呢。”张继科偷偷看着手机无心理他，自从大二一进来开始，手机成了他另一个器官，走哪带到哪，偶尔还冲着手机傻乐，陈玘看张继科没反应无声的瞪了了他一眼，回头对邱贻可说“邱贻可，你把你脚从椅子背拿下去，快蹭到我衣服上了，这里面都是男的你耍什么帅。”邱贻可摊在看台的椅子上双手插着裤头脚搭在前面陈玘的椅子上看着下边，被陈玘吐槽了也不着急故作沉稳状“对啊，一年不如一年。”

许昕当然不知道自己被这帮前辈们品头论足的事情，他干脆坐在方博旁边说“你在2队啊？那祝你好运了。”方博不解的看着他，许昕看到方博有了兴趣就说的更来劲了“你们队里的前辈一个比一个风云啊，比如熄灯后喝酒的，去校外打架的，而且你们的指导员也是超级狠，犯点小错就几公里拉练，搞的你们2队年年大一最后的体能测试全优。就你这小身板。。。”许昕拍了拍方博的肩膀，“Goodluck。”还扯了句洋文，方博心里想到。“你怎么知道的？”方博有点吃惊他怎么知道这么全。

“啊，这都是听师兄们说的啊。你不知道吗”许昕有点吃惊他怎么什么都不知道。

 休息时间很快的就结束了，两人没时间说话，许昕就就近站在方博的后面反正身高也差不多，穿着一样的服装才练了一个星期没人提出异议也就这么站着了。然后一到休息时间方博就迅速溜到治安学院找宋鸿远聊天去了，许昕和周围四邻聊天也不缺他一个，过了一个星期也是相安无事，结果到练习军体拳的时候方博忍不了了

“许昕，你能不能别总朝着我笑。”休息的时候方博破天荒的没有开溜站对着坐在地方和别人聊的热火朝天的许昕警告着。大家正说的高兴看到方博一脸正气的来投诉，还是什么别总冲着我笑什么的，周围人先是愣了一下然后轰然都笑了，闹了方博个大红脸，许昕更是笑出了眼泪，他边擦眼泪边说“我倒不想笑啊，但看你打军体拳的那个样，”说着还站起来模仿了一下方博把自己拧成一团麻花的动作说“说真的方博，我都把大二咱们学擒拿的时候你把自己系成死扣。”说完大家又笑了起来，方博红着脸，瞪了本来就不小的眼睛狠狠的给了许昕一个眼刀“你别看啊。就你好，动作永远比别人慢半拍。”

 “我手长脚长的动作慢一点也没有不协调啊，怎么了。”许昕反击道。

 “算了吧别往自己脸上贴金了，手长脚长的多了，就你那个反应速度，擒拿的时候谁挨打还不一定呢。”方博也不甘示弱。

 “总比把自己绑在一块强吧。”

  “你哪个眼睛看到我能把自己绑在一块啊，我看你平时看东西就不聚焦，眼神肯定不怎么地，你怎么过的体检。”

  “我眼神不好还能看到你把自己拧成麻花？你这智商。。。”

  旁边看着的人看着这两人一来会回觉得特别幼稚，直接忽略掉许昕他们聊了起来，那边两个人还在继续吵着，什么 我眼神好着呢，你别造谣；你眼神好你还眯眼睛看人；我。。。

 “诶，对面那两个人吵什么吵，声音大到耽误我们这聊天了。”终于有正义路人出来说话了。

  “对不起。”

  “不。。。不好意思”

  两人都闹了个大红脸。

 “你是不是和你们队里闹矛盾了。”快吃饭的时候方博和宋鸿远端着餐盘找个机会又聊起来。宋鸿远问道“休息的时候我也没看你溜过来。”方博没机会多说因为看到他们院里的人已经走向固定位置开始吃饭了，许昕还在往他这边看，便敷衍一句“回头说。”马上回到自己的位置放下餐盘，按照队列的位置他坐许昕的左边，想着吃饭期间不允许说话实在是帮了大忙，要不然还要吵。但是他发现今天许昕的左撇子格外的碍事，不是胳膊怼到他一下，就是他的筷子和自己的筷子打架，他气不过也用筷子打了他的筷子一下，许昕也回击了一下，他也回手用筷子捅了许昕的左手一下。

“那边的两个学员，吃饭就吃饭，拿筷子打什么架。几岁了？”教官实在忍不下去，“吃完饭，大家都去午休你们去北边操场跑个三千米回来。”

一时间所有的注意力都集中在这两人身上，两人立刻起立敬了个礼回答道“是！”

坐下的时候不忘狠狠的瞪对方一样。眼睛里冒火星，方博看到宋鸿远在远处看自己他也做了个苦脸为回应，太tm倒霉了，他边吃饭边想，这人就是他命里的煞星啊。

He is different from what heseems

吃完饭大家排着队换了餐盘陆陆续续的站着队列回宿舍休息。只有方博许昕两个人在中午的大太阳地下站着军姿等教官发落。宋鸿远路过的时候看看了半天方博，可惜方博一直盯着地面，教官看着他两又是一顿说教，说的自己也口干舌燥最后喊道：“向右看齐，向前看，目标北操场，三千米跑步走。”两个人步伐整齐的往北边的操场跑过去，时不时教官还在后边喊“跑起来 跑起来，不是刚吃完饭吗。”两个人相互心里暗暗骂也不敢还嘴，许昕跑在前面默默地翻了个白眼，方博也没什么反应可能觉得挺丢人的就低头跑着又被教官一顿吼“抬头挺胸，低头看什么。”方博没辙了就盯着许昕的领子出神。

 “自己数着圈，7圈半，完事自己回去，听到了吗。”教官撂下一句话就转身回去了，大日头地下就剩下这两个傻子绕着操场一圈一圈的跑，许昕抬眼看了看日头，汗顺着脸滑下来痒痒的怎么擦都擦不完，看教官走了之后回头瞥见方博不知道是困的还是热的又开始盯着地面跑步一声不吭的跟着他跑，一脸旧社会。许昕坏笑了一下。

 北操场挨着绿化带周围种着树，树枝伸出来是避免不了的 ，他就默默地带着方博往操场的外缘跑，不时回头瞥一眼看他跟没有跟上，方博果然盯着地面跟的许昕跑到了外缘，许昕抬手拉住伸出来的树杈，故意的往前拉长了一段然后忽然放手，树杈就像猴皮筋一样就往反方向抽了过去。

“啪。”

“我艹。”许昕停下来看着方博捂着脑门疼的咧起了嘴。笑弯了腰。

方博捂了捂额头抬眼瞪着前面乐岔气的人面露杀气，随即开始拼命追许昕，前边的人当然有所准备马上也开始夺路狂奔，边跑边叫嚣“就你还有脸说我眼神不好。”

七圈半，风驰电掣一般就跑完了。两人累得说不出来话，方博立刻坐在地上来喘着气连算账的力气都没有了。

“死不了吧。刚跑完步不能马上坐下，跟我走走”许昕伸出手示意要拽他起来。

 方博给了他一个白眼往手上狠狠地拍了一下。

“滚滚滚。你死了我都死不了。”说着站了起来潇洒的走了。

许昕盯着被打红的手背觉得这个方博好像没有看起来那么文静。

从此以后各种方法挑衅方博就是许昕最爱的活动，虽然都是些不伤筋动骨的恶作剧今天偷偷在午休的时候拍他丑照，偷偷藏他帽子，一次趁没人注意往他衣服里塞枯树叶----扎人的很，一动又碎了在衣服里，摘都没法摘，站军姿的时候痒的站不住，被教官罚了晚饭后5000米。好多吃完饭没事干的人就站在操场上乱喊博哥加油，博哥坚持住，都被方博一个个瞪了回去，好不容易跑完了，不要命的喘气想着一定要杀了许昕的时候看肇事者提了瓶水和毛巾过来，满脸歉意。方博也不客气的拿过水扯过毛巾。许昕就在旁边一个劲的赔礼道歉，方博不理他，他就边道歉边着看他喘匀了气，搽干汗喝了口他手里的水，随即就扔下毛巾和水瓶子去薅许昕的衣服，幸亏许昕反应快马上开始狂奔，方博也似乎忘了自己刚跑了个5000米追着他操场满处跑，嘴里还骂着脏话，周围的人又开始喊、许昕加油啊，方博追上来了；方博可以啊，这体力不愧是要进肖队的男人。渐渐的周围的人也知道方博只是开始有些认生，一接触下来还是特欢乐的人，也就每次干什么都拽着他，过不了几天就称兄道弟，而休息的时间方博也不想着去别的队里找宋鸿远玩了。

但是方博始终和许昕保持距离，只要许昕不过来招他，他也不会主动找许昕，而且他也找到以后一样要进二队的闫安，两人没事就粘在一起说话交流以后怎么对付那群凶神恶煞的师兄。

“诶，你是不是有点怕许昕啊。”闫安在洗漱的水房问道，方博刷着牙满嘴泡沫的想了想说：“也不是。呸”吐了口沫子“就是每次他周围都是一群人围着说笑，我总觉得自己硬加进去挺无聊的，而且，”喊了口水呜噜呜噜的漱了口“我觉得我和他不是一路人。”说着把自己的东西放回脸盆里端着盆转身刚要走就看到许昕也端着自己的盆从他身后经过。

。。。

方博和闫安无声的交换了个眼神，闫安清了清嗓子“你说他听见了吗？”

方博咽了咽口水，慌了一秒钟然后马上换上无所谓的样子“听见能怎么样，我又没说什么。”

  许昕绝对听到了。方博狠狠的想着，军训已经进入尾声，方阵和队列都练得差不多了，他的军体拳也没人嘲笑了，但自从那天起，许昕就再也没主动找过方博，但是大家都看惯了方博被“欺负”时急的样子，加上大家都混熟了，总有几个不知死活的接过许昕扔下的“钢枪”没事就博哥博哥的逗他，这个惊呼博哥你的脸为啥这么软伸手去捏，那个故意的压了一下他上下开始摸他“赶紧给我滚开。找别人发春去。”方博刚打掉不知道谁伸过来的黑手，那边还得推开自己肩膀上靠的人。正要发飙听到不远处许昕那一拨发出的一阵爆笑：一堆人围着他，他在那连比划带说，表情变化也丰富的很，周围的人经常笑的声音大到教官都往这边看，感觉就是个人单口相声专场。

  本来嘴就不小，还使劲裂，感觉快到耳朵了。方博愤愤的想着。

  “怎么感觉昕哥一天到晚那么高兴呢。”不知道谁说了一句。

  “哼，你看哪个傻子愁眉苦脸了。智商本来就着急老天再不给个好性格还怎么活。”方博看着许昕自然的接到。

  “哈哈哈哈，博哥你太狠了，我告诉他他绝对又要整你了。”

   方博苦笑一下。

“诶 许昕，最近怎么没看你逗方博啊。”1队的尚坤看着方博往这边看忽然想起来怼了怼单口相声表演中场休息中的许昕，许昕听了扭过头去看着对面现在已经和别人说笑的方博说：“总逗就没意思了呗。”

“我觉得挺好玩的。”旁边的人忽然接茬，吓了许昕一跳忙问“什么挺好玩的？”

 “欺负方博啊。”说的人眼神有点不善。看得许昕有点别扭刚要说什么，集合哨就吹响了，大家马上站起来整理军容，没人敢多说了。许昕想了想刚才那人说话的眼神还是小声警告了一句“别瞎闹啊，方博可没有你想的那么怂。”

 果然怕什么来什么，那天许昕准备洗漱睡觉的时候忽然看到闫安在走廊狂奔，这当然是违纪的，许昕一把就把他拽住了“怎么了，好好的跑什么？”

闫安被拽了得差点没滑到在地上，看到是许昕后，着急的表情明朗了一点，“许昕，太好了，方博好像在操场上被人欺负了，看着要吃。。。”许昕二话不说还穿着拖鞋就往楼下奔，最后五个台阶胳膊一支扶手就跳了下去，穿过教学楼往操场上跑后面跟着闫安。刚到操场上看到方博正和那边说欺负方博很好玩的人扭打在一起，他眯着眼睛看着刚想上前帮忙却被一个胳膊拦下了。他仔细看了看是二年级的张继科，那时候张继科已经在警校很有名了，箭头的头型不说，因为叼冰棍杆和指导员顶嘴被自肃了一个月，讨厌队列站排一个人独来独往，当年和体校打架一人撂倒五个等等的光荣事迹也是学弟们刚入学的谈资。顺着张继科看过去他右边还站了不少人，有他们这一届都衣装不整站在一旁一脸倒霉样，那边站了几个高年级的样子，站在背光出许昕看不太清。

 “你们六个打一个也是太不仗义，你们是警察，不是流氓。”

许昕听到那边一个高年级的人在那里冲着其余的新生吼着。

  “诶，玘子，我怎么听着这个话怎么耳熟啊。算了，就你们这几块料还想欺负新生？也不好好照镜子看看，欺负新生那是我们老生的干的。”另一个人接茬道。

  “闭嘴吧，邱贻可。”

许昕听了知道对面应该是肖队的邱贻可和陈玘，“怎么回事。”后来的闫安也没弄明白状况问旁边还在看悠闲看手机的张继科。

  张继科揣起手机“方博最近一直被这几个欺负，上厕所时被堵在里面浇凉水不说，鞋里还被放了图钉，不是他自己看见了估计脚就出窟窿了，今天约出来本来要单挑的，结果他们来了六个人。”张继科不屑的用头撇了一下他右边的几个新生，“邱哥和玘哥路过把他们弄开了。”许昕气的直发抖，也顾不上张继科拦着直接冲到前面去，薅起和方博扭打的人抬手照肚子就是一拳，

“我tm 告诉你不要惹他了。”那人被打了一拳缩成一团许昕也没饶过他提着领子就扯起来，额头抵着额头低声吼了一句：

“你tm不说挺好玩的嘛？”

放下领子照大腿侧踢了一脚

“好玩吗？嗯？”

  闫安看方博被放开了赶紧过去想把他搀起来，方博一时是懵了，但是脑袋还算清楚立刻和闫安说“先别管我，把他们两分开再说。”闫安又忙不迭的放下方博去拽许昕，还模模糊糊的听见那边老生不知道谁说了句“身手不错啊。”心想着tm是警校嘛，不是在拍黑帮片吧。

  闫安好不容易从后面架开打的起劲的许昕说：“不是来劝架的嘛，你怎么也打起来。”

  对面人被踢的腿软坐在草地上见许昕被人架走了，喊了句“许昕你还有脸说我，当初你也没少欺负他吧。这会装什么大哥出头。”

  别说许昕了，闫安恨不得也能给那个人来个飞踹 --- 我刚把他架起来你又来捅他火，这一米八几大个我快控制不了了。

  许昕一边挣脱着一只手指着对面说：“少拿我和你比。我是我，你是你。我从来没这么孙子”闫安快架不住他了方博忽然踉踉跄跄的走过来握住许昕指过去的手按下去说“行了，这事和你没关系，明天通报批评加上你我还过意不去。”许昕没电了，心虚的看了眼方博舔了一下嘴唇。

  “对不起。”

方博听了好笑捂着还疼的肚子问“你对不起我什么。”

  “是我先招你的。我要不招你。。。”

  方博大方挥了挥手“我又不傻，谁什么样我还不知道，就他们几个的德行，是个软乎的人他们都要欺负，幸好是我，要是真碰到个软柿子不得让他们攥死。”

  “算了吧，也没硬到哪去，我看你被打的也够呛。”说着按了按方博肿起来的嘴角，方博吃痛的倒吸一口气“我艹 许昕 我给你脸了吧。”

  行了行了，张继科及时过来了，看着仍然坐着的新人对那边五个人说“你们倒是把人家搀起来啊？怎么，有种一起欺负人没种一起抗事吗？”声音冷冷透着嘲讽，那五个人被吓得也不敢还嘴赶紧去掺自家“主谋”。张继科继续说：“你们该回去搽药的搽药睡觉的睡觉，明早找指导员坦白从宽，没说的话我去说，我说成什么样就不知道了。”警告的看了他们一眼，几个人一瘸一拐的走了，还小声嘀咕着什么不知道喊疼还是别的。那边邱贻可和陈玘也走过来，许昕才看出原来阴影里是三个人，陈玘手腕上戴个黄色的护腕，邱贻可带个蓝色的，领子仍然立着，他们后边是个面相文静的人，微微的国字脸细长的眼睛一点点的狮子鼻，看起来很和善，抿着嘴没说话。邱贻可走过来看了看方博，方博肿个脸忽闪这个大眼睛也看着他，眼眶子还有点红。

  邱贻可回头看看陈玘说：“这个是咱以后的师弟嘛？”陈玘点点头

  邱贻可伸手就去扯方博的脸，疼的方博一声哎呀，许昕的手指动了动。

  “还别说，你这个长相的确让人挺想欺负的。”许昕听了暗暗点了点头手也放松了，“这样吧，我认你做侄儿，你叫我声叔，我罩着你好不。”方博嘴疼脸疼说不出来话。

  “你这充大辈的毛病怎么还没好？”陈玘“啪”打掉了邱贻可的手，

  “怎么和你爸爸说话呢。”

  “我和我儿子就这么说话，有意见。”

   闫安赶紧趁这两人斗嘴把方博从邱贻可身边拉了回来，许昕暗暗叫了声好，然后和张继科说“师兄，你看。”

   张继科困得眼睛快全闭上了说“该走走，我也回去睡觉了。你们先回去。要不这么多人又要傻x一样站队列。”

   两个人连拉带拽的把方博弄到了三楼。闫安从宿舍偷偷拿出创伤药给他两然后他回去说先把军务整理一下，许昕带方博到走廊没人地方就着灯光给他上药。两人坐在台阶上。

  “嘶，你会不会上药啊。”方博疼的不行别过头。嫌弃的说：“说你眼神不好你还不信，棉花往我眼睛里怼什么。”许昕意外的安静。

  方博用手背推了下许昕“你怎么了。”

  “对不起。”许昕特别真诚的看着方博的眼睛说“我开始也只是好玩，因为，当时除了逗你生气，和你说什么你好像都没什么反应。”说完特紧张的咬了咬嘴唇。方博被这么正经的许昕吓到了“快别恶心我了。我都说了没事。”

  “但是好像惹你烦了吧，上次我就听你和闫安说你和我不是一路人。。。

  “哎呀我就是。。。嘶”方博一着急抻到嘴角的伤口赶紧捂一下然后口齿不清的说“我就是那么一说，你挺开朗的，话又多，走到哪里身边都围一堆人，我有点认生又没那么多话，估计就算我去找你你也觉得我挺闷的多没意思。另外许昕，你这个全天下人都得喜欢我的强迫症要治一治了。”方博不忘讽刺道。

  “我没觉得你闷啊。”许昕似乎抓错了重点，“我觉得你挺好玩的，眼睛一生气瞪得像车灯。”说着还两手攥成圈往眼睛那比划了一下。方博照着他后背就锤了一拳“怎么和你博哥说话呢。”

  闫安在走廊边伸过脑袋说：“二位爷。差不多得了，马上开熄灯了。”

**If I were you I would make the same decision**

 

 

  刘国梁前半辈子就是传奇，年少立功成名，如今个人一等功，集体一等功被他拿了个遍，奖状锦旗多到可以拿回家糊墙，当时最年轻的三级警监。所以当他决定回警校做校长的时候大家都惊掉了下巴。“好好的仕途不走去学校那个没有油水的地方干什么。”这是他做校长的第4个年头了，每次赶上应酬的场面还是会被问及。要是旁边冷着脸的孔令辉听到了这么市井的问话绝对面露不屑的无视掉，但是他是刘国梁。笑呵呵的回答：“想回学校培养培养后备人才。再有说句实话，当警察太累，还是回学校清净。”

“大早上的还能不能让人清净了？”刘国梁冲着门外的人喊。“进来。”

  走进来的是肖战和秦志戬，手里拿着一张纸，放在刘国梁桌子上。

 通报

  李海涛  男 xx籍 大一军训新生 ，军训期间态度懈怠，几次内务不合格，自军训后期伙同其他五名同学，霸陵其他的新生，屡教不改，更于前晚伙同其他五人聚众殴打新生，性质恶劣，根据xx警校学员行为条例最后一条将予以开除学籍。其余五名学院记大过一次，自肃2个月，以观后效，特此通报。

 “怎么了？”刘国梁看了一眼通报内容，“是我让的，有什么问题吗？”

  肖战和秦志戬互相看了一样，还是秦志戬先开口：“是不是，太狠了，毕竟涉及到这个孩子的前途。。。”

  “被欺负的孩子也找我谈话了，被霸陵的确是属实，在操场打仗属实，但是他说是他提出来约架的，要说呢，那个孩子也有点责任。我的几个学员。。。”说道这肖战重重的叹了口气接着说“也没有及时的进行劝阻，这孩子还是个新生，以后回去怎么办。”

  刘国梁不说话来回的看他们两，确定他们没有别的话说才开口：“打架不是问题，老肖你是明白的。”肖战不自然的动了一下脖子。“恶作剧也不是问题，但是堵人在厕所泼凉水，往鞋里放钉子，集合多数人去殴打一个人就是以强凌弱，这也就算了。时候批评教育也好，但是第二天既没有主动承担责任，还怪外抹角的找了他现在还在总局工作的哥哥来找我做工作，推卸责任，是更大的问题。具体的二年级的学员张继科已经来说了，他和他们师兄的检讨昨天我也看了，可是老秦，他们以后是带枪的人，你说是咱们的工作对象是罪犯？我觉得咱们更多的时候是面对普通人，掌握武力又喜欢恃强凌弱的人，事后溜肩膀不想承担责任托关系人…我要是个局外人当然也能说孩子的前途重要，睁一眼闭一眼就过去了，何苦为难人家但是身为这个学校的校长，一个警察，知道有这样的人在咱们学校，毕业的时候你让我怎么给他别警徽？”

  两个人谁也没想出答话。

  就这样，那个人灰溜溜的提着行李走掉了，方博也没有提，其他人模模糊糊的听到许昕 张继科 陈玘 邱贻可都掺和在里头也不敢多说什么，接下来就大家都忙乎着军训最后的总结汇报也就忘了。

  关于军训总结汇报的那个早上，方博微微记得好像是个阴天闷热得很，但是后来的邱贻可和方博说，那天是当时几届唯一的晴天。从早上起，大家扔掉了快黏在身上迷彩训练服。换上笔挺的学院秋装，小心的安上肩章，手上也破天荒的都带上了白手套，然后把本来就是新的肩章擦的更亮，他们紧紧的扎着腰带，大气都不敢喘迎着阳光站成一颗颗小白杨，等到自己的学院出场，空闲的时候方博忍不住回头看了一眼许昕，暗自想着没想到穿上这套衣服也是人模人样的。许昕在阳光下眯着眼睛，根本没有注意到方博回头看自己，心里只想着一会千万不能同手同脚啊。

  看台上邱贻可轻轻的推了一下陈玘“大三实习你去哪里？”陈玘装没听见，老老实实盯着场内，邱贻可不甘心，又推了一下“问你话呢。”

“咱能换个地方说嘛？”

 “为啥子？”

 “因为我准备回老家。”

  邱贻可就安静了。

  张继科偷偷拿起手机给自己自拍了一张，发了出去附上一句话：我们的学员服，有机会穿给你看看。

  马龙其实在看台最角落处接到短信对着照片想这人可真自恋，可是还是按了保存，回信道：你应该拍一下你们师弟的方阵啊，我想看看。

  然后觉得自己真是个骗子。

  刘国梁陪了一早上的笑，终于坐回自己的位置上，看了一眼主席台上的麦克是关的，低声对旁边的孔令辉说“这帮人又在说我是希特勒了。”

  孔令辉还是盯着体育场里的队列“因为开除那个学生的事？”

  刘国梁无声点点头“小辉儿，你觉得我真的做的太狠了嘛？”

  孔令辉迟疑了一下：“要是我，我也会开除他。再说，你还害怕干狠的事情吗？”

 刘国梁听出他话里有话便不响了，过了一会他往回找补了一句：“我找他谈了两年的话各种开导，结果他一句话就给我顶回来了。”

 “什么话？”孔令辉从体育场内收回目光。

  “我说，你父亲就是为了让你有个安稳的人生才这样的，你要替他好好活着。”

  “他怎么说？”

  “哎。”刘国梁挠了挠头上的头发，露出里面已经藏不住的白发叹了口气“他说，我只想替他继续当个好警察。”

Please remember ： We  ARE fighting against the powers of darkness but meanwhile we are walkingalong with them。

  孔令辉惊讶于这个回答是出自于一个十多岁小孩的嘴里，一下子他就没有了话，甚至心里有点愧疚刚才挖苦了刘国梁，他也叹了口气，抬头看看各个角落，想找那个人影，又觉得这么做太不符合场合。便小声问道：“那你觉得怎么样？他，真的可以吗。”刘国梁正在走神，估计在回想当时的场景。一句话被孔令辉拽回现实中，他看着前边整齐的一块块方阵，太阳已经升起的老高，阳光下一枚枚肩章偶尔会反射出刺眼的光，他盯着那片光又拉低了声音说：“他父亲是我见过最优秀的警察，他身上流着他的血。”孔令辉点点头不说话了，过了一会他看到刘国梁起身去说演讲词，他在心里默默盘算着一会要说什么。

 终于轮到孔令辉来讲话的时候，方博觉得自己已经是个蒸熟了的包子了，没人想到十月份还能这么热，他前胸和后背已经被喊溚湿了，帽檐下面痒的不得了，他很想伸手去挠，但是这是绝对不行的，他纠结着，忍耐着，盼望着，已经站的笔直，但是上边让人的讲话他基本上没有听进去，最后他听到的一句是“人都说说我们警察是和黑暗在搏斗，在这里我还是有一句话想和在场的所有人说。”孔令辉望着前边黑压压的一群新生又回头看了一眼主席台上的人，顿了一下“我们是在和黑暗搏斗，但是与此同时我们是和黑暗并行。”

方博记得这句话完全是因为他清楚的感觉到了主席台的气氛的异样和其他新生脸上不解。

一时间大家都忍不住交换了个眼色，就连邱贻可都忘了刚才打定主意不再和陈玘说话的决定，自然的转过头和陈玘说了一句：“孔局这是怎么了。”说完了觉得自己特别没出息。陈玘也诧异着懵着摇摇头。

马龙在角落里凝视着注意台不自觉的攥紧了手机。

刘国梁有一个计划在进行，或者是他在闯一个泼天的大祸：他想抓一只老鼠，一只一直和他们并行的老鼠，一只他想抓了十年的老鼠。在这个世界上只有四个人知道，一个在主席台前讲话讲的周围暗流涌动，另一个坐在自己的下手方听到这段话不自然的抖了一下肩膀，最后一个人是现在不知道在哪个角落听这番话的少年。

P市潜伏着一个走私集团，由南至北贯穿了这座城市，也织起了一条秘密的网，从南港走私来的家电，汽车到毒品枪支，源源不断的以P市作为起点运往其他的城市，经过这么多年的明战暗战终于在刘国梁升上警监的那一年看到了完结的曙光，一个多年的卧底终于攒好了局，也说自己掌握了他们的证据，行动就在那天晚上，这集团的各个大人物都会出现。刘国梁向公安厅申请了最强力的暴力部队，最优秀的警力支持期望能一举消灭--- 现在回想起来那段他都会悔恨的锤自己的脑袋，的确急功近利，这么盘根错节的关系网，怎么可能一举击毁呢。所以当他赶到现场的时候时看到的是一片爆炸过后的焦土，是的，对方知道了，这本来就是他们为警察设的一个局，现场强烈的热空气伴着火药的味道让他眩晕。耳边消防车的声音，周围人的哭嚎声，他孤零零的站巨大被炸毁仓库的面前，不听周围人的劝阻就想往现场里冲，最后被孔令辉拼死命的拽了回来“有可能还有没有爆炸的火药，请你们马上撤离。”防爆队的头冷冷的说着。身后就是一具具抬着尸体担架。偶尔风吹过白布露出下面噩梦一样的景象。那个景象使他过了十年也会在午夜惊醒。第二天，他们就在南港的码头打捞起一具尸体----那个卧底，由于保护计划，刘国梁现在都不知道他的名字也不知道他的长相，以至于在梦里他永远出现的是近距离被爆开头颅的样子，哀怨着说，海水太冰冷，哀怨着为什么你们这么蠢。

他至今手机里存着一张照片---- 9mm警用左轮的残片。是那个卧底的致命伤，穿过脑骨；卧底的工作日志上曾经提到几个主要的人物平时用的枪支，而且就这个走私集团的人来讲，他们根本不屑用这种杀伤力的手枪；而且，事后他查遍了所有总局分局的警员枪支管理记录，没有任何异常；爆破队的工作人员也和他说，就现场的火药埋的炸点和量以及引爆时间来看，他们不是事先预谋好的，更像是临时得到了通知才慌忙的离开，埋下了爆点；卧底隐藏了这么多年相安无事，当他把行动报告递到厅里的时候，一切都暴露了。一切都指向了一个可能---警队出了一只老鼠，这只老鼠有可能权利大到超过他们级别，而且他不能确定周围是否就有他的人存在。当意识到这个一点的时候刘国梁瘫坐在椅子上，旁边是同样已经三天没有阖眼孔令辉，他不禁打了个寒颤，那时他意识到这场战斗可能才开始。

认识马龙是通过秦志戬，由于他父亲是一直是缉毒队的队长全家人早就进入保护计划，落了别人家的户籍，除了过命交情的同事，家里的情况基本上谁都不清楚，所以过了很久刘国梁才知道，是他一纸急功近利的行动报告把他的父亲推向了火海，从此以后基本上马龙的很多要求，刘国梁都尽量满足，也包括他十八岁那天提出的要求。

说出来这个计划的时候当然是遭到强烈的反对，这么多年刘国梁第一次看到秦志戬掀桌子，瞪着眼睛破口大骂，孔令辉在旁边没有帮腔眼神里却透着不解。那个眼神险些让他放弃，他不是没试过放弃，他一直在放弃。一次他和马龙分析各种利弊关系的时候，那个看起来有些文弱的男孩眼神里透着和他父亲一样的坚定的说“只有我符合你们的全部要求，由于保护计划我的身份登记都是不相干的人家，如果不是我父亲和秦叔私交好，刘局你也不会知道我，我可以干干净净的进那家公司，只要你们不说，当然即使你们不同意也没有关系，我知道从哪里做起，我仍然可以混进那家公司，我可以当你们的CI。”刘国梁一听直接想喊小祖宗你别乱来，急躁的扯了一把椅子坐在他旁边语气真诚甚至带着恳求“你还年轻，你要好好想想，这件事对你对我对整个团队都是危险的，甚至是不可能的事情，你父亲。。。”他看着马龙垂下眼角。“他已经走了，你要替他好好活下去，这也肯定是他希望看到的。”

 马龙有点戏谑的笑了抬起头直对刘国梁又眼神笃定地说“如果可以，我也希望他好好活下去，但是不可能了，刘局长，我现在想的就是替他做好一名的警察。”

刘国梁决定了，他放弃了所谓的“仕途”动用所有的关系调到警校，开始做自己以前不屑做的事情，他暗自培养自己的势力，穿插到各个警局，他甚至能平静的听着其他同事当着他面讲蒋介石和黄埔军校的故事，也无所谓因为独断专行被暗地里叫独裁者，他想出所有他能想到的办法保证马龙的安全。他掷出自己所有的筹码。这是一场被逼到穷途的赌局，但是他要试一试，否则他愧对于这个十几岁的孩子坚持，愧对跟着他二十多年的警徽，愧对于已经牺牲掉的战友们。此时坐回到身边的孔令辉把他的思绪拉了回来，他稍稍活动了一下脖子放松一下肩膀，看着在天边汇集起来的云，颜色越来越深聚齐成铁青色的一片慢慢遮住了阳光，伴着渐渐变暗的天色徐徐地从远方压过来。

他要养一匹狼，去要断那条线，去撕裂那张网，去抓住那只硕鼠。


	3. 13-15章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13-15章  
> 浪人 獒龙确定关系  
> ITTF 人物出场  
> 南港物流经理邰明被杀。

A new day is coming

开学以后邱贻可一直没有和陈玘说过话，陈玘也忙着大三开始实习的事情今天去一趟教导处，明天去一趟指导员办公室，又要给这个打电话安排时间，忙的不可开交，当他意识到的时候已经两个星期没见邱贻可在他眼前晃悠，他觉得有点慌，去敲邱贻可宿舍的门，结果开门的是方博。大大的眼睛开了门有点局促的样子，通过半开的门缝陈玘看到半趟在床上懒洋洋的问了一句：“谁啊。”

陈玘回答到：“我。”

邱贻可有没有动静了，黑着脸。方博还不算笨，风一样顺着门缝就逃走了。刚要下楼就觉得后边的衣服被谁扯住了，回头一看宋鸿远朝着他笑。眼睛马上就亮起来“你在这晃悠什么。”

“我本来就是找你啊，听他们说你在你师兄寝室，可以啊，搞的风生水起啊。”

“那是。”方博有点得瑟。

“外出不，大周末的，开学以后各种忙还没什么时间找你。”宋鸿远问道。

“你等会，我回趟宿舍。”方博急匆匆的往自己楼层走，和宋鸿远边说边笑，下到三楼的时候看到许昕和一堆人从一个屋子里出来手里握着一副扑克牌看到方博便笑着问：“诶，要不要来玩牌啊。”

方博回头看了眼宋鸿远，觉得他和这帮侦查的不是很熟怕他尴尬就挥挥手“我今天外出，你们玩吧。”说着开门和宋鸿远进了自己的宿舍。

“他们两怎么和两个女高中生一样。”许昕看两个身影消失以后暗暗评论道，周围人当然没有听见。

“。。。来了。”

“来了。。。”

“。。。坐吧。”

邱贻可起身盘腿坐在床上，他看到陈玘找上门来，便开口招呼道。由于刚才半趟的姿势邱贻可坐起来的时候头发还是支棱着，说了一句坐吧便低头不说话，头发支棱着就像几根在接受信号的天线，陈玘看到憋不住笑了一下。

听到陈玘竟然笑了邱贻可猛地抬头眼神又认真又有点急躁：“你笑什么？”

陈玘刚要说话。

“晚上要不要喝酒去？反正明天放假。”邱贻可慌慌张张的提议道“算是给你践行。”

邱贻可一直琢磨不透陈玘的，有时候日天日地的样闯祸当作家常便饭事后还笑的像个顽劣的孩子，有的时候忽然正经起来拒人八百里的浑身上下透着我和你不熟的冷漠。但是一以贯之的是我行我素的干脆和洒落，这次也是这样，他苦涩的想着。

陈玘有点鄙夷的看着邱贻可，平常天不怕地不怕世界踩在爷脚下的德行，其实内心戏比谁足，关键时刻连个屁也不放。打仗他在行，冷战他也没怕过谁，弄不弄就好几天不理人过两天又像没事人一样过来勾肩搭背，搞的陈玘觉得自己再提起来显得自己特别小家子气。但是，他看着邱贻可乱的像鸡窝一样的头发眼神柔和下来想：其实是个挺简单的笨蛋罢了。

两个人准备出门的时候老老实实的打了报告，肖战看了他们一眼不放心的说：“马上要实习了，你们给我消停点。”两个人满嘴答应是，是脸上带着讨好的笑，一阵风就逃走了。

“上次来还是挺久以前吧。”陈玘坐在他们经常座位上，点了杯生酒，邱贻可点的黑啤纠正道：“也没多久，就是放假以前。”

“谁记得这事。”陈玘不耐烦的摆摆手，自己先喝了一口，让刚准备碰杯的邱贻可有点被动，他恶狠狠的喝了一大口心里有点憋屈：对，你啥都不在乎。

场面有点冷清，但是两杯啤酒下肚，他们就成了店里最吵得一桌。

“别扯淡，我什么时候那么怂过。”邱贻可重重的放下酒杯指着陈玘。喝的眼圈红红的。

“我怎么扯了，当时你就是那个怂样，你还老老实实的去了那个五公里拉练。是不是你。”陈玘拍掉邱贻可伸过来的手指笑的更顽劣起来。

邱贻可点了冰块威士忌喝了一口下去翻旧账：“我怂？大一那年和治安队打架是谁出来帮你挡了那一拳，弄的我牙都掉了。。。

“你那松动了小半年的立室牙就别拿来说事了。再说了，你当时耍范非得立领子穿着装，那次不是我看到肖队来就帮你别领子？要不是我，你早被开除了。”

“你得了吧，肖队才舍不得开除我呢。”邱贻可看着陈玘点了烟，眼睛透过烟都是那么亮，不觉得盯得笑了起来。“去年冬天和体院打架 我可是在自肃期间翻墙支援你啊。”

“支援个毛，那还不是和你外出被体校生缠住，我为了给你拔份才说什么三天后大家出来练一练嘛？你倒好，第二天熄灯后在寝室喝酒被抓个正着，要不然我至于嘛。。。没等他说完就看对面邱贻可忽然喷着笑了出来说：“我听说当时肖队为了训你们把一个椅子多摔碎了？真的假的。”

陈玘回忆起当时的情景也笑了起来不小心还被烟呛了了一下，邱贻可皱了一下眉头夺过他手里的烟自己抽了起来。陈玘也不介意继续说：“真的真的，一着急直接把木头椅子磕碎了。你是没看到张继科那个表情啊，我第一次看他把眼睛睁那么大，之前他听的都要睡着了。”

他们说这笑着回忆着却小心翼翼的不提以后，当他们意识到夜已经深了的时候已经错过了回寝室的时间，陈玘幸灾乐祸的朝邱贻可挥了挥手机里的时间的时候，邱贻可靠着酒吧的墙往空气里图这烟圈，斜眼看了一下不在乎的说：“大不了翻墙回去呗。”过了一会他又没头没尾的说了一句“艹。从大一到现在，我怎么每次翻墙都为了你。”陈玘没法回答，因为邱贻可说的事实。

“我会回来的，变成一个更好的警察回来。”陈玘忽然说，表情认真，眼神也不再是喝多了涣散的眼神。“有些事，我在这想不明白，我想回家想想。”陈玘解释道。邱贻可忘了抖烟灰直到手指感觉一下灼热，他才掐灭了烟，低头笑了一下，想着明天不用找肖指导调换实习地点了。

两个人踉踉跄跄的走出酒馆的时候已经是早上四点，一个下着雾的早上，地面湿湿的，他们的衣服过了一伙也沾上了水汽，空旷的街上没有人，街角闪过一只流浪猫，自顾自的走过他两身边，陈玘则撒欢一样在路上跑了一段。邱贻可手插着兜里慢慢在后面走着也笑着看着前边的人，跑了一会陈玘就回头等着他，马路一个人也没有，也没有车过，感觉整个城市是空的，只有他两。这个想法让邱贻可有些飘飘然，他快步走到等他的陈玘旁边迎上来的的是陈玘有点醉意却依旧那么闪亮的眼睛，手忽然扶住身边人的头，没有预料的吻了下去。尽管闭着眼睛他能感觉到他能感觉，阳光逼开云层，浓雾慢慢散尽，暖暖地照在他们身上。新的一天，正式的开始了。  
The Best, the Only and the Unexpected.

第二天 ，肖战摔坏了近年来的第三把椅子，邱贻可和陈玘五公里拉练，然后一堆人在下课的时候出好多人都聚集在他们大三的门口，自觉的让出一条路，陈玘和邱贻可就在两遍群众的注目礼下踢着正步走出教室，许昕把胳膊架在方博身上看着戏“怎么搞的像国旗班升国旗似的。他们两怎么了。”方博翻了个白眼躲开了许昕的胳膊肘，说“一夜没回来，据说出去喝酒了。”

“大三了还这么浪？”许昕嘴一咧有点惊奇的笑了起来。

“不浪就不是他俩了.”方博故作稳重的品论道。

“诶，你们队的前辈怎么戏都这么足啊？”许昕的胳膊又暗搓搓的架到方博肩膀上，这时，大部分人都追到外边看热闹去了，楼道里就剩许昕和被压住的方博，方博觉得沉得慌小心的别过自己的肩膀过一会许昕又压上来了，他心里翻了白眼“你能不能别压我。”

“你这个身高真的太合适搭胳膊了。”许昕解释道。

这次方博是当着许昕面翻了白眼“嫌个胳膊没地方搭，你自己拄个拐去。”说完丢下许昕就去操场看热闹去了。

许昕就是在那天傍晚第二次看到张继科的，方博走了以后许昕自己也去操场了他看下边都是肖队的人就自己坐在国旗下的演讲台子上，看方博和一群同学在操场上起哄看热闹，这时候听到身后的一个声音说“那个新生，你占我地方了。”回头看到手里拿着一根冰棍的张继科，眼神冷冷的也看不出来什么情绪。许昕看了一眼挪了个地方说“够不够？还有我叫许昕，别新生新生的。”张继科笑了一下，桃花眼眯起来的时候感觉整个人柔和了很多，他走过去递给许昕手里的冰棍“赏你的。”

许昕摸不到头脑“干嘛。”

“那天打架打的不错，有机会找体校生的时候算你是个主力。”张继科说完觉得自己陈玘上身了，其实他买了冰棍觉得今天有点冷，不想吃而已。

许昕迷迷糊糊的接了过来有点局促“你真不要？”  
“让你拿你就拿着。”张继科看着下面一群人。

“嗯。”许昕撕开包装咬了一口忽然想到，绝对是这家伙嫌天冷不想吃推给我了。两个人也没什么话说坐在冰冷的水泥台子上看着操场一帮着给邱贻可和陈玘加油，乱成一团，许昕边吃边眯起眼睛在人群中找到方博的后脑勺，他在人群的最后，正在和闫安说什么然后两个人笑弯了腰，虽然没看到正脸，但是他能想象到他笑起来的样子，眼睛挤得的快没有了眼角下面都是褶子，想到这许昕也笑了起来。旁边是像看傻子一样看他的张继科。

“冰棍杆给我看一下哈。”张继科忽然想起什么嘱咐道。

许昕刚吃完了觉得凉得头疼，心里骂着自己傻逼让你吃你还真吃，却不忘把冰棍杆递给张继科看。

“还是谢谢啊。”张继科看着冰棍杆上的字说道“以为你运气能比我好一点，着玩意是不是骗人的啊。”

“带中奖的嘛。”许昕觉得牙打颤，后悔自己吃的太着急。

“嗯。”

“中什么啊？”

“中什么不重要啊，主要是，要有这个实力。”张继科把冰棍杆递给许昕抬腿走了，后来许昕反应过来，对于张继科来讲操场上坐的是谁不重要，张继科想要的就是找一个人帮他把那根冰棍吃了，他打了个冷战跳台子跑到操场去找方博。走过去正听方博和闫安在说什么，后脑勺发旋哪里还有几根异常挺立的头发，许昕坏笑了一下冰凉的手就往他脖颈子里伸进去。

“我艹。谁他妈。要死啊你，许昕，冰凉的手就往你博哥衣服里塞。”方博被激了一下回头看是许昕张嘴就骂，但是回头回的太着急，脚下歪了一下，身子朝另一个方向仰过去，他另一边就是闫安，眼看就要倒到闫安怀里上的时候许昕皱着眉头下意识就薅住方博的领子扶住了他。

看着方博站稳了许昕忽然没了开玩笑的兴致，正经的问道：“你们聊什么呢，这么高兴。”

方博还生着气摸着自己的脖子说“你干嘛去了，手冰凉的往你博哥衣服里塞。”

“我吃了根冰棍。”许昕解释道，说完了觉得更冷了打了冷战。

“哈？”方博掏出手机调出天气11月的天气，实时气温14度，体感8度回头给许昕和闫安看了一下“你是不是缺心眼，这个天气还吃冰棍。”

许昕想问方博的问题被方博忽略掉，又被方博说成是缺心眼加上真的挺冷的有点烦躁“还不是你们的好师兄，张继科给我的。”

闫安听到了说“张继科什么毛病，我也被他塞了一根冰棍，但是当时我没吃。”

方博听了也点头眼睛亮了起来对闫安说“对对对我也是。有一次忽然和我说，吃冰棍嘛，但是我也没吃，天冷的跟什么似的，哪像他。。。”等他回头指许昕的时候只看到一个背影，许昕已经走远了。

“方博，我怎么觉得许昕好像生气了？”闫安浓眉紧蹙也看着许昕走开的方向。

方博还捂着自己的脖子回头看着也觉得莫名其妙“估计是被冰傻了吧。另外那个雪糕到底怎么回事啊？张继科怎么见人就给人，这大冷天的。”闫安耸耸肩膀作为回答。

 

张继科是个挺怪的人，马龙偶尔会想。

马龙当初只是接到秦志戬的电话让他组织几个警校很有前途的学员和体院人打架。

“这算是你第一个任务，如果能完满的收场是最好的。这些学员开除哪个肖指导都舍不得，但是他们干的这个事。。。就算我们知道了没法出面，但是眼看事情闹大了绝对是要开除的，只有靠你了。”秦志戬在电话里吩咐着。

那时他是体校一个挂名的学生，没正经的去上过课。用了所有时间自己和秦志戬学习所有警察应该学会的课程，刘国梁破了例偷偷摸摸的让他去靶场练枪，他可以要手绘所有常用的子弹型号，如何在规定时间内拆装手枪。以及的抢救自救。秦志戬仔细又偏执的教会了他所有自己会的技能，还要求孔令辉教会他如何使用摩斯密码。组装无线电，就连野战军的技能他也逼马龙学。他想尽一切可能的办法想让马龙变的强大，能有足够的力量保护自己，马龙也急迫想证明给他们看自己是可以。

所以接到秦志戬的电话他直接就跑出去了

初冬天中午，他一路跑一路想，他想好了怎么打断他们；怎么装作很熟的样子拉走体院的牵头的人；想好了如果他们不听或者露馅了他接下来要怎么做。他心里没有底有点怕，又有点急，额头微微的出了汗，他走进公园深处抬眼看到不远阳光下涂成暖黄色的荒草里面厮打的人群的时候，他唯一没想到的是，他会在那里遇见张继科。

马龙其实是个纠结的人，他光要不要回张继科最近轰炸而来的短信已经纠结的了两个星期了，他握着手机忖度着每一个标点符号，删了又打，打了又删。他越是想联系这个人，理智就告诉他这件事情他越不能做。而他已经习惯克制，他以为这件事上一直是他擅长的，直到去年元旦前夕他第二次碰到张继科。

他在商店看到张继科的时候惊喜的碰倒了货架上的东西至于碰到了什么他到现在都不知道，他看着张继科没精打采的走进来掏钱买了水根本没有抬眼睛，随便抓了眼前冰柜里的雪糕喊了一声“老板麻烦来根冰棍”的时候，张继科朝他看了一下，马龙摆出不知所措的表情，但是在认真辨认眼前人的张继科并没有注意到，无辜的冰棍在马龙的手里差点被他捏碎了，当张继科准确无误的叫出自己的名字的时候，马龙才察觉：在公园的那天，自己一定是故意大声说了自己的名字。其实在那样的情况下他根本没必要说自己的真名，因为在场的人没有人真正的认识他。他是故意的，他丢下一个线索，等着张继科拾起来，找到他。

第二次见面的最后张继科问他寝室电话的时候他想也没想就说了出来，他做了太多不应该做的事情，他觉得自己是在将近一年的训练中无聊了，发现了有趣的人要逗一下。此后马龙有了手机，秦志戬的号码他已经背好了所以躺在联络薄的人只有张继科一个人。他们偶尔会出去玩，外出闲逛，或者一起跑步。开始的时候他们都在聊身边的人，他听张继科说他们队里的几个人，又来了几个不省心的新人，打了次架，今年的队列还不如去年，等等等等，渐渐的他们开始不聊别人，不着边际的话。他们看过一次电影，后来便不看了---那次他能看觉得就是在黑漆漆的电影院偶尔张继科侧头过来的目光，整场电影讲的什么马龙已经不记得了，他直接的自己抱着肩膀尽量避免和张继科碰到，害怕一旦碰到张继科就会知道他自己在想什么。从电影院出来的时候马龙不知道是因为自己眼睛没有适应忽然明亮的环境还是因为张继科在电影院向自己投来的目光，他就连愣愣的望着太阳，一副要把太阳看穿的气势，一辆车忽然从他身边经过时，张继科马上拽住他的手拉他回来，接下来的一路上他都觉得刚刚被拉住的那只手有点烫，等到他回到宿舍盯着那只手看了好久，后来他确定，不是张继科有什么超能力，灼伤了自己的手。

那是他自己的心理作用。

他心烦的倒在床上脸埋在枕头，他宁愿相信张继科有什么超能力。但现在他意识到事情不对的时候发现他和张继科都走的太远，回不了头，也看不到前路，最后他选择站在原地隐藏自己

张继科的手机自从军训最后一天起便安静了，心也沉了下去。他仍然去买一样的冰棍，随手给谁，他跟自己打了个赌，如果看到了恭喜那两个字，他就冲进对面的体院，揪出那个躲着他的人，两个星期过去了，现在所有的师弟都绕着他走，生怕大冷天被塞到一棍雪糕，搞的像另一种欺负新生的酷刑。没了邱贻可和陈玘，他每天课余生活就是坐演讲台想这半年以来和马龙的事情。

许昕又出现了，在另一边也是一脸苦大仇深的样子不说话，张继科斜眼看了许昕一下忽然觉得许昕其实没有他看起来的那么喜欢人群。许昕感受到张继科的目光便摆手道：“我可不要冰棍了。”张继科没理他过了一会才说：“今天我也没买啊。”

“你放弃了？”

“天太冷了。”

“谁说不是呢，可没有你这么欺负新生的啊。”许昕凑近了一些。

“彼此彼此。”

戳中了许昕的心事他便不说话了。

“最近怎么没看你欺负方博啊。”

许昕继续不说话。

“现在可不行了，邱贻可已经认了他做侄子，前两天还在我们队里公开说，以后方博他罩着，谁要欺负他就先过他那关。”

许昕还是不说话。

张继科斜眼看了一眼他又补了一句“这不，听说明天是方博生日，邱贻可正积极筹备呢。”其实邱贻可什么也没干，他正忙着缠着陈玘要不要晚一天动身去实习，张继科一本正经的跑着火车。

“你和我说这个干嘛。”许昕没有忍住。

张继科侧过头看许昕皱起的眉毛立起的眼睛觉得有意思，他从那天许昕出手帮方博打架的时候就看出什么了，只是觉得和自己没关系就懒得管，但最近因为马龙一直不理他，他烦心的要命，正好看到这个连自己喜欢谁都没搞清楚的人没心没肺在自己眼前晃，便很恶意的要刺一下，果然对方中招了。

“没什么。”张继科看到了他期待中的反应便满足了。随后他又说“反正已经这样了，你躲也躲不到哪里去！”眼睛盯着别的方向，搞的许昕莫名其妙的问“你是和我说话吗？”张继科看看许昕意味深长的笑了一下，但是许昕看出他眼睛里燃着暗火。

许昕剩下的时间就盘算着方博明天就要过生日的事情。他怎么过，去哪里？最关键的是和谁？他有点不解为什么自己这么在意，因为张继科几句话就搞的这么毛躁，这一点也不像自己。还没等他想明白，尚坤过来站在演讲台下边仰着脸问他要不要一会去寝室玩牌，许昕也觉得自己想的闷闷的就同意了。大一的头一年不能有电脑，不能明面手机，打牌和打架成了他们唯一的娱乐活动。

没想到方博也在，许昕看到坐在自己寝室的方博有点吃惊“你怎么来了？”

“怎么？不欢迎啊？”方博大模大样的坐在许昕的椅子上翘着二郎腿，许昕抬眼看了周围坐了一圈同级的同学便摸摸鼻子没吱声。他和尚坤来的最晚便坐在了外边，周围寝室没什么事的人站在一圈围观。

果然当天晚上许昕被炸成了猪。

“哎呀，我今天状态不好。”许昕最后把拍往桌子上一扔，大声疾呼，旁边人看着许昕手里的牌“我艹，这牌你都能被炸，我也是服你了。”方博赢了正开心笑的一脸褶得瑟的说“快点给我们洗牌。”

“凭什么我洗啊，上次就是我。轮也轮到你了。”

“诶，你第一次玩吗，你输你洗啊。”

“谁规定的。。。”

周围人看着这两人又在隔着桌子拌嘴就静静观战，就这个时候听到有人敲门，尚坤心里叫声好，赶紧绕过最外边的许昕去开门。

竟然是宋鸿远，看到尚坤咧开嘴笑了一下问“方博呢？”

还没等尚坤开口说话，方博听到宋鸿远的声音便站起来，挤过桌子和坐在床上的人的间隙艰难地往门口走，最外边是翘着个腿长手长脚的挡住去路的许昕，方博看了一眼许昕，意思是你赶紧给我让路，许昕装作没看懂的样子，方博没辙了开口道“你给我让个地方啊。”

“让什么啊。”许昕心里骂着方博死心眼：干嘛非得从自己眼前过？

回头对门口说：“治安院的宋鸿远嘛。有事进来说呗。一起玩两把。”尚坤听到也说“就是，没急事就来呗，离开晚会还有一段时间。”没想到宋鸿远也没拒绝，大大方方的进来了。许昕这才收起自己的脚长腿好好的坐起来拉过尚坤空出的椅子让宋鸿远坐在自己旁边，尚坤只好靠着铁床站着看热闹。方博回到自己椅子上看宋鸿远笑着问：“有事啊。你还真能找到这来”

“嗯，一会说吧。”宋鸿远看了这屋子里的十来号人继续对着方博道“我去你们寝室，他们说你在这，我这。。。”

“新人，先把牌洗了了吧。”许昕打断了这两人隔着桌子的一来一回。不过在他把牌推给宋鸿远的时候忽然对宋鸿远使了个眼色。宋鸿远心领神会。

“宋鸿远。你是不是我兄弟。怎么合起伙来坑我？”

不久，方博圆着眼睛指着宋鸿远控诉着，围观了整个过程的人终于忍不住笑成了一团，许昕也拍着宋鸿远的肩膀树了个大拇指“Nice！”宋鸿远也笑没了眼睛对许昕比了个拇指。

这两人偷偷换牌不说还上手下手互相喂牌，最后把方博直接炸懵了。

“不玩了，不玩了。你们组团欺负我。”方博烦躁的把牌扔下去，趴在桌子上耍赖。许昕看到这样的方博不禁想去摸摸他脑袋奈何太远够不到，刚抓起手边的扑克，余光就看到旁边飞出一个张牌，不偏不倚正好落在方博脑袋上，宋鸿远扔出牌说：“玩不起别玩哈。”方博一只手拿起纸牌，抬起头看着宋鸿远也软乎乎的笑了。

后来开完晚会回来尚坤收拾摊桌子时发现一张不知道被谁攥成一团扑克，问许昕“谁弄的，这还怎么玩？”

“不知道啊。再买一副呗”许昕满不在乎道。他心里想的都是散场的时候，他堵住刚和宋鸿远嘀嘀咕咕完回来的方博“听说明天你生日。”

“啊？这你都知道？你怎么知道的？”方博诧异的瞪大了眼睛。

“你别管我怎么知道的。你准备怎么过啊。”

“这不宋鸿远就是为这个找我，明天晚上他请好假了 ，和我外出吃顿火锅就算了，什么生日不生日的。”

“哦。”许昕心里骂着张继科，又TM被他骗了。

“你来不？”方博抬头问许昕。

“我。。。我就算了，”许昕看着别处懒洋洋的伸了个腰“你们竹马竹马的，我凑什么热闹。就是提前和你说句，生日快乐。”

“谢了啊。”方博拍了拍许昕的胳膊过了一会“竹马竹马是啥意思？”他回头皱着眉头问许昕。

“字面意思。”

“我就知道你嘴里没有啥好话。”方博比了中指。

开完晚会张继科觉得心里闷闷的，他最近一直在憋着一口气，他在等着马龙忍不住，先联系自己，但是每一天安静的手机都更新着他对马龙的认识和自己的怀疑，他发现若要比赛耐心和隐忍，他永远比不上马龙。他甚至觉得是不是自己过度自信了。在此之前他觉得马龙是喜欢自己的，就像他喜欢马龙一样，他清楚的记得马龙的不自在，他的拘谨，他某一刻的恍惚都是因为张继科一次一次的试探，他坚信马龙会联系他，会打破这样尴尬的局面，但是他现在不确定了。

晚会过后，学院们排着整齐的队列想着宿舍的方向走，只有一个身影逆着人群的方向，逆着众人的眼光，跑向教学楼的阴影处，有两个人交换了一个怀疑的目光“是不是一个人跑过去了？”

“没看清。”

张继科跳到校外，他想着如果所有大学寝室内线电话都是一个排列顺序的话应该是最后的尾数就是他们寝室的号码，体校不似警校看的那么严，他很轻松的混了进去，之后他茫然看着四周的亮着灯光寝室楼和周围走来走去的体院生，他才发现他对马龙一无所知，他不知道他是哪个学院的，哪个班的，甚至他不确定马龙是不是他们同级生，他们在一起时候马龙也很少提及他们的同学，除了提过上次打架的师兄以外。周围走来走去的是三五成群的学生，偶尔的陌生人们的打闹笑声填补这夜晚的空白。  
You have my words （Heart)

秦志戬今天被刘国梁叫走了，马龙回想起秦志戬临走的时候看他的眼神知道这次开会是关于他自己的，没准明天开始他就要开始另一种生活。一切陷于未知，但是唯一他确定的就是可能不久后他们就会分行在这个世界的黑白两端。漫无目的的走在街上不知不觉来到当初他遇见张继科的公园，看到公园门口的时候他觉得自己像个有心事的小姑娘一样，在搞什么故地重游，不过这样荒破安静的地方可能最适合诀别了吧。

张继科准备跳回警校的时候忽然感觉的手里一阵震动，又惊又喜的他险些把手机扔出来，忙不迭的按了接听键。

“你在哪？”张继科身边经过一辆救护车吵得他堵住一只耳朵问道。

“咱们以后别联系了。”

张继科茫然的看了一圈四周，期盼着他一抬眼就能看到马龙，并没有。

“你在哪里？”

“我。。。”马龙的声音淹没在救护车的信号声中，张继科不由马龙多说一句话“你等我。”就挂掉了电话，朝着公园的方向跑去，他抬眼看了一眼体校的校门，时间已经很晚了天气骤冷了下来他呼吸甚至冒了点白气，当他跑过学院路即将打烊的商店街的时候他确定马龙是喜欢他的，要不然为什么他会在电影院里局促不安，为什么在他抓起他的手的时候愣愣的不敢动，他一定有什么理由。他路过那个买彩票的亭子的时候不时的张望街的对面，生怕再次错过他，他拼命跑在已经空荡荡的街头，额头已经渗出细微的汗。

也许马龙是在留下线索让他找到自己，他在等他。

等到张继科跑到马龙面前的时候已经上气不接下气，马龙则惊讶于张继科为什么这么快的出现。

“看吧，你没有走。”张继科弯着腰拼命的喘着在初冬的晚上气嘴里呼这白气，急匆匆的说“你，你说你自己是体校生，你从来没说过你们学校的事情，我最近想起来，当初在这那个体校师兄看你的眼光是诧异的，我开始以为是因为你出现的突然，现在越想越觉得那是因为他根本没认出来你是谁，你说你是练足球的，但是上次我牵你手的的时候发现你的右手虎口和食指却布满了茧子。你，根本就不是什么体校生对嘛？”

张继科喘匀了起霍然挺直了腰，像马龙逼近一步，眯起眼睛“你是警校的学生。”

马龙被逼的退后了一步，他想逃走，但是张继科看他的眼神就像是一张严密网就封堵了他所有的路。他惊讶于张继科怎么这么快的忽然出现，又毫不费力的戳破了他。

更棘手的是张继科就在他的面前，他竟然还是不合时宜的意识到这段时间他是多么想念他。

他们彼此面对面的站了一会，张继科露出了他罕见的耐心等着马龙的回答，马龙在微微发抖，他想过去抱住他，但是他不能，他害怕自己一旦心软，马龙又会温言和语的把他骗住，他怕一旦自己软下去马龙又会恢复那个不温不火的样子慢慢消失，逼到自己发疯似的全世界找他。他又怕下一句马龙说的什么会彻底的击溃他的真相，他不能卸掉肩膀上的力量。

“看来从明天开始练枪我要左右手都练了，要不然以后暴露了就惨了。”马龙移开目光轻声说道。

张继科终于明白他喜欢上的是谁，也隐隐约约的看到这个人以后会走的路。他感觉他手冷到失去了知觉。

北风卷起公园角落的一堆荒草吹向角落。

“继科，我们以后的路注定不同，以后咱们就不要见面了。”马龙继续说道声音虽然弱弱的但是透着一种不容商量的冷漠。

张继科没有说话，似乎在消化着刚才马龙说的话，他飞快分析着眼前局面，结果越想越头疼，太事情他都看不懂，但是有一点，却越来越清晰：如果现在不拉住他。他就永远失去这个人了。

马龙看张继科漠然的表情心里嘲笑着自己：看吧，这就是说实话的下场，别想自作多情了，怎么可能。。。算了。马龙没有心情多说一句转身要走的时候。

“你喜欢我吗？”

马龙诧异的抬头然后苦笑道“这有什么关系吗？”

“我也喜欢你。我们在一起吧。”

马龙听到这毫无逻辑的对话有点生气“你听没有听到我说的话？咱们怎么可能。。。”他想不明白张继科怎么能在这种情况下说这样的话。

“你先回答我，你喜欢我嘛？”张继科又往前跨了一步逼迫着，表情像个倔强不服输的孩子

马龙没有说话点点头。

“这就够了。”张继科走过去踩着荒草发出声音，继而牵起马龙的手，两只手同样的冰冷。马龙试着挣脱了一下最后失败了。他沮丧的说“这远远不够，你不懂。如果有一天我变成另外一个人呢？”

“那就看情况了。”张继科用拇指摩挲着马龙的手背。

“什么情况？”

“看你是被迫还是主动的啊？”张继科轻松了一点。

“被迫的呢？”马龙顺着张继科的思绪问道。

“我去救你。”张继科往两个人的手上哈着热气想尽快的暖和起来。

“如果是主动的呢？”

张继科嘴唇动了动没有发出声音，但是却用力攥紧了马龙的手“我一定会找到你，就像今天晚上一样。”他微微低下头用额头抵住马龙的额头。喃喃的说

“我不会再像前一段那么等你了。我会去找你，想尽办法，因为我只要确定你也喜欢我，这天下就没什么难事了。”

马龙依旧垂着眼睛苦笑着说“这天下，最简单的事情可能就是喜欢上你了吧。”

张继科抱住马龙的时候脑袋是空白的，他能感觉到马龙在发抖，他以为是冷的，便抱住他更用力了，空旷的公园，路过的只有北风，摇着树上的枯叶子簌簌的落下来，忽悠悠落在谁的肩膀上，荒废的地方只有一盏路灯的光勉强照亮着他俩，把他们涂成昏黄色。张继科看着投射在地上拥抱着的影子觉得有心酸又开心。又觉得看不到对方的脸有点寂寞，慢慢的抽离开自己，对面人仍然埋着自己的脸在阴影里，他能感受到各种事情压得对面的人直不起肩膀。

“你抬头看看我啊。”张继科低声央求着。声音好听到马龙有些走神，他觉他说什么自己都要照做。

张继科微微低下头，快速的衔住他的嘴唇。然后不知道是谁的手绕过后颈有点强势的掐住，谁的手搂上腰抓住对方的衣服，谁的手握着对面人的下巴，对方的湿热气息就扑在脸上，偶尔忍不住张开一下眼睛看到对方专注得紧紧皱起的眉头，他们慢慢交换着角度和方向，不变的是摩挲着对方的唇齿，舌头轻快的划过嘴唇继而继续向前试探，想试试能接纳对方到什么地方。握住互相冰凉的指尖，慢慢十指交叉紧握在一起，冰冷北风把两个人推的更紧了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

刘国梁开完晚会接到孔令辉的电话，说是几次拘捕都失败了，当然这几次他们都是抛出了诱饵，并没有真的实施什么行动，而且从对方的行动看来刘国梁有个担心的事情，就是这个警察学校里也有对方的人。他想了想给自己的哥哥刘国栋打了个电话。

“你把我们带着来干嘛？”秦志戬皱着眉头盯着四边凹凸不平的墙面，蓝色的不知什么材料的围墙，空旷的不行，还有几台不知道干什么的机器在运作发出不明的噪音。

“我找我哥借的实验室，他们通信学院的，据说是研究电磁干扰的，可以屏蔽所有的电磁波*。”刘国梁背着刘国栋给他解释的话。

“所以我们所有人说话都不可能被监听。”孔令辉抱着肩膀靠着墙望着高高的天棚说道。

秦志戬看着幽篮色的墙壁，不说话。

“小辉儿，你那里怎么样？”虽然刘国梁调到了警校，孔令辉并没有回去，他仍然是缉私局的局长，最近各个地区都反应有新的一批致幻药物在黑市流行，估计就是南港出来的，孔令辉一意孤行没有打任何报告，自己带人进行了几次突击的检查，果不其然查了几个集装箱的假货和一箱子的违禁药品，目前在走司法程序。这几次的行动是走了正常的程序，过不其然什么都没发现。

“突击检查能查出来点什么，但是上个星期南港集团的总裁打发他的秘书到我办公室变着法的要我提个数，我嫌烦就把他赶走了，过一会蔡厅给我打电话了，说是查案可以但是不能耽误人家海关的正常工作。”

“他可真有意思，一边喊着要破案率，一边打电话批评人，搞的好像我们在这顶着枪子儿办案耽误他政绩了一样。”刘国梁做在一把椅子上好奇的打量实验仪器上的按钮抱怨道，秦志戬仍然不说话。

“这几个公司的源头的钱汇到哪里已经查不到了，经查的同事说估计是洗掉了，账面干净的很，公司注册人都是挂名的，查了两个不死不活给他们通关的公司，也是一问三不知，封查的所有材料通关文件发2票都是假的，估计这两个通关公司也不知道集装箱里面是什么看到给钱就稀里糊涂的被坑了，老板哭爹喊娘的说他以为大不了是假货没想到是这东西。当初牵线这两家通关公司的业务经理闻声当天晚上就跑了，估计就他知道的最多，现在活不见人死不见尸。”

“估计活不长了。”刘国梁仍然盯着屏幕上现实的各种数据。“真的没有人能找到他的下落嘛？挣这种亡命钱的人总要有个爱好吧？身边的女人什么的呢？没票子就没女子嘛？”

孔令辉对刘国梁充满江湖气的推断有点嫌弃就皱了下鼻子：“有个相好的，听说是北城哪个俱乐部的陪酒女，陪酒女多了，我还能一间一间的去喝？”

“你可以啊，当年你在北城的高级会所搞调查，那些外籍女孩争着替你付酒钱啊，长的好看就是好。”刘国梁失去了对机器的兴趣抬眼看孔令辉阴阳怪气的说道。

孔令辉年轻的时候是个美人，即使很多年后他身材走形变成普通的大叔的时候刘国梁也会在酒桌上和不知情的后生们说“你们现在觉得警界一哥是张继科吧，那是你们没见过当年的小辉儿啊，那也是警界的传奇啊。”惹得孔令辉在桌子底下踹他的凳子。

秦志戬听不下去了“你们两要想讨论这个问题没必要兴师动众的借个实验室拉上我吧？去路边酒馆就得了。”说完抬脚就想走。

刚走到门口被孔令辉挡住了去路。

“老秦。确定是哪家公司了，和咱们猜的一样。”

该来终于来了。

“Ittf集团，领头人名号是萨拉拉，是个老头，没人照到过他的正脸，国籍不详，具体年龄不详，半退休状态所以基本上公司是由这两个人打理。”

刘国梁换上张照片。一个高个子的外籍年轻人。

“波尔，35岁，10年前来到P市，现在属于集团的第一号人物，表面做的国际贸易，其实走私，拐卖人口，涉黄涉毒，所有的生意都是他主要在搭理，但是组织关系他交给这个人。”刘国梁换上另一张照片

“奥恰洛夫，28岁，和波尔一起来的，他算是波尔的跟班，主要管下边的中层，当然生意的事情他也会参与，但据目前的证据来看他只要负责走私。从小移民到G国，从街头起家的，比起波尔为人比较高调有点吊儿郎当，相对来说也比较好接近，经常在北区的几个爱尔兰吧出没身边经常跟一个保加利亚人，一个土耳其人。”说着又找出两张照片“vasko人称巴斯克，算是有拳头没脑袋的人，另一个yasin人称小雅，基本上算是波尔的翻版很难搞定。”

“所以最好的办法就是。先接近巴斯克。继而进入奥恰洛夫身边。”孔令辉提议道。“途径就是去那家酒馆打工，我看了他们正在招实习生。”

秦志戬接过刘国梁递过来的照片手是抖的，他知道他最怕的一直不敢想的事情马上就要来。

“如果一个体校生，无依无靠，大二开始打工这件事合理吗？”孔令辉继续问道。

“如果真的是无依无靠基本上大一就开始了，但是我们现在还不能把马龙放出来，所以马龙这一年也是零星的在北街上。。。”刘国梁揉着手指说道。

“不行！”秦志戬决绝的打断了他们，“起码还要给我一年的时间，大三开始。”

“大三正经的学生都去实习了，哪有人开始。。。”刘国梁马上接到。

“现在的马龙还不行。”秦志戬再次打断道。刘国梁看着他没辙了。

“再等一年也更稳妥而且如果这一年我们能有什么实质性的突破就不需要他了。”孔令辉知道秦志戬的想法。

“马龙最近怎么样？”刘国梁没有打算在这个问题纠结。

“估计交了什么朋友吧，天天盯着手机。”提到手机秦志戬想到刚刚出门什么都没和马龙交代走出实验室准备给马龙打电话。

衣服里的一阵震动把马龙拉回现实，他快速的推开了张继科，调整呼气接了电话，张继科还没反应过来看到马龙快步走到角落嘀咕了几句。

“大三开始，咱们还有一年，我马上回去有具体的话要说。”马龙静静的听着觉得电话传过来的每一个字都在他和身后的张继科之间砌起一座他没办法翻越的高墙。一个电话把他拉回到现实里。是啊，他怎么可能得到他想要的东西呢。虽然现在张继科近在咫尺但是他清清楚楚的知道自己以后会离他多远。

“你不会想着刚才是什么吻别吧。”张继科看着打完电话不出声的马龙尖锐道出了他的心思。

“怎么可能！”不容马龙回答，张继科皱着鼻子扬起下巴露出一副痞像，样子让马龙回想起第一次在公园看到他打红了眼睛的时候。“不是还有一年吗？你答应我，这一年和我在一起。”

他转过身背对着马龙继续说“马龙，我会成为最优秀的警察，不论以后的路怎么样，我都会保护你，支持你，直到和你完成你想要做的事情。”马龙听愣了，张继科根本不了解他，不知道他的身世，不知道他是怀着怎样的心情一步一步咬着牙坚持到现在，更不知道他接下来要做什么。想到这他有些生气，想说几句狠话让他退缩“你还真把自己当英雄了。你知道我以后会做什么吗？”

张继科仍然痞痞的笑了，然后他伸手去够树上枯黄的叶子“你怎么知道我想做英雄？可能你不信，但我是认真的。”

张继科是认真的，马龙告诉自己。

在回去的路上张继科抓住马龙的手，说什么恋爱就要有个恋爱的样子，一路上聊着有的没的，好像他们真的是普通的情侣出来遛弯，当走到分叉口的时候张继科紧紧攥住马龙的手“我是当真说的。不论你做什么决定我都尊重你，但是我是认真的。。。哎呀我说过了。”临近分离张继科第一次显得急躁和不知所措，手上的力道也加重了几分他挠挠头“你保证，这次分开不会再随随便便的消失了。”

马龙看着他的样子想要笑又忍住了，眉毛蹙成了八字，但是感受都胳膊的力度看到怎样的张继科他的心就软了，一句多余的话也说不出来只能轻声说一句“我保证。”


	4. 16-20章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16-20章  
> 昕博渐渐升温  
> 冬至  
> 秦门初见  
> 邰明被杀凶手查出巴斯克被诉，王皓出场  
> ittf内部有警方卧底初现

There is no way to tell what it love when you are in it

许昕一进校门就自带所有优等生的光环，还是最让人讨厌的那种，就是没有安静的时候，平常玩闹你也能看到他，每次一出成绩他也能咧个嘴手上亮出全学年的最高成绩。听说当时他是这一届文化课最高上来的，军训成绩全优，内务整理全优，就连刑法，民法这种听着都想睡觉的课上，许昕也能这边和同学谈笑风生回头就和老师对答如流，这时候方博会偶尔盯着在那雄辩的许昕琢磨着这个人脑袋到底是怎么构成的时候脑袋眼皮发沉，磕头如捣蒜了。又由于睡的太明晃晃了被老师叫起来问几个关于法条的问题，每到这时候许昕会扔个纸团过来，反复几次就嫌扔来扔去麻烦就和方博大大方方坐在一起。

日子过的特别快，方博在各个课程和各种体能训练之中挣扎，偶尔和宋鸿远出去逛逛有的时候换成闫安，换成张继科，又被迫在三九天吃了两次冰棍，然后就开始上吐下泻，气的周末回来看他们的邱贻可直骂张继科糊涂。邱贻可偶尔回来，用实习可怜的补贴请到大家去哪个苍蝇馆子胡吃海塞，虽然和以前一样的插科打诨但是言谈举止多了一份对别人的担待和利落。

但是邱贻可还不算变化最大的。张继科的变化别说方博了就连肖战都摸着脑袋觉得不可思议。自从一次晚归被罚了自肃以后，张继科就像换了个人，不管是上课训练还是演习那个积极拼命样子和以前吊儿郎当的样子一比简直像蜕了一层皮。本来他已各方面的成绩就很好，这么一来整个二年级的尖子除了他真的就找不到其他的人，有一次刘国梁开玩笑都说，现在肖战得意的脑门都比以前亮了几百瓦，方博自然也觉得到底是自家的师兄牛逼。天天跟着张继科屁股后面不是一起去练体能就是问他关于各种法条的问题。张继科也不拒绝有的时候会主动找方博出来，还和他讲了很多大二课程选课的事情。大一上半年快结束的时候方博谈到张继科的时候大眼睛里眨巴眨巴都是憧憬。许昕看着就觉得这方博这人挺傻的，都是师兄弟搞什么个人崇拜。

许昕平常的时候有点闲不住，自己在大一几个院合纵连横了一个星期竟然搞出了一个大一足球联赛来。没想到秦志戬和刘国梁也痛快大笔一挥就通过了。大三大四老生实习的实习考公务员的考公务员没时间理他们，侦查大二球技最好的张继科就成了教练。其实最开始张继科是拒绝的。但经不住被许昕一顿忽悠什么智过银狐，帅过勒夫，就答应下来。一来一往这两个人就混熟了，经常能看到傍晚的时候许昕和张继科在国旗下演讲台上插着兜晃着腿瞎扯谈，走过路过的人调侃道不愧是大一和大二的扛把子聊天也要抢占至高地。这次又是这样，大一侦查院和大一治安院校内联赛踢球，张继科客串教练。许昕上一场踢的太狠这场替补。本来就是踢着玩的也没几个人看，只有零零星星的队友，许昕和张继科坐在水泥台上腿搭愣到下面看。他远远看到方博小小的身影追着球又没有目的转着圈乱跑，心里想着真傻。顺嘴和张继科说一句“你师弟可把你当巨星崇拜了啊。”张继科自然知道这个一天提八遍的师弟是谁，眼睛眯起来笑了“怎么？你还不服气啊？”许昕本来想说我哪一点比你差，话还没出口自己觉得酸唧唧的就强咽下去了。

“方博也啥好啊，你为啥喜欢他？”在许昕咽下到嘴边的话的时候张继科忽然问道。过不其然，忽然的重压之下许昕瞪着眼睛一时不知道怎么回答。不知道自己是被自己的话噎死还是被张继科的问话噎死，脸上一会红一会白的挣扎了半天。

“哈？你说什么呢。”这句话可以解释成，你乱说什么。或者，我艹、你怎么说出来了。

张继科被许昕一脸纯情样逗的不行，自动理解成了后一种意思边说“最开始你帮方博打架的时候我就觉得不对，上次我看谁这么打架就是大一和体育生在公园的时候，冲上来帮陈玘的邱贻可。没想到啊。你小子胆不小，我们队的人的注意也敢打。。。

“我没有！”许昕忽然特别认真看着张继科打断了他的话。“我就觉得那次他被欺负有我的责任我才会那么生气的帮他，其他的，真没有。而且他还说我和他不是一路人，还有我觉得他这人挺意思的，剩下的真没有，再有可能是因为。。。”许昕继续拼命的解释道还不自觉的凑近了张继科加强了语气有配上手势。企图增强说服力。

张继科稍稍往旁边侧身为了与凑近的许昕拉开距离同时斜着眼睛看这人张牙舞爪的从各个方面阐述自己没有喜欢方博便觉得没意思“没有就没有，你还要写个论文啊。”许昕便安静了。

两个人恢复了正常的距离，安静的看下面的人踢球，许昕眯着眼睛找方博。

过了好一会。

“许昕啊。”张继科的语气忽然正经起来。许昕侧过头看他。“其实你要想撇清自己，一句我不喜欢就足够了。”张继科道“没必要解释那么多。”然后继续专心看下面人踢球，许昕思考人生状。

过了一会许昕回过神的时候发现方博带球过人的姿势实在是太笨了，自己踉踉跄跄的勉强跑过去了却把球留给对方了，对方拿到球后一个长驱直入就要往禁区里闯结果被谁拦了下来，许昕看不清是谁，结果张继科在旁边说了一句“闫安脚法不错啊。”许昕眯起眼睛才发现哦原来是闫安啊？方博怎么还在后面叉个腰溜达呢，就是你丢的球你不知道吗。

“我艹，这一脚太险了。”张继科看着闫安一个铲球把球铲出界了。

你说方博你怎么还在后边晃悠，赶紧啊，角球啊，你在中场晃悠有什么用，怎么还叉个腰。

“又顶出界了 任意球，艹，没完了。”张继科抱着肩膀吐槽道。

这该不会是扭到腰了吧，许昕皱着眉盯着方博扶着腰在场边溜达，动作伴着小心。想到这把外套拉“锁撕”拉一下拽下来。不由分说的气势和张继科说了句“换人。”便飞奔着跑到场下。张继科抱着肩膀看着许昕飞奔下去的样子觉得好笑，果然最开始的时候，你光顾着喜欢哪有多余的心思停下来想我是不是喜欢他啊。一颗心啊，迷迷糊糊，停不住。一个人啊，踉踉跄跄，放不缓。总之所有的行动和心思都自动的跟着那个人走就是了。

那场球许昕记不起来是赢了还是输了，他就记得他走到还扶着腰的方博旁边让他下场，多一句话也没有说拽着方博球衣就把他薅下场。自己跑过去占了个位置等待对方的任意球。一个弧线开过来，就着体育场的灯光伴着影子飞过自己的头顶他跳起来想顶到对方半场的方向结果落了空，人群冲着球围过去的时候他看到方博扶着腰的身影在体育场的灯光下拉的很长。张继科在场下等方博回来。身边好像多了个人，身高像是闫安，他再回头看到旁边大喊pass 的闫安忽然意识到场下的人应该是宋鸿远。  
yellow

他和他一起长大，他认识他的家人，他熟知他的习惯，他在他的身边是最自然的，甚至他在他身边的时候更可爱。他们有他不知道的经历，有他不能参与的话题，有他不认识的相知，而连自己的心都没有搞明白的许昕只能带着说不明白的沉闷的心情在操场上追着人群奔跑冲撞着直到自己被红牌罚下。

他背对着体育场的光，刚刚下场，整个人跑的都是汗，冒着热气肩膀垂了下来，方博裹着自己的衣服迎着光看走过来的许昕，他认识许昕不算久在这段不长的记忆里他没见过许昕这么沮丧，方博回头问张继科“他外套呢。”张继科依然抱着肩膀一脸看戏的样子丝毫不在意自己教练的身份，也忘了下场和经查学院有场恶战，他提愣起手里薄薄的运动外套说“就这个。”许昕今天本来不打算上场的什么都没带就护板是借的就根本没有穿钉鞋，更别提大衣了。

“这个哪够啊？”方博急了，本来就是冬天，晚上的风更贼了，如果刚运动回来就这么吹风不是给自己找病呢嘛？二话不说把自己大衣脱下来“我暖和的差不多了，你赶紧给他吧。”张继科觉得好笑“你直接给他不就得了，递给我干什么。”方博觉得自己怪不好意思的。旁边的宋鸿远看不下去了“算了 还是穿我的吧 反正我今天没上场也不太冷，说着边把披在身上的大衣扯下来边跑到场上迎着走下来的许昕说“哥们，我没出汗也不需要，你先披上省的以后着凉了。”许昕耷拉个脸也不接衣服就像没看到这个人一样继续走，宋鸿远只觉得他被罚下场心情不好也不计较快跑了两步不容分说的披在许昕身上，也不说话就跑了。许昕有心把衣服扔地上又觉得自己特别小家子气，那快过膝盖的羽绒服就不尴不尬的搭在许昕的肩膀上忽忽悠悠的似乎下一秒就要掉在地上。方博扶着腰快步过去，推停了许昕。也不管许昕胳膊还没穿进袖子里就弯腰帮他把大衣的拉锁对好从下边直接拉到领口，许昕低头看着方博缩在自己的影子里帮自己对拉锁然后慢慢随着动作拉上来，站直的时候光又打在他脸上，反射的眼睛特别亮又陪笑着说“这样就不冷了。红牌就红牌你别和自己较劲啊。”然后许昕就特别想抱他，可惜胳膊被不合时宜的箍在大衣里。而方博迎着体育场的灯光当然看不太清许昕的表情，第一次他觉得被大衣包裹住的许昕少了平常的张扬，有点乖。

第一次看到那么沮丧许昕，第一次看到擦掉了张扬和恶作剧的笑容的许昕，什么嘛，他还是有挺可爱的一面的啊。那天晚上快睡着的时候这个念头忽然在方博的脑海里闪过。

第二天，许昕感冒方博腰扭伤两个人欠勤。

 

尚坤看着烧的嘴唇有点发白的许昕，“要不上医院吧。”许昕看了看温度计38度倒是温度降下来一点说“感冒啊，上什么医院喝点热水睡一觉就好了，你们上课去吧，中午帮我打点饭回来就可以了。”尚坤听了也不说别的嘱咐了几句就上课去了，昨天晚上烧了一夜许昕觉得自己的身体又沉又轻，身体忽冷忽热折磨他倒不行，迷迷糊糊间他听见谁推门进来了，心想着是不是下课了给我送饭来了，强睁开眼睛却看到了方博。

“你怎么也没上课。”许昕问道。

方博亮亮自己腰上的医用固定带说“起早我就去校医院了，昨天扭到了早上起不来，被抬过去了，刚被按了一个一上午又打了固定带回来。你怎么样啊？”方博坐到许昕的床边顺手摸了摸许昕的额头说“让你瞎出风头。”

“还不是为了你。”许昕发着烧，想什么就说出来。方博刚摸到许昕额头的手像被烫了一下缩回来“和我有什么关系？要不是我好心帮你张罗大衣你昨天晚上早就烧成猪了。”

“那是你的大衣吗？那不是宋鸿远的嘛？”

“我当时是要脱我的给你啊，结果被他抢了先，许昕，你这就没良心了啊，你才认识他几天啊，就帮他说话。”

“方博，你是不是傻？！”他发现方博永远有本事把自己的话理解到相反的意思。

“我傻？哎。。。”方博嚯的一下站了起来，又觉得腰部一阵酸疼便哎呦了一声软了下来。半弯着腰扶着床不敢动了。脸埋在许昕肩膀旁边头发蹭的许昕有点痒。

“你赶紧回去趴着吧过来干什么。”许昕抬起手拍了拍方博，头发软软摸起来的特别舒服，不自觉的就呼噜了一把。语气不知是因为发烧还是什么特别的。。。温柔。方博警觉的抬起头忽闪着大眼睛摸了摸许昕的额头说“怕是真的烧傻了，你怎么忽然这么温柔起来。”方博离得很近，许昕甚至能看到他右脸上挂了一根小小的绒毛，他的呼出的气打过来，他的味道也拢过来，许昕不自觉的咽了一下口水。然后门就被推开了。尚坤拎着饭停在门口，眼前的场景让他困惑：方博以一种近乎撅着的姿势趴在许昕的床上，许昕依旧老老实实的躺着，两个人的脑袋近到尚坤觉得自己是不是应该关上门重新再进来一次。

许昕感觉的门外的冷风钻进来便知道谁回来了，仅有了0.1秒把自己从那种迷迷糊糊的冲动中拔了出来，调整到嫌弃语气的说道“腰疼就赶紧回去，在这趴着道歉也没用。”

“谁道歉了，我这不听说你发烧了来看看你。。。尚坤，你回来了。”方博抬眼看到了尚坤，眼神有点为难的说“那个，你能扶我一下吗？腰闪到了。”尚坤觉得眼前的情况合理了便马上放下手头的东西过来帮忙架起方博，“我还是把你伏在我床上吧，反正我就送个饭，下午马上就有课了。你就别折腾了在这趴着吧。晚上闫安回来再说。”方博就老老实实的趴在尚坤的床上正好和许昕的对面。听到闫安晚上回来方博马上抬头“晚上回来？他说给我带午饭的啊？”尚坤认命的指了指桌子上的袋子。“也不知道怎么那么巧，他一股脑的都给我了。让我带给你。”说着就把买的东西分给两个病号，打了声招呼就走了。

以往的时候许昕寝室就没断过人，那天也不知道是怎么了一个人也没有来，一个短暂的冬天的下午，两个病号在房间的两端，一脑袋在枕头上拨楞来拨楞去趴着，一个直挺挺的被裹成了个蝉蛹，偶尔有一搭没一搭的说两句没意思的话，就看着天色从亮黄色慢慢变暖退暗再变成金色了进来，方博觉得好了一下慢慢爬下来看了眼许昕。他睡着了，自己出去淘了条湿毛巾放在额头，又扯了纸巾帮他把脖子附近的汗珠擦了下去。看他烧的有点裂的嘴唇就用纸巾沾了点水点在嘴唇上，做完自己都佩服自己的细心。心想着，博哥对你好吧，可惜你现在都烧成傻逼了，也不知道了。他还偷偷量了体温，还是坚持不下的38度，皱着眉头砸了一下舌头，这样就真的烧傻了，还是去医院吧。

“许昕。”方博轻声唤着他的名字。“去医院吧，我和你去，打一针就好了。”

方博看他没有反应决定再倒点热水时候感觉手腕被许昕握住了。许昕费力动了一下喉结清着嗓子后挤出几个字“你在这待会就好了。”方博听了哭笑不得，合着我成了退烧药了。也懒得和他计较就任由自己被拽着掏出自己的手机无聊的滑动屏幕打发时间，直到傍晚大家都回来的时候许昕的烧也退了一点，下了38度的红线，就是出了一天的汗虚脱的不行，闫安过来带了晚饭，竟然是饺子。也顺便把走路还是有点费劲的方博接走，一边走还抱怨“你们这都是什么身体素质啊，一场球废了两个。”尚坤看着许昕床边被方博坐出来凹下去的一块，又看着许昕躺着仰着头看方博和闫安走出去又带上了门就出去了。尚坤忽然问道“许昕，你是不是喜欢方博？”

“哈？”许昕正迷糊着没有听清。

“算了。”尚坤觉得自己也挺八卦的。把饺子递给他，今天冬至，食堂只有饺子，没有汤圆。  
The longest night of the year

张继科今天刚刚请的假要回家一趟，亲戚家的弟弟要结婚，加上上一年的暑假他忙着找马龙出来又看电影又出去玩，并没有回家，这次也想回家看看，肖战最近特别满意张继科也没说什么就批了几天的假期还是不忘唠叨了一大堆什么不要打架，早点归队，年底要小心，不要耽误最后的期末考等等等等。张继科脑海里出现了一只小蜜蜂。

当他拎这包从校门口出来的时候看到在墙角等着他的马龙。

他笑起来怎么这么好看。

他们俩同时这么想。

两个人绕了个大远路去火车站附近去吃了饺子，在客人爆满的饺子馆里，和一对小情侣拼的桌子，高中生的样子，被忽然挤过来的两个人快速的皱了一下眉毛表示不满。张继科心想，小小年纪约会就在饺子馆也是够不懂情调的，但转瞬一想自己也在饺子馆约会，就没立场批评别人。一桌四个人在热闹喧杂的饺子馆安安静静的呑着饺子。旁边的男孩忽然喊了声烫，对面女生有点心疼又有点责怪的说“哎呀，慢一点，看你急的。”说着赶紧从自己的包里掏出纸巾递了过去，但是眼神和语调是温柔的。张继科和马龙在旁边看着然后又看着对方无声的笑了一下。

出了饺子馆自然的就把手牵到一起，马龙抗议了一下，张继科说这里离学校那么远哪有人认识你。手还是没有分开。

“你几点的车？”刚到火车站马龙问张继科掏出手机看了一眼时间。

“十点。”张继科有点心不在焉。

8:35马龙看着手机还有点时间“你要不要买点在车上吃的东西？”

张继科东张西望。

“回话啊？”马龙拽了他一下。

“哦，明天买，来得及。”张继科眼神有点闪烁。

“明天？”马龙以为听错了靠近张继科一点重复的问了一句。

“明。。。明天10点的车。”张继科紧张的有点磕巴，他感觉马龙的手指抖了一下，“那你骗我说晚上的车？”

“你知道吗？今天是冬至。”张继科没头没脑的忽然说。

“不是才吃完饺子吗？我知道啊。。。”

“这是一年中最长的一个晚上。”张继科道。他身后闪烁着整个城市的霓虹，周围的人潮也似乎只变换成几道流动的色彩，路上的喧闹成为了遥远的背景音，一切忽然特别的安静。

“我想和你在一起。”这是马龙唯一听到的声音。

 

对于这件事情马龙以前想象过很多，比如身体和灵魂纠缠着攀上对方的躯体，室内的温度也奇妙的上升，渐渐的湿答答的汗液把他们黏在一起，一厘都分不开，肌肤的纹理间流动着彼此的体温，不安分的手指会探向连对对方自己都不清楚的暗处，迎上来的嘴唇把对方的欢快的呻吟尽数饮下，交缠着渴望和彼此的手指，绕上他腰绕上他颈绕上他的心，有点鹅黄色的灯光投射着两个人得身影在地板上投射出一个奇怪的形状，马龙摇晃着，汗已经大滴大滴的落下。眼睛已经有点失神的抬头看着同样流着汗喘息着的张继科，伸手把他扯低来亲自己，他额头的汗滴在自己的眼睑上，视线和意识都开始模糊。他回头看着窗外的车流和霓虹化成不明颜色的光圈。

马龙再次迷迷糊糊的醒来的时候应该是早上六点外边还是漆黑一片，他身边是睡的很沉的张继科，这是一年里最长的晚上，他回想着张继科的话，他当然知道他们做的事情是错的，但是他发现做这件错的事情他是那么的快乐，更重要的是他让张继科那么的快乐，这就够了。而且他转瞬一想他到目前为止的人生有什么对过呢，从最开始的身份就是错的，家庭是错的，他十岁那年的生日愿望更是错的离谱，关于对错他早就不计较了。他当然知道以后的路会更加艰难，但是他觉得，他好像也管不了那么多，那个从十岁就在心里盘旋着的计划，他要，张继科，他也要。他看着张继科沉睡的脸却忍不住上扬的嘴角，最后又偷偷的亲了一下那好看的眼角。忽然觉得，如果冬至变成情人节的话，好像也不错。

早上的时候，张继科收拾的行李马龙在床上动了动用浓重的鼻音说道“我今天还要练足球啊，完全忘记了。”张继科顿时充满负罪感的站在原地，找不到太合适的词“那。。。你，你最近训练很凶吗？”而且罕见的磕巴了。

“嗯，有点，不过，我昨天晚上已经请好假了。”马龙看着张继科愧疚的表情觉得心里平衡了一点，得逞的一样笑了。张继科扔到手上的衣服跳到床上，手摩挲着马龙的后颈说“谢谢你昨天留下来。”马龙看着张继科垂下的眼帘觉得他像个小孩一样有点紧张拘束的样子特别好玩，也回答道“谢谢你昨天让我留下来。”

“我三天后归队。”张继科第二次告诉他马龙，马龙小声笑了“我知道。”

马龙小心坐上车，车子刚要发动的时候忽然抬头看着车窗外的张继科问道“继科，你认识许昕嘛？”

张继科愣了一下，点了点头，马上又问了一句“怎么了？”

马龙点点头，“没什么，就随便问问，你路上小心。”车便开走了，留下原地有点慌的张继科。

为什么忽然问许昕？

学校里的许昕忽然打了个喷嚏，昨天烧了一天第二天他竟然生龙活虎的好了，早起的第一件事就是看着还趴在床上的方博的，可劲的显摆着，你看看我，再看看你，什么身体素质，真为你以后的警察生涯担心，估计谁在你跟前打个喷嚏就算袭警了，许昕熟练的挤兑起了方博。趴在床上的方博一时着急不住只好连声道滚滚滚，过两天看你博哥好的不给你两个飞脚。心里想着，还是生了病的许昕更可爱一点啊。忽然闫安开门进来说“许昕，秦指导叫你。”

许昕一时摸不到头脑，秦指导好好地找我干什么，我就感冒了还没来得及闯祸啊。

“你快点去吧，我看你是命里缺练，跑了一万米你就老实了。”方博终于逮到时机回嘴了。

许昕嘴角一歪用鼻子笑了一声没有理他就找秦志戬去了。

秦志戬皱着眉头在喝茶，他也不知道自己考虑的事情应不应该，在许昕没入学的时候他就注意到许昕了，本来因为马龙他是一个学生又不想收的，但是看到许昕觉得这么优秀的苗子还是想自己抓一抓便弄到了自己的队里，许昕各种表现也没有让他失望过，这一届最优秀的成绩不说，可贵在为人正直又自信豁达，脑袋灵活有不油滑，虽然有点张扬但是遇事还算考虑周全，如果说。。。

“报告。”许昕大声喊着敲了两下门。

“进。”

“您找我？”许昕嘴一咧露出个讨好的笑容。

“联赛怎么样了？”

“还行。。。吧。”许昕摸摸鼻子。

“听说你下场上不了了？”

“。。。啊，”难道因为红牌？许昕琢磨着“但是体育比赛争抢犯规是难免的啊。”心虚的解释着。

“不是这个，”秦志戬觉得许昕理解偏了“这个比赛怎么说也是咱们侦查挑的头，要是这次连四强都没进去，是不是有点。”

“必须进四强啊。”一如既往的自信。

“算了吧，我看你们踢球了，说真的，照大二的张继科他们还是差了一下，下场经查你上不了场估计也悬。张继科又回家了没人教你，这样吧，我熟人家的孩子在体校，就是学足球，让他教教你。虽然不知道有啥效果但是姑且你和他好好学学踢球啊。下下场对涉外估计能好点。”秦志戬安排着。许昕安静了一会。“为什么啊？张继科不是很快就回来了嘛？再说教那么几天有什么用。”许昕没客气的说出这件事的没意义。当然秦志戬知道许昕肯定会这么说“张继科人家大二哪有时间一直和你们搞这些，正好体校的学生学的是专业的，张继科没时间的时候帮你们看一下不好吗？有用没有用的先练上再说吧，我本来就不想弄这个什么联赛，刘校长说了一堆好话，这才搞上，既然要比赛咱们总的好好比吧。”

“那既然这样，就我一个吗。”许昕有点搞不清状况指了指自己。

“多了估计他也看不过来。先看看你吧。你感冒还没好利索今天就算了，明天早上，你去体院他会在操场上等你的。”

“怎么搞的像特务接头一样。”许昕自然的接到，“叫什么，接头也得有个暗号不是？”

秦志戬有点不自然，他快速的抬眼看了许昕一眼，嘴里吐出两个字“马龙。”  
They only care about number and publicopinion，no one give ashit about lives  
许昕第一次见到马龙的时候，是一个下着雾的冬天的早晨，他不情愿的起的很早，简单收拾好自己便一边揉着眼睛一边出了校门，秦志戬早就打好招呼了，他没有晨跑，也顺利的出了校门，刚刚走近体校绕了两圈看到在操场上等着的马龙，穿着橘色的羽绒服慢慢做着热身。

“马龙。”许昕喊着街头口号。

“许昕？”闻声马龙笑的特别和善。

许昕心里一块石头落了地，他真的怕秦志戬给他介绍一个斯巴达勇士，把他往死里练，心里想着就是一个和善的小白脸，能教我吗，我们两互相踢球还差不多。

过了一会他就没心思想别的了，马龙教人的感觉完全被秦志戬，刘国梁，孔令辉连续熏陶过，一以贯之的无缝链接的严格。许昕在操场上喘着气累得弯下了腰对对面摆了摆手说“马，马龙，咱们能歇一会嘛？”马龙也累得不行但是第一次教人他觉得不能他这个当老师的最开始说累啊，便顺水推周的说那休息一会吧。等许昕喘匀了气他就开始聊上了。

“你哪级的？”

“我们警校认识谁吗？”

“秦指导是你亲戚还是啥？”

“你觉得我练得怎么样。”

各种问题向马龙砸过来，幸亏前一天晚上秦志戬和马龙打过预防针，

“我这个学生啊，可能也算是你的师弟，哪里都好就是有的时候话有点多，而且呢，有时候过于活泼。”

马龙回想着秦志戬的话看着眼前的许昕憋不住乐。他觉得从去年的张继科开始他生活怎么一股脑出现了挺多有意思的事情，他慢条斯理的回答许昕的问题，有小心翼翼的回避掉自己不想说的部分。

“不过你教的真的比张继科强多了，张继科你认识吗？”许昕忽然问道。

马龙手上的动作停了一下，然后云淡风起的说“哦，听说过，好像挺有名的。”谎话

“怎么个有名法啊。”许昕来了盘起双腿往马龙的方向蹭了蹭来了兴致。

“大一的时候和体校打架的时候有他。”马龙说的是实话。

“我的天啊，你们都知道，我也只是刚入学的时候听说过，具体什么情况你清楚吗。”

“哦，好像是一个人撂倒了5个什么的那次打架挺有名的。”也是实话。

“哦。果然厉害啊，不过他现在乖的很，也不知道怎么了，大家说他快成模范标兵了。”许昕觉得两个人终于有了个共同的人便一直说啊说，马龙自然想多知道张继科的事情就静静的听着。什么大二的扛把子啊，随带把2队的陈玘和邱贻可也说了一遍。

“听起来2队的人都不好惹的样子啊。”马龙总结道。

“也不是，有一个，还挺好惹的。”许昕嘴边挂着笑。眼睛里想着事情。

马龙看着陷入自己思绪的许昕自然不知道他想的是谁。看了越来越亮的天色便说“今天就到这吧，明天还是这个时间，你来吧，秦老师下了死命令让我教好你。”

许昕眼睛还有点愣愣的问道“为什么只有我自己啊。多加一个人不行吗？”

“教你我就够呛了 你想累死我.啊。”马龙不堪重负的挥了挥手。

 

一大早刘国梁就在操场上找到秦志戬，办公室没有去就在人来人去的操场上小声交谈起来。当然也有另一个好处就是，这么多人看着他不好意思发飙。

“老秦，你要搞什么？”低沉又严肃的语气。

“搞什么？”秦志戬装傻。

“别装了，这是我的地盘。知道什么意思吗？看门大爷今天告诉我了，许昕那小子早上出了门直接奔了体校，你别告诉我，他去体校吃早点去了。”

秦志戬稍稍抬了眼皮看了四周。新生老生在操场上跑的热气腾腾的是不是喊着口号经过没人注意他们便道“和你猜的应该一样。”

“你？”刘国梁突然瞪圆了眼睛，刚要发作，想到自己不是孔令辉，便忍了下来说“为什么不和我们商量？就算是你自己的学生也要说一下吧。现在的情况是少一个人认识他他就越安全，你不知道吗？”

“我怎么不知道？！”秦志戬忽然提高的声音，随即也看了一眼周围。跑过的学员有的人偷偷往他们这边看，刘国梁警告的瞪了回去，“老秦，你想让许昕，以后接头，我能理解，我也想不出有谁比许昕合适了，但是，是不是太早，毕竟这才大一啊。”

“也不光是这个。”秦志戬的声音稳定下来透着一种无奈“马龙啊，和他爸一个样，天生的死心眼，小时候还挺活泼的小孩，现在天除了训练心里想的就是报仇，话，多一句都没有，身边呢，一个朋友的没有。有时候，我真怕他想魔障了，我知道这么安排不妥，但是我认识的，能信的过的也只有许昕，国梁，也许在你眼里他只是以后的手下，但是在我眼里他一直是老马的儿子，还是个不到二十的小伙子啊，给他介绍个朋友，偶尔有些话不能和我说和许昕说说，不为过吧。”秦志戬眨了眨眼睛明显看出眼角的皱纹，刘国梁怔怔的看着他一时也找不出什么话，秦志戬说的合情，他自己说的合理，他自觉没有那么大的智慧懂的从这中间怎么个取舍只好由着他去了，临走的时候说“小辉儿那里我去说。”

“事情就是这么个事情，你也别激动，老秦的确是没和咱们商量但是呢…”

孔令辉的家，刘国梁坐在光亮的地板上盘着腿抬头看着孔令辉来回来去的收拾在刘国梁看来实在没有必要收拾的家里。虽然是平常的孔令辉但是刘国梁觉得他不太对劲，就像现在他弯腰擦着水槽，一副要擦漏水槽的气势，显得烦躁不已，而且烦躁好像和刘国梁说的话没有什么直接关西。刘国梁抬头看着他有点不解“小辉儿？”

孔令辉听见抬头看了他一眼“我没生气啊。我觉得他说的对啊。”刘国梁神色更沉重的放下握在手里的水杯，见孔令辉竟然没有提醒他放一个杯子垫，刘国梁感觉大事不好马上问道“你不会是太生气了，反应过度了吧？”

“我有什么生气的，你不觉得秦志戬做的对嘛？况且，”孔令辉手上用力把海绵摔在水池里说“总局早有有卧底进入那个集团了。”

“什么？”

当啷。

刘国梁着急站起来的时候踢倒了水杯。

现在的形式是刘国梁安静规矩的坐在沙发上。茶几上一杯热茶一个杯子垫，孔令辉盯着地板上还没有干的水渍表情严肃自己闷闷的说“从你刚进门开始，我真不该客气的让你随便坐。”

刘国梁挠挠头发急切的问道“卧底是怎么回事？”

孔令辉从地板上收回目光但是仍然不看刘国梁说“我也是听总局那漏的风声，最近总局的几个科一直在南港有斩获，不是今天两个集装箱就是明天一车的偷渡客。也顺藤摸瓜的搞了几个中层。咱们上次说的那个巴斯克，还记得吗，那个络腮胡子的保加利亚人，也带回去调查了，这个可是第一次抓到离波尔这么近的人啊。”

刘国梁听了简直雀跃的跳起来。他忽然站起来抱住孔令辉的肩膀“你怎么不早说啊？”

孔令辉被抱的有点懵说“我也是今天才知道的，总局今天各种传说风起，说是要奖励两个一等功呢。但是消息还没落实，我也是今天去蔡厅的办公室从李秘书那里刮到一点，定没定还不好说。”

刘国梁第一个反应是有点侥幸的期许：如果这一年能够有巨大的突破，说不定马龙就不需要冒那份风险，但提到风险，刘国梁欣喜的表情忽然僵住了放开孔令辉问道：

“卧底呢？准备收线嘛？”

孔令辉眼神跟着黯淡了下去“卧底能有什么呢？大家都在庆功的时候就是他们最危险的时候了吧。我看李秘书的话茬，现在还不想收线，想再摸到一条大的”

刘国梁不说话了，他眼前又闪过了这十年来困扰他的噩梦的主角，他不禁打了个寒颤，孔令辉自然知道他在想什么，多年的默契基本上他们仅凭气息就知道对方在打什么注意，便接到“我也认为应该见好就收，而且既然风声能到我的耳朵里，说真的，那只耗子估计也很快就知道了。”

刘国梁攥紧了拳头。他一直不知道那只耗子究竟爬到什么位置。万一。。。

“但是，好像接下来也没咱们警方什么事情了，因为检方好像不想要什么大鱼了，据说王皓今天已经去见蔡厅了。”

听到这刘国梁的手指动了一下，当年他曾经做过警校的客座讲师也算是王皓的老师，以他对王皓的了解一定是检方掌握了什么铁证，否则怎么能让近几十年最年轻也是保持最长时间不败诉记录的检察官出动。

“这就说明。。。”刘国梁忽然想到颓然摔回到沙发上忽然理解了今天晚上烦躁的孔令辉。

孔令辉也无奈的点点头“检方只想查到巴斯克为止并不像深究ITTF。”

“为什么？”这一句说出口刘国梁也在心里笑自己白在官僚体系里混了这么多年：现在出入境的重点早就从注重查获的走私转到注重查人的反恐上，走私这种不能立刻显现杀伤力的犯罪自然是不会有太多的预算，检方也不想投入过多的人力物力在这种事情上，上次王皓喝多了就直拍以前的老师刘国梁的肩膀骂着脏活诉苦“刘指，你看着我挺风光。可我上次开会还被联邦的检察院甩了一脸预算，说咱们南港应该对全国流通的80%毒品负责，妈的。那我一个地方检察院也负责了全国80%的走私控诉怎么不提。有种联邦检察院也来帮忙啊？每次甩我们预算表的时候有他们，真需要人得时候跑的比兔子都快。当时真不该拼了命的考司法考试，说不定搞个律师证日子不知道过得多逍遥。”奋力的干下杯中的就盯着杯子发呆，旁边也只剩下干笑的刘国梁。

“官僚体系就这样。”孔令辉任命的仰头望着天花板，说不定这案子就这么被压下去了，911以后谁还管你走私呢，就算你箱子里是100公斤的海洛因也比一公斤的自制炸弹影响小啊。但是这100公斤的海洛因会害死多少人当然不是这帮只看数字只看新闻影响力所要考虑的了。“他们只关心数字和舆论谁他妈考虑过人命。”孔令辉戳着眉头叹了口气。

“还不知道如果马龙知道了会是什么反应。”  
Sword and Shield

王皓年轻的时候是个美人。以前是警校一哥后来做了检察官就成了检方一哥。他以前的日子很简单，吃吃橘子，喝点热茶水，看看卷宗然后跟着前辈走流程就可以了，偶尔还能蹭前辈的饭局。慢慢的所有人都说他是个顶谨慎顶聪明的人，除了他自己。他只是专注于一个一个的案子并没有想到随之而来的是和体重一起飙升的名气。当他反应过来的时候他已经是检方另一个意义上的一哥的时候，平静的日子便一去不复返了。警方和法院连续找他不算，各个方面的势力也在联络他，今天也是这样，和他都记不住名字的竞选人的代表吃着饭手头的手机震动个不停，他道歉着按掉一个个的来电，但是当屏幕里出现孔令辉的名字的时候手停了一下，为难的看了一下对面西装革履的人，他人文雅的做了一个“请”的收拾，他赶紧接通了电话离开了餐桌。

“最近哪天有时间啊？”孔令辉一句废话也不想多说。刘国梁缠着他让他去找王皓打探消息烦的他不行，他自然也想知道这次诉讼之后是不是警方真的要结案，他即担心警局的内奸有没有收到风声对卧底不利，又担心是不是这次以后真的要结案，还抽空担心万一要结案怎么和马龙说。脑子里一团浆糊的最后他决定拉下脸来给王皓打一个电话。

“哦，今天可以吗。吃完午饭我还有两个小时的休息时间，然后四点要开庭。”王皓看了餐桌那边的男人无聊的摆弄着筷子。

“好，我大概三十分钟后到。”能听到孔令辉起身走动的声音---合着早就算好他的下面有两个小时的休息时间，王皓有点困惑的挂了电话，以后饭局的二十分钟他都在琢磨着，孔令辉这么着急找他做什么。

法庭旁边的咖啡馆里，王皓看到早就等在那里的孔令辉，挥了挥手就走过去，刘国梁曾经带过他的课算是他的老师，而年他考司法考试的时候也没少让孔令辉教他，从很多方面来讲这两个人都是他的前辈和老师。

“给你点完了。”孔令辉看着王皓左右四顾找着菜单解释道。他面色严肃语气也深沉很多，王皓便觉得这不是个普通喝杯咖啡那么简单。

“就今日咖啡啊？”王皓失望的看着服务员端上来的杯子有点失望的说。

“少废话，今日咖啡至少比地方调查局和联邦调查局的咖啡好喝多了。”孔令辉冷冷的说道，缉私局的局长请最近风口浪尖的检察官吃顿大餐被大家知道的话，风言风语不用说，剩下的一段时间他们就等着被调查局连番谈话吧。

“刘老师呢。你可以让他来，以警校校长的私人关系来请我吃饭总是可以的吧。”他没有打算喝咖啡就只是用勺子在杯子里搅。

“我来和他来你说的内容有区别吗？”孔令辉似乎也没想喝自己点的红茶，只是把盘子里的柠檬片掉进红茶杯子里用叉子按了下去。

“吃的有区别啊”王皓笑了一下留下勺子在咖啡里。

“巴斯克。”孔令辉像对暗号一样说出这个名字。王皓迟疑了一下有点吃惊的看着孔令辉，过了一会他的表情了然的化开了，随后往后靠在椅子背抱起肩膀说“你是怎么知道呢。我也是前两天才拿到的卷宗。”

“太阳底下没有不透风的墙。”孔令辉放下叉子看着薄薄的柠檬片又漂浮起来。

“你想知道什么？过两天记者会采访我，你注意读报。”王皓的确知道总局出个能干的卧底，捞到一些干料，昨天也从警方拿到了卷宗。同时他也接到联邦上的命令说是要尽快的起诉解决这个案子，理由是最好请警方把所有精力集中在反恐上。同时刚刚和竞选人代表吃饭的时候主旨也是说，P市的经济创收基本上就靠着海港养活的南区蓝领和北区的贸易公司，所以不要再和南港纠缠。这下就连一向懂的避嫌的孔令辉也忽然来问这个，他好奇这个保加利亚人身后究竟有几条线在盘绕。

“多的我不想知道，就问一点，你是不是被要求结案？”孔令辉小心的试探着底线，想得到尽可能多的消息。

“收不收线难道不是你们警方的意思吗？”王皓熟练的打起了太极拳。

孔令辉不说话了，神色有点复杂。王皓纳闷，为什么一个缉私局的局长亲自过问这个案件，虽然他知道南港的走私绝对不止牵扯到巴斯克一个人这么简单，但是也不至于让孔令辉这么克己的人忽然冒着违规的风险来自己这里套话。

“我要知道我们什么意思我还来问你干什么。”孔令辉向前凑了凑低声说道“只是需要告诉我现在你拿到的材料是怎么个情况。”

看到昔日的老师和大前辈忽然这么低声细气的说话王皓一时间觉得受不住便也往前凑了凑，手里拿起杯子里的勺子搅着有点冷掉的咖啡说“我只能说这个卧底真的很能干，出奇的懂检方，大陪审团绝对会通过，至于是不是要收线，联邦那边的意思是，但是我们也没权利干扰你们警方，这只是我听到”他盯着杯子里被搅起的漩涡一层一层的绽开，又把无辜激起的泡沫卷进漩涡的中央。“我这么多年也看了不少案件但是这个是我看的最奇怪的。而且是关于这件事你是第三波找我的人。”

“哪里奇怪了。”

“我自己的感觉，反正真的要是大陪审团开始的时候你们警方多多少少都会知道现在告诉你也没什么，我个人感觉。”王皓强调着“要不然这个卧底以前是个检方的人，要不然他把所有的精力都用来整理证据了，那材料，规范的可以在法庭上直接用。还有就是。”王皓挠挠头发回忆着这几天看的材料“相对于详细的书面材料，关键的证据太少。”

似乎就是为了大陪审团而准备的。

这句话王皓没有说出来。

孔令辉听到大陪审团皱了眉头“刑事诉讼？”

“难道直接诉他走私吗?”王皓戏虐的笑了一下。

“不是吗？”孔令辉有点糊涂。

“走私难度太大，牵扯的更多，从目前证据和可操作的角度来讲，走刑事诉讼是最简单的。”王皓吃惊的看着孔令辉说，这种东西根本不需要对孔令辉说他早就明白了，毕竟当年可是孔令辉指导他司法考试的。

“所以，你们打算就冲着巴斯克这个个人来了？”孔令辉疑惑的问道。

“从我们拿到的材料是的，至于他上边的人可以碰一碰，但是，动不了。”多年的检察官生涯王皓早就知道用什么字眼打发人。

送走了孔令辉，王皓整个人有点虚脱，觉得这个中午过的有点不明所以的烧脑，相比下午四点的诉讼都轻松多了，当他回到办公室发现实习的周雨瞪个大眼睛迷惑的看着卷宗，这是他第一次独立看桌子上成堆的材料，脸上挂满了不解和吃力，王皓看着周雨好看的眉眼想着就检察官这个灭绝人寰的强度和烈度的工作来看，看你这张皮相还能挺几年。而周雨看得到王皓回来了像看到了救星一样。

“说吧 想问什么？”王皓读出周雨的表情一边熟练的从包里掏出两个橘子，扔给周雨一个另一个自己吃了起来。

“想问的太多一时不知道怎么问起。”周雨挠挠头发，没有心情吃橘子就放在手里揉戳着。

“打个比方吧。诉讼过程中就像咱们和辩护方打架一样”王皓不紧不慢的剥着橘子皮说“打架。你们熟悉吧。”他看着周雨不好意思的笑了一下。

“你手里的卷宗就是盾牌。”

周雨困惑的皱起眉毛，“难道不是剑嘛？毕竟是咱们提起的诉讼啊。”

王皓往嘴里扔了一个橘子，指着窗外穿着得体的律师说：“他们才是真剑。”周雨被王皓的双关语逗笑了，的确啊，他最头疼的就那帮狡猾的穿的人摸狗样的律师了。

“那是不是，是玄铁盾牌还是稀泥盾牌还要看和警方配合了？”周雨问道，王皓指着他点了个头表示赞同。

“人家是真剑。但是咱们要把盾牌当剑使。”王皓说着把桔子皮扔进垃圾箱。


	5. 21-26章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21-26章  
> 联赛决赛结束  
> 昕博二人第一次矛盾  
> 獒龙二人第一次矛盾  
> 马龙方博初见，方博误会  
> 巴斯克，巴斯蒂，小雅，王励勤，郝帅，张超，

等到张继科回学校的时候再看到马龙的时候，被问的第一句话就是“继科，方博是谁？”张继科心里咯噔了一下“你去见许昕了？”

马龙无声的点了点头。

张继科有点不解秦志戬究竟要做什么，他和马龙也认识了快一年了，话里话外都知道马龙是和秦志戬有密切的关系。上次送马龙上车的时候马龙忽然提到了许昕他就隐约的觉得秦志戬有心把马龙和许昕联系到一起，没想到的时候他和许昕真的这么快的见面了，更没想到的是两个人竟然都聊到了自己的师弟。

“你们都熟到这程度了？”张继科有点吃味的问道。

“我教了他几天足球。”马龙没有注意到张继科的语气。

张继科扶额，许昕啊许昕，说好的“我不喜欢他”呢，天天张嘴闭嘴的方博方博是什么意思，就连才认识几天的马龙都知道这个名字了，你再努努力估计警校门口小卖部里养的宠物狗都知道你对方博有意思了。方博那小子也够迟钝的了，这么久还没个自觉，就知道每天就晃悠着圆脑袋，软乎乎的往许昕身边靠，是你心机太深还是干脆就没长心？

马龙自然没有读到张继科内心的吐槽只是微微侧过头看张继科扶额问道“是不是有点晕车啊。”

“没有没有。方博啊，方博就是许昕的。。。好哥们。”我都替你亏心，张继科心里鄙视着许昕。

“的确感觉关系很好的样子。”

张继科没空多想那两个拎不清的人转过头来捏住马龙的手直奔主题：“秦指导为什么介绍许昕给你认识？”

“可能想多介绍一个人给我认识吧。”马龙云淡风轻的说谎。

“怎么可能，他是最知道少一个人认识你你就越安全的。”张继科急了，他说出了重点。

马龙尴尬的笑了一下“你知道你还问我。”

张继科急了手上的力量也加了几分，“我不管你以后要做什么，也不管你和许昕是不是师兄弟，但是马龙，就算你真的要去冒险作死，陪着你的也只能是我。”

马龙不动声色的抽开自己的手“别老生啊死啊的，这两个事不是那么好玩的。”

张继科有点生气，他是认真的，可是马龙总是在观望在试探，小心翼翼的不敢相信自己，他握了握空荡荡的掌心发现自己急的手心出汗，他急于向马龙证明自己却又想不出别的办法，情急之下他硬生生的掰过马龙的脸，马龙吃疼刚要咧嘴却发现张继科的嘴唇封住了，张继科双手扶着马龙的脸，把他喜欢的脸揉出个奇怪的表情，发狠的含出马龙的下唇，把自己上唇瓣交给马龙，继而舌头就得寸进尺的跟进了，绕着马龙的舌头。。。

“够了。你大白天的发什么疯啊。”马龙下了死力气推开了张继科，虽然是没有人的角落他还是戒备地像周围瞥了一圈。

被推开的张继科也傻了，他不知道刚才那个吻是因为吃醋许昕还是气马龙不拿他话当真，还是单纯的因为不久前尝过两个人在一起的滋味后分开今天再次见到马龙有点忘乎所以。

“继科儿，我信你。”马龙看着张继科轻声说道。然后又蹭蹭自己的鼻子说“就是以后别再说生啊死啊什么的，没意思。”张继科大部分时间是很理智的，或者是懒得情绪化，只是一旦某根弦忽然断掉的时候他就会做出激进的事情，而且依旧在冷静的情况下。随着马龙更深的了解他，也渐渐知道自己每一句话对张继科的作用。

“不说了，但是你要在我这里。”张继科不依不饶的补充着。

 

许昕最近一直每天早上跟着马龙练球，他开始想叫马龙师傅，被马龙摆摆手拒绝了“我也没比你大多少，不要这样。”说着一个内脚背把球推了出去。

“那直接叫马龙嘛？”许昕停住了球，脚上一翻自己颠起球来，暗自数着一个，两个，三个。。。

“你叫我师兄吧。”马龙掐着腰数着许昕颠球的个数随口说着。

“好啊，太好了，我也有师兄啦。”许昕一听开心的任由足球落了下来。

“至于这么高兴吗。”马龙走过去脚上一翻把球踢了起来自己练习着盘带。在操场上小范围的活动。

“我们队就我一个人，孤独的要命啊。”许昕看着马龙利落又细腻的动作心里都是羡慕，心想着，这要真是我师兄就好了。虽然认识时间不长但他某名的喜欢马龙，平常温温吞吞的样子，笑的时候眼睛弯弯的随和得你觉得什么秘密都可以和他说，做了什么错事他都能包容。大部分时间都是许昕一个人在说话，如果对面是张继科的话绝对没那个耐心听你说这么多大部分时间他拿了脚就走人了，尚坤呢肯定会说几句不在点上附和的话，至于方博。。。他好像也没和他说过什么正经的事情，许昕歪着脑袋想。他觉得他和方博很亲近，但是又像隔了什么，他急切的拉近和他的距离但总是觉得力不从心，不是说方博拒他千里之外，他们两个倒是什么都能聊，彼此挤兑各种俏皮话欢乐地别人想让他们出道说相声，但是，就觉得少了点什么，好像远远不够，他想和方博更近，他想知道方博在操场边缘双眼无神发愣的时候想的是什么，他想和他聊这个学校以外的话题，他想和他建立某种默契，能让他觉得心满意足的某种默契。但是他却不得要领。

“方博有啥好啊，为啥喜欢他？”张继科的话忽然蹦了出来。。。

马龙忽然传过球来一个低空的弧线划过来，打扰了许昕的思绪，急急忙忙的停住球，那边马龙喊道，带球过来，看你能不能晃过我。许昕便没有心思想别的，用脚尖轻轻的绕过球面拨弄着方向，尽量不让上半身的倾斜暴露他接下来脚步的方向，但是还是被马龙一脚绕过去了，拿球就像是长在了马龙的脚踝上，只要他接近许昕，球就自然的追着马龙跑了。许昕沮丧的掐着腰看着马龙的身影。

“别灰心，我也是练了好多年啊。”马龙没有说谎，他小的时候就喜欢踢球，虽然没有朋友一块踢过，他射门传球一般但是盘带技术就是这么多年孤独的练出来的。“多练练找找感觉。。。”

“师兄，你说什么叫喜欢啊。”许昕完全没有听进去马龙的讲解，两眼无神的问道。

马龙脚下魔法忽然失灵了，球忽然就失去控制。缓缓的滚向别的地方。  
Check Triangle ＆ X

X means wrong meanwhile it means the unknown

 

“什么叫喜欢啊。”马龙摸着下巴短短的胡子茬重复许昕的问题，他的脑子里忽然浮现出张继科冲自己粘粘糊糊笑的样子，自己也忍不住含起了笑“可能就是你觉得他特别傻。但是傻的有点可爱。”

许昕默默在心里虚构的表格上里打了个勾“然后呢？”

“然后啊。。。”马龙继续摸着胡茬，和他白净的脸有点不配“就是你在他身边觉得又安心又雀跃，不在他身边就觉得了然无趣。”

许昕不知道怎么分辨这条，默默在上面画了个三角。

“还有很简单的一点。”马龙忽然嘴角一咧。展现出一个许昕没有见过的坏笑“看你想不想亲她了。如果你和她在一起莫名的口干舌燥一直盯着她的嘴唇看，估计就是了。”

嘴唇？许昕忽然想到方博的厚嘴唇噗嗤就笑了，马龙都能看到他的小舌头那种大笑。

“不行，不行，看来不是了。”许昕笑的直不起腰来一只手拄着膝盖一手擦着眼泪说道。

马龙看着许昕笑的这么开心有点不明所以，觉得自己好像没说什么好笑的笑话怎么他就笑成这样，其实他就喜欢过张继科，对于这么高深的问题他也不知道怎么回答顺嘴说了两句不知道许昕在高兴什么。不过他又想好像许昕一直是笑呵呵的样子，他挺喜欢这个师弟的，乐天又阳光，早上看到他咧着嘴在晨光下和自己打招呼觉得自己都有朝气了。而且有种别人不能理解的灵气，一点就通。但是并不狡猾，永远是真诚的笑脸，和自己，太不一样了。

马龙乱想着，许昕这边也喘匀的气说“没事了，师兄你真是好样的三言两语就把我的心事解了。”

合着你的心事都是三言两语能解决的啊，马龙心里默默羡慕着，如果有可能他想，成为许昕也不错。

许昕当然不知道马龙心里的羡慕，他只觉得卸掉了身上的防备，更加大胆的往方博身边窜。日子过的像是按了快进一下，他们联赛踢的不错不出所料的进了前四但是期末考也在眼前了，刘国梁想了想把最后的半决赛放在了考试以后，有了马龙的特训，加上许昕自己的天赋他在足球上进步神速，作为边锋他一向门前感觉很好，这次盘带能力也提升了很多，虽然他仍然没办法晃过马龙，但是过几个业余球员还是有把握的。每到回防的时候他也学着马龙的样子一步不落的紧逼对方的前锋，愣是把人家逼出界了。张继科在场下都看得忘了睡觉，许昕可以啊，缠人手段一流啊。几场下来大家都知道侦查有个超级黏糊的边锋甩都甩不掉，他就有了一个大蟒的外号。踢组织后卫的方博每次听到这个外号都撇撇嘴“不就是个长虫嘛？”但是每次许昕进球的时候他总是第一个冲过去给许昕一个飞抱，许昕也笑的见眉不见眼的搂住方博的肩膀。很快不光是侦查院，整个学校许昕就成了名人，一般因为他张扬的成绩，一般也因为他张扬着闯祸。比如平常的时候他肆无忌惮的走在方博身边，因为几次忘了站队列，比如他听课听的无聊一直往方博身上仍纸团，比如听歌忘了插耳机，也步了张继科后尘成了每天晚上的最佳点名。无聊的人搞了排行榜，张继科 ，许昕并列第一。

大家都在诧异为什么这一届的肖队学院这么乖的时候，方博就悄悄组织了个赌局，11赔6压餐补的，就赌今天晚上点名有没有许昕。张继科他赌过，结果被发现之后点名去观摩大二的散打课。有不负众望的成了陪练被摔了一节课之后。后来他就专心赌许昕了。

“来来来，又到了考验大家经验和智慧的时刻了。”晚上点名之前方博又开始在除了许昕寝室以外的各个寝室攒动，他拍了拍手又做了勾手的动作。发旋的附近仍然有几根呆毛直立着。

“不玩儿，怎么弄都是你这个庄家赢。”

“方博你还没挣够啊，这一个月你都快攒够明年的餐补了。”

“啧。”方博砸了一下舌头眉头拧在一起“说的好像我没请你们吃过饭一样，上几次是谁请你们在食堂醉生梦死的。还不是博哥我的卡。”

“哎呦，那博哥什么时候请我也喝一顿啊？”身后忽然有人问道。

“那你赌。。。”方博转过身看到倚在门框上看着他笑的许昕，那一瞬间方博第一次觉得大家叫他蟒是有道理的，现在，这条蟒朝自己吐着信子。。。

 

“许昕，昕哥，哥。我错了，哎呀别拽我衣服。。。”方博被许昕拽着领子踉踉跄跄的离开了寝室，许昕在一个暗处的拐角停住了低头看着方博笑着说：“你挺会玩啊。”

“一般。”方博仍然站在走廊上警惕的有没有老师经过，趁许昕手上的力气轻了一点的时候赶紧扯过自己的衣领“我就开个玩笑，你不至于吧，这么玩不起。”还埋怨起许昕了。

许昕看方博整理好了领子又一抬手扯了起来“连你都在黑我？”

“哎呀，我正刚弄好的。”许昕在暗处看到走廊灯光下被扯开的领子后面留出白皙的脖颈和突出来的锁骨。。。没有听清方博在埋怨什么。他有点出神，方博又趁着这时候扯回了自己的领子，许昕看着方博的制服挡住了他的视线便清了清嗓子说“你说这事怎么办吧。”

“什么怎么办。”方博微微低头整理后边的部分他体内的热气冲衣领散开来，微微的扩散到许昕脸上，许昕觉得脸上有点痒，不自觉的挠了一下。

“这都是靠侵犯我的名誉赚来的黑心饭票，你得补偿我，要不咱们就刘校长办公时间。”那热气散尽后许昕恢复了正常，他抱着肩膀靠着拐角的墙上看着方博一脸无赖样。

“那你说怎么办吧。”方博自觉自己被抓住了也没啥可说的。

“接下来的所有早中晚饭都你包了。”许昕头抵在墙上微微抬起下巴一副黑社会大哥的样子，方博忽然觉的他最近和张继科混的越来越好还是有道理。方博想想也没有几天就寒假了自己发票的确富裕了不少，给他也不吃亏便说“你等着我明天给你充钱。”说着就要沿着走廊走掉。却被许昕捞住手。

方博稍微偏了一下脑袋看着暗处的许昕意思是，你还想怎么样？

“谁要你充钱。我要你每顿都请，给我刷卡。”许昕欣赏着方博吃瘪的表情忍不住笑了起来。  
You will get a karma if you desturb sb s relationship

“后天就是决赛了，对反恐院，虽然我开始对你们也没啥期待，但是呢。。。？”张继科撑着睁不开的眼睛披着大衣在场上迷迷糊糊的动员着。是的，考试结束后马上进行半决赛,刚刚又赢了，决赛对反国际警务，据说是近几年最精英，训练也是最魔鬼的一个院，在小组赛交手的时候艰难的踢平了，现在又在决赛遇见了。

“张继科你没睡醒还是没吃饱饭？”特意从实习的地方赶回来的邱贻可在旁面抱着肩膀不满着，他放下肩膀快步走过来，一副气吞山河的架势“既然都到了这，只有往前上。不能怂听到了吗，输赢重要，踢出咱们的气势更重要。”

“报告，请问踢出什么气势呢？”忽然队员后边一个人举手问道，大家都侧过身看谁在说话，侧着身的同时也让出一条视线，刚刚好让邱贻可看清提问人笑着的眼睛，一双他大半年没有真真切切看到的眼睛，那人也微笑着看着邱贻可，脸上带着得逞的表情。周围人微微的骚动和低语在这两个人的对视里都化成了模糊背景。

许昕用手指戳了一下方博的脖子“你们队戏真多。”方博瞪了他一眼。

邱贻可看着陈玘恶作剧一样的笑脸，嘴角不受控制的往上扬，眼睛弯的只能容得下陈玘，鬼使神差的他说“可能就是十几个人打三十个人最后也能打赢的气势。”这句话配上他那个甜腻的笑容反差的有点吓人，张继科看到这一幕赶紧把邱贻可推了下去，谈恋爱就谈恋爱，别耽误我们正经踢球的。随便说了几句就解散了。大家累得哎呀一声就开始收拾的收拾，往寝室走的往寝室走，方博刚回头瞥见邱贻可过去搂陈玘的时候被张继科扯了回来“小孩不要看着个，会学坏的。”

“你怎么回来了。”搂完陈玘和陈玘一起不好意思起来的邱贻可摸摸头发掩饰自己没处安放的双手。陈玘两只手插大衣兜看了邱贻可一眼，心想着，当然趁这寒假来着你啊，等你找老子还不知道等到什么时候呢，想到这鼻子哼了一声“怎么？回来早了？”邱贻可一听马上去拽陈玘的手说“晚了，回来晚了，我都想你了。”他当然知道陈玘就在老家实习，放假本来可以直接回家的。没想到又来着看自己。想到这看到他心里就更暖了。

“。。。这么不要脸的话就不要在这说了。”陈玘一时词穷，提了一脚邱贻可。

方博被张继科拽着后脖子一直往前走，过了一会直接挂在方博身上，和他说笑这个动作让方博有点吃惊，没想到一脸冷峻的师兄也可以这么亲近。不习惯的缩了缩脖子，心想，虽然面上不露但师兄心里应该也很开心吧。心里更高兴起来，嘴上也答着张继科没什么重点的问话，不一会就觉得肩膀上的重量忽然减轻了，抬头一看原来是许昕跑过来拽开张继科的手，

“他本来就不高你再压就不长个了。”

张继科最近一和马龙打电话或者见面就被提了一耳朵的许昕，正毛躁的没出发泄，哪知道他自己凑上来了。面上已经是没什么表情但是手臂却又绕回到方博的脖子上力道还重了几分，方博忽然感觉的脖子有点勒。

“怎么，我压我自家师弟还要打报告嘛？”嗓音低的只有方博和许昕能听见。

许昕有点纳闷，怎么最近张继科越来越不和善，但也顾不了那么多，伸手去拉他的胳膊说“反正他最近是我的饭卡，赶紧放开他，给我买晚饭去。”

感受到许昕手指在自己胳膊上的力量。张继科一点没放松反而往里勒了一下，同时方博感受到了生命的威胁，实在是有点太近了，便小声说“师兄，有点太紧了。”

可惜两个较劲的人都没有听见。

张继科皱着眉头道“怎么，我们二队的人什么时候成了你的跟班的了，而且现在放寒假了食堂早就不开了，要吃自己出去吃去。邱贻可回来了我们要为他接风”

“你算了吧，邱贻可正和陈玘腻乎呢，谁管的了你。。。耽误人家谈恋爱是要被马踢的。”许昕觉得张继科有点认真了就像打个哈哈混过去，没想到一说完，张继科的表情更狰狞了。

你也知道耽误人家谈恋爱是要被马踢的啊。

张继科也不好明说，只顾上手里用劲，方博嘴唇已经泛白呜咽了一下。他觉得是靠不上他的师兄了便伸手去拉许昕。

“我艹。”被拉住的许昕看向方博才发现已经被勒的不知道能不能倒腾过气来的方博，下了死手捏着张继科的手臂往下掰，张继科也反映过来怎么回事了马上放开了手臂，接下来就帮不听咳嗽的方博顺气擦眼泪，嘴里还千万次重复对不起，不好意思啊，大部分都是愧疚，但是许昕在傍边看的张继科的各种安抚，比刚才更生气了，一把拽过方博说“方博，赶紧和我吃饭去。”

方博心想，妈的要不是你来着掺和，自家师兄不好发作，就对许昕说“吃个头。”转身就回寝室了，许昕想也没想就追过去了边追边说“诶，有能耐你冲张继科啊，和我有什么关系？”张继科也刚想追上去仔细问问方博刚才有没有勒坏，却被从后面来的闫安拽住了。

“哥，别去了，许昕都说了，耽误人家谈恋爱是要被马踢的。”

张继科回头看闫安一脸八卦的欣喜“你都知道了？”

闫安掐着腰叹了口气“尚坤和我说的，我感觉除了这两人自己不知道，大家都快看出来了。”

“方博。”许昕追到正在暴走的方博一把扯住衣服“你别不知好歹啊，要不是我，你早被你好师兄勒死了。”

方博停了下来“要要要不是你，我也不会被我师兄勒住。”气的直磕巴。

许昕被方博气笑了“我？我哪知道为啥 他一股邪火往我身上撒你没发现吗？”

“他没生气啊，和我说话的时候好着呢，谁知道你什么时候惹到他了，算了，食堂不开，老子没钱，你自己一个人吃饭去，都和你吃了快一个月了，早中晚顿顿见影响食欲。”方博嘴皮子难得的利索起来，嘴比脑袋快胡说一通却没发现许昕的脸登时就冷了下来。

“啊，这样啊。”许昕便转身就走，留下方博原地反省：我是不是说的太过了？

一个人闷闷的出了校门吃了晚饭，的确食堂没有开，放假期间就那几个人留校，门卫看的也不严，看了方博一眼就默认让他出去了，他自己一个人晃晃悠悠的还是忍不住想，我刚才是不是说的太过了？其实许昕真的挺好的，他忽然想，一直对他很好，开学的时候就一直找他说话，多亏了他，自己才很快的和其他人熟悉起来，要不然以自己这个慢热的性格不知什么时候才能融进新的环境；打架还替他出头；道歉的样子也无比真诚；上课帮他讲那些他没明白的法条；感冒刚好第一件事就看自己的腰怎么样了，就算是发现自己拿他挨批这件事取笑也没有像张继科一样生生的“练”了自己一节课，就是开玩笑似的缠着他让他吃饭，而且后来都是自己在刷卡。虽然有的人说许昕瞪起眼睛脸一冷可怕的不行，但是方博想来想去也没见过许昕和谁生气红眼过，起码他对自己从来都是好脾气，想到这他吸了一下鼻子。回去道歉吧。

还是因为就剩了这几个人，学校为了省电好安排大家就都集中的住在了两个三个寝室，许昕寝室剩的人最多，方博寝室只剩他和闫安所以便住进了许昕的寝室，奇怪的是许昕把自己的下铺让给了方博，自己跑到上铺去了。方博吃了饭迷迷糊糊的先会自己的寝室发现开不开灯才想起来，今天开始要去许昕寝室，心想正好，赶紧道歉这么闷着太没意思。可刚推开门他就觉得这事不太好办：许昕寝室坐满了人。方博便一下想起来了，虽然这一个月许昕一直和自己吃饭上课，但在此之前他身边一直是这样，围着几个人说笑打闹。现在也是这样，大家围成一群在说今天下午的半决赛。

“我靠，法学院的后卫太黑，直接下脚铲啊。那钉鞋差点就杵我脚面上了。”尚坤一边说一边比着自己的右脚。

“对啊。。。诶 博哥回来了？”闫安最发现方博从门缝里溜进来高声打着招呼。

许昕根本就没有看他。

方博敷衍着回了闫安一个“嗯”眼睛却看向许昕。

被看的人忽然开口说“你不知道法学院那个哥们太有意思了，我刚晃过他，把他晃蒙了直接坐地上，他就冲其他的后卫吼，铲他！结果裁判就在旁边吃了个黄牌。然后。。。”方博就没心思听了，过一会他听到周围人一阵哄笑就知道估计许昕又说什么有意思的话了，他也跟着干笑了两声，觉得没意思，不知道为什么胸口又闷嗓子又紧浑身不自在，讪讪的待了一会起身要走，这次是尚坤发现了他问道“博哥干啥去啊？”

“我找宋鸿远去。”这次换成许昕盯着方博，方博没有看他。

“他没走吗？”尚坤不解的问道。

“他等我后天一起回去。”许昕还在盯着他，方博知道，但是依然没敢看回去。

快睡觉的时候，方博才回来，许昕躺在上铺装死，装了一会便忍不住起身扶着床栏杆往下看，方博正在换衣服，裸着上半身，难得的在冬天看到光景，以及紧身的内裤包裹着下身的弧度，从许昕这个角度先看到了在日光灯下白的刺眼的脖颈，然后就是屁股哪里突出的弧度，他愣愣的盯了一会，然后回过神来赶紧平躺在床上，盯着天花板眨眼睛回想刚才的画面。  
Is he jealous？

第二天早上，刚刚活动开的张继科，看着一帮队员绕着操场跑圈，忽然觉得口袋里一阵震动，掏出来看竟然是马龙，有点开心的点开结果劈头盖脸被问了一句

“继科儿，许昕怎么了今天顶个熊猫眼就来了。你们昨天不是赢了嘛？”

怎么还是许昕？！张继科快把眉毛挤到一起去了不耐烦的说了“我哪知道，没准是被马踢了吧？”

“啊？马龙没有听明白。”

“算了，赶紧让他回来，就算你特训再好也要和我们打打配合啊。”张继科毛躁得只想让他许昕快点回来。

“他本来就是要去你那训练的，我们就是出去吃个早饭，而且他还买了好些包子要带给你们呢。喂。。。”躲在角落打电话的马龙忽然听到一阵忙音，他不解的看了电话一眼，的确是对方挂线了。过了很快的时间张继科发来短信：不说了 我们老师来了。

马龙才放心的把手机揣兜了，走到挂着两个大黑眼圈发愣的许昕傍边说：“你今天不用训练吗？不是说明天要决赛嘛？”许昕点点头。也不回答，昨天晚上他冲着天花板眨了大半宿的眼睛，内容很简单，就是临睡前看到方博的那一幕，中间掺杂着从大一刚进来认识方博的事情，搅成一锅粥，后来听到下铺方博打鼾的声音没有觉得烦竟然自己忍不住笑了起来，原来他打呼噜是这样的啊。。。

“你傻啊，打呼噜有什么新鲜的、何况是女孩打呼噜有点奇怪啊。”马龙听完许昕模模糊糊的描述一边吸溜着粥一边评论道，但当他喝到一半忽然重重的把碗放下，上嘴唇还有明显的印子，瞪大了眼睛，“等一下！！在你们寝室，打呼噜，你。。。”马龙舔了一下嘴唇仿佛在找合适的措辞，但是过了两秒他就放弃了，“你喜欢的是男生？”这下轮到许昕愣住了接下来的他有点慌了赶紧说“谁和你说我喜欢他？我只是说我失眠是因为下铺在打呼噜。。。”

马龙长叹一口气忽然想到前几天张继科在电话里吐槽许昕“他再努努力连门口小卖部的狗都知道他喜欢他了。”他一副了然的眼神看着许昕，静静的看他还能找出什么理由。觉得这个师弟哪里都好就是喜欢装洒脱，虽然大部分时间过人的天分和聪明能让他做很多事情都看起来毫不费力，但是，恋爱估计就是另一回事了，你得学会卸下对自己的所有的预设和追求，我原来不是这样的人啊，我应该不喜欢类型，但不论你多聪明多成熟要是陷进去就会发现原来自己，他妈就是傻逼啊。接受了这一切的马龙在冷眼看着正在挣扎的许昕。。。

“是那个叫方博的人嘛？”

许昕正掩饰的喝豆浆听到这句差点喷马龙一脸，他含着一大口豆浆嘴巴鼓起来把脸撑起一个奇怪的弧度，瞪着眼睛，但是觉得嗓子眼紧的怎么也咽不下去，加上心里狂跳着好像咽进去这口豆浆绝对会被心跳再顶出来，他瞪了一会他的师兄就转身跑去厕所把嘴里的东西全吐了出来，再装作一脸冷淡的回来说“师兄，你别瞎说。”

马龙看到这一幕也没有想放过自己的师弟，他放下手里的包子问道“那个方博有啥好的？为啥喜欢他。”。

许昕听着熟悉的台词瞪着刚耷拉下来的眼睛说“师兄，有机会我一定介绍张继科给你认识，你们绝对合得来。”

马龙的笑脸忽然僵了一下，便没有心思逗许昕，低头吃包子，当然还在当机的许昕没发现自己师兄一边吃包子一边笑的特别甜。然后生硬的转移话题和许昕说“快点吃，吃完回去训练。”

张继科眯着眼睛看着一群人在操场上训练的一堆人，被他过量的训练累得只剩下喘粗气了。张继科也不理他们只是回想刚才的电话。

其实他是听说 这两个人一起去吃早饭一激动忽然按错了就挂掉了，有心打过去问一句在哪吃？什么时候回来？为啥都没和我吃过早餐就和那个认识没多久的许昕去了但还是觉得自己太烦，现在的情绪还是不要打回去的好，匆匆的编了个谎话把手机放回兜里，心烦的坐在操场上脸冲着太阳，装不存在。就算刚刚对方球员也来训练了，他也没有理他们。其实这个学校有两块球场，但是由于明天会在这里踢，对方的人也像模像样的在这适应场地，时不时还往着挑衅的看一眼，张继科沉浸在自己酸不拉几的小宇宙里没空理他们。倒是队员们特别冷静自动让出半块场地，场上气氛和平的不像话，但偶尔一个球飞到对方半场里，永远被大力踢回去的动作和球被踢的声音才会露出一点点决赛之前的火药味。

看了一会他就累了躺在边上的跑道上闭着眼睛脸冲着太阳根本没有理对方同样是大二的教练来搭话，不一会对方的教练就讪讪的走开了，嘴里还嘀咕什么，张继科也装听不见，过一会他就感觉到脸上多了一团阴影，他皱着眉毛抬眼看到邱贻可也青着眼眶冲他笑“你这教练做的挺清闲啊。”张继科迷惑的看了看邱贻可的眼眶“你也被马踢了？”邱贻可表情复杂的摸了摸额头没有回话，眼睛看向了对面，张继科顺着他眼光看过去是陈玘一瘸一拐的走过来，一脸怒气。张继科有点了然“硬上让人踹了吧？”邱贻可用脚尖踢了一下张继科“像你这么不懂人情世故的人怎么能懂我们俩。”张继科听了懒洋洋的起身用胳膊肘支起上身说“人情世故还是“事故情人”啊，再说我为啥要懂你们两？”他回头看越走越近的陈玘说“你别在我这了，玘哥发起脾气来不是闹着玩的？”邱贻可想了想觉得张继科说的有道理便匆匆说“明天我来看球。”就冲着场上大喊“方博，侄儿。过来！”

场上的方博看到操场边长邱贻可顶着早上的阳光冲着自己笑成一株向日葵便马上就跑下来，走到近处笑着说“邱哥你来的挺早啊。”然后一个不备就被邱贻可掐住了脸，只能哎呀哎呀的抗拒，邱贻可过瘾一样把方博的脸放在掌心里揉搓，一边还说“侄儿，我不在的时候有没有人欺负你啊？”方博赶紧把自己的脸从邱贻可那里拔出来双手钳制着邱贻可又伸过来的胳膊躲着说“除了你还有谁欺负我啊。”

“胡说，我什么时候欺负过你。”邱贻可认真的停下手里的动作纠正道。然后手腕又发力往方博脸上够。

“你看看那个傻逼。”这是陈玘走近以后和张继科说的第一句话。

张继科自知还是不要和陈玘一起骂邱贻可的话，他虽然不懂“人情世故”，但是他不傻，在他俩之间选边站绝对没好事。他不置可否的笑了一下问“你腰怎么了？”陈玘的耳朵尖有点红。他低声骂了一句后“昨天晚上和他打起来了。”张继科觉得自己能想象到导火索便没有接话，陈玘眯眼睛看了一眼场上说“许昕呢，你们的头牌呢？”他和许昕是老乡，平常还是有点关注。

这一句可是捅了张继科的肺管子，他没有说话，过一会就发现球场上走来个大高个，手里提拎着挺大的塑料袋，他看着那个大高个扫了一下场上，头的方向锁定到场边刚刚把邱贻可死死“钳制”住的方博的方向，手里的塑料袋就被他攥出一个窟窿。感受着张继科和陈玘的目光，许昕看了一向张继科便快步走过来脸上带着老大不乐意的说：“给你们带的包子，亏我还是打车回来，怕凉了。”说完了就脱衣服开始热身。

张继科懒洋洋的接过包子，还装模作样的问“在哪弄的啊。”许昕便解大衣扣便看着那个固定的方向说“买的。”

“你自己去吃包子了？”陈玘看着和许昕同样的方向抱着肩膀同样脸色不善问道。

“和一个体校的朋友。”许昕和陈玘并排的站着。

坐在他们两中间的张继科低头看着跑到不经意的把手里包子攥的漏了馅。

正在场上的醋味越来越浓的时候，对方一个球飙过来，许昕忽然大喊一句“方博。。。”可惜他喊的有点晚，那球正好砸在方博后脑勺。一时他抖了一下，有点懵的抬头开着邱贻可，手上的劲也泄干净了。邱贻可有点不敢相信的问方博“他是不是踢球砸你了？”方博完全被砸懵了，眼泪由于冲击被震了出来，他回味了一下邱贻可的问话，感受到后脑勺那顿感的疼。迷迷糊糊的点了个头。

“我艹。。。”邱贻可刚要丢下迷迷糊糊的方博就看身旁一个身影飞过，他看了一会那个背影问方博道“许昕什么时候来的？”方博完全还是懵的状态没有听到邱贻可的话，但是眼眶里的眼泪就滴下来了，他自觉丢人赶紧擦下去了，过一会听到那边有人大嗓门的嚷着

“谁tm踢的，长眼睛了嘛？”方博知道那是许昕的声音，他刚要回头就被张继科拉住了，张继科摸了他后脑勺问他“疼不疼。”方博自己也摸了一下然后木木的说“还行。”

“啧，那是疼还是不疼啊。”邱贻可砸了一下舌头。

方博用力的眨了眨眼睛，把湿润的眼眶眨干了一点又说“还行。”张继科没辙了和方博说，“你自己走两步看看头不头晕。”方博就还真的听话在操场上走了几部说“还行。。。”

“哎。我看他是砸傻了。”邱贻可放弃了。

他看着陈玘跑过去拽住要和对方打架的许昕和张继科说“你个当教练的也不劝劝许昕。真是打起来怎么办？”说着顾不上方博抻着脖子往那看，生怕打起来陈玘吃亏。

张继科扶着方博头都不抬小声嘟囔着“打起来才好呢。谁让他一天没心没肺搞暗恋。”邱贻可正忙着看陈玘在那边比比划划的救场根本没有听清张继科的嘟囔，但是近处的方博听到了，不知道是球砸的后反劲还是听到张继科的话，他觉得脑袋“嗡”的一下。

许。。。许昕暗恋？暗恋谁？

剩下的时间方博是晕晕乎乎的度过的，张继科看他那个魂不守舍的样子，加上自知刚才说错话了怕方博缠着自己问许昕暗恋谁便打发他回寝室趴着去，但是方博才没有那个胆子继续问下去呢，知道许昕有暗恋的人这个事实就够他自己消化一阵子了，他连张继科都不敢看，生怕张继科再给他透露点什么让他受不了的消息。邱贻可把他搀回寝室，搞了个冰袋给他就匆匆忙忙的走了，还叨咕着不能让他们打起来，方博连吐槽你不在绝对打不起来的力气都没有。

他泄气了一般扑倒到床上，头疼加上张继科的那句话联合起来不断的折磨他。到最后他只能狠狠的想：就你这样还暗恋人家呢，肯定人家看不上你吧。但转瞬间他又觉得心酸：万一，万一那个人也喜欢许昕呢？谁会不喜欢许昕呢？他拧着把脸埋在被单里，脑袋里弹出昨天许昕对他的冷脸，自己心里觉得委屈，最后又和自己过不去一样想：可能许昕绝对不会对他喜欢的人摆冷脸吧，也绝对不会对那个人不理不睬吧。他用力的把脸埋在床单里，化成一只躲避现实的鸵鸟：

许昕，许昕，他有喜欢的人了。

场上的许昕刚刚被陈玘拉开，说了几句和稀泥的话便被陈玘拉开了，临走的时候那边的人还说了一句“猖狂什么，有种明天见啊。”许昕回身一边挣脱着一边指着对方说“明天见啊 谁逃谁是孙子。”

“哎呀，你和张继科呆时间长了吧。”怎么也跟愣头青一样点火就着、陈玘便薅住许昕往回走边说。“本来就是你弄的球赛，你再带头打架秦指导怎么办？”陈玘劝道，好像他当年打架的时候是肖战批准过一样。许昕心里默默地嘀咕着，脚上还是乖乖和往回走，他看了一眼没有看到方博，便问迎上来的张继科“方博呢？”

“砸懵了，我让邱贻可送他回去了。”说着又拽住往寝室走的许昕“你干嘛去？”

“我看方博去啊？”许昕瞪了眼睛。

陈玘把手捂在嘴唇上往后退了一步，一脸看好戏的表情。

“看什么看，就被球砸了一下，你当中弹了啊，赶紧给我训练。”张继科不容分说。一脸教练的威严。

许昕便不说话了，默默地热身，留下拧着眉毛的张继科和一脸八卦的陈玘。

“他们两有问题。”陈玘慢悠悠的说着，笑的唯恐天下不乱。

张继科看了一眼说“你自己知道就好，本人还以为是革命友情呢。”

“啥？”陈玘吃惊的看着他。

“嗯。他们两谁都没察觉。”

“这两人真的笨到一块去了。”陈玘有点嫌弃。

“你和邱哥不也是大二才迷迷糊糊搞到一块去吗？”张继科抱着肩膀说，他忽然有点想马龙了，掏出手机看到马龙发过来的短信：明天我会偷偷看你们踢球的，加油啊。张继科嘬了一下牙花子，左一个右一个的麻烦死了。偷偷去边上打电话。

“喂？”马龙好像在寝室。

“你来干什么，再让人看到。”张继科直抒胸臆。

“怕什么，我又不是第一次去，我就偷偷看看你，晚上你们会一起吃饭吧，吃完饭见面啊。”

张继科觉得马龙有点太懂他了，太知道怎么让他点头了，便不做声了。

“你小心一点，别为了你的师弟，啥都忘了。”

马龙挂了电话躺在床上看了一会已经黑屏的手机，这算是，吃醋吗？  
The hidden sound of music 

许昕球场上想着刚才的方博，想着昨天的方博，想着第一见面时候的方博，中间停下来的时候耳边就想起来马龙和张继科的二重咒语：方博有什么好的为什么喜欢他啊。他没有办法，只能在球场上没有目的的狂奔。以求耳旁呼呼的风声能冲淡脑子里的回声。

但是扮成鸵鸟的方博自然不知道这些，他接到宋鸿远的短信简单说自己被球砸了，当然他没有说许昕有暗恋人的事情，更没有说自己烦得很谁也不想见，所以过了一会在自己寝室玩手机游戏玩的生无可恋的宋鸿远便来串门了。

“装什么啊，不就是被球砸了一下吗。”宋鸿远大大咧咧的拍了一下方博的腰开玩笑，回身坐到椅子上和方博交流高中同学的近况，还说明天回家以后几号几号的同学会，方博心思根本不在这上面还是有一搭没一搭的回话，宋鸿远也不计较，两个人从小一起长大就算在同样的房间什么也不做没人说话也不会觉得别扭就面对面的玩着手机，宋鸿远的手机随机播着歌，一首英文歌，唱歌的人鬼哭狼嚎的唱腔吸引了方博的注意。

他听了一会儿，没听出来几个歌词，又觉得那个歌鬼哭狼嚎的调子难听的不行便回头说“你放的什么破歌，这人根本没有好好唱吧。”

宋鸿远一脸我冤枉的表情“我也不知道啊，这个软件随机放的啊。”

“拿过来我看看。”方博忽然来了兴致。

宋鸿远就坐在方博的床边把手机伸过来，方博看着歌词念出来歌名“beautiful ones。”他又瞄了一眼歌词，赶紧缩回了脖子“这个歌词，哪里beautiful了？太他妈流氓了。”宋鸿远没注意歌词也凑过来看，然后转过头对方博说“的确是，挺。。。”马上两个人对视笑了一下，因为他们看到那一句  
22, psycho for sex and glue

许昕在走廊边上就听到房间里传来乱七八糟的歌声，他还是没有管住自己一个不注意就回寝室了，听到歌声心里还有点高兴心想方博应该好多了要不然不会放这么浪的歌，但当他推开门的时候看到两颗脑袋怼到一起看手机的时候他面色有点痛苦的犹豫了一下，随即悄悄关上了门，他在走廊里留下钉鞋踩上瓷砖地上踢踢踏踏的声音被依旧共放的音乐盖住了。

宋鸿远好像看到了谁推门然后走掉，待他再抬头只看到许昕的一瞥影子，他愣了一下方博抬头看他问道“你看什么呢？”

“好像是许昕啊。”

方博赶紧抬头看了一下关紧了的门随口说道“怎么可能。”低头继续玩手机心想：他现在应该正在场地出风头吧，哪有心思回来？

巴斯克是保加利亚人，今年25岁还没来得及发福的他身上有所有斯拉夫人的优点，将近一米九的身高，深邃的褐色的眼睛，高挺的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇，白净的面皮，头发很造作的留了一个背头但由于被带到警局的时候很匆忙，有几缕头发已经垂到了眉毛出更有一点颓废的美，除了刚进审讯室里说了一句“我等我的律师。”以后一直一言不发的静静抽烟。

已经戒烟好久的王励勤和他对着抽，不一会狭窄的审讯室已经烟雾缭绕。烟在审讯室的灯光下幻化出各种形状袅袅散开，偶尔透过雾气一样的氛围里王励勤看着那双带有挑衅的眼色的眼睛和额头上垂下来的头发。他也不说话一口一口慢慢喝着茶，对面是巴斯克要的清咖啡。

王皓在另一个房间看着单向玻璃里面的场景，手头漫无目的翻着卷宗问身边的人“律师什么时候到？”

“据说快了。”郝帅不着急的坐在椅子上抱着肩膀。

话音刚落就看到外面走来一个同样身材高大的人，一头金发，不仔细看以为是个身形魁梧的外国女孩，但当你定睛的时候发现只是留着一头金发，鼻子穿着鼻环下巴上打着唇钉的壮汉。

“洋人就是会玩啊。”郝帅懒洋洋的感叹道。

“谁啊？”王皓回头问郝帅。

“据说是他相好的，叫。。。什么来着，是个德国人，反正就是巨长的一个名字。”郝帅还没想就放弃了，他们在外边看到那个长发的外国人和警局的同事激烈的争辩着什么，过了一会看到另两个人进来。

“那个不是人称小雅的土耳其人嘛？他身后应该是律师吧?”王皓眼睛忽然亮了起来，郝帅点点头然后吐槽道“艹 德国 土耳其 保加利亚。ITTF是轴心国联盟啊，这个律师要是个意大利或者日本人就齐活了。”

律师就是本地人，也梳着一丝不苟的背头，进来第一件事就是无比真诚的道歉“对不起路上堵车。”坐下的时候，王励勤同时按下了录音机

“xxxx年 xx月 xx日。第三审讯室，审讯者王励勤，警号19780618审讯对象 保加利亚籍巴斯克。同座，律师，贵姓？”王励勤抬头看了一眼。

“免贵姓王。”律师减轻就熟的报着姓名然后摊开自己的公文包。

王励勤掐灭的烟头，第一次翻开桌子的审讯报告“巴斯克先生，我们这次来主要由于你涉嫌非法持有枪支和杀害sj通关公司业务经理邰明*。。。”

“等等等等。王律师忙不迭的挥手说道，杀害？警察同志，据我所知，你们还没有找到人吧？”

“他已经失踪半年了，而且在巴斯克的家中发现了带有他血迹的毛巾。”

“间接证据？”王老师挑了一下眉毛。

“这个邰明儿就是孔局前一段搞突袭检查查处毒品的通关公司的业务经理吧。”郝帅慢悠悠的拿拇指划着嘴唇说。王皓没有答话，死死的看着审讯室。

“那就请巴斯克先生先回答一下为什么沾了他血迹的衣服怎么会出现在自己家里吧。”王励勤并没有急，他手里可以打的牌还有很多，何况在大陪审团审判以前他还没蠢到全部摊开给律师让他们逐个钻空子。

巴斯克想没听见一样默默喝着咖啡，好像问的根本不是他，即将陷入囹圄的也不是他一样。

“这来的时候已经合计好他就是抗雷的吧。”郝帅有点急躁的掏出烟点了火。王皓心里默默赞同郝帅的判断，据他对巴斯克的了解，他根本不是这么沉着的人。

“也就是巴斯克先生要否认所有的指控？也不想听听我们交涉的条件吗？”王励勤问道。

王姓律师看了一眼表说“没必要，我们相信法律和法庭会给我当事人一个公平的裁决的。另外再过22小时，以后我回来申请保释。到时见。”他站起来和王励勤握了一下手，意味深长的拍了一下巴斯克的肩膀后利落的收拾好自己的公文包便走出去了。

“我们会听大陪审团的最终结果。”刚走到门口补充了这一句便匆匆忙忙拉开门走了。

他走到走廊看到小雅正在安慰赛巴斯蒂安，也没心肠仔细听，使了个眼色，两个人都听话的起身跟他走了。

“这次麻烦了。”三人刚进车里。律师马上说道，他不安的调整了一下后视镜，对后座的两个人说道。

“警察上来的气势不对，而且还提到了邰明。。。”

小雅机警的看了一眼身边的德国人，马上装作安慰一样岔开的话题“还不一定的巴斯蒂。”然后无声的瞪了前面一眼作为警告，律师自知多嘴便不响了。一路上无话。等到小雅把巴斯蒂送回他自己的住所再次坐上车的时候脸色忽然一沉重重的咒骂了一句“艹！你TM嘴里就没个数吗？那个德国佬什么都不知道你在这乱说什么？”

“还用我说吗 开庭的时候他绝对会去，只不过是早晚的问题。”律师虽然知道自己说错话但还是辩驳道，随即被小雅扯过衣领“听着，张嘴辩护，闭嘴开车。我再听到你乱讲一句话。。。”他眼睛里透着邪戾的光，和刚才在警局细声安慰巴斯蒂的时候判若两人。感觉到律师微微发抖的身体觉得要挟够了一把松开了已经脱力的人，自顾自的打开烟盒开始抽烟，叼着烟口齿不清的问道“怎么讲。”

“说是在那个保加利亚人的家里发现了沾着邰明血迹的毛巾。。。”小雅的手动了一下，烟灰慢慢掉在车内，律师暗暗的心疼着自己刚刚买的SUV。

“但是，都是间接证据，而且邰明的尸体现在还没找到。”律师想安慰一下却换来小雅的一声冷笑“你都说是尸体了，这大半年别说警方那几根葱，我们把P翻了个底朝天也没找到他，估计真的死了吧，巴斯克也是蠢，能让一个中弹的人跑掉。”小雅有点不安，他食指和中指夹着烟，用拇指挠着自己的脸若有所思的说“不管怎么样，巴斯克估计是保不住了。”  
到了第二天在冬天中午明媚又清冷的空气里大家坐着热身运动，照顾到越来越冷的气温计划是下午1点开球。裁判也是专门从体校请来的说是要保证公平，方博慢慢悠悠的坐着热身活动，昨天他下午回去训练包括晚上回寝室的时候他仍然没有和许昕说话，连眼神也不敢对上，他也不知道自己怕什么，就是每次看到他脑子里总是有张继科的那句：“还搞什么暗恋。”就是这句话像咒语一样来回来去的折磨他，以他现在的智慧能力唯一能做的就是逃避了。

要开球了。张继科在场下坐不住一直站着看，他远远的看到了场边还站着自己的指导员肖战和秦志戬，对方的指导老师似乎也在，不过张继科不认识。他环视了一圈并没有发现马龙，场上还有零零星星的观众，比如陈玘和邱贻可，不知道什么时候这两个人又和好了，裹着大衣在观众席上跺脚取暖，他们不远地方是宋鸿远，他也来了？张继科挑了一下眉毛，望向正在和裁判商量硬币正反面的许昕，他没什么心肠去管他和方博的事情，毕竟他已经做了陈玘和邱贻可两年的观众了，他得出了一个结论，有些人在某些方面就是比其他人要笨一点，特别是那些在其他领域很聪明的。像他和马龙真的是属于少数中的少数，但他又想如果他和他们一样预先知道有很多的时间可供他们相互猜疑和浪费他会不会那么快的表白，他和马龙会不会在一起，更进一步的想到如果马龙没有这个压抑的身份他有更开阔的生活视野他会不会和自己在一起，想到这他身上一紧，马上告诉自己比赛就要开始了还是专注比赛的好。

虽然才刚刚开始的比赛却马上进入的焦灼的状态。对方摆出了一个不要命的.433意思就是今天要和你死磕了，张继科当时歪歪脑袋决定还是用了一个442还是保险起见，尚坤和许昕左右边锋也算配合默契，只是对方三个前锋压下来在中场进入了混战，每一次都是对方带球到了中场被许昕很缠人的抢过去，但是中传的时候也不能如愿，渐渐的从乱成一片的中场开始火药味慢慢的延慢到整个球场，快到上半场结束的时候，看准中前卫和后卫之间的空档，对方的中锋忽然提速长驱直入的闯到大禁区，简单的晃过了一个后卫就到了方博的面前，方博紧紧的盯着对方花哨的脚底功夫看着他晃动的肩膀判断他下一个方向，及时得倒地铲出了球，对方队员立即举手示意是先铲到我的人的，方博也无辜的举手到我先碰的是球。裁判为难了。问了边裁一个说碰到了一个说没碰到，这段时间已经有连三个队员开始相互推搡，感受到场上越发紧张的气氛他决定亮牌子震一下场上的情景。所以方博得了个黄牌，对方收获一个大禁区前的一个位置绝好的直接任意球，方博仅仅靠队友，规规矩矩的把手放到固定位置，紧张的听着守门员调配位置，发球球员谨慎的双手把球放到固定，退后几步慢慢停住调整着呼吸，人墙所有的人都摒住呼吸，场上静的可以听到不知道那个队员紧张的咽口水的声音。方博不禁绑紧了肩膀，裁判哨音一响，就看到对方快速跑到足球前面一个弧线抽射出来所有的人的随进按照自己的判断跃起，许昕算是跳的最高的，但是他看到那个弧线在自己略后侧划过。

场边的邱贻可和陈玘早就忘了跺脚取暖直愣愣的看着那个白影划过，陈玘紧张的微微张开了嘴，张继科握紧了拳头，指甲在手心结结实实的扣出了几个月牙，一声哨响，他看到对方队员欢庆的抱在一起，绕过一片欢腾的后面是自己队友垂头丧气的背影。

中场重新开球1：0  
偷偷藏在远处的马龙此时只恨自己不能上场，着急的直踱步，他直接咬掉手套掏出手机给张继科敲信息。

中场休息的时候大家都喝水的和谁哎呀的哎呀，只有方博一个人静静躺在场边也不说话，愣愣的望着天，许昕余光瞥见了他，正往他的方向走的时候，眼前忽然晃出一张黑脸，张继科拍他的肩膀道“对方的阵型对体力消耗特别大，这次被他窜了空子，下半场只要扳平，耗住他们，他们利用咱们的空档咱们也要看好，他们三个前场很难回防，你斜插进去看有没有机会。”许昕静静听着，整理着自己队长的袖标，默默点头，他等他再回头看方博的时候他已经坐起来静静喝水，闫安扶着他的肩膀好像劝他什么。

好像他永远不缺我呢。许昕盯着这个画面眼睛有些失神。  
下半场刚刚开球，憋了一肚子怨念的许昕终于开张了，他听了张继科的话，从中场右边路斜插进去，由于他惯用左脚，对方防他特别别扭，加上刚刚开球，还没有回过神来，直接被许昕一个远程抽射直奔球门的右上角旋转着灌进去了。都来不及等裁判的哨响，一时间队友全部拥了上来，他被大家抱的架起来，在人群的最远处他看到才从后方跑过来的方博，眉梢眼角堆着笑意，脸上也泛着红润他隔着队友们看着他，方博也忘了顾及亮晶晶的眼睛只看到了许昕得，忽然他觉得，他身边缺不缺我（他暗恋着谁）好像不是很重要。

接下来比赛被拽回起点，不变的仍然是场上的火药味，恶意的冲撞越来越多，一时间哨声和摇旗四起，许昕作为“侦查神蟒”加上又刚刚进了一球自然是所有人下黑脚的目标。就是这样他也磕磕绊绊的维持着场面。正如马龙说的，这种队形对队员的体力消耗巨大，下半场才到一半对方用光了所有的换人名额，张继科手里还有两个名额，他满意的看着场上，偶尔瞥到仍然紧盯比赛的秦志戬和肖战，觉得肖战的脑门都得意的发亮了。

“你知道许昕现在小名是什么吗？”陈玘转头问邱贻可。

“啥？”

“大蟒，你看他踢的多缠人。”陈玘有点得意的说。

“我以前怎么不知道这小子盘带这么厉害。”

“他还有更厉害的呢？”陈玘偷瞄了邱贻可一眼。

邱贻可不明所以的看了一眼陈玘。

陈玘打定主意要看他说下一句时候邱贻可的表情便看着邱贻可说“他看上你侄儿了。”

“什么？！！！”邱贻可的眼睛瞬间成XXL码，声音也拔高了不少“他看上方博了？”

“你声音再大点估计裁判都听到了。”陈玘拽了一下邱贻可，有点嫌弃邱贻可的过度反应“怎么？不能看上他是吗？”

“当然了。那许昕那点配得上方博。”

“你得了吧。方博傻成那样，也就你把他当个宝，天天侄儿，侄儿的哄着，看着都比你老。”陈玘觉得比赛都没有看邱贻可的表情有趣。

“你不懂方博的好。”邱贻可大手一挥一脸痛心。

“他哪好啊？”陈玘的声音有点冷了

“我说不上来，就是觉得他和我挺像的。”陈玘有心踹他一脚又怕天寒地冻的给他踹骨折了。

他们打闹的时候谁都没有注意到身后不远处的宋鸿远听的脸都绿了。

“许昕，喜欢方博？”

场上的许昕并不知道自己感情生活就这么被明晃晃的当成了谈资，他甚至连打个喷嚏的体力都没有，新换上来的后腰下脚一个比一个狠，他已经跌到无数次了，马龙看着着急赶紧给张继科发短信 马上换掉许昕，现在大家都冲他来了，太危险。张继科看着短信眼皮跳了一下，我也想换啊，换谁啊，他不是你训练的人吗？要是平常他觉得心里别扭一下就换人了 但是这是决赛，而且队里真的没有人能替代许昕。马龙远远的看到张继科把手机揣会口袋却迟迟没有换人的意思，急的两道眉毛挤在一起。脸也黑了不少。

怕什么来什么，许昕有意思斜着撕开对方防线的时候被人家狠狠的恶意的绊了一脚，他惊恐的在奔跑中失去了平衡重重的跌到并且滚了出去，还痛苦的抱着膝盖打滚，一时间陈玘和邱贻可都忘了拌嘴，张继科暗自叫了声不好，肖战和秦志戬也僵直了身体，早就准备好的校医在快冻僵之前得到了上场的机会，快步走到许昕那里按着按那，问来问起，抱着膝盖的许昕已经疼的说不出来话了，他也没听清队医问他什么，他从来没经历过这样的疼，只知道忍住叫声，却而代之的是出了一层有一层的汗。忽然在人群里他看到一个白影晃过竟然是马龙，他没忍住忽然闯进了球场，叫着“大昕 怎么样？是骨头还是韧带？”他正在想我该怎么区分的时候越过马龙询问紧张的脸他看到方博和那个绊他的人已经推搡起来。他甚至都顾不上疼了有点失神的看向马龙身后---因为他从来没看过那么生气的方博。

“你他妈怎么踢球的？是踢球还是踢人？”本来就咋呼着头发因为生气似乎都立了起来。眉毛也蹙起，眼睛睁的快要脱框，手臂也大力的往对方脸上招呼的时候身后是死死拉住他的闫安。“冷静，冷静。裁判看着呢。”

“闫安，是兄弟就别拉我。”方博回头冷冷的瞪着闫安。

闫安也被这样的方博吓白了脸，他看了一眼往这边看的许昕赶紧说道“你赶紧看看许昕伤的怎么样吧，先别拼命。”

方博也像想起什么一样忽然看向许昕，许昕仍然隔着人群费力的扯出一个笑容给方博，但是随即被膝盖处传来的疼痛压出更加痛苦的表情，忽然就哎呀一声喊了出来。

“大昕。”马龙还在他傍边帮他摆正一个舒服的姿势，“怎么还没有担架？”他忽然问其他人，却得到旁边人陌生的询问的目光，血液瞬间倒流了，自己无故闯进场地不说，他回头看着秦志戬死死盯住自己的目光和身边脸比秦志戬还黑的张继科。

“这位同学，谁让你闯进场地了，你是哪个院的？”张继科冷冷的说，不带有一点作戏的成分，比声音更冷的是眼神。“请你出场。”张继科气的发抖。

“对。。。对不起。”马龙自知自己错了马上起身跑走了。他转身的时候撞到也愣在当场的方博，肩膀撞到一起，马龙顾不上道歉，方博一时觉得肩膀疼，头疼，最要命的是心也疼起来了，他看着许昕被人围着用担架抬下了场耳边又响起张继科那句“搞什么暗恋。”他听到那人亲密的叫许昕大昕，而且那么疼的许昕还能扯出一个笑容给他。他觉得他看到了答案，他忽然很想锤张继科，什么他妈的暗恋，这根本就是两人都对上眼了吧。

下场后许昕直接被送到医院做更详细的检查，秦志戬和陈玘邱贻可都跟着去了，张继科继续在场下气的发抖，估计马龙一级那个回体校了，他攥着手机默念道不能生气，不能生气，数数吧1 2 3 4。。。半路他就放弃了抓起手机就暴力的戳着屏幕“你给我解释一下怎么回事”

“对不起，我一时着急就忘了。”短信会快就回来了。

忘了？张继科盯着这几个词直接气笑了“今天晚上在公园见。”张继科飞速的打完发出去对自己默念 专心比赛专心比赛，但是手不控制的发抖。

对方恶意踢人的人被罚下了，方博因为和那人推搡，打架吃了黄牌累计两张黄牌也被罚下场，但在最后肖战也和对方的指导员吵了起来之后前边那些插曲都显得小儿科了。闹到最后根本上没有人关心最后谁赢了，所以当张继科一脸僵硬抱着奖杯；身后的队员也是用一副不知道该不该微笑的尴尬表情照完照片以后，张继科把奖杯撇给给闫安就走了，方博当然也是垂头丧气的穿好衣服看了一眼迎上来的宋鸿远一句敷衍的话都想不出来；宋鸿远自觉得今天一下午接受的信息量太大，也顾不上什么只能神游一样走在方博身边。对方队更因为今天输球又输人自然也没人高兴，一时间大家都没意思一样淡淡的散掉了。好好的决赛最后闹的每个人都神情凝重的离开了，留下空荡荡的球场。

本来说好的庆功宴，因为许昕的缺席，张继科无故失踪也没人提了，球员们也不说话各自沉默的打着行李商量什么时候回家。


	6. 27-28章 +番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27-28 +番外  
> 昕博线，大一下学期结束  
> 巴斯克案被勒令结案。  
> 以巴斯克谋杀邰明结束，ittf安全。  
> 马龙被冷藏  
> 巴斯克书信

I am not the one

“哎呀，疼。”许昕呲牙咧嘴的继续抱着腿哼哼着，旁边是两脸黑线的陈玘和邱贻可和一脸焦急认真的方博，陈玘忽然对方博说“你去把医生叫过来再看看吧，总这这么鬼哭狼嚎的也不是事。”邱贻可早就听不下去许昕的鬼叫了，自己刚要起身，却被陈玘没有声响的拽住了，方博自是觉得陈玘说的对，马上走出病房。看方博关上门陈玘马上说“行了，人家大夫都说了就是韧带有点拉伤了，的确挺疼的 也不至于让你狼嚎这么久吧，人家方博都出去了，你就别演了。”

邱贻可听到这回头看了眼安静下来的许昕“原来你小子在这跟我们演苦肉计啊。”许昕也没反应过来眼珠子转了半天没想到答话刚吐出了个“我。。。”

“你什么你啊，你不就喜欢方博嘛？我们这么多人都看出来了，别和我说你不知道啊。”陈玘快刀斩乱麻，“喜欢就直接说，絮絮叨叨的干什么，看今天方博这个紧张劲也是有戏，晚上有火车这时候还来看你，我说啊你就趁热打铁。。。”

“你真喜欢方博？”邱贻可抢过话茬问道。

被陈玘惊到的许昕和被邱贻可的眼睛有点吓到了的许昕一直语塞，又不知道怎么接话只能故作轻松的嘴一咧开笑着说“你们2队的人真有意思，怎么一个两个都说我喜欢他。”

“那你到底喜不喜欢他啊？？”陈玘和邱贻可同时问道。而且一样的抱起来肩膀气势汹汹的逼供的样子。

人言道在一起时间长的两个人的确是越来越像了，被这个像镜面整齐的动作惊讶着不知道怎么回答，只能闭嘴沉默。

“你就装吧。”陈玘放弃了、邱贻可有点了然的看着许昕“是你怕你万一承认了不知道该怎么办吧。”

陈玘吃惊的看了邱贻可一下，他怎么忽然这么善解人意了。

“你怕万一你这一松口，以后的路怎么走你就不知道了吧。”邱贻可继续一副知心大哥的样子，陈玘专注的看许昕的表情变化。

他听着眼神也被邱贻可的话击中一样，忽然沉了下去继而低头小声说“万一，万一。。。就回不到以前了。总觉得自己就。。。活的没那么洒脱。我挺想一直那么没心没肺的过的。”这是他的真心话，如果能选，他也不想这样。

“反正你们自己的事情自己解决吧。我们也管不了，自己不后悔就得了。”陈玘觉得许昕的纠缠太烦，他又是个直爽洒落的人没有太多的心肠能理清这笔乱账。

“怎么方博这么半天没回来。”邱贻可问道。

方博在走廊里碰到了马龙，他这个人没什么优点就是特别会记人，基本上见一面的人他就能认出来，他看到马龙压低了帽子在走廊里晃悠，肯定是在找许昕的病房，他犹豫要不要上前搭话，又觉得马龙浑身上下散发着不想和人说话的气场，只能在远处默默地观察，他也不知道为什么自己这么在意马龙就在走廊愣愣的站了半天看马龙在许昕的病房前转悠了一下就走掉了。自己才想起来去叫医生。

马龙挂念许昕默默跟到医院到门口听到这些人在讲方博，又觉得很多人都在自己实在没什么说辞推门而进，在门口看看许昕没什么事便转身回去了，刚出了医院门口就感到口袋里一阵震动。掏出来看，停住了脚步，骤然的站在了医院的院子里，看着屏幕上闪着的熟悉的号码发愣，是刘国梁的。

“喂。”

“听说今天你闯进球场了？”刘国梁决定不绕圈子。

“。。。”

“我能理解你，毕竟我听说你们的关系处的很不错。”

“。。。”

“但是咱们的事情估计还要在商量着看看”

“刘校长。。。”马龙终于出声了，声音有一点抖。

“你做的对，我没又要责怪你的意思，看到自己兄弟受伤就是要去冲到前面，但是马龙啊，咱们现在做的就是一件错事，如果不把自己的心磨得足够坚硬，我觉得你顶不下来，我是也是警察出身，你和我见过的很多优秀的警察一样，自带着一腔热血，但是，你要做的事情最不需要的就是热血。况且你还年轻，以后的路到底怎么走还请你好好想想，我也要重新想，你快回来吧，你秦叔找你呢。”刘国梁越是温言和煦，马龙越觉得事情不可逆转，他站在阳光下面觉得半边身体都冷掉了。他坚持了这么多年的念头，竟然因为自己一次情急之下的违规就这么淡淡的散了，他拿着早就没有回音的手机愣愣的消化着这个事实，又想起要去见秦志戬便匆匆离开了医院。心里盘算着怎么说服他。

“唉。”刘国梁撂下电话把头埋在手掌里，长舒了一口气。

“检方逼咱们到巴斯克为止结案，不能再碰这边，再派马龙出去的话他便得不到任何体制内的应有的保护，这样太危险，不如趁着这次让他断了念想也是好事。”孔令辉在旁边劝刘国梁，JIAN方的确向警方在施压，由于巴斯克这个案子证据过于充分，而且近年来反恐的压力剧增，每年的预算都在高走，如果在这种情况下，仍然要调配警力和资源沿着巴斯克的线往下摸。。。

“我们一天天防恐反恐，有的人是三班倒的在查，你们和我说要继续查这个小流氓后面的跨国集团？证据呢？别和我扯直觉，有那个直觉的人麻烦调配到我们海关，查潜在的极端分子好吗？”海关负责人直接对蔡振华拍了桌子。两个人从厕所一直吵到会场。一直到散会，检方和法院终于看不下去了直接找了蔡振华，说服他先暂缓巴斯克这条线。

“他肯定会关起来，到时候想什么时候查咱们就可以什么时候查，我给你保证。”检方负责人拍着胸脯说道，“现在这个情况你要看清楚，上边的意思是已经不想因为一个案件而过多的消耗，税金和预算。”警方的人指了指上边的表格，一个赤裸裸的红色数字摆在他眼前“我们也是讲业绩的。”

“那公平和正义呢”蔡振华不服气的问道。他的领口因为刚才和海关的负责人吵的太激动直接拉松的领带，现在歪歪扭扭的耷拉下来。

“你说的是谁的公平和正义？”检方饶有兴致的反问道，“如果海关吃紧，真出了什么事情，那些妄死的人的公平正义呢？我们都不是神，我只想在有限之中谋取平衡罢了。”

王皓算是比较快得到消息的人，他还是翻着手里已经被他翻的有些翘起的卷宗看着上边巴斯克的照片，这不是他第一次处理这种案件，由于各方的角力和博弈最后只落得个这个不咸不淡的下场，倒霉的永远是一个相对低位的人的身上，游戏的一开始他就注定是牺牲品，是所谓罪恶向正义的献贡，是妥协，是深谙世事的沉默和一个息事宁人的句号。王皓无奈又暴力的合上那摊纸招呼周雨和他去喝酒，大声说道“今天晚上咱们不醉不归。”窗外已经是进入寒冬的傍晚，静静的涂上一层水汽。  
Isolation 

跌跌撞撞的挪进陌生旅馆的房间，张继科搬运着已经浑身冰凉不住打颤的马龙，他扶着马龙坐在地毯上，马龙马上把脸埋在手心里，无声无息的打颤，张继科回身打开空调调到最高温度，想在浴缸里放热水，却没把浴缸塞塞住。又踱步走到马龙旁边摸着他的手，仍然没有暖起来，只能搂着他不出声，他不知道秦志戬在电话里说了什么，他只听到马龙那一句不能报仇了，便知道马龙这么执着要去卧底是为了报仇。但是为了谁报仇？

他依然搂着安静的马龙心里不断的在想他，自他们认识以来就没有听过马龙提过他的家人，他也没有朋友，在他们认识之前他甚至没有手机，现在的联系人里面除了自己就是许昕，接着浴室传来昏黄的光一团团热气从门口染过来，烟雾一样慢慢失去了形状，他下意识的搂紧了马龙的肩膀。他颓然的想到他根本不了解马龙，也想不出什么安慰的话语，除了苍白的不要哭以外。此刻马龙的无助重重的敲击出自己的无能，他急躁又灰心不知道该怎么安慰他。只能安静的搂着他。浴室的水声盖住了马龙微小的啜泣声。但是他感觉的他口袋里的电话嗡嗡的震动声。

“喂。”马龙没有等张继科提醒自己接了电话。声音异常的普通。张继科悄悄起身关掉了浴室里哗哗的水声。

“我和我朋友在一起。然后今天晚上就回寝室睡觉了，您放心，我都这么大的人了，放心吧，没事挺好的，明天早上我找您去，好的。挂了啊。”

张继科安静的听着，眼睛在暗处一闪一闪的盯着他，他一点都不好。

“为什么要撒谎，你不是没事情的样子。”第一次开口，带着点严厉。

马龙没有回话，他觉得张继科在问他“为什么要做马龙？”关于这件事情他也没有答案。

“谢谢你，继科，要不大雪地的我们都会感冒的。”马龙活动了肩膀对张继科笑了一下。

“你和我在一起不需要装。”张继科坐回他的身边握紧他的手。

“我知道。”马龙眨眨眼。“的确是我做错了，最开始说好了的，不让任何警校的人认识我。”他低头快速的瞥到两只紧握的手“犯规的是我。这是我应得的。我想要的太多了。”张继科不作声了，他才意识到马龙是冒着多大的赌注和自己在一起。几个小时前的别扭和嫉妒忽然就烟消云散了。

“我不会放弃的。”马龙说着点点头似乎肯定自己什么“十年我都忍过来了，何况是这点？”马龙似乎一瞬间就想开了快的让张继科有点吃惊。

“你是不是觉得我变得挺快的？”马龙看他吃惊的眼睛问他。张继科点点头。

“我有办法对付秦叔，毕竟我是看着他长大的，我了解他。”

“不会他看着你吗？”张继科笑了一下。

“他不长大的吗？”马龙狡黠的一笑，“我很小的时候就认识秦叔，十岁以后就主要是他在带我，虽然。。。”他的手指用力挣了一下“虽然我们见面时间不多，但是他有多了解我，我就有多了解他。他知道我不会放弃的。毕竟，如果一个念想，你想了十年，你会轻易放弃吗？”马龙回头看张继科眼睛里是询问。张继科摇了摇头。

“你和我一样，我第一次看到你在公园的时候就觉得了，是那种，撞了南墙也要把南墙撞破继续走的人。”马龙忽然评论张继科起来。

张继科开始想象一个十岁的男孩，他无依无靠，有着好看清秀的眉眼和过分早熟心智身后罩着不让人窥探的身世，就这样，在茫茫的天地间是怎么样但凭一个信念走到今天。他不得而知，他自己只是个普通的少年，普通的家庭，普通上学，因为一直反叛和儿时想当英雄梦想考了警校，途中稀里糊涂的爱上了他，现在坐到他的身边，他们身后的窗外就是和他们没有一点关系的繁华的城市，虽然近的他们能听到外边车流和人群的嘈杂声，但是远的却像是另一个世界。

“跟我讲讲你的小时候？”张继科忽然问道。

 

“你说说你，自己组了个联赛，闹出多少事情，最后秦指导都和对面的指导员差点打起来了。”尚坤坐在隔壁的病床晃荡着腿说着，

“秦指导和人打起来了？”许昕忽然问道，这会已经是傍晚，方博晚上的火车不久之前就和托着行李接他的宋鸿远走了，剩下许昕一个人想心事，知道尚坤说这句话前许昕都是哼哈的答应着。

“方博没和你说吗？两个人差点打起来，秦指导也是护犊子护的不行，我还是第一次看到他那么生气。”尚坤不见外的拿了个苹果啃起来。

“不过最后赢了不是吗？”许昕漫不经心的回到，方博来看他的时候哪轮到他说话，邱贻可和陈玘搞的像说相声一样根本没给方博开口的机会啊，倒是自己每一次喊疼的时候那个认真紧张的小眼神足够许昕在这个寒假偷笑的了。

“算了，我不和你说了我也赶火车去了，你怎么回家啊？”尚昆咔嚓掉一个苹果看了眼时间打算要走。

“我再住两天没什么事的话，就和玘哥一起回去，毕竟一个地方的，然后我爸接我。”许昕在床上小心翼翼的伸懒腰。

“走了啊，再见面就是春天了，新年快乐。”尚坤托着行李箱说道，挥挥手关了房门。

“新年快乐。”许昕对着房门说道。笑容在脸上僵了几秒后来就落寞下去了。

 

“巴斯克，咱们下个月开庭见。”王皓站在警局门口对刚要走出的巴斯克告别。

巴斯克没有理他瞪了一眼便和一个高大长发的德国人走了，模糊的看到对面车里坐着上次的律师和那个土耳其人。

“走了？你特意来的？”郝帅从王皓的身后闪出来问道。

“啊。想看看这个倒霉蛋一眼。”

“听说你们检方比我们这边结案呢。”郝帅问道。

“估计是结了吧。”

“卧底怎么办？”

“不是你们总局的卧底吗？现在收线也算好了，别再贪心不足暴露了，就真的。。。”王皓昨天喝的有点多现在还在宿醉中。

“怎么不见王励勤啊？”

“病倒了，昨天晚上刚送进医院，他也 真是够拼。”郝帅摇摇头叹了一口气。“好像和罪犯有仇一样。”

“听说，张超辞职了。”郝帅迟疑了一下告诉王皓这个消息。

王皓一时想不到什么答话，只能不知可否的点点头。觉得头更疼了。  
The last words

我叫巴斯克，生于保加利亚，就像某个无聊的小说的开头一样，非得从我的出生开始，巴斯蒂看到这封信会说这句话像极了他看得某一本书的开头，当然最后会被我嘲笑，我嘲笑他有所有不能变成钱的技能。我出生在保加利亚，一个平常被人忽略只有在纷乱的新闻报道里能出现的国家，但据我的父辈说他们一直过得不错，直到斯大林来到。

很年轻的时候我就去了德国，学了一嘴流利的德语，德国人很惊讶为什么我能讲的这么好，他们一直自豪于德语的难度，总觉得如果你脑子不够聪慧似乎是不配学习德语的，但对于我来说这个不算什么难事。我遇到巴斯蒂是在汉堡，他的家乡，他是一个落魄的大学生，比我大那么多却仍然在如何能完成大学的学业之中挣扎着，他很温和，虽然听的是黑死和朋克多，也留着不知道为什么的金色长发，穿着唇环，但没办法否认的是，他是一个无趣的好人，一直有着和善的笑容，即使我当着他的面唱那首 “why don’t you get a job”的时候他仍然不觉得我在羞辱他。

自从我离开祖国那天我就失去他了，有时候能听到儿时伙伴在某个游行中被拘捕的消息，除了耸肩膀我做不出任何的反应，我不明白抗争的意义在哪里，对于我去到任何地方只为了谋生和牟利。正如我来到这个国家的目的一样。

巴斯蒂不一样，他来到这里是为了我。

在临行前，他奶奶无奈的摸着他的脸和他说“巴斯蒂，可能等你从那个那么远那么远的国家回来的时候，我已经死了。”他恨他父母却很爱他的奶奶，他特别恨我周围的一切，却只爱我，这样的他让我惊奇。

P市是个有意思的地方，我和小雅，那个土耳其人一直很喜欢南港的海边，小雅会指着那些忙忙碌碌的港口货船说，早晚有一天，这里的某些货是属于我的。

他和我很像，眼神里有藏不住的贪婪和野心，巴斯蒂不喜欢他，当然，他不喜欢所有的土耳其人。他也不喜欢奥恰洛夫，正如我前面所说的一样，巴斯蒂讨厌我周围的一切，单单爱我。

我们跟着奥恰洛夫来到了这里，他跟着波尔来到这里，傲慢的德国人，脑子里永远是冷酷和计算，但不得不承认自从来到这里我们的日子要比以前好过很多。很快小雅就买了辆豪车，巴斯蒂拿我的钱购置了最贵的乐器组了个乐队，继续干他没有一分钱盈利的营生。而我继续在家里播放那首

why don’t you get a job。是他最喜欢的theoffspring的歌。每到这时候他会装傻一样告诉我他更喜欢他们早期的歌曲，我管你喜欢喜欢，老子这首歌是放给你听的。

后来我受不了他屋里传来叮叮当当的声音加上工作越来越忙便搬了出去，他仍然没有抗议也没有同意，只是按照一定的频率来我家，然后走掉，我知道我不断在伤他的心，但是他仍然愿意留在我身边。

“当然是为了钱了。”小雅驾轻就熟的说道，在他心里万物的起源就是钱。

萨拉拉，我和小雅都没有资格见他，只是听波尔和奥恰洛夫说，奥恰洛夫再和我们讲，他经常鼓励我们好好干，除了钱还有其他的东西可以有，比如小雅从来没有断过的女朋友。

直到前年为止我们干的活也只是处理内部叛徒和与码头工人交涉这么简单，小雅负责坑人，我负责打人所以不知道什么时候大家也传说巴斯克是个有拳头没有脑子的人，我也没理会，起码我的名声比小雅好很多。但是去年的新年开始，新的货物来到了南港------女孩子们。说着斯拉夫语，漂亮的，麻木的女孩子们被像罐头一样的塞进了集装箱，缓缓的驶入了南港。我依旧和小雅站在南港的海岸上抽烟，每当我们知道新的装有新的女孩子的集装箱要来的时候，他都会迎着海风像那个集装箱吹一声流氓哨，表示他自己的欢迎。

由于我的出身和我的爱好，我成了最适合看管她们人，有些人很有趣，他们觉得我喜欢男人就不会喜欢女人，就像他们认为我是保加利亚人就会犯罪一样。

我的工作就是保护她们，把他们从集装箱运送到面包车上，穿过P市，把他们送到北区山上的高级住宅里，帮他们选购所有他们需要的东西，系上漂亮的蝴蝶结，把他们小心的摆在高级的红色的纯皮沙发上，据说他们是专门服务北区那些身家显赫的人的。有商人，有警察。后来来的人越来越多，他们的生意也越来越好，巴斯蒂买乐器买的也越来越无所顾忌。我见他也见得也来越少。多数见面的时候我都是哼着那首歌，不论是在床上，还是第二天的早晨。

但我必须严防小雅，他在这群女人中间太如鱼得水了。

女孩是越来越多，绝望的空气就越来越浓，他们渐渐熟悉了当地的语言。他们可以出去但是被很严密的管控起来了，她们从客人里面套出所有有用的消息都被或者我或者小雅收走了，他们已经成为了萨拉拉最隐秘也最可靠的特务组织，因为谁会在意在她们面前说的话呢？她们就是行走的花瓶，没有人会像对人一样对待他们，也就没有人像对待人一样怀疑她们。偶尔有偷跑的女孩子，但是我永远都没见过他们回来，小雅总会黠然一笑的告诉我，要看好她们。为我好，也为她们好。

半年前，我觉得我抽烟突出的烟圈都是脂粉气的时候，小雅忽然给我打电话说，需要我去杀一个人，叫做邰明的人，当我正擦着枪吹着口哨准备去那个停车场堵他。他却忽然出现在我的跟前上来和我扭打成一团，似乎提前知道我就是他的死神一样，我用拳头制服了他，但我的衣服被他拉扯住了，想来就是那个时候沾到了他的血迹，最后我冲他开了一枪他便停止了挣扎。没了呼吸，眼睛死死的等着某一个地方，嘴巴微微张着，手和腿呈现出一种痉挛一样的形状。我冲他眨眨眼睛便把他扔在了某个路边，便开车走了。

我不知道这件事情谁知道，谁不知道，小雅说我们中间除了一个内鬼，我觉得就是他，他笑了笑说，他可不是什么正义的伙伴，总之我被抓住了，因为我忘记了扔掉那天穿的大衣，至于我为什么没有扔掉，我不知道，巴斯蒂说那件大衣是他送给我的，他又开始沉醉于那种烂大街的剧情里，我感到不耐烦。一路上他握着我的手和我说他会等我，我一直没有理他，小雅在车上帮我分析着利弊，大体就是让我扛下来，内鬼他们会找到，帮我报仇，警方现在掌握的证据来看只有谋杀和非法使用枪支，我不知道他们是怎么找到当时我杀邰明的地方，地面上血液反映灿烂的如同勃兰登堡门上空的新年烟花，也找到弹壳和我的手枪做了比较，加上大衣上的血迹似乎确定了。

“有一位可爱的新警官协助，他们只能查到你。”小雅叼着烟在咖啡店说着，我被保释的第三天，依旧是那个破落的咖啡馆里，小雅无节制的喝着红茶，据他说又一位年轻有为的警官被他们拉到他们的阵营，并且漂亮的完成了他的任务---截取了内鬼和其他警察的联系，并且只保留了对他们来讲有用的证据。“另外，有一个小故事希望你能背诵一下，关于左轮手枪的故事。”小雅忽然晃悠出一张照片：上边有一枚子弹的残片。“如果你背得好，我们会竭尽全力的帮你出来。”

我默默喝着我的咖啡，当我知道他们已经又知道巴斯蒂的新地址的时候，我已经没有什么讨价还价的余地了。

上边就是我要告诉你的，我在最后的自由里写下我的故事，下面我就要去背诵他们写的故事去了，这封信就藏在这里，希望你能看见，这些纸余下的空白处，是我欠巴斯蒂的成千上万次的我爱你。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---Vaško Ивано́ва


	7. 29-36章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29-36章  
> 大一下学期开始  
> 昕博第二次矛盾  
> 南港爆炸案当时的卧底被杀枪支在巴斯克家里发现  
> 闫森出场  
> 张超辞职  
> 许昕告白，

Unsayable

如果可以的话，许昕绝对不想让方博知道他现在在想什么。

已经进入大一的下学期，时间过的特别快，感觉前一秒大家还在抱怨这么冷天的天发什么春装，下一秒大家已经迫不及待的换上薄衬衫，把厚重的呢子大衣锁在柜子里。许昕没有想过什么，张继科除了疯狂的学习训练以外早就不稀罕拿他喜不喜欢方博这件事情逗他了，他感觉过了一个新年张继科身上以天下为己任的悲剧英雄情结又重了几分，当然他们还是没事会在国旗下的水泥台子晃荡腿，只是对话少了很多，同样沉默的是马龙，许昕给他发过几个短信，回信也是不咸不淡的，搞得他也没有兴致，怎么过了一个新年大家都过的这么无聊了？

依旧有趣的还是方博，年前他剪了个很失败的头型，左右严重不对称，左面的几缕头发坚强的挺立着，与耳朵平行的角度，许昕严重怀疑他是自己剪的，当他在学校里看到他的时候，周围已经围了一堆人看着他的新发型玩闹，许昕远远看着觉得过了个新年他胖了不少，肩膀都圆了。

方博看到许昕走过来，脸上挂着笑问着他腿怎么样，有没有不舒服什么的，许昕一时看他看得有点走神，挑了一下眉毛“我腿怎么了？”

“不，不是踢球摔了吗？”方博睁着眼睛有点吃惊。

“哦。早就没事了，你不提我都忘了。”许昕真的忘了当时自己打滚的时候有多疼，他记得的就是当时方博担心的眼神，足以他没事就在这个寒假毫无征兆的傻笑，许妈妈看了忧心忡忡，这孩子绝对在外边谈恋爱了，还不和我们说。

对于喜欢方博这件事，他觉得他想通了，喜欢就喜欢吧，方博也不知道。还能一直像兄弟一样的处下去，偶尔勾肩搭背开开玩笑就罢了，他自以为自己是个爽利豁达的人对于这种过于复杂的关系没什么兴趣往下走。

这样就够了，许昕在自己老家昏暗的房间刚刚挂掉被爆竹声震的听不见的电话，他看着手机屏幕上方博的名字逐渐暗下去，然后自己房间被不知道哪里升起的烟花照亮的时候他天真的想着，这样就够了，再往下走估计要麻烦。一开学不是又能天天混在一起了吗？

但是当他时隔两个月看到新的一年的方博的时候就意识到这件事也许远没有那么简单，要不然，要不然他为什么忽然在一群人面前没有理由的特别想抱住他？

可是这个人一点自觉都没有，支楞着那一撮可笑的头发，带着他的味道和笑容过来问自己的腿怎么样了，许昕能做的就是眼神飘忽不定的说一些乱七八糟的话，控制自己尽量不要盯着方博看。

方博觉得这样的许昕有点奇怪为什么寒假里面三天两头的打电话过来，问这问那怎么见了真人忽然就高冷起来，他无声的看了一眼许昕，这真的是一个人吗？

许昕偷偷咽了一下口水，喉结却不配合的明显翻动了一下，眉毛也紧锁起来，故意的望向别住。手指躲在谁都看不见的口袋里，暗搓搓的扭曲成各种形状。

在旁边看着一切的宋鸿远心里纠结着要不要在比赛的赛场上听到的话告诉方博，他已经这么纠结一个寒假了，偶尔在方博家看他方博手机屏忽然亮起来许昕的名字他都不自然的清清嗓子，最后还是觉得把话咽进去，毕竟，唉，他也没什么立场说啊。

就这样许昕面带英勇就义一样肃穆的表情看着远方，方博不解的抬头看着他的画面被旁边的张继科用手机拍下来了。

“这两个傻x。”他打着短信附上了这张照片发送给了马龙。马龙依旧在想方设法的说服秦志戬，奈何秦志戬也一直不松口的，马龙表面不说什么脸是一天比一天尖黑眼圈也越来越严重，虽然对别的事情马龙都一副和我没关系的冷脸，但对于许昕嘴里的方博他还是挺有兴趣的，张继科只能没事这么逗他。这才想起来拍照片留念，果然不久马龙就回复了“我真的觉得我需要和许昕谈谈。”

“你可别谈，谈了他就知道有人告诉他方博了。”

“需要别人告诉我吗，这个寒假他给我发了几十条微信就提了不下十次的方博。”

这两人隔着一条街偷偷的议论着熟人，谁也没注意刚才发的照片背景里那个一脸纠结的宋鸿远。

随着气温的回暖，方博和许昕的关系也进入了冰河期，就连闫安在一次吃饭的时候也偷偷问尚坤：许昕和方博是不是闹别扭了，尚坤把手指放在唇边做了个噤声的动作悠悠的吐出三个字：不可说。自从上次有人笑他结巴以后尚坤说话的内容就变得特别简单，充满禅意。闫安一边嚼着米饭一边回味那个不可说，好像在反复咀嚼这三个字里面的深意，后来，后来他就把这事给忘了。

方博自然不知道许昕心里翻江倒海的，他只是不知道为啥每次他和许昕说话的时候许昕在看什么，眼神永远不会和自己对焦，他眨巴眨巴眼睛望向许昕看着的方向使劲的看了一会，再回头发现许昕在盯着地面，或者再回头发现许昕看着旁边的路人的包，再回头他发现许昕盯着旁边的垃圾桶。

“你记得我刚开始叫你什么吗？”第116次方博发现许昕无神的盯着路过的刘国梁行注目礼的时候方博忍不住拉了一下许昕的手臂直勾勾的看着许昕问道。

“什么啊？”许昕眼角瞟着方博拽住自己胳膊的手。

“那时候我看你眼神就不聚焦，你该不会是，”他另一只手在许昕眼前晃了一晃“你该不会是真瞎了吧。”

许昕眼睛马上就有神起来，一阵烦躁升上来，我瞎了？我瞎了能看你看的这么清楚，那个巨丑的头型，忽闪着刷子一样睫毛的眼睛，还有半张的嘴，下嘴唇比上嘴唇厚了挺多，这个是不是叫唇珠？感觉咬上去应该，等等！我tm在想什么？！许昕忽然把眼睛闭上手扶住额头挣扎了一下说“大概是我瞎是因为不想看到你这么丑的头型吧，说真的方博你是不是过年喝多了掉猪圈里了，感觉，动物啃出的头型都比现在的立整一点。”

“我能喝多？你也不打听打听我什么酒量，我的头型这么了?按照这么队里最长的尺度剪得，喷上发胶就变身高富帅，只不过是没弄头型罢了，你这种人怎么懂。”方博应激反应一样的回喷回去。

许昕把手拿下来用充满遗憾的眼神看了方博一眼，他觉得方博这句话里的槽点就像他身上的漏洞一样多，马上就又看向不知名的地方道“你把发胶想象的太神奇了，要不然就是你对高富帅这个名词有误解。”

“许，许昕，你这一秒变瞎的技能也很好。”方博气鼓鼓的回了一句就转身走了，一边走一边反省，自己没事找许昕挤兑自己这个毛病该治一治了。

虽然方博很多话许昕都可以当作没听见或者云淡风轻的怼回去，但是说自己眼神不好这句话他一直记着，特别是第一次警械使用课程以后，那是他入学以来第一次吊车尾。而且当他看到榜首是方博的时候更怀疑自己的眼睛了。

由于反恐的形式越来越严峻，本来大二才开始的警械使用课程提前到了大一，课时也是以前的一倍，许昕没想到自己警械使用这么差，求着秦志戬帮自己申请课时，秦志戬虽然心疼子弹费，但更心疼自己的得意弟子也就申请了追加课时，每个周六的早上，当然费用自己掏。

就在一个平常周末的清晨当许昕揉着酸疼的手臂回到更衣室的时候发现同样换衣服的方博。

他正在解训练服的扣子看到许昕垂头丧气的进来，笑着问道“呦，你在这干什么？”

“你在这干什么？”许昕看着方博有点吃惊的问道，方博的位置靠窗边，正好是一个早春的早上，阳光斜洒进来，给方博头发镶了一层暖暖的边，许昕有点看不清他。说话倒是自然了很多。

“我陪我师哥训练啊，他射击动作特别标准，老师让我和他学学。”方博粗暴的扯下训练服，上身的汗毛也被阳光照的泛着多余的颜色，许昕看着他有点出神。

“不像某些人。”方博穿上春装的薄衬衫稍稍抬起下巴，系紧了风纪扣，然后往许昕那半探出身子，脸上的表情就被许昕看的很清楚，他眨眨眼睛一脸放松的笑看着许昕“瞎子，你还是好好练射击吧，别到头来让博哥保护你。”

说完便低头系扣子，过了一会安静的方博觉得不正常，因为以往的许昕绝对会反唇相讥的，但是今天他特别安静的站在门口。

方博有些不明所以的歪着头看对面的许昕。他不知道他身后阳光射进他春装的衬衫透过白色的布料勾勒出他当时还单薄的身体的轮廓印在许昕面前。

许昕呆呆的看着被阳光勾勒出方博年轻单薄的身体，表面不出声，心里暗潮汹涌，他想到过年被烟花照亮房间的时候自己一厢情愿单纯到可笑的愿望，也暗暗想过如果可以选他绝对不想喜欢上方博，但是他这时候才发现，在喜欢谁这件事上，从来他就没得选。

他两个隔着两条凳子和两边的衣柜，无数微小的灰尘借着阳光在他们中间跳跃飞行就像宇宙里穿梭着的行星，在方博看来他们离得不远，但是在这些微尘看来，他们之间隔着一道银河

“你想什么呢。”方博歪着头看着静止的许昕问道。

如果可以的话，许昕绝对不想让方博知道他现在在想什么。  
THE GUN

 

当你脑子一团浆糊什么都想不通的时候，你的身体会替你脑子做决定，比如情急之下的真心话，不满而蹙起眉头，翻滚的喉结，克制不住的脸红，和体内忽然交织游走的冲动。可能，仅限于年轻的时候。

比如还是二十岁的许昕。

方博的身体告诉许昕的身体，你有多喜欢他。

那天是许昕是如何一言不发的看着莫名其妙的走出更衣室，和许昕在更衣室不断回想刚才的场景的，谁都不知道，即使后来两个人在一起以后许昕也没有提过那个更衣室的早上，在窗子前面的留着那个可笑发型的方博对于自己有多可爱。

刚解决完警械训练的张继科自然是没有耐心等自己的师弟慢吞吞的换衣服，此刻他缠绕着马龙或者他们彼此缠绕在一起，因为他发现马龙依旧沮丧，依旧没办法和自己吐露他多么惶恐和不安，他表演着合乎情理的马龙，克制又深情，亲密又疏离。

他们都有他自己的问题。也许只有在最忘情的时候，马龙的身体会告诉张继科，

“继科，我很喜欢你。”马龙不受控制的随着张继科的频率摇晃着，拼命的支起上身用手掰张继科的脖子让他来亲自己，这是他即将高潮的标志，张继科顺从的弯腰但是要等着他真切的听到马龙说他喜欢自己以后才会狠狠的亲下去，像再也没有下一次一样。他能感觉到马龙急促的呼气打在脸上，连呻吟都变得紧迫的时候他会更自觉的用力，他急于把自己的所有都灌进马龙，不仅仅是他身体。

“不论你想做什么，我都会帮你。”这是他想说的。即使你要在狂风的悬崖边跳舞，最后系住你的安全线也会在我的手里。他搂着止不住颤动的马龙听着他满足的叹息不着边际的想着。当两个人的呼吸逐渐平稳的时候，手抚上已经是温湿的脖颈禁不住在肩膀轻轻的亲了一下。

“师哥，你是不是问过我喜欢方博什么？ ”当马龙从浴室走出来的时候张继科瞥到了马龙的手机上写着这么一段话。

“这小子发什么风？”马龙就这张继科的手看了一眼。

“这不是眼看着春天就来了吗？万物复苏。”张继科觉得自己开心的要飘起来，一扫见马龙之前的阴霾。开起了玩笑。

马龙盯着张继科看了一会，忽然就笑了。

“你笑什么？”张继科随意的把马龙的手机丢在床上问道。

“继科，你真的很好懂。”马龙的头发湿漉漉的垂了下来，显得无助又可爱。

“那是对你。”张继科回头扫了一眼已经褶皱不堪的床铺。

\-----------------ok可能没人关心的主线，三条线一起写太刺激了--------

“如果想让巴斯克在监狱里老老实实的服刑唯一的需要注意的就是离巴斯蒂远一点，让他觉得起码巴斯蒂是安全的，这是他最后的底线。”小雅叼着烟口齿模糊的说着，旁边的波尔仍然嫌弃的皱鼻子，奥恰洛夫无所谓的坐在沙发上，听小雅在旁边指点江山。

“枪呢。”奥恰洛夫忽视掉波尔嫌弃的鼻子问道。

“没问题，我已经和他说了保证把巴斯蒂安全送回汉堡，给他账户按时打钱保证他还能买得起那些比他爸爸还老的吉普森吉他，他就会乖乖的闭嘴。”

“他到底多喜欢那个汉堡人。”波尔终于忍不住问道。

小雅的中指和食指夹着烟的功夫不忘用拇指挠着眉毛，斜眼睛看了一眼波尔又求救一样看了一眼奥恰洛夫，奥恰洛夫会意便接道“波尔，有些事情是你这个人形电脑不会懂的，你就享受其中的好处就行。”

波尔也根本无心打听这种事情“总之，借着这个机会把那个该死的左轮手枪的事情摆平了也好，老头子快逼疯我了，更重要的是，”他看了一眼奥恰洛夫，“有些人必须闭嘴了。”

小雅故意把手放在嘴唇上做了一个拉拉锁的动作同时很响的砸了一下舌头。

大陪审团没有任何意外的通过了对巴斯克的所有起诉罪名，王皓继续翻着手里的卷宗斟酌怎么提起量刑。

“一级谋杀，死刑啊。”周雨等着铜铃一样的眼睛扯着另一边的卷宗看着王皓踌躇的神情强调道“杀人偿命欠债还钱，谁都懂的道理！”

你还有什么犹豫的？

王皓抬头看着这个大三新人热切的眼神笑了一下，抬头纹都变得柔和了一些。

“间接证据，没有尸体，被杀的邰明一向风评很差生前他那些非法的勾当绝对会被掀出来，你看看社交媒体那些扒皮文就知道，某些民粹分子已经开始为他的死叫好了，反看巴斯克，抓的时候他就住在南区的贫民窟。他所有的钱都通过那个玩乐器的男朋友洗的干干净净，对方又请的是普通律师一个出名律师都没有，但是那个派头一看就是背后有高人指点，看来他们是要打同情牌来感动陪审团，如果这个时候我以死刑提起控诉，也就是说小陪审团的每一个人都要背上杀人的十字架，你觉得，有把握吗？”王皓静静的问他，眼神说不出的深沉，房间里不算亮周雨只能看得清王皓仍然很清秀的轮廓，虽然他说的周雨没办法理解但是他忽然明白了为什么当初他会是检方一哥这个名号。他怔了一下抬头问道“你准备？”

“一级谋杀，不诉他死刑。”王皓干脆利落的合上砖头那么厚的卷宗“关他到死。”

话音刚落王皓的手机屏幕就亮了起来，在暗色的房间里他瞥到了上边郝帅发来的信息，短短的几个字 ：王励勤出院了。

“皓哥，我实在没办法了，他这是不打算活到结案了。”刚刚接通电话就听到郝帅在那边的愤怒。

“你他妈见过一边带呼吸机一边看材料的吗？你他妈见过自己推着轮椅打着点滴看大陪审团裁决的人吗？你他妈见过自己拔了管子穿着拖鞋就出现在办公室的吗？”王皓不自觉的偏离了手机一会，任郝帅在电话的另一边咆哮了一会才开口说。

“他现在怎么样。”王皓冷静的问着。

“死人多口气吧。”郝帅叹着气说。

“怎么忽然出院了。”王皓手抠着椅子的扶手有点不安的问道。王励勤一向是敬业的不正常，自从从这个案子出来以后他就更不正常了。

“说是忽然搜出一把什么手枪，老得掉渣的那种，和一个陈年的旧案有关，知道的人都轰动了，据说，”郝帅换了个手拿电话声音也低了很多，“刘国梁也偷偷来过了。”

王皓脑子了忽然闪现出很多年前，在刘国梁家里喝酒的时候他给他看过他家里的一张照片 ------半颗子弹的残片。他仍然清楚的记得刘国梁当时羞愧愤怒不甘的复杂表情和旁边忽然沉默的孔令辉，他记得，刘国梁指着那张照片说“为了他，我也要回学校。”

周雨忽然看到王皓不自觉的激灵了一下。

刘国梁是在家听到这个消息的，王励勤偷偷发的信息，短的只有两个字 “左轮”他噌的从椅子上做了起来，在自己客厅转了一圈，在旁边看电视的孔令辉被他吓了一跳，抱着肩膀不解的看他，直到刘国梁把手机晃过孔令辉的眼前的时候，孔令辉也跳了起来，随即他低头想了几秒说“我身份敏感。半夜去警局是在是不太好，你去吧。起码还能看看。。。那把枪。”

刘国梁哪里等得了马上走去玄关登上鞋转身就要走的时候被孔令辉拽住大衣的帽子“打车去，你别开车。”他嘱咐道。

王励勤的现在呼吸都在打颤，但是他不得不来，他知道对方已经在查谁是卧底，光是这个想法已经折磨的他没办法睡觉了，他有一个私密的电话，只有三个人知道，刘国梁，卧底，和张超。他昏倒的第三天就转到普通病房，过了一会果然手机就亮了起来，他看了一眼空旷的病房偷偷的接听了。

“活着呢？”张超毫不客气的问了声好。

“恩。”他虚弱的说不出话。

“他就交给我吧，刀山火海我都会把他捞回来。”张超声音依旧是冷淡的，但是却充满让王励勤安心的坚定。

“谢谢你。”王励勤撕扯着最后一丝力气道谢。

“不用谢我，我不是冲你，而且我已经辞职了，别再给我弄假惺惺的那一套，有消息我会联系你，这个号码我也会也不会用了，需要的时候我会找你。”

还来不及王励勤说什么，那边已经挂线了。他看着自己录入的一些他都不认识的人的通讯录，没有一个是张超的，也没有一个是那个人的。手机屏幕暗了又被他按亮。  
You two are not a great match

方博我喜欢你，和我在一起吧

就你，天天欺负我还指望我能喜欢你？别逗了，方博不屑的说了一句然后给他一个冷漠的肩膀走掉了。

。。。。。

许昕忽然张开了双眼，已经是这个星期的第二次了，他又做了同样的梦。

如果说，真的告白了被拒绝了怎么办？许昕早上起来顶着一头乱发在水房刷牙，迷迷糊糊的想着，早上的水房除了水管流出的水声，大家异常安静。都顶着睡眠不足的脸默默的洗漱，他瞥见被闫安推着驱赶着挪进水房的方博，一脸刚起床的浮肿闭着眼睛走到自己旁边。

许昕用沾着凉水的手摸在方博还半闭着的眼睛上。

“啊！”忽然被凉水激到的方博睁大了眼睛看了许昕叼着牙刷看着他，忽然有点猝不及防的不好意思起来。

“你你你。。。干什么啊。”方博马上低下头，给许昕一个歪歪扭扭的头旋。许昕还是盯着那个发旋发呆。

方博能感受到许昕从后面盯过来的目光，他忘了从哪天开始许昕从根本不合自己对焦的眼睛变成了直勾勾的看自己，看得自己脸不自然的就热了起来，当下他只能用凉水拼命的往脸上泼。

物理降温，应该有效。

许昕也能觉得这样的场面有点尴尬，不是同学吗，怎么连一句早上好都没想起来说，他拿着自己东西走出水房的时候拼命拍脑门。

“博哥，你是拿白酒洗得脸吗？”闫安看着方博红得有点发紫的脸。

“水。。。水太Tan，不是太凉了。”他感觉到许昕走掉了才把水龙头关掉。抬起头的时候脸已经变成了红灯。

“凉的。凉的。”方博又心虚的重复了一遍，闫安看了一会想到这都快五月，又试了一下水管里的水。。。

不凉啊？

好不容易等到周末，方博决定去剪头发了，最近很多想不通的事情，比如他师兄张继科最近阴晴不定的情绪，秦指导猛增的白发，和刘国梁偶尔路过露出的疲劳的眼神，当然还有许昕的眼神，和自己面对这样的眼神时候的不知所措。必须从头开始理！可是他忽略现在他身边宋鸿远欲言又止的为难。

“小远，我想去剪个头发，要不要一起外出？”

“我下午要去学习啊，下个学期我们也要出去执勤了。明年要开好几个峰会，我们都要参加。”宋鸿远难为的趴在自己寝室的桌子上，头上是窗子上投过来的阳光，脸上的笑容也是柔和的，“你和闫安去呗。”他抬头看方博提议道。

“闫安，你知道他去干什么？”方博一脸不屑的坐在宋鸿远的床上用鼻子哼了一声。

“干嘛？？”宋鸿远忽然支楞起脑袋问道。

“他要去联谊，联谊你懂吗？斜对面的大学的文学院的女生，我听说是。”

“那你为啥不去。你也该有个女朋友了。”宋鸿远提议道，他和方博从小长到大，从来没有听他主动提起哪个女生，宋鸿远觉得这么多年他一定有过喜欢的人，只是从来不讲，为此他还愤愤不平过，我什么都和你讲，但是你什么也不说太不兄弟了。

“我为啥要去啊，和一堆不认识的人坐在一起想想就别扭。”方博看着手机上闫安的邀请，自然的回复道 也忘了敲回复就随手退出了对话框，看到下面的许昕的头像不自觉的点开了，上次两个人说话还是寒假。。。

“你要和许昕去啊？”宋鸿远看着方博对着许昕的名字发愣问了一句。

“我还没找过他外出呢，感觉不太熟”方博对着手机屏眨眼睛。

宋鸿远想到年前比赛的看台上，邱贻可那一嗓子“他看上方博了？”不自然的错过眼神，方博已经站起来说“算了，我还是自己去了。”他低头把手机放进口袋里“叫上他更麻烦。”宋鸿远听到他小声嘀咕的这一句话忽然觉得：好像已经很麻烦了。

方博闭着眼睛听着头发被剪落的声音，索性不看旁边的许昕，心里想着冤家路窄啊，剪个头发都能碰上，当他想装透明，却没办法忽略旁边是女理发师的没话找话：

你是学生吧，哦 警校的啊，我们着警校的顾客特别多，大几啊，大一啊，好时候，我以前有个老顾客也是你们学院的。。。

你还是给我推荐一下贵宾卡吧，方博心里翻着白眼面上应付各种甩过来的问题。难道我不想说话的表现还不明显吗，他默默看了不远处安静的许昕和他的理发师，他是怎么做到能安静的剪头发的呢。

“诶，你别动啊，一会剪偏了。”理发师赶紧固定住方博不安分的后脑勺说，然后看了一眼那边气场冷峻的许昕问道“你认识他？”

“同。。。同学。”方博刚想学一下许昕一脸生人勿进的冷脸但是被人问话后又磕磕绊绊的回答。

“挺帅的吗？”理发师看了一眼那边的许昕说了一句。

“他，好看吗？”方博抬头看了一眼理发师。“我觉得一般吧，他没鼻子，是个塌鼻子，下垂眼角，整体都，不。。。不好看。”

“哦。。。”这下轮到理发师不怎么说话了，默默的沙沙沙的剪着头发。

方博看了一眼镜子里短了不少的寸头又摘了摘了脸上的碎发，心想：从头开始，别那么乱了。过了一秒钟他就看到许昕也出现在镜子一样看着镜子，不同的是他在看着镜子里的自己，方博回身想和许昕说别这么看我了，你看的我都来剪头发了，再看下去我。。。我都不知道该怎么办了，可他刚回头看许昕的时候。

“别动。”许昕低声说

方博就僵硬的站在那里。

他能看清许昕修长的手指伸过来帮他把脸上的碎发捻起来扔掉，又用手指肚划了一下方博的脸。他发誓这是许昕第一次帮他整理碎发，但是为什么自然熟练的像是他做过很久的样子，过了一会他觉得耳朵有点烧。正要反抗的时候看到许昕鼻尖上的给头发也忘了还热着的耳朵抬头帮他拿掉了。

给方博剪头发的理发师站在收银台傍边的等着结帐，却看到这两个人在帮彼此整理碎发，心里想着，怪不得说话那么不客气呢，原来关系好啊。

给许昕剪头发的理发师长舒了一口气，这兄弟一进屋看到那个圆脸顾客就一脸怒气，一直以为这两人有什么过节担心一会会不会打起来，吓得我都忘推荐贵宾卡了，有空这会互相捻头发，怎么刚才一脸不高兴呢。

许昕不高兴是因为张继科和闫安，他本来想找张继科去外出的，到了寝室看到他笑的一脸褶子对着手机，刚要探头看一眼就被张继科立马退出对话框，界面马上跳出一个星座配对的页面。

“可以啊，老张，你这么少女心。”许昕讪讪的说。

张继科正和马龙在微信传情，刚发过去一个星座搭配，水瓶座和天秤座，没想到许昕忽然就进来了，而且险些看到他和马龙在聊天，幸亏他手一档就点进了那个星座配对的链接。

张继科也不吱声，默默的点了两下看了一眼许昕说“前途渺茫啊。”

“啥渺茫？”许昕被这么一看，已经忘了自己是来干啥的了。

“我看看啊，狮子和天蝎。水火不容，两个人都太强势，需要好好维护。”张继科简单的读完了抬眼看了一眼许昕“你和方博，好像特别不般配。”张继科只是想逗一下许昕，顺便报复他随便进来打扰自己和马龙聊天，没想到许昕听罢冷笑一声就走了。

我和方博般不般配是你们能说的吗？

他想着这就去找方博让他陪自己去剪头发，结果刚到寝室就看到闫安急急忙忙的出来锁门。

“昕哥，找方博？他不在啊。”闫安穿的超乎一般外出的隆重，头发也打了发蜡。

“去哪了？”

“不知道啊，在宋鸿远那吧，你等会我给你发个微信问问。”

许昕耐着性子看他锁了门，慢慢悠悠拿出手机打开方博的页面。

“你们一个寝室的怎么还天天聊？”许昕忽然嘀咕了一句。

“博哥，话痨啊。”闫安看到方博回复，“的确在宋鸿远寝室。”他把手机晃到许昕眼前，晃得许昕想揍他。

接着他看到闫安继续和方博聊的内容。。。

“你们要去联谊？”徒然就升高的声音吓了闫安一跳，闫安赶紧捂住他的嘴“我的哥，你小声点啊。去不，诶，问你话呢？怎么说走就走了。“

联谊就联谊呗，还特意的过来剪个头发啊，厉害了你。许昕一推门看到那里的方博忽然就觉得气不打一处来。默默无语的坐下也不说话黑着一张脸。直到他看到方博忽闪着眼睛帮他把碎发摘下来的时候他的表情又忽然柔和下来。

“走吧。”许昕看了一下在那边等着的理发师意识到这么摘来摘去他们能弄到天黑，才和方博说。

方博别过已经红透了的耳朵匆匆忙忙付了钱，推门出去了。许昕跟在后面。

“你去哪。”两个人忽然齐声说道，许昕笑意更深了，方博倒是有点不知所措。

“我。。。我找闫安去。”他顺嘴瞎说的，说完才想起来现在闫安根本没空理他。反正许昕不知道就随便扯个谎。他只是觉得在这么和许昕一块，狂跳的心脏折腾的他难受不说，他觉得胸腔拥挤的难受，呼吸也吃力起来。他着急的想找个地方好好坐下消化一下刚才许昕帮他整理头发时的样子。

许昕笑容忽然冷了下来，上去就抓住方博的手腕低声说“不许去。”

“恩？”方博歪头看了许昕一下。“为什么？”

“反正就别去。”许昕忽然就拽了方博一个踉跄。学院街热闹的人来人往，许昕带着一脸怒气大步流星的往前走，身后是拼命跟上他步速的方博，他眼睛有点红，看前面许昕宽肩膀和牵着自己的手臂，然后看到自己被牵着的右手，好像都太超出他能承受的了。他觉得像是家门口徘徊着一只怪兽马上就要踹开这扇门，它的脚步就像自己当下的心跳越来越快越来越急迫，他下了狠心忽然就拽开了自己的手“许昕，瞎子你发什么疯？”

许昕回头对上方博焦急的眼神，不就是个联谊吗，你这么想去？

“我，我说了我要去找闫安啊。”方博觉得许昕有点生气了气势一下就弱了下去，但又觉得自己委屈，为什么，凭什么我就非得跟着你走。脸都皱了起来。

“你那么想去？”许昕把双手里插进裤兜，不声不响的握成了个拳头。

方博还不知道许昕问他什么问题，只好盲目的点了个头。当他抬起头的时候发现许昕的眼神黯淡了很多，他的心好像也这么沉了下去。

“好啊。”许昕云淡风轻的转过身去就走了。留下一个脚下生根一样动不了的方博。“神经病。”方博默默的骂了一句。

许昕知道方博一直站在原地，他没有回头，只是气得大步往前走，“神经病啊，我。”忽然大声的骂了自己一句，引得路人侧头看他。

“你和方博，好像特别不般配。”他忽然想起张继科那句话。  
I would drive miles for you

当宋鸿远看到又出现在自己寝室里的方博有疑惑。“你还真是剪了个头发就回来了啊。”方博也不说话，把自己甩到宋鸿远的床上装死，宋鸿远知道他心情不太好，也不多说自顾自的看书，他太了解他了，难过的时候撑死了都不说，顶多找个人默默的呆一会，他就自己好了，至少是表面上。

就像现在这样，他拿手臂档着脸在床上一言不发，宋鸿远自己默默的看书做笔记。不时瞟一眼一动不动的方博。

方博脑子里都是那个冷冰冰转身的许昕，上一次还是寒假前他们因为吃饭的事情吵架也是这样，许昕这个人太坏了，他一冷一热一下就能把自己搞得无所适从，对自己好的时候他觉得快承受不住了，一冷下去转过头他就觉得天都是灰的。不是说剪了头发就从头开始吗？他真的不想在这么被人来回来去的折腾了，凭什么啊？为什么啊？我就是想自己呆一会，你至于那么生气吗，又不是谁的布娃娃，你哪怕是玩游戏还要允许人家网络缓冲一会对吧。你当然不知道别人和你在一起的时候是什么感觉了，因为，因为谁也没有你那么好。

正想着，忽然感觉手机震动了，想是不是许昕，要不要看，万一是道歉的呢，万一是找自己出去的，那我出不出去，出去了怎么说？正胡思乱想着忽然听到那边宋鸿远说“邱贻可找你呢。”

傻逼，方博骂了自己一句看了手机

“侄子，我现在往学校赶，你在学校吗？晚上回来有没有时间。陈玘也回来了。”

那你们就甜甜蜜蜜二人世界就好了，何苦给我添堵。方博在心里想着，手在屏幕上犹豫了一下，“我在寝室呢，你和玘哥好好玩吧，我就不去了。”

“我刚给肖指导打电话，今天晚上和明天的外出的假都给你请好了，你不来也得来。”方博任命的闭上眼睛缓了一会。一会感觉手机一直在震动，邱贻可的电话来了。

“来吧 不来你就别认我这个叔叔了。”刚接听了电话就听到那边邱贻可扯着嗓门说。

“我本来就没想当你侄子好吧。”方博坐了起来冷冰冰的说，

“我侄子到叛逆期了吗。这么不好说话，”方博听的正烦躁的时候听到电话那头“你侄子那个褶子都快更年期了 还叛逆期。。。”

“邱哥，我今天真的不去了。”方博觉得今天他实在没什么精力去和陈玘互怼。说完就按断了电话，躺会床上依旧是把脸盖住的鸵鸟装。

在旁边的宋鸿远如临大敌一样看着方博，意识到好像问题有点严重，如果是平常的心情不好以方博隐忍的性格打个哈哈就过去了，但是这么果断决绝的方博一定出什么事情了。他低头眼珠转了转坐到床边拿掉盖住脸的手“方博，你怎么了？”

被问的方博脸皱了一下，“我也不知道我怎么了。小远。”

“你是不是遇到什么事了。”

方博点点头。

“谁欺负你了吗？”宋鸿远永远有耐心。

方博摇摇头。

“那，你是遇到谁了？”宋鸿远小心的缩小范围。

方博不说话了，扯回被宋鸿远拽住的胳膊继续挡在脸上。

宋鸿远有点气，“你要装死就回去，在我这算什么，还什么都不和我说，从小到大都是这个样子。”

方博不吱声默默爬了起来，就走了。

“诶？还真走啊？”宋鸿远看刚被关上的门，觉得从小到大比谁更倔这种事情上，方博还真的没有输过给谁。

“这孩子怎么了真到叛逆期了？还把我电话挂了。”邱贻可一脸不可思议的看着电话。

“心情不好吧。”陈玘坐在车里的副驾驶看着窗外的车流漫不经心的问道。

邱贻可最近没事就做兼职加班东凑西凑买了辆二手车。.第一件事就是开到陈玘的老家把他接过来过周末。昨天晚上打电话他第一次听陈玘开口在电话里说想他了。二话不说开着车去见他，早上腻味不过又直接拉到车上，回P市过周末，本来想找他和继科他们一起过周末，没想到第一个方博就这么不给面子的把电话挂了。

“他一个小孩 哪里来的心情不好。”邱贻可放下手机，启动车子上了高速。

“我说邱贻可，方博在你眼里到底是几岁，他也是二十来岁的人了，怎么就没有个心情不好的时候。”陈玘看了一眼邱贻可。眼睛转了一下“说不定和许昕吵架了。”

“他和我侄真搞到一起去了？”邱贻可险些在高速上踩急刹车。

“我说你能不能专心开车？”陈玘睁大眼睛一脸惊险，“要不然说你开车太危险呢。我哪里知道啊。我也好久没回学校了。”

“我觉得你说的有道理，你看看去年在医院我侄子那个紧张样，我最近也一直忙的没时间看他。你快点问问许昕，他们怎么了。”

陈玘也不说话佯装看风景。

“赶紧问问啊。”邱贻可抬手捅了捅陈玘。

陈玘看了一眼邱贻可，叹了口气。拨通电话“喂。许昕，在哪呢。我一会要回P市估计晚上能到，恩，出来吃饭啊。”

邱贻可一边看路况一边转头看陈玘在那里聊天，就是不谈重点，他对着陈玘挤眉弄眼的，用夸张的口型：说重点。陈玘一边嗯啊的和许昕聊天斜着眼睛看邱贻可一脸着急，也瞪了他一下，提醒他看路况，继续和许昕聊不着边际的话题。

过了几分钟邱贻可听的急躁，觉得这两个老乡都快把家乡哪里新开个超市这种话题都聊出来了就是不说重点。便一把夺过陈玘的手机“喂，许昕，你是不是欺负方博了？”问道一半就被陈玘抢过来了“有照相的，扣二分，罚款二百，你就作死吧邱贻可。”

“我都等了半天了你也不说重点啊。”邱贻可还满脸不乐意。

“有你这样的吗，开头就这么问。”

“你两都快聊十分钟了，是不是聊闲天呢？”

“我他妈从我家跟你开车回来就是帮你解决你八卦好奇心的吗？”

许昕在一边听着这两人一来一往的吵觉得他快把自己电话捏碎了，最后他实在忍不了冲着话筒大喊了一句“方博怎么了？！！！！”

陈玘好像听到了，就对邱贻可说“好好开你的车吧。”不忘给对方一个眼刀。重新好好拿起电话“没什么，就是刚才邱贻可给他打电话好像心情不好的样子。”

“他不是在联谊吗估计是被甩了吧。”许昕阴阳怪气的陈玘都受不了了“联谊？”他看了一眼邱贻可，问道“你刚才短信他 他不是说他在寝室吗？”

许昕听到这句话忽然全身紧了一下，“他在寝室？”

“他在寝室啊？估计在宋鸿远寝室吧，开始不会我短信，我还是找的宋鸿远找到他的。”许昕听到那边邱贻可说。

“可以啊，邱贻可，连他发小的联络方式都有，怎么你要对方博二十四小时全方位监控啊。”陈玘在那里拉长了声调的说。

“我去年回学校的时候和方博一起见过他，小孩挺好的，你这语气是什么意思。。。”

许昕没有心思听这两个人连线表演吃飞醋，便直接挂掉了电话。他需要整理一下思绪：闫安说他们要去联谊，方博在剪头发，既然他没有去联谊，为什么骗他说要去找闫安？

为什么他要骗我。而且他没有去联谊，心情不好，许昕觉得从下午憋得一口气忽然就畅快了不少，只是重点是，方博为啥要骗我说去找闫安？

来不及多想就去掉下床 往宋鸿远的寝室跑过去。

“方博呢？”

当门被宋鸿远打开的时候，许昕看了一眼空荡荡的寝室，不解的问了一句。

宋鸿远倚在门框上眯起眼睛看一脸焦急的许昕，对他做了一个进来的手势。许昕不知是什么意思便跟着进来了。

“方博不在，你们今天怎么了？”

“他下午一直在你这？”许昕问道。

“是啊。你们怎么了？”许昕没有多想怎么和宋鸿远解释，觉得当下就是找到方博要紧便敷衍几句说“我们没事啊，我就是找他和邱贻可出去。”转身就要走。

“你是不是喜欢他。”刚扶到门把的手忽然就停住了。他的回身对宋鸿远说“是啊，你怎么知道。”

“我也是听说的。你放心，我没有和方博说过，我还没有那么无聊。”宋鸿远看到许昕越来越认真的眼神赶紧解释道。

“既然你喜欢方博，你不会真的以为他会去联谊吧？”宋鸿远坐回自己的椅子上一脸不可置信的看着许昕“那个有生人恐惧症慢热的要死的人，会去联谊？你也信。。。”宋鸿远轻笑了一下。

“你什么意思？”许昕觉得自己被宋鸿远嘲笑了一样。

“我的意思是，如果你真的喜欢一个人就多用用心，用用脑子，我和他从小长到大，他什么脾气秉性我是最了解，我还没看过他这么消沉过，我知道你成绩好，人缘好，但是你要是用你一贯轻佻随便的态度去喜欢方博，那你们两真的不合。。。”

“我们两个和不合适我们两个说了算！”许昕想被戳到痛楚一样忽然提高了声音。惊得宋鸿远都没有了声音。

“他估计回他寝室了你去找他吧。”宋鸿远用下巴指了指方博寝室的方向。

许昕也觉得自己刚才态度不好，对他点了个头当是道歉，刚要走忽然就问宋鸿远“你觉得方博对我。。。”

宋鸿远不赞许的摇摇手指“这种事情难道不是他亲口告诉你更好吗？我只能说，方博现在手机里打出xx默认不是谢谢而是许昕。”  
One way road

以前写的被我脑残的删了 只能贴这一点了

\----------------------爆肝的分界线--------------------------------------

许昕飞奔到方博的宿舍的时候心脏紧张的就要爆掉了，他敲了敲门不等屋里的人回话就要推门往里闯，结果发现方博在里面反插了门闩，他竟然的笑出声来，然后又觉得自己笑得毫无理由，的确当方博开门的时候就是像看疯子一样看他“拆房子啊？”方博板着脸问道，抬头看着许昕汗津津的笑脸时就觉得这人真的挺无赖的，好像不管他做什么，只要在我面前没心没肺的笑一下，我就会原谅他。

许昕被噎了一下，他想问的太多了，你为什么骗我，为什么忽然回来了以及为什么是你。

“晚上一起去吃饭啊？邱哥他们回来了。”算了，许昕放弃那些七七八八无谓的想法。好像今天晚上能和方博在一起是更重要的事情。

方博的手指扭曲成一个很奇怪的形状，他有点不明白刚才还怒气冲冲的许昕怎么忽然又这么出现，情绪变化的他有点不知所措，但是许昕没有等他的回话已经去抓他的手腕，他知道他一定会同意，所以就点了头。许昕就忙不迭的拉着他的手往楼下走，却撞到了抱着肩膀站在门口看戏的宋鸿远眼神多了好多忧虑，

“你们这么着急干什么？邱哥刚才给我打电话说他们还没下高速呢。而且今天据说好多人都会去。”到了给你们打电话。说完就回自己寝室了。

又不是度蜜月去，至于高兴成这样？

宋鸿远在心里翻了个白眼，看着后边扭扭捏捏的方博就气不打一处来。你看你耳朵红的那个样子！还没怎么样就被人吃定了。

方博像是感觉的宋鸿远的眼神，忙着把自己的手抽回来和许昕说“你着什么急啊？现在能去哪里？”说完转身直径回到自己宿舍，后边跟着许昕。他刚想关门就看许昕顺着门缝溜进来了。

一米八几的个头，你是怎么做到的。

方博就任由他进来也不说话继续躺在床上装死。许昕看他这样知道估计他还因为下午的事情不自在，焦急的挠挠头。扯了个凳子坐在方博床边，讨好一样的说“下午的事，不好意思啊。我的错。”

方博不说话。

“我就是。。。”许昕斟酌着用词，觉得也不能直接说，我看上你，听你去联谊我就急了吧。许昕环视了一下方博寝室混乱的程度，觉得就算要表白也得挑一个环境的整洁的地方。

“你怎么了？”最讨厌这种说话说一半的人。

“我最近火气比较旺。”许昕随便瞎说。

“因为警械训练吧，早就说你是个瞎子，赶紧配个眼镜去吧，也不知道你这个视力是怎么过的体检。”方博依旧没动，他知道许昕最近警戒训练的情况一直很一般。

“啊。”许昕随口答着。

“那你冲我发什么脾气？”方博嚯的一下坐了起来。脸上带着不满。

“我。。。不都来这和你赔礼道歉了么。”许昕忽然看到方博放大的脸吓了一掉马上就软了，认错快的方博也没了脾气。挥了挥手说“算了算了。”

两个人就是这样一看我我看你不知道过了多久，许昕的嗓子发紧不自觉的清了一下喉咙，方博觉得自己脸烫得可以摊鸡蛋，心想幸亏这时候已经是黄昏了，寝室没有开灯，许昕应该看不出来。

“诶。怎么没人开灯啊。”

闫安说要有光，所以他一进门就拉亮了寝室里得灯，他刚联谊回来心情正好，戴着耳机哼着歌就进了寝室，夕照阳最后裹挟着橙红色的光都照进了窗子里，他站在门口只能看到床边的椅子上坐着一个人，更没有注意到坐在床上的方博。

方博听到有人进来又同时感觉屋里亮了第一个反应就是卧倒，绝对不能让许昕看出来自己脸上的颜色，许昕还没来得及摸清什么情况就只看到方博挡着头露出一个红色的耳朵轮廓，他忍不住的笑了，笑得方博在枕头上皱起了脸。笑得闫安直糊涂了“昕哥。你怎么在这？”闫安扯下耳机“还有你别笑了，怪渗人的。方博怎么了？”闫安看到倒在床上的方博想走近看一下，却被许昕挡住了“你博哥不舒服，他睡着了，我来看看。”

“不舒服？”闫安听了马上绕过许昕去摸方博露出一小点侧脸。“我的天，的确挺烫得。博哥你是不是发烧了？”

许昕笑的更厉害了。

“滚！”方博脸捂在枕头上瓮声瓮气的骂了一句。

“方博，我先回去了，一会来找你。”许昕也不等方博答话就走了，临走的时候还故意和闫安说“联谊联的怎么样啊？”

“诶，昕哥你小点声。还行还行。”闫安笑的只剩下浓眉了。

“行啊，那我就祝你好运了。我走啦 方博，一会见。”他看了一眼床上趴着的人就开门走了。剩下方博在枕头上直嘬牙花子，原来他早就是到闫安去联谊，也早知道我在编瞎话骗他啊。

谎话编不下去了。

所以当邱贻可薅这方博出现在屋顶的时候，方博是极为不情愿的，本来他是不去的，许昕来找他的时候他就让闫安出去挡，没想到许昕一闪身，邱贻可就出现了，二话不说直接从床上把方博拎了起来。接着就扔进了电梯，又爬了一层的楼梯到顶楼的时候他已经傻了，张继科，宋鸿远，陈玘，他们已经在他们宿舍楼的天台上烤起肉了。旁边就是一提又一提的啤酒。

“邱哥，你这次玩大了吧，着擅自闯到宿舍楼的楼顶烤肉。而且这铁门是锁的明显是不允许人过去的”许昕也吓了一跳。他刚出了楼梯就看到铁门那边已经开吃的几个人。

邱贻可看了许昕一眼，没说什么，直接身体一跃就攀上了铁门上的镂空的花纹，然后就翻了过去。

“要是真的不想让人上来就该砌一堵墙啊。”留下一句话就走到陈玘的旁边，许昕心里暗自想，果然肖指导早落华发不是没有道理的，接下来是闫安，方博二话不说也翻了过去，许昕也只有感叹的份：这翻墙的动作都和邱贻可那么像，果然个头矮的人翻墙就是这么难看，想毕长腿一登也过去了。

这就算没有回头路了，许昕回头看了一眼安静的铁门。

hey what r u thinking he glanced at him asked，soon his smile was taken over by concern。  
I am thinking，you might be mine。Xu said

今天月亮很好看，张继科照了烤肉的炉子和月亮偷偷给马龙发过去。越是高兴的时候就会想和他在一起吧。

“你们真可以。”马龙很快就回复了，附上了枪械训练场的照片---他一直偷偷的在用警校的训练场，当然钱都是刘国梁和秦志戬自己掏的。

“帮我们放放风啊。你的好师弟也在。”张继科看到他在学校料定他和秦指导在一起。

马龙发了一串省略号。

张继科笑着把手机揣了起来，继续翻着烤架子上的肉。

“你们是怎么弄的啊？”闫安惊讶于他们准备周到。

“我们大一就这么吃了。”邱贻可有点得意的说“东西都分拆了放在我和玘子的寝室里，继科来了之后又多了个地方藏，想着马上我就要毕业了这优良传统得继承下去。”邱贻可一本正经的说。张继科暗笑，陈玘低头翻了个白眼。

“肖式作死，可以的。”闫安喝了一口啤酒感叹道。

“说的你好像不是二队的人一样。”这时陈玘吹着熟了的肉，头也不抬。

许昕拿了一罐啤酒，还是凉的，外边沁出的水珠滴滴答答的打在地上，他看到方博在傍边安静的烤肉，只给他一个毛绒绒的后脑勺。他想了一下把啤酒贴在他的脖子上果不其然，

“我靠。许。。。许昕。”方博被激的回头却对上许昕的脸，一时没了脾气。

陈玘用脚踢邱贻可，给了他一个意味深长的眼神。邱贻可装看不见。宋鸿远无奈的摇了摇头，但是也没有停下吃。

张继科手机正好震动。

“我出来了，就在你宿舍下面。”

二话不说就往楼下走，一下子就翻过铁门消失了。

“他女朋友到底是谁啊，神神秘秘的快一年了。”邱贻可伏在陈玘的耳畔说着悄悄话，陈玘偏过头然后也无奈的摇摇头，用口型回答说“不知道。”并且小心扯了扯衣服。

方博觉得讪讪的，他知道许昕一直在找机会和他说话，但是就觉得不知道怎么面对，天台上有一个管理管道水电的操作室，是被锁上的， 一个两米来高的小房子，不知道是因为喝了就还是别的，他忽然想爬上去，就抬头看打量高度，忽然许昕就出现了，他轻轻一越,手就攀上了房顶，脚上蹬了两下墙就翻了上去，转过身，低头冲着下面的方博笑着伸出手“拉你上来。”

方博愣住了，他抬头看许昕，也看到他身后安静明亮的月亮，泛着柔和充盈的光，还有夜空中隐约的星辉，不知道是酒精的作用还是这样场景的作用，一个想法浮现出来，他可能喜欢许昕。

他喜欢许昕。

握住许昕的手，比他大了很多的手，手掌干燥温暖，当他坐到屋顶放开许昕的手的时候手指还不自觉的弯曲了一下，他动都不敢动，任凭刚才手上的触觉传遍全身。一起抬头看着月亮没人说话，正在方博搜肠刮肚想说什么的时候，远方忽然一片烟花升腾，明暗交织，涂抹着色彩变幻着形状，开出一朵朵明艳的花。

“你看咱们运气多好 还有烟花能看。”许昕收回目光回头看方博用手背怼他。方博紧紧的盯着远方不说话，他忽然怀念起几分钟之前月光下的许昕。他的手还是瘫在一边保持着许昕放开时候的样子，许昕笑容也僵住了，他能感觉的方博的不自然和拘束。很多想法和可能性就像烧开的水一样沸腾在他心里。

邱贻可回头看了一眼烟花擦了一下唇边的啤酒泡沫说“我的兄弟们太着急了我还没有发信号他们就准备上了，虽然没有戒指，但是你就答应我了吧。”

闫安和宋鸿远听了停住了手上的动作齐齐的看向陈玘，陈玘抓起啤酒大喝了一口“要求婚也是我来啊，你在这装什么大个。”

邱贻可笑的没脸没皮“我觉得这种事情还是户主干比较好。”

陈玘重重的放下啤酒溅出好多沫子“艹，邱贻可我今天就让你知道知道谁做主。”说着满天台的追邱贻可。

闫安和宋鸿远看着两个小学生绕着他们乱跑，抬头看屋顶上两个人的背影推了推宋鸿远，宋鸿远会意，举起啤酒和他碰一下。不容易啊。

张继科在楼下也看到天上的烟花，他执意要陪马龙一会偷偷的握紧他的手。天空忽然点亮的时候，马龙在张继科的眼睛里看到了自己。

方博被下面的喊声引走了注意力他低头看下面满天台乱跑的邱贻可陈玘觉得实在好笑，就跟着傻乐，也注意到许昕投过来的目光。

“你想什么呢？”脸上的笑容渐渐隐去有点担心。

“我在想。”这么热闹的天台，那么吵的烟花声，许昕的声音又那么小那么低，但是方博失神的盯着许昕，许昕的表情动作忽然就变慢了，拆解成无数的瞬间一帧一帧的印进方博的心里。他忽然睁大了眼睛，

“我在想，你可能是我的。”

would you wanna take the risk，with me

前段到，“你想什么呢？”脸上的笑容渐渐隐去换上了一点关心。

“我在想。”这么热闹的天台，许昕的声音又那么小那么低，方博失神的盯着许昕，许昕的表情动作忽然就变慢了，拆解成无数的瞬间一帧一帧的印进方博的心里。他忽然睁大了眼睛，

“我在想，你可能是我的。

\--------------------下文--------------------------------

方博睁大了双眼，他不可思议的看着许昕，就连许昕牵起他的手，他都没有注意到，当许昕的脸慢慢靠近的时候，他有点发抖，却仍然没有动，当许昕的呼吸打在脸上时候，他的世界忽然变得特别安静，安静的他能听到心跳，有力的节奏，他不确定是自己的还是许昕的，他甚至做好了闭眼睛的准备。

“我艹，陈玘，你身上青一块紫一块是怎么回事。”

最关键的一秒，他忽然听见下面邱贻可大喊声，那是他愤怒的声音，方博马上推开许昕向下看，陈玘已经抓到邱贻可两个人还是撕打玩闹的姿势，只不过现在陈玘尴尬的往下拽衣服，邱贻可不依不饶的扒开看，宋鸿远和闫安也一直朝他们两个人得地方看，尴尬的站在原地不知道应该走近还是怎么。

方博看了一下陈玘尴尬的僵住和邱贻可暴戾的神情知道事情不对，上臂一撑就跳了下去。被推开的许昕不甘心的闭上眼睛，嘴里愤恨的呲成“一”的形状不为人知的咂舌。看方博跌跌撞撞的跳了下去又生怕他摔倒自己，心里一惊也跟着跳了下去。

方博顾不上还发麻的两腿，马上跑到邱贻可身边，先把他从陈玘的身边拽了起来，

“邱哥，有话好说，先别生气。”许昕也赶紧跟了过来，扶起了半躺在水泥地上的陈玘。帮他衣服放了下来，他知道陈玘这个人面子薄，被这么一喊肯定要恼,邱贻可又在不明不白的气头上就想把陈玘先扶走,没想到邱贻可不依,挥手就甩掉了方博,本来两腿还是软的被这么大力一挥险些坐在地上,幸亏宋鸿远也走过来拦腰把他扶住，直接搂住方博的肩膀,许昕看在眼里又想起刚才那个未完成的吻,觉得自己烦躁的不亚于邱贻可.

邱贻可自然管不了其他的,他直接勾住陈玘的手,认真的说”玘子,你到底怎么啦?”语气没有那么多生气倒是多了点恳求和服软.

这次轮到陈玘甩开他的手 “我前两天出任务被人合围打了一顿,你至于吗邱贻可,大惊小怪的,大家都是以后当警察的人.”许昕觉得陈玘只是随便说了个借口.想着大家都有个台阶就完了。

“哪一个?谁。明天告诉我，我送你回家的时候。。。”邱贻可认真地说。

“我说邱贻可，我也是个大老爷们，我的事情我自己会解决，用不着你操心好吗？”陈玘忽然打断了邱贻可的话

两个人就这么直直的看着对方，谁也不让步，一时间也没人说话。

许昕心想，他叔和他侄子一样傻，别人说什么都信，另外宋鸿远你搂的差不多了吧；闫安僵直的站在外围，他终于见识了所谓肖门的火爆脾气，有暗自担心这么大声音吵会不会把舍管招来；方博纯粹被这样的邱贻可和陈玘吓到噤声；宋鸿远感受到许昕投来的眼刀正犹豫要不要放开方博。

陈玘生气邱贻可当着这么多人让他下不来台，邱贻可什么都没想他脑子都是陈玘身上一片青紫。

“差不多收拾收拾回去吧。”不知道什么时候回来的张继科忽然开口，把大家都吓了一跳。“他们俩的事情就让他们自己解决就完了，你们几个参合什么？”张继科声音很低，透着点懒洋洋的冷漠，大家就真听话，开始动身收拾酒瓶子装垃圾。

陈玘装作没事一样在那里往闫安手里的塑料袋里扔垃圾，忽然就被邱贻可抓起手，“跟我走。”然后就翻过铁门没有影子了。张继科像没看见一样。过了一会他自己说了一句“一个两个的烦死了。”

万幸的是那天晚上在天台发生的事情谁也不知道，那天晚上在屋顶发生的事情只有方博和许昕知道。

第二天看到下巴都是胡子茬脸有些浮肿的邱贻可来敲门的时候方博吓了一跳

“邱哥你怎么了。”

“侄儿。陪我散散心去。”说着拽着方博往出走。方博不知道走天晚上以后他和陈玘怎么了只好乖乖的陪他下楼，路上看到许昕，还来不及许昕说什么就被邱贻可推开“今天方博要陪我，你下次。”许昕看了一样邱贻可的样子又看了看都不敢和他对眼的方博，叹了口气陪笑道“我，我找张继科的。”

“你算了吧，你喜欢方博喜欢的小卖部的狗都知道，还装什么，直接说了吧，反正都不会有什么好结果。”邱贻可搂着方博忽然站定了对许昕说。方博赶紧掐了一下邱贻可，然后对许昕使了个眼色让他赶紧走，许昕本来是要急的，但是看到方博在那臊的满脸通红也想装作没有听道，转身要走但又觉得气不过，就快迈到邱贻可跟前，眼里冒着暗火但语气特别和善的说“我是喜欢方博，我也和他说了，而且我们绝对会有好结果的。”

方博任命的把眼睛闭上了，时刻准备着把这两人拉开，可没想到邱贻可却笑了，“还是挺有种的，你也和我走吧。”说完直接也按着比他高不少的许昕的后脖子把他又带走了。

学院街不太显眼的咖啡店里，邱贻可抽着烟，许昕和方博正襟危坐。

“所以，是陈玘他爸爸发现你们在一起了？”

邱贻可点点头，方博和许昕对视了一眼：老头下手挺狠啊。

“他早上就自己坐车回去了，我本来是不想让他回去的，不过他还有工作在那里，死活不让我送他回去，说怕我知道了找他爸拼命，你说我有那么浑吗？”邱贻可掐灭了烟。

方博警告的看着许昕，意思是你闭嘴，然后才清了一下嗓子说“邱哥，你也别着急，他们一时转不过来弯也是有的，现在你去了，也，也不一定有用。”

岂止是没有简直就是火上浇油。许昕心想。方博又瞪了他一眼。

“那你说该怎么办吧，我一想到让他自己面对这些我就觉得我他妈太没用了，要打，就把我也一起打了算了，还能分散一下火力。”邱贻可开始呼噜自己的头发，一会头发和眉毛就一起立了起来。

“实习还有一段时间就结束了，到时候玘哥肯定会来，你们一起在P市想办法吧。”许昕劝道。

“他会吗？”邱贻可停下点火的手问道，

“肯定会啊，我虽然，不是那么了解玘哥，但我们也是老乡，你放心，他绝对会的。”许昕裂开嘴笑了，气氛稍微轻松了一下。

“不管怎么，我说等他1个星期，要是还是不见好，我还是去找他，就算不能帮忙起码还能陪他一起挨打。”邱贻可放下烟自言自语的说道。

“张继科怎么了，我怎么没见他在寝室今天。”邱贻可忽然问道。

“不知道。”许昕和方博同时回答道。邱贻可深深的看了他们一眼便不说话了。

“对方博好一点，你要敢对他怎么样，不用我们动手，那小子自己就把你卸了，知道吗？”临走时候，邱贻可偷偷摸摸的和许昕说道。“当然，如果到时候他不忍心的话，我再卸了你。”他又补充着，听的许昕一阵发毛。

邱贻可走了之后，方博才发现一个很急迫的问题：昨晚以后，现在是他和许昕第一次两个人单独在一起。

心不在焉的走在学校里，和许昕保持一点距离，已经到了吃午饭的时候，又是周末，寝室楼里安安静静的，一道道日光顺着窗户投进来，他们的球鞋时不时在走廊的瓷砖上发出摩擦的声音。

”还真是不容易呢。“许昕的声音在空旷的走廊里有点回声。

”恩？恩。“方博心不在焉的回答着，他看着他和许昕的影子每次经过窗前就会投射的墙上，再走一段时间就没有了。

”感觉就是冒险啊。“许昕盯着方博，方博盯着墙上刚出现的影子，“那你想好了吗？”忽然就扯住眼神盯着别住发愣的方博，把他固定在墙上，许昕个头比他高一点，挡住了窗子投过来的阳光，方博抬头看着许昕有点不知所措，他低头看到地上他们重合的影子磕磕绊绊的说“想，想好什么啊。”

“要不要和我冒险啊。”许昕笑了起来，他背对着太阳但笑容和前一天在月光下向方博伸出手的时候一模一样。  
方博没有说话，许昕就耐心的看着他，他知道他用了很长时间搞清楚这件事情，他不在乎多等一会，方博一直低着头，许昕看不到他的表情，但是能看到他发红的耳朵尖，过了一会方博低声说“许昕，好玩吗？”

方博抬起头有点生气的样子“让开，让我回去。”说着掰开许昕的手臂便往出走，许昕跟上去抓住他“我真的喜欢你，”从来没有的认真。方博的睫毛颤了一下，他有点磕巴“那，那我要是不喜欢你呢？”许昕被这句话逗乐了，他插起腰笑的有点无可奈何，“你这话你自己都不信吧，你不喜欢我，昨天晚上在屋顶上少女的要死。”

“瞎子你说谁少女呢？”方博这会嘴快的不得了“我那是，我那是。”

“啊啊，你那是担心你这个小短腿小矮个一会蹦不下去对吧。”许昕低下头正对着方博，脸越凑越近，满意的看到方博脸开始红了。

咚

“我艹。”接下来许昕就捂着脑门蹲下了，方博脑门也是红红的，他不知道怎么了忽然就拿头撞了许昕，顾不上什么转身就跑，边跑边想，自己怎么就这么没出息，险些就。。。

天气已经很热了，下午的操场上没有什么人，只有一个傻子把脚挂在单杠上倒立着荡秋千，方博感到脑门上的汗哒哒的掉在地上，他也不在乎一直盯着操场想到他和许昕第一次在这里跑圈的时候，他作弄自己的样子，喜欢谁不好，喜欢上一个专门喜欢欺负自己的混世魔王，还被看出来了，被吃的死死的，也太没出息了吧。而且，他苦哈哈的想起张继科那句“让他搞什么暗恋”，他又想起决赛那天冲到操场上的人，熟络的喊他大昕，还有就算是那么疼的时候许昕也躺在地上冲那个人笑，还有在医院的时候他也看到那个人在医院的走廊里晃荡，人家两个人明明是双向的好嘛，我暗搓搓的喜欢已经够了。为什么还要招惹我。

学习比我好，体能比我好，比我会说话，个子比我高，平常咧嘴笑的样子要多弱智有多弱智，但随随便便个认真脸说我喜欢你就帅的不行，自己的心就像脱了缰一样狂奔着险些吐出来，妈的，就算吐出来跳动的节奏都能哼出我也喜欢你，凭什么啊。

“你不怕中暑啊。”是宋鸿远，

方博没有理他，继续倒立着看宋鸿远穿着立整的学员服出现在眼前，反着的。

“你穿这么多不怕中暑啊？”他回道。

“我，我一会要去见指导员，你这是干什么呢。”宋鸿远蹲下来看方博。太阳很大，阳光下宋鸿远的头发是栗色的。一滴汗从方博的脑门上划下来，啪的砸在地上。

“我让脑袋充血这样想的比较清楚。”方博顺嘴胡说。

“让我想想，博哥这个万年不用脑的人怎么忽然开始有心事了。”宋鸿远装模作样的皱起眉毛。“不是因为许昕吧？”

方博一个激灵险些大头冲下栽下去。被宋鸿远直接扶住了，然后又把他从单杠上放了下来“我说方博，你这个顾头不顾腚的性格就不要做这些高难度了吧，耍什么帅啊。”宋鸿远也是被吓的一脸虚脱埋怨方博。

方博领子歪着觉得天旋地转还是掌握住了重点“你怎么知道许昕。”

“昨天你们那个样子不知道才难吧。”宋鸿远自然的帮他折好衣领说，“看你那个被人家吃死的样子，啧啧”

方博忽然攥住宋鸿远整理衣领子的手“我，那么明显吗？”

“很明显，恩，很明显。”宋鸿远重复着并且坚定的点头道。

“我说呢，今天就拿我开涮。”方博泄了气，坐在地上思考人生装小声说“许昕也太过分了，知道我喜欢他还逗我。”

“他逗你？”

“肯定是我昨天表现的太夸张了，那个瞎子都看出来了，今天和我表白，你说他坏不坏，明明知道还这么笑话我。”我自己更糟糕吧，知道他那么坏还喜欢。知道他有其他人了还喜欢。

“你说什么呢？”宋鸿远不耐烦的打断方博的唠叨，他直接拎着方博的领子把他拽了起来“许昕很早就喜欢你了。”

“啥？”

“哎呀，我本来不想说的，看不下去你这个少女思春的别扭样，他早就喜欢你了，看我口型，他早就喜欢你了。”

“不是 小远，你怎么知道的？”方博忽然懵了，眼睛有些失神的看着宋鸿远。

“陈玘和邱贻可说的时候我听到了，”

“什么时候？？？？？？”方博声音陡然变高。

“去年联赛。他们在观众席上聊天 我听到了。”宋鸿远也跟着大声喊起来。

“去年，等等，陈玘和邱哥说的。”方博彻底懵了，“他们怎么知道的？怎么大家都知道了？？”

宋鸿远无奈的把脸埋在手里，顿了顿“不仅他们知道了，张继科 闫安。都知道了就你这个傻x不知道，还在着怀疑许昕在涮你，许昕那个傻子也不知道你喜欢他，还以为你和闫安联谊去了，你们两真是傻到一块去了。”

信息量过大了，方博已经当机。

谁要你充钱。我要你每顿都请，给我刷卡 去年冬天非的让自己请客结果一个月天天三顿饭一起吃，奇怪的是全是他自己在刷钱许昕。  
“他本来就不高你再压就不长个了。” 他被张继科搂着说话的时候，忽然出现的许昕

“我艹。。。”“谁tm踢的，长眼睛了嘛？”他无意中被球砸了比谁都生气的许昕  
“反正就别去。” 蛮不讲理拽着自己就走的许昕

我。。。不都来这和你赔礼道歉了么。“ 陪笑着道歉的许昕

“把你的手给我。我在想，你可能是我的，你愿意和我冒险吗，方博，我真的是喜欢你。“

许昕，许昕，无数的许昕在方博的眼前晃，他觉得有点头晕目眩，眼睛也在发热，他甚至能清楚的感受到自己在发抖，奇怪的是他已经满脑子都塞满了许昕却仍然想见到他，转身就往寝室楼跑忽然被宋鸿远拉住，他才回过神来，

“方博，”宋鸿远的肩章在太阳下反光，打到方博的脸上，“方博，你做好准备和许昕在一起了吗？”宋鸿远有点担心的问。

“我，我不知道。”这是实话，但是他又觉得准备好不准备好都没要紧，要紧的是他想现在就看到许昕。


	8. 37-44章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37-44章  
> 昕博相恋  
> 枪问题  
> 邱贻可奔赴陈玘故乡与其家人见面  
> 方博跟随邱贻可失约许昕  
> 昕博情欲

They were kissing

Work Text:  
The bite

方博走进许昕房间的时候，看到他的室友已经回来了，他眼睛盯着许昕躺在床上---看方博进来也没有反应，无奈许昕的寝室又是一堆人在聊天，他没办法直接和许昕说什么只能嘴里和尚坤恩啊的答应着什么。眼睛却没办法离开许昕，心里想着，这个人喜欢我，这个人就是我的，他盯着许昕的手，肩膀和腰线，一遍一遍回想他和许昕认识以来的所有细节，尚坤还在问他什么，他已经听不见了只能敷衍着，过了不知道多久，觉得自己盯的太过分了就机械的低下头，忽然手机震动了一下，掏出来看上边是许昕来的信息

“你是不是有什么话想对我说”

猛地抬头看着许昕趴在床上只露出了半张脸漠然地看着自己，直接就对着他猛点头，许昕被他蠢的把脸埋到枕头里，肩膀抽动，估计在憋笑。

方博攒了一肚子想说的话，忽然被没了，和尚坤说了句我回去洗澡就回身走了，在走廊里愤愤的想，自己怎么这么笨，好不容易鼓起勇气，就被他这么一乐就不说了？还是回去吧，毕竟刚才是我抬头撞了他，不知道撞的疼不疼，要不要再发个短信把他叫出来，这样是不是自然一点？早知道就直接发短信啊，去什么寝室。

一只手忽然就抓住他的胳膊，手的主人用力一拽就把他甩到走廊的拐角处，方博吓了一跳，差点喊出来，他失去了平衡，眼看着要撞到拐角处的墙，一只手就伸过来护住他的头，

“你这个头还是用来撞我就好了。”还是是许昕，看方博走掉后就鬼使神差的跟了出来。

方博勉强刚站稳了就撞到许昕，在黑暗的走廊拐角喘粗气，一样发抖的是他扶在自己侧颈上的手，冰凉的让他感觉身上起了小幅度的颤栗，他脖子还没适应许昕的手掌的温度就听许昕低声说

“方博，这次你要再不正经回话，我就。。。”他的手在方博的侧颈上用力的箍起来。

方博感觉许昕的呼吸打在脸上，又痒又温热。在这个暗处的角落，他能听到身后来来往往的脚步声和水房传来的流水声，他的脖子已经被许昕的手掌弄的有点凉了，又想起昨天晚上许昕温暖干燥的掌心，在自己反应之前，手就盖在许昕的手上然后直着眼神说“你手怎么这么凉？”

许昕觉得自己彻底输了。

他把手搭在方博肩膀上脸也埋在暗处不知道该笑还是该哭。喃喃的说了一句“我怎么喜欢上你这个。。。”他没想到合适的形容词。然后手臂一用力，方博就撞进他怀里了，一声闷响，方博的脸撞到许昕的衣服扣上，他的脖子被许昕捏的很疼，眉骨也撞的有点疼，刚才被拽的胳膊也是疼的，这时候忽然听到后边有人走过来的脚步声，挣脱着从许昕的怀里拔出来小声说“这人有点多。”手指别扭成一个奇怪的形状揪着许昕的袖子。

许昕觉得让他说出什么话应该是不太可能了，就深吸了一口气“你要是愿意，你就跟我走。我带你去一个人少的地方。如果不愿意就原地不动，行不？”

方博点点头，还是没有出声，安静的许昕特别想咬他的嘴唇。

许昕就先走出去了，急冲冲的穿过校园和人来人往的街头，一路没有回头。

等他站在那个公园的门口的时候才敢回头看，想着要是看不到方博他就回学校再把他拽出来，当他看到那个缓缓走过来的人的时候是止不住笑了起来。

来了。

已经荒废的公园是个好地方，基本上没什么人，傍晚的天气，阳光泛着慵懒的金色，方博和许昕坐在树荫下，呆呆的看着野草，安静得只有风的声音，安静的方博明显能听到自己心跳和耳朵过血的声音。快点停下来，现在起身走的话还来得及，这样下去一定会犯错，他想着逼迫着自己，审判自己，就是没办法起身离开，因为他知道许昕也喜欢自己，他还在消化着这个事实，纠结的的内心反映在不断揉搓的手指，骨节已经泛白。

许昕斜眼看着方博不安分的手知道他的想法，他坐的稍靠后看着这人已经通红的耳朵，阳光下有点点闪光的头发，隐隐得更觉得胸口发闷，巨大的情绪堵在那里，藏不住，说不出，化不开。

算了！

“方博”  
“嗯...” 忽然被叫住名字的人一哆嗦自觉地回头却撞到了许昕。

跌跌撞撞的一个吻，冒失，莽撞，甚至没有亲到嘴唇上，别别扭扭的印在方博的鼻子上。方博睁大眼睛，许昕能看出来他的睫毛都在发抖，局促地笑了一下“不好意思，没有亲对。”眼神忽然沉了下去 。  
“再试一次…”  
手臂揽过肩膀 。嘴唇就盖了上去。  
方博睁大眼睛全心全灵的接受这个事实，不知道一秒后还是一分钟后他认命的闭上眼睛，手臂也圈住许昕的脖颈。最后想到的是，错就错吧，我也不想对了。

不知道过了多久，这个说是吻，不如说是两个人的撕咬，谁都不是老手但是一个比一个想要表现，慌乱追逐的舌头，无意中磕碰到的牙齿，搅在一起的口水，无奈的在呼吸间隙被吞咽下去，感觉更像是两个干渴的人在攫取对方的水分一样，终于分开的时候，牵连的银丝在阳光下还亮晶晶的闪了一下，马上就被方博慌乱的擦掉了。

许昕看他的样子觉得可爱，他牵起方博的手说“亲都亲了你还是不能说一句你也喜欢我吗？”

方博的嘴唇红的吓人，吃惊的看着许昕顿了一下说“我可说不出这么不要脸的话。”许昕的笑容忽然就僵住了。

“那你说咱们是什么啊。”他拽着方博的衣角继续问道。方博低头不说话。

“博哥，给句话啊，总不能擦了嘴就跑吧。”

“不，不就亲一下吗，又不能少块肉。”许昕觉得方博上辈子一定是属鸭子的，浑身上下软乎的不行，全硬在嘴上了。

“在这装什么老道，一看你就第一次亲别人。”许昕不满意了

“谁说我是第一次？”方博忽然抬头。

“那是第几次？”

“怎么也得有q#&^%%$##@)(*&^”方博正在闭眼胡吹嘴又被许昕堵上了，许昕闭着眼睛认真又热烈的一遍一遍的亲吻吮吸方博的嘴唇和舌尖，一只手钳住他的肩膀，圈他在自己怀里一只手插进方博柔然蓬松的发间。温热急促的呼吸打在方博脸上，他的心跳也随之急躁的律动起来。方博的手穿过许昕的外套套住他的背。

“你要再胡说八道我就把你嘴唇咬下来。”许昕的眼眶有点红，他放开快要缺氧的方博警告着。

不知道方博被亲懵了，还是被许昕吓到了，他软趴趴的贴在许昕身上点了点头。头发戳在许昕的脖子上，弄得他很痒。

他挠挠脖子，妈的，他还是没有说喜欢我啊。  
我说你也走的太快了吧，”许昕抗议着前面是飞奔的方博。

“你，你走的太慢了，马上就要晚上点名了。”方博直奔学校。许昕在后慢悠悠的看着前面人的背影，他想到前面的人十多分钟之前还在自己怀里点头的样子就止不住笑。

接下来的一个星期里每次晚间点名批评都有许昕，刘国梁也终于说出那句在警校流传了好几年的警世箴言“哈哈哈哈，等于自杀。”张继科低着头眼睛困的睁不开在心里骂娘，还不放我回去睡觉吗？

方博站得笔直装作置身事外的样子，没想到忽然被点名“方博，天天和别人比着犯错误，就怕自己犯晚了，每次防爆演习，解救人质的时候你都能忘了两次清查死角。要是谁和你搭档直接一枪被干掉了，你去解救人质直接自己也搭进去了。”

奇怪的是，他和许昕搭档过两次，每次他都不忘清查许昕身后的死角，也因为那两次被评了个AA，搞得每次都被他拖累的闫安都苦着脸说“博哥，难道我的死活你就不顾了吗？你什么时候能记得和我破门的时候也看看我身后啊。”

方博每次都大大咧咧的说“我枪法这么准为什么要两次查看，你看着一枪准倒。”

闫安心里吐槽和着血泪往肚子吞，每次都和宋鸿远牢骚，发誓打赌“那两个人绝对搞到一起去了。”宋鸿远也不搭腔，看着眼前许昕围着方博转的样子觉得好笑，心想许昕这么个聪明人怎么碰到方博就什么事情都犯傻呢。

“许昕哪里聪明了，你是没看到他在方博旁边那个样，跟个哈士奇一样。”张继科 愤愤的坐在马龙旁边接着马龙的话茬，马龙刚练习完射击，在草纸上一颗一颗地画子弹玩，张继科把脸贴在桌子上抬头看马龙“你听我说话了吗？”

“听见了啊。”马龙手里的铅笔没有停下继续沙沙的瞄着，张继科看着他的图想找个人画画那么难看怎么画子弹这么好。

“不许说我画画难看。”马龙头也不抬的警告。张继科僵住了“哥，我想想都不行？再说我想什么你怎么知道的。”

“你想什么我都知道。”马龙终于抬头了，眼睛里冒着寒光，张继科心里颤了一下转眼就开始洋洋得意起来，毕竟是我看上的人，多厉害，他和那个整天咧嘴笑的能看见后槽牙的人怎么可能是一个老师教出来？想着吹着口哨在屋子里乱转，这是马龙的寝室，他手有外出的目的地都是这里。一呆就是一个周末。

“你什么时候走啊。”马龙看着张继科在屋子里晃悠问道

“你赶我走吗？”

马龙点点头。

“秦指导要来吗？”

马龙点点头。

张继科扑过去亲了马龙的脸一下，嘻皮笑脸道别想我啊，然后就推门走了，马龙笑着看他离开，门缓缓关上的时候笑容就凝固了，眼神降温，嘴角也缓缓的下坠。平铺成一个没有情绪的直线。同样面目冷峻的还有关门转身的张继科。

马龙不对劲，从那晚他们一起看烟花起就不对劲。至少这件事张继科可以肯定。刚走到校门张继科手插着兜一副心事重重的流氓样看到王皓把车停下来，

“张继科。”他们俩算是同门以前认识。

“王皓，你来干什么。”张继科很少叫王皓师哥，王皓也不计较“我来找刘老师。”

“啊，”张继科看着对面体校不再理他，等王皓的车开进学校之后，张继科才看着那车的背影出神。

“什么地方？？？”王皓吃惊的看着周围突起的幽蓝色的墙壁。

孔令辉在旁边不说话刘国梁只能大概解释一下这样不会被监听。

“那把枪怎么回事？”孔令辉没有心情客套。

十年前，当刘国梁准备按照一个卧底的情报去一锅端P市，没准是全国最大的走私集团的时候，赶到现场迎接他的是一个满地焦土被炸毁的仓库，后来那个卧底的尸体也被打捞上来，致命伤就是一把左轮手枪的子弹-----让刘国梁有充分的理由相信他们内部出了内奸的证据。

几个月前，巴斯克被捕，竟然在他破旧的车库里发现了一把左轮手枪，所有知道这件事的人都开始行动了，当然包括刘国梁，他总觉得这时候这把枪出来的实在是有点蹊跷。

“就是你们听的那样，他的旧车库里发现一把左轮枪，型号和口径一致，年头也是一样------并没有警号，也没有警号被抹去的痕迹。。。”

“那不能证明任何。”刘国梁倔强的打断道，“除非弹道对比，和火药痕迹的检验。”

王皓转过来看刘国梁。“您也知道，现在剩下的只剩下一半残片，至于火药的痕迹检验，已经过去了十年根本不可能。”

“巴斯克怎么说，那把枪是他的？”孔令辉关心的是一个解释，“他总不能说是街边捡来的吧。”

“不可能，十年前他才15岁，怎么可能有能力杀一个训练有素的卧底。”刘国梁指出这件事的荒唐“而且早不发现晚不发现，现在在一个被放弃的喽罗家里发现这把枪，根本就是。。。”

“根本就是想借这个机会把十年前的残案了结，”孔令辉接过话头。“但是关键是除了因为咱们抓到了巴斯克这个契机以外。是什么动机使他们想趁着会结案。”

大家陷入迷惑中。

“所有的事情都有可能是动机。”刘国梁说。“人家在暗，我们在明。”

“我觉的，是最近出来的那个卧底。”王皓小心的提醒，案件还在审理中，他不能透露任何细节“他真的太牛了，牛到他们高层慌了，急忙忙的要借此机会把这个定时炸弹拆掉。他们不可能不知道有的警察怀疑自己身边有卧底。”

“还有一种可能就是，他们一直想这么做，但是苦于没有条件。”孔令辉摩挲着胡子茬“恐怕这对方的卧底也。。。”

“绝对不止一个。”刘国梁叹了口气“我以为我躲到了学校终于可以消停了，但是现在怎么样，我连自己的办公室都不信任了。小辉儿，你要格外当心，你真的是他们的重点目标。”

“你还是小心你吧。”孔令辉轻笑，“除了自己亲自培养的人，你还信得过谁？”

警局里的派系争斗从来不是什么新鲜事，刘国梁以前从来不参与，由于自身足够的优秀和其所相伴的傲慢，一旦他开始淌这滩浑水的以后，他也有能力做到极致好，王皓，王励勤，这都是被贴了标烙了印的刘派，又一个比一个优秀，所以局里面提到他直接叫他刘中正。这不是什么好事，他也深知，当你有绝对亲信的同时，绝对的怀疑也开始疯长，他最近和孔令辉正因为这件事闹别扭。

王皓出了实验室深舒了一口气，对于这种不能选边站的争吵他真的觉得心力交瘁，他借口还有事情就很快走了，决定给王励勤打个电话问他身体怎么样。

王励勤按掉了电话。他忍住要趴在坐姿上睡一觉的欲望直挺挺的靠在椅子背上端坐着看报纸，手在打颤。

“你这个身体就不要抗了。我说了我会把他捞回来。”他身后坐着的是空拿着手机小声嘀咕的张超，这是他们第一次接头，王励勤急迫的想知道卧底的安全，张超才冒险在这会和他见面。两个人坐在两张桌子上背靠背，插着蓝牙耳机佯装打电话一个冷静的翻阅报纸遮住自己的嘴巴。

“不光为了这个。”王励勤看了眼时间决定换一版面。

“我想让你帮我查那把枪，”

“巴斯克？”

“我想知道从哪来的。”王励勤眼睛上下看着报纸，眼神挑剔，活像一个不满现实的中年人。

“你不是在做弹道分析吗，怎么连自己都不相信了？”张超阴阳怪气。

“我更相信你。”王励勤说道。“等你消息。”他放下报纸规矩的叠好放在桌子上，去结账了。

报纸最上面的版面是经济版，加黑的粗体赫然写着：我市南港今年吞吐量超XXX创收超过XXX，打造世界第一港。  
Be loved by you be hurt by you be addicted to you  
方博正在靶场的更衣室换衣服，他故意忽略掉旁边许昕投过来的目光，许昕想到几个星期前他看到方博身体轮廓投射到他单薄的衬衫的样子。

换上了警校的衬衫。戴着肩章，庄重又严肃，但是许昕怀念起一个星期前自己手指穿过他头发的时候。 他的风纪扣还没系上。他锁骨处的阴影显得特别明显，里面没有穿背心，显得衬衫里面空荡荡的，手，可以伸进去。他低头仔细的把衣服别进裤子里，腰带没有扎的很紧但是仍然能看出来他后腰和臀部那条曲线，然后扬起脸系好风纪扣的时候，喉结上下滚动，许昕看得仔细发现他下巴处还有没怎么剃干净的胡茬。他挠挠头发一边打量着包里的东西一边翻动着骨节分明的手指最后系好袖口，整个身体被完好的包裹了起来，没有可以侵入缝隙。

许昕粗暴的拽住自己训练短袖的后部一低头手臂向前扯了一下，就露出结实的肩膀，匆匆的套上白背心的时候，手臂的肌肉线条和撑起背心微妙起伏的胸肌让人没办法忽视，下面他还穿着迷彩裤和短靴。他忘记还回去枪带还缠在他的腰上。黑色的皮革带子在白色的背心上很是显眼。细长的手指抓过衬衫就嗖嗖的穿上了，抖抖衣服下摆。肩部因为日益强壮的肌肉而显得有些局促，系扣子的时候布料明显贴合出他臂膀的形状，方博穿好衣服在旁边等他，周围人都走的差不多了，初夏的傍晚，橙色的阳光和着还温热的晚风轻轻吹动着他柜子的钥匙链，是一个小巧银色的铃铛，方博经常丢钥匙，故意放上去的，发出微小叮叮当当的声音，他还能听到嘈杂的走廊里闫安还在大声讨论周五晚上吃什么，而室内安静的连那个细小铃铛抖动的声音都那么清晰。

许昕望过去看到一个被镀上橙色的方博，眼神无辜的直挺挺的看着自己。他旁边那个银色的铃铛叮叮当当作响还反着一点银光。

他的衣服穿的那么整齐，一丝不苟。可惜了。

许昕快步走了过去，绕过方博的腰扯出别再裤子里衣服的下摆，扯出一个缝隙，手就飞快的钻了进去，抚上他的背的时候用力按向自己。低下头就含住了马上就要惊呼出声音的嘴唇。唇齿舌不断的交合在一起，摩挲着彼此，交替的含住对方的下唇后舌尖也相互挑衅着，每一次碰到方博的舌尖他会不自觉的抖一下，似乎还没适应这种接吻的方式。许昕的手臂在他身上的游走，偶尔捏一下留下一个短暂红印，在橙色的阳光下根本看不到，方博的衣摆被彻底被拽了出来，偶尔撩起衣服下面还能看到白皙的腰身。腰带上的金属扣贴着他的小腹有点凉。

短促和激烈的呼吸声充满这个空间，那个聒噪的铃铛倒是听不见了，许昕终于放过了方博的唇，他轻轻亲他的脸颊，一路过去到了他的耳朵，含住耳垂的时候方博身体的轴完全的歪了过去，他的嘴唇因为前一个吻还是麻的，但这时候许昕急促的呼吸和口水吞咽的声音充满了他整个世界。

风渐渐清凉了起来，但是方博觉得自己浑身竖起的鸡皮疙瘩并不是因为风吹在他露出的皮肤上，而是因为许昕喘着粗气问他要不要，要不要和他在一起。他那个平常不聚焦的眼睛也忽然的亮了起来，嘴唇还泛着水光，手还是停不住的来回在方博的腰上摸着。

方博虽然被折腾的脑子都乱了但心里还担心吃晚饭前点名，担心查寝，担心在这么胡闹下去会耽误了许昕的前途，他抓住许昕的手，平复了一下也混乱的呼吸说“马，马上就要点名了，咱们在这会被他们发现的。”不敢抬头看许昕。

许昕沉默了一下就放开了方博，帮他小心翼翼的把衣服別好，说“明天周末，我去找你。我先出去，你过一会在去。”然后又啄了方博的嘴唇一下，刚转身要走。

“许，许昕。”方博忽然叫住他。拽住他还没有离开腰间的手指。

许昕低头看方博睫毛不安分的煽动几下。

“你真的。。。想吗？你也看到了，我。。。一点柔软的地方都没有。”

许昕反握住方博的手掌，引他手掌覆上自己迷彩裤上，手的主人吃惊的抖了一下。许昕有点害羞又局促的看方博慌乱的反应，咬了一下嘴唇问道

“你摸到了吧。”

方博不没有说话，只能点头。

“信我了？”

点头。

“我走了。”

“恩。”

“明天我去找你。”

“。。。。。。恩。”

We get old too soon and he grows too late

这个人的眉眼长的真好看，就是没有脖子，这是邱贻可第一次见到陈玘想到的。那是新生报到的那一天，余暑还没有散尽的八月末，他穿着衬衫，领子乱七八糟的耷拉下来，邱贻可正和快要融化的冰棍较劲的时候看到，陈玘穿着明黄色的半截袖也走过来，只想起一个很俗气的词，顾盼生辉。他站在树荫底下，手里还握着那支冰棍，已经开始滴答糖水，他并没有在意。

陈玘注意到一个人直直的看向自己，他本能的瞪回去“艹，看什么看。”他小声骂道，眼睛里冒着戾气，像一头好斗的豹子。

被瞪了一眼的邱贻可讪讪的笑了一下，挥手把冰棍扔进垃圾桶，吊儿当啷对陈玘耸了耸肩膀就沿着路，消失在树荫下。

可能当时的邱贻可并没有想到，他当时只是觉得眼睛很好看的人，会让他在周末深夜跳上自己的二手车不顾一切地一路向南。

当然副驾驶上坐着满脸苦大仇深的方博。

自从陈玘回去后就没有联系过邱贻可，邱贻可也耐着性子一天天的数着过，到周五的晚上实在忍不住给陈玘打了个电话，被无意接起又被按断，背景竟然是救护车的和救护人员得声音，邱贻可一时慌了神，平生第一次感受到了什么是害怕，他再打过去已经是忙音。急急忙忙的穿上外套的时候，电话的一阵震动让他激动的差点绊住自己。

“邱哥。”方博在那边有点扭捏的刚刚开口。

“方博，”他着急的没有心情玩笑“有什么事，以后再说，我现在要出去。”

“邱哥?你去哪里？”被正正经经叫了全名的方博意识到事情的急迫和严重。

“你别管了，我挂了。”

“邱哥，你要去找玘哥吗？”方博忽然想起上个星期在咖啡店里的事情。

“啊。”邱贻可觉得没必要瞒他。慌乱的拍拍口袋确认钥匙还在不在，马上就锁门就走。

方博不知道具体发生什么事，但他知道他是拦不住邱贻可，更知道如果这么让邱贻可开车去陈玘老家绝对会出事，一着急完全忘记了自己为了什么打电话。他看了一眼已经关闭的校门，咬了咬牙。

“邱哥，你先别点挂。”不自觉的声音也变大了。

“恩？”邱贻可被方博一喊，喊回了神。

“我和你去。”少有的不容回绝的口气。邱贻可哑笑了一下“你知道我去干什么吗？”

方博被问住了，他顿了一下“你别管，我要是不知道也就算了，既然我知道了你就别想落下我。”他想，这万一要出什么事他这辈子心里都别想消停。

“你们都快熄灯了，还。。。”

“我翻墙出去。”方博已经偷偷往宿舍外边跑了。邱贻可能听到他慌乱的从走廊走过的脚步声。“邱哥，求你了，千万别一个人去。”方博的恳求在风声断断续续。邱贻可无奈的揉了一下额头。“十分钟后在学校的后墙。你不在我就走了。”方博没有管那么多跑到学校后墙打量了一下高度，不顾死活的就蹦上去，连滚带爬的翻了了过去，软趴趴的掉在一堆草上，一身泥土。

许昕洗漱完毕端着自己的脸盆望着方博寝室发呆，纳闷为什么没有在水房看到他。

“砰。”方博钻进车里，他还没关好车门邱贻可一脚油门就出去了，他险些被甩出去，一脸虚脱的关上门系上安全带侧过头看邱贻可一脸青胡茬“邱哥这么了。”

车忽然拐了个斜线，邱贻可的手忽然抖了一下，他才断断续续的说“我给他打电话，无意被接起来，里面是救护车的声音。”

“说。说不定是正好路过呢。”方博想劝他。

邱贻可严厉地看了他一眼，方博便不说话了。

接下来的一路方博不敢说话，也不敢睡觉，直挺挺的看着前路。直到感觉车外越来越亮，他吃惊怎么天亮的这么快的时候，邱贻可一个刹车把他晃的差点吐出来，一言不发的就往陈玘家里走。后边是拼命拉着他的方博。

“哥哥哥。先别这么冲动。”方博急步跑到邱贻可前边推停了他。邱贻可一脸焦急的怒气“你看啊，你还这么都不知道，就这么随便敲人家门是不是不太好。”方博拼命的点出这件事的不合时宜。“而且你就是听到个手机里的背景音，而且玘哥家里也知道你。。。”

邱贻可并没有被他说动，看了他一眼继续往前走“方博你不懂，他绝对出事了。”

“为什么啊。”方博停顿了一下脚步又很快的跟上。

“感觉。”他要不就不接电话，要不就逞强的说两句，但是绝对不会按开了又挂断的。

“说不定是不小心呢。”方博继续小跑着跟上找各种宽慰的理由。

邱贻可停下了一脸不被理解的怒气“那可是我的电话啊。”

方博其实没听到这里面的关系。但是有一次推停了邱贻可。

“你这么样要是真的玘哥手滑 你就是没事找事，有事也会被你闹大了。”他看了一眼前面的便利店，对邱贻可做了个拜佛的动作，“你等我一会。一分钟。”说完就走进便利店，买了瓶啤酒就猛往嘴里灌。出来的时候一身酒气，脸也通红，一夜没加上早起就灌了瓶啤酒，他看起来的确很像喝了一晚上的样子，他打了一个酒嗝对邱贻可说“哥，你别去，我也不能白来一趟，等我去。”眼圈红着，特别有说服力，方博看了一眼手机，5点多，就算是被揍了一顿喝了酒也不会太疼吧。

他踉踉跄跄的走到陈玘家。大声的砸门，舌头故意打着卷喊着“燕洁，燕洁，你开门啊，我，我错了。”站在不远处的邱贻可都惊了，亏他能想出来。

不一会防盗门上的小窗户就开了，对于这个时间点来说的确是太快了。是一位中年的女性，脸部有点浮肿，眼圈也是红的语气不善回到“你是不是找错了，大早上嚎什么。”方博被骂的有点不知所措他眼神有点呆滞，他大胆的做了个假设：如果家里遇到这种事一般都是男人主出来开门骂人，但是这个时间看到这个看起来还很年轻，就是眼圈有点红肿的女主人来讲，应该是男主人根本就不在家，陈玘的确不在，可能他父亲也不在。在女主人就要关上窗户的那一刻他忽然特别诚恳的小声说“阿姨，我是陈玘师兄的学弟，特意来看他怎么样了。”

那边的动作忽然就停住了。

陈玘的确出事了，以前他教训过的几个小流氓在他下班途中偷袭了。

上次在天台上他无意扯的谎竟然成了真。

可以推断的是当他被抬上救护车的时候无意中按了邱贻可的手机，又马上按掉了，然后他就睡到现在。邱贻可赶到医院的时候看到病房门口已经有几个警察在守门，生怕那帮流氓再来闹事。陈玘头部刚刚打上绷带，他的手臂和脚都被包的雪白一片。因为麻醉的原因还在睡，邱贻可晃晃荡荡的走到床榻前去拉陈玘打着点滴的手，又碍于房间里还有其他的警察在，只能放开找了个最近的地方坐下一动不动的看着陈玘。方博早就一脸真诚的说明来意，带着陈父他们吃早餐去了。

“虽然伤到了筋骨，还不是很严重。脑子做了CT显示也没什么淤血肿块，骨头也没有伤到，封了几针。就是给我们吓得不轻，这混小子，脾气太爆，点火就着。”方博听陈父说完后，稍微放心了一下，给老人家买了一些粥和咸菜。两个人都没有什么胃口。陈父一根接一根的抽烟，方博缩坐在一旁，感叹老人家强大的气场，忽然理解陈玘那个日天日地的性格是继承了谁。

“你们开车过来的？”陈父深嘬了一口烟问道。

“恩.”方博点头，

“从P市过来可不近啊。”陈父虽然看起来有点疲惫和受惊之后的虚脱，但还算清醒。

“恩。”方博觉得胃有些疼，但是不敢多讲，然后马上从椅子上弹起来道歉“今天早上实在是太不好意思了，我是怕。。。”

“怕我开门揍你？”陈父忽然接过话头，方博噤声。

“那个臭小子一天不说我好话。”

“不是，不是我们也是模模糊糊听到的消息，不太真切，又有点担心，这么早上忽然敲门，万一没什么事倒尴尬。”方博越解释声音越小。

“那你就大清早装作喝多了砸我家门？”陈父问道，方博揪着衣角抬不起头。

“你们这帮警校的小子，不好好上课一天琢磨什么呢？”严厉的口气，方博的脸不知道是酒劲还没过还是羞亏涨的通红。“那个在病房的小子就是邱贻可吧。”方博的肩膀僵硬了一下，他本来想脱口而出说他是张继科的。

“我知道了。”陈父没有听方博接下来的胡说八道及时的结束了对话。方博也不敢坐下就在旁边搓手。

“你坐下吧，你也是好心，就是。。。”陈父颓然的靠在椅子上，手里的烟已经快燃尽，他忘了去弹，方博注意到他的手有些抖。“就是太年轻了。”他半愤恨半遗憾的叨咕“你们根本不知道要走什么路，会有什么结果，凭着一时血气闯祸，但是，我们都老了的时候谁再来帮你们呢？”方博低头听着陈父，不时点点头。“我和他说了，人年轻的时候凭着一时冲动什么都可以做，但是人生是漫长的啊。他什么时候能走走脑子，我这白头发就能少一半。我想着他总有一天会长大，我也就不用操心了，但是他长大得也太慢，我老的太快了。”

“但是您看起来一点也不老。”

陈父正在往嘴里送烟听这么一说就停了一下“你还想我更老吗？”方博马上把头摇成波浪鼓。陈父看到他这样也不再说了。起身说，“我回病房了，谢谢你的早点”方博马上也站了起来，由于太急促凳子直接倒了，他又慌忙的扶起凳子。陈父看到他那样瞬间觉得这件事和眼前的这个年轻人没有什么关系，也是一片好心过来，把他紧张成这样也不忍心，“我在这等一会，你去把那个邱贻可给我弄走，我现在不想见他。”

过了一会，同样的小饭店里，方博和邱贻可沉默的对着早餐。依然是没有什么胃口，邱贻可沉默的抽着烟。

“幸好没什么大事，脑子缝了几针，手臂被割伤，小腿有点骨裂。”方博想着安慰一下邱贻可。

“你管这叫没什么大事？？！”邱贻可急躁的打断了方博，方博撇撇嘴觉得委屈。邱贻可发现自己的失态就不说话了，他也知道方博不太容易。二十出头的人哪里经历过这个。他抓着头发想要不要查一下是谁打的陈玘，怎么对付他们家里人，最重要的是他看到陈玘的时候他还在睡觉，一个主意已经打定，不管以后陈玘在哪里，他都要在。绝对不能再听什么让我一个人静静之类的鬼话。

方博吸溜了两口白粥，丝毫没有注意口袋里已经震动很久的电话。  
If you love him then dont be apart

许昕疯了。

这是闫安起床后唯一想到的。早上七点他就被许昕的砸门声叫醒。

“昕哥，你大早上拆房子啊。”闫安打着哈欠怨念的说。

“不好意思啊，打扰你睡觉了，方博呢？”他看起来心情很好，一边笑着还往屋里走，其他的人不耐烦的翻了个身继续睡了过去，闫安让许昕进屋指着上铺“那不在。。。”话说到一半他和许昕都僵住了。

方博的床铺是空的，整齐的好像他昨天晚上根本就没有在上面睡过觉。许昕看着也直了眼睛，刚要出声就被闫安捂住嘴拖到走廊。

“哥，你要一喊，方博夜不归宿的事大家都知道了。”闫安脑子转的还算快。

“你说他在哪吧。”许昕以为闫安知道方博去哪了，忍住火没有发作，他只有一个念头就是那小子跑了。

“我哪知道。”闫安无辜的睁大眼睛摊开手，“我就听他昨天晚上和邱贻可打电话去走廊说话了。”

“邱贻可？”许昕听到这个名字火就往上窜，不是半路被邱贻可给，不对不对，许昕有点乱，虽然方博从来没有说过喜欢自己，但是最近两个人相处方式许昕能感觉的方博也是喜欢自己的，怎么昨天说好的就连夜跑走了？许昕失神茫然的看了一圈，人也转了个圈。闫安看不下去了，我去给方博打个电话问问吧。

“不用了，我打过了。”许昕小声说道，和一分钟前在门口咧嘴笑的样子完全是两个人。

“昕哥，说不定他和宋鸿远出去了呢。”闫安本来是好心提议一下，没想到被许昕狠狠的瞪了一眼。

他们俩关系好你瞪我干什么啊。闫安委屈。

“方博，没看见啊。”宋鸿远一身运动装感觉要出门跑步的样子，看到许昕和闫安都来找方博他也懵了，从兜里掏出手机给方博打个电话，许昕觉得屏幕上的那个“小博”的备注特别刺眼。

“不接啊。”

“那他能去哪呢。”闫安困惑“博哥那个胆子应该不会半夜跳墙跑了吧。”

“不一定。”许昕和宋鸿远同时否认道，然后两个人就意味深长的对视了一下。许昕面色不善，宋鸿远神情自若。闫安决定给张继科打个电话缓和一下。

“方博？”张继科起了个早，打了报告正在往体院走。“我哪知道。不是半夜跳墙走了吧。”电话另一端的三个人表情各有各的精彩。许昕转身就走了，然后掏出手机给邱贻可打了个电话。

邱贻可看了一眼手机，抬头看了一眼眼前的方博，直接给了方博“估计是找你的。”他没心情和任何人说话。

方博看到邱贻可手机上的许昕，忽然觉得心里一沉，才想起昨天他跟邱贻可打电话的理由，想起昨天傍晚在更衣室的事情，顿时脸“腾”的就红了。颤颤巍巍接过了电话“喂。喂。”

“方博？”许昕忽然停住脚步，脑子飞快的转了半天，大清早为什么。他们俩怎么在一起。听到方博声音刚安心又转为不解和急躁“你他妈去哪了？你怎么和邱贻可在一起，昨天晚上怎么回事？”声音大的，远处的宋鸿远和闫安都听到了。

“小远，许昕疯了。”闫安被这一折腾彻底不困了。

宋鸿远耸耸肩，“管他们呢，打球去不。”

“好嘞，等我换衣服洗漱。”

方博在边问连珠炮的问了一顿。也心虚的出了些汗，他擦了擦又看了邱贻可一眼小声说“我，我在玘哥老家。”

“啊？？？你去那干嘛，躲我都躲到我老家去了？”

“没，没有啊，我，我是，唉，等我回去再说吧。”

“你什么时候回来？”

“我，我。”方博看了一眼邱贻可觉得现在走不了。

“行了行了，你就在那呆着吧，我不找你行了吧。”说着就挂了电话，莫名其妙。

“吵架了？”邱贻可一脸审讯样。

“啊，恩。”方博把手机还给邱贻可马上掏出自己的，给许昕发短信。

“你们两还真的搞到一起去了。”

“。。。。。。”

“便宜许昕了。”

“邱哥。” 

“你昨天给我打电话就是因为这个吧。”邱贻可思路忽然清晰起来了“什么事非得问我啊？你和宋鸿远他们不能说吗？”

“。。。。。。啊，我，我就是想问你和玘哥怎么样了。”方博打着字觉得邱贻可说话的走向不太对劲，马上纠正道。

“哦。”要是平常邱贻可绝对各种黄爆段子说的方博想捂耳朵，但今天他脑子里都是陈玘的影子，“方博，”

“啊。”

“给你个建议。”

“恩？”

“要真是看上了谁，说什么也别和他分开。你一旦离他远了，再做什么都是力不从心。”

方博默默的敲手机不知道听没听到。

吃了早饭确切的是午饭。邱贻可坚持回了医院，方博一脸紧张的跟着。

“你可以走了。快去找许昕吧。”邱贻可回头和方博说。

“不，不行，既然我来了 我得负责到底。”方博迷迷糊糊的回复，他觉得身上一直出虚汗不知道怎么。

“你还真怕我和他爸打起来啊。你放心，我为难谁也不会为难他的。”邱贻可说“就是看他这样，我实在走不了。”他声音放轻了，小心挪步到病房，陈父看到邱贻可，本来就阴霾的脸显的更黑了，陈玘已经醒了，似乎知道邱贻可来过了，看到邱贻可进来也不差异，瞄了一眼身后的方博算是打招呼。方博跟在后边大气不敢喘。

空气紧张到感觉谁咳嗽一声都会爆炸。

陈父看不下去了他站起来“既然有人照顾你，我就先回去睡觉了，你妈一个人在家我也不放心。”方博刚要松一口气就听到陈父忽然指着邱贻可说“你和我出来一下。”方博觉得腿肚子都在转筋，眼前一黑。

邱贻可安慰的拍了一下僵住的方博，然后回头看了一眼躺在病床上的陈玘，用口型说了一句“放心。”就和陈父走了。屋子里只剩陈玘和方博。

好长时间没人说话。

“谢谢你啊，他要真是一个人来路上准的出事。”陈玘挣扎着坐起来，方博赶紧去扶他，护住他的头。

“这帮小子太狠了，妈的。”陈玘扯扯自己身上的绷带。

还能骂人就说明状态不错，方博心下想着，又惦记刚刚出去的邱贻可。

“你放心吧，你邱叔叔只有在我面前不着调，平常还是可以的，我爸那里着一个星期我已经抵抗的差不多了。”陈玘抱着自己的腿调整了一下姿势。我爸脾气火爆了一点 但还是讲理的。

“和你挺像的。”方博觉得眼前一阵一阵的黑，艰难的擦擦汗。

“我脾气火爆吗？方博，方博。”

方博能听到远处有人叫自己，但就是没有力气回复，视野慢慢的暗了下去，感觉就是一扇沉重的铁门忽然砸了过来。他试着躲了一下，动了动但觉得浑身沉重的要命然后他就放弃挣扎了。身体不知道掉到哪里。

“你们的事情干嘛要带上他，自己解决不好吗？”方博忽然听到了许昕的声音，不太真切，但是语气是气愤的，他动了一下想去抓住那个声源，混沌之间他觉得他有点想许昕了。

“现在好了，搞得人直挺挺的晕过去了。”

方博手指蜷曲了一下，他急迫的想和许昕说别生气了。但是醒不过来，他能看到眼前的一点光斑但是身体被什么束缚着，嗓子哑的也不出声音，他不舒服的哼了一下。

“方博，方博，你醒了?”忽然身体被谁轻飘飘的抬起来了，熟悉的气味和声音让他一下子踏实下来，是许昕。他自己也躺在医院，对面站着一脸无可奈何的邱贻可。他看到方博醒了也长舒了一口气，“你可算醒了。”

“我怎么了？”他狼狈的坐了起来，发现自己靠在许昕的肩旁上。“许昕，你怎么来了。”

“我不来，我不来谁照顾你啊，你这人民调解员做的挺投入啊，什么事都要掺和啊。”许昕看到方博醒了，才开始别扭。“我当时是被叫去谈话了，实在没看到。陈玘那个样子也顾不过来他。”邱贻可解释道。

“也不怪邱哥，昨天晚上是我。。。”方博迷迷糊糊的也跟着说。

“你闭嘴。”许昕回头瞪一眼方博，眼睛往外窜火“你的事，咱们一会再说。我先去看看玘哥。”方博刚被按回床上，听到他们去看陈玘，要起身说我也去，又被许昕结结实实的按了下去一脸不耐烦“你就老老实实的躺着，听到没，出什么事有我呢。”说完把热水和不知道什么的盒饭的放在他床头，和邱贻可就走了。

方博在床上发愣，手上还有许昕的味道，他贴着手指在那闻，没一会就又睡着了。

今天早上许昕飞快的冲到医院，没人想到他自己买了张动车票就过来了，连呼气带喘的问方博在哪里，陈玘支支吾吾的说他刚才晕过去的时候许昕差点和邱贻可在病房里吵起来。邱贻可也自知这件事把方博掺和进去不太好，而且刚才人直接从椅子上砸到地板上，陈玘按了急救铃才有人过来。  
许昕也顾不上他们就去了方博的病房，看到方博还在睡觉但是额头上被撞的一块青紫更来气了。  
“你们的事情为什么扯上他，他那个死心眼，你和他说他能那么放你走吗？”许昕在走廊里冲邱贻可吼，陈玘在隔壁病房都听见了，耸耸肩，这小子脾气还挺爆。  
“下次我就不这么说了，好吧，你以为我愿意啊。”邱贻可自知理亏也没什么脾气，“就是有点疲劳，加上肠胃炎，咱们赶紧去看看，估计一会就醒了。”  
许昕还是不满意，看着方博睡在病房里，回头看了邱贻可一眼“现在好了，人直挺挺的倒了。”  
他安顿好方博，去了陈玘病房，讪讪的待了会知道了情况，“你说那帮小混混就是我认识那群人吧。”陈玘随手拿了个苹果来回转。  
“就是你以前认识那帮不良。”陈玘点头。  
“可以啊，你还认识他们。”邱贻可问道。  
“昕哥路子比较野。”陈玘点点头说道“我也没想到这次他们弄得这么大，而且半路袭警这事的确是。”陈玘没往深里说，许昕点点头“你不用说了，也不用问我，我当初是和他们关系挺好，但是上了学就没怎么联系了，没想到越来越不学好了，该怎么处理就怎么处理吧。”许昕紧锁着眉，不知道是因为知道自己以前的好兄弟不学好，还是惦记方博面相更阴沉了。  
“这两个人真的弄到一起去了？”陈玘看着许昕黑着脸走了小声问邱贻可。  
邱贻可点点头。  
“我看没什么好事，”陈玘有点担心。邱贻可询问的看了他一眼“许昕我太了解，老家都是一起的，义气，热血，平常嘻嘻哈哈没心没肺，但是骨子里就，霸气，你刚才也感觉到了吧。”邱贻可点点头“我还是真第一次看到他这么生气。”  
“你那侄子，义气，慢热，最要命的是认准的事情倔得不行，他们俩在一起，”陈玘撇撇嘴摇了摇头“有得吵。”  
许昕当然不知道这两个人在评论自己，他回头去方博的病房，发现那人又睡着了，就坐在他床上靠在床头微微俯身看方博。盯着额头那块青紫挪不开眼睛，觉得心里又酸又涩，不知多久他缓缓放下身体，手肘撑在床上想亲他，结果半路方博忽然睁开眼睛。  
四目相对，方博还迷迷糊糊的看到许昕，忽然就露出一个干净惊喜的笑脸，看到许昕心里一阵暖，正在愣神的功夫，衣领子就被方博拽住了，他顺势抬头去亲许昕，一个很轻的吻，更像是啄了一下许昕的嘴唇，但是许昕就被这么点燃了。  
他撑起方博的下巴，深深的吻了下去，追着方博的舌头，然后身体也滑到床上，甚至合衣钻到了被里，两个人枕着一个枕头，在局促的空间里来回厮磨对方的嘴唇，偶尔脸颊贴到一起，方博轻轻哼了一下，许昕惊奇的停了了一下看到方博捂着嘴，许昕就起身亲他的脖子，方博眯着眼睛转过头去，露出一边白皙的脖颈，许昕的吻就密密麻麻的落了下来。许昕的头稍会刮到他的下巴，痒痒的。  
被子已经被折腾的快掉下去，被许昕一把抓回来盖住已经是叠起来的两个人。  
许昕不满意只有方博的嘴唇和脖子，便把自己埋进被子里，方博有些慌了，还没有来得及抗议，一阵其妙的酥麻的感觉就从胸口处传过来，许昕在舔他，这个事实让他大脑当机，他想阻止许昕，扭着身体把他从被里拽出来，急冲冲的亲他，却不能拦住他的手滑倒他的分身，那里早已经勃起，许昕隔着裤子一上一下的摸索着节奏，每一下都让他感到陌生的颤栗。  
“许，许昕。”方博在接吻的空隙几乎是哼出了两个音节。  
许昕放开了他，两手支在床上，喘着粗气眼神是直的。  
“这里好像不太好吧。”方博指了一下门外，提醒彼此现在所处的状况，许昕环视了一下病房，又看到方博脑门上的青紫，叹气道“走吧，我们回P市，你也好好休。。。”他要掀开被子下床，被方博再度扯出衣领“我，我还不想回去，昨天我们说好了的。”方博声音有点小，许昕却听的真切。他吞吞口水。  
“那你身体，”  
“哎呀 我说没事就没事。”语气里平添了一些火气，许昕笑了，亲了他一下便起身也拉住他。方博刚站起来又被许昕黏黏糊糊的亲住，手不安分的往下面伸，在接吻的空隙里两个人都难耐的叹气。  
知道下面都已经硬的不行，走路都有点疼但是还是狼狈的逃一样的离开医院，一路上许昕紧抓住方博的手飞奔到哪里，方博已经不记得了，只记得酒店房间门被关上的一刻他就被许昕压在房门上吻住了，手也大大方方的伸进他的裤子里，方博眯着眼睛挪开了脸，许昕就开始对着他的脖颈亲吻，开始是轻轻啄几下的试探，接下来就是狠狠的咬了几口，他迷迷糊糊的说“别留下印子。”  
他抱住了方博，下半身硬邦邦的撞在一起时皮带扣发出金属撞击的声音。  
回过神的时候许昕已经把上衣脱了，露出了还算精壮的上身，并扯走方博的上衣的时候方博只看到他上臂肌肉的线条，手指勾着他裤子的边缘一边亲他一边往房间里退，好不容易走到床边，便赤裸着上身抱倒在床上，肌肤相亲，许昕重重的叹了口气，他们的乳尖贴在一起互相挑逗，方博不自觉的打了个颤。但许昕已经弓着身子把情欲发泄在身下人可怜的乳尖上，用舌头舔，用嘴唇吸，用牙尖咬，不经意呻吟忽然响起。  
软软糯糯的浸泡着欲望的音节。  
许昕动作停止了，他抬头惊奇又欢喜的看了一眼方博。似乎得到了某种鼓励。他去解他的腰带，扯着他的裤脚就把方博剥得只剩下内裤，方博也起身去够许昕的腰间。  
等许昕扑回到床上的时候，腿已经迫不及待的缠绕在一起，方博无意识的摇摆着白的有点刺目的大腿上上下下的蹭着许昕的，发出摩擦微小的声音，模模糊糊间他感到自己的分身也摩擦着许昕的，他不太清楚自己在做什么，但是他停不下来。  
许昕的手终于抚上方博得分身，来回撸动，舌头则没有放过已然泛着水光的胸口，超负荷的快感席卷而来，心都跟着许昕手的频率，方博半闭着眼睛毫无目的抚摸许昕的后背，微微叫着许昕的名字。呻吟声不间断的刺激着许昕加快动作，猛的一下方博的小腹紧绷，方博在呻吟的间模糊的喊着  
“许，昕。许昕，快亲我。”许昕的嘴唇近乎是砸到他的上面。交合的唾液顺着嘴角滑下。  
他腰不受控制的猛烈的震了一下，然后就是即使在亲吻的也没办法盖住的一声呻吟，他在许昕的手心里高潮了。  
It was getting dark there  
这是不可能的。  
这是当方博被许昕进入的时候第一个想法。  
很长时间以后当方博闭上双眼完全想不出那天下午具体发生了什么，他们在床上互相撕扯侧卧着看着对方的表情替对方手淫，没完没了的吻被断断续续的呻吟打断。夏日的下午却忘了开空调，酒店房间又是朝西的，夕晒阳就这么肆无忌惮的直射进来，房子里的一切都涂上了一层温吞的金黄色，包括他们汗津津的身体。  
他们的手都没办法离开对方的身体，不知什么时候又在床上坐了起来，互相搂抱着磨蹭着暴露的皮肤，接吻口水顺着嘴角流到了下颚，许昕摸着方博的脸吻的投入。他的手指沾上了不知道是谁的口水，缓缓的把摸到方博的分身处，那是即使他眯起眼睛也没法忽略的弧度。他湿乎乎的手抚上了方博的挺立后又一次前后上下的运动起来，有了口水的润滑方博的呻吟渐渐管不住了，他甚至不能专心接吻，只能扬起头半闭着眼睛喉咙里挤出一个个气声，喉结也不自觉的上下抖动着，失去了方博嘴唇的许昕轻轻咬啄不安分的喉结。方博呻吟的声音更大了，许昕把他的手引向自己的腰下，当方博开始摸到的时候吓得缩回了手，但接下来就自然多了，他们的频率在彼此的喘息和呻吟中不断升级，汗水滴到对方的身上慢慢滑落到不知名的地方。  
方博的声音越大许昕喘的就越重，等他快要到了的时候永远在找许昕的吻，他似乎打定主意把最后一声呻吟压抑在接吻里。屋子里的热的像蒸笼一样，方博的黑色的眼睛像是和这个房间一样升腾起一层雾，平添了许多暧昧的邀请。  
许昕对上双眼睛心里惊了一下，他立刻想到的是：绝对不能让别人看到这样的方博。  
然后他挪开正在为自己服务的手，把手的主人按到了床上，对方有点吃惊的看着他，许昕就去亲他的耳垂，手慢悠悠的摸到他白皙的腿根处，刚刚抚上的时候方博就已经在打颤。  
“可以吗？”许昕在亲吻的间隙问道。  
方博歪着脑袋躲了一下，但还是回复了一个同意的音节。  
许昕坐起来，看着方博的身体，方博有点不安的把手放在下边。那是光找不到的暗处，许昕抓起酒店里的啫喱慢慢的看到自己的手指消失在方博身体的暗处，接下来是手指触觉带来的冲击，当他一点一点进入的时候最开始是那么不欢迎的紧绷的环境，他没办法想象接下来他怎么把自己塞进去，然后就是方博不愉快的呻吟，他抓住许昕的手抬头看着许昕眼角已经湿了“许。。。昕，我特别难受。”  
许昕坐在床上，方博看到他精壮英气的上身，和他手臂的肌肉线条，头发被夕阳衬的黄澄澄的，眼神却夹杂着欲望和心疼。  
许昕不会为难他。  
方博眼睛更有点湿了，他猛地坐了起来，然后伏在许昕身下，轻轻含住许昕的分身。  
许昕被他的举动惊到了，他刚想阻止他，但下身被温暖湿热包围的快感很快让他的阻止化成一声满足的轻哼，他低头看到那颗圆乎乎的脑袋的时候不自觉得全身的血液都汇聚到下边，方博低头小心翼翼的舔舐着却口齿不清的说“怎么又大了.”  
这一句击溃了许昕，他躺回到床上，找到了方博已经释放过两次的分身含住了，手穿过他的腰肢去摩挲他的臀瓣。方博从鼻子里哼出满足和快乐的呻吟然后继续把许昕吞的更深了，一时间口水声和呻吟声交织着在这个空间里攀升。  
两个人都没有什么经验，都是彼此的老师和学生，他们的躯干和他们的欲望纠缠在一起，索取更多的快感，许昕摸索到方博的乳尖开始用指尖挑逗，等方博的反应越来越诱人的时候他已经开始用力拧捏了，方博期间不得不停下所有哼哼啊啊的回应着，腰也不住的许昕的方向送。  
汗水从眉骨出落下挂在睫毛上，看到东西都带上了光圈，他看到许昕缠住他。  
方博忽然觉得自己就像许昕的猎物一样，而许昕则像缠绕着猎物的蛇。  
等到方博忽然射到许昕嘴里的时候，方博惊恐之中喊道“快去厕所。”  
然后他就看着许昕漱口一遍又一遍。直到许昕抗议。  
“为什么啊。”许昕不满意的叨咕着。  
“不，不为什么。”方博冷着脸说。  
许昕知道方博的拘谨和那么一点的害羞。  
他瞥到浴室里的镜子便把方博也拉到镜子前，里面两个什么的没穿的两个人紧紧的抱着，其中一个把脸埋在另一个人的肩膀里，红着耳朵。许昕把他从自己的怀里拔出来亲着发红的耳廓轻声说“你看，咱们都这样了我还在乎这个？”  
方博抬头啄住许昕的嘴唇又开始没完没了的亲起来，声音在卫生间里特别清晰，许昕的分身摩擦着方博的小肚子，双手抚上方博的臀瓣不断的揉搓，他抬头看到方博的背影映在镜子上，手上的力道慢慢加重。方博也浑身卸了力气一样瘫在许昕身上，不断的磨蹭。  
“咱们做吧。”在接吻的间隙，方博哼着气说。  
“哈，啊。”方博咬着被角伏在床上把努力把所有的喘息咽回去。他能感到许昕的手指在身体的进入进出，本来冰凉的啫喱已经变得温。口水打湿了枕头，他的乳尖摩擦着床单已经挺立，胸口一阵酥麻和体内的酥麻一起袭来。理智慢慢的崩溃，眼泪已经溢出眼框。  
视野慢慢模糊但是一个意识却渐渐清晰一起来，他想要得更多。  
许昕却安静的出奇，方博看不到他，就伸手去抓他，许昕伸出空闲的双手和他十指交错的握在一起，许昕轻轻的啄他的后背，一阵麻痒前后夹击方博，他开始把脸埋在枕头里发出一阵阵闷哼，最后他抬起另一只手去揽许昕的腰“许，许昕你快点进来，进来。”  
这是不可能的。  
这是当方博被许昕进入的时候第一个想法。  
接下来一阵又疼又痒的感觉顺着他的脊骨扩散到全身，更要命的是，觉得难受的不得了却不想停止。  
许昕慢慢的进入方博马上吐出一句呻吟，方博的柔软和温湿严丝合缝的抱住他，也吞没了理想，他不自觉的摆动腰肢，一点一点的把自己打进方博的身体，他扶住方博的腰，撞进去，方博体内的软肉就迎了上来。  
“许。许昕。”方博的声音鼻音严重，他陌生的快感驱赶着他，看不到许昕只能又伸手去抓他。许昕俯下身体，贴着方博的后背，“我在这呢。”他亲了方博的蝴蝶谷，喃喃的说道，但是腰下的动作却是愈发激烈，几次险些把方博撞到床头，许昕揽着他的腰把他拽了回来。  
方博又开始哼哼啊啊的摇着腰。  
“方博，你没事吧。”许昕放缓了动作问道。  
“有，有点奇怪。”方博擦干了眼泪。声音软糯的不像话。  
“我拔出来吧。”许昕刚要挺直身体。马上又被方博拽回来。“我，我不想让你出去。”他回头抓住许昕的手回头对许昕说，眼神迷幻着蒙着一层雾。  
许昕楞了一下，然后把方博翻了个个，后庭的空虚感逼的方博短促的哼了一声之后许昕又马上把自己嵌进方博身体里，然后抓住方博的大腿盘到自己的腰上不停的进入。一个挺入后，方博短促的啊了一声后分身跳了一下。  
“别，别这里奇怪。”方博用手挡住自己的脸断断续续的抗议道。  
“这里？”许昕挺了挺腰身，发现方博的分身又支楞的跳了一下。  
方博的呻吟就管不住了 “不要，那，哈啊。许，许昕。”然后在许昕的后背抓出一道道红印子。  
然后一切就好像失去了控制，许昕看着方博被自己逼到了床头和墙壁的角落里，抬着眼睛一直看着自己，眼神里充满了索求更多的雾气，他微微张嘴一声一声呻吟交合的水声刺激着感官。  
直到最后。  
当他最后伏在方博身上不住的喘气的时候他才发现，天已经全黑了。  
summer solstice  
刚才是怎么回事？  
许昕把自己从方博的身体里拔出来的时候，忽然问自己。  
距离他们第一次已经过了一段时间，但是这段时间在许昕看来完全是一段被情欲和方博的身体填满的旅程，他热烈又疯狂的陷在方博的温度里面，他的汗水，他的眼泪，他的呻吟和无意中吐出的气音，他划过自己后背的指甲，所有都能驱使出他的欲望。想和他更近的欲望，想把自己埋在他身体的欲望。对于这样的许昕，方博永远是温柔顺从，偶尔还惊奇的掺杂着让人欲罢不能的野性。  
比如他会忽然坐起来推倒许昕，自己坐在上边，随着许昕喘息的声音在他的腰上起伏，每一次都带来他意料之外的快感。他在他身上起伏，他吞进他，他扬起脖子，汗水顺着鼻梁流了下来，方博鼻梁的曲线很好看，慢慢划过他的下巴，在顺着浮躁的喉结坠到他的胸口，晶莹又无辜的走出一掉情欲的曲线。  
许昕忽然想变成那一滴汗水。  
本来是个六月末的周末，他早早的拉方博外出，在学校里偷偷摸摸的日子谁也不好过，再加上宋鸿远一干人的神秘莫测的眼神，许昕早就不耐烦了。他们去了附近的一个半人造半自然的森林公园，说是要爬山，方博难得的在休息日起了个早就半阖着眼睛随着许昕坐上了地铁。  
一路上说着有的没的，但是都是他们两个人的话题，没有张继科，没有学校没有宋鸿远和没完没了的课程，许昕转过头看方博还没怎么睡醒的脸，笑得合不上嘴，趁着没人的时候去亲他的脸，方博经常被吓醒然后捂着脸看一下周围，样子更可爱了。  
至于为什么就忽然转到公园假山的石缝中，许昕也不记得了，好象是为了吓方博，他恶作剧一样躲在里面看方博在外边焦急的转圈圈，阳光把他的头发投射成浅色，他整个人都是暖暖的软乎乎的样子，可爱的似乎要在阳光里化掉。  
他忽然就不忍心了。  
伸出手把他拽到巨大假山的内部，小心的护住他，在他惊呼之前吻住他，让他安心，然后再笑得一脸赖皮的求他的原谅。方博惊的一脸虚脱，坐在许昕的大腿上，象征性的举起拳头要打他。许昕握住了他的拳头然后抬头附上了他的嘴唇。  
假山内部只有石头的缝隙透出一点点的光，在六月中旬的日子里，还温柔的保持的一丝凉意，这算是个大家休闲去的地方，他们甚至能听见周围人的脚步和嬉闹的声音，但是他们都不管，似乎这个世界加起来也不如眼下的这个吻。  
然后事情就变得很简单，不安分的手伸进了他的短袖里，来回厮磨然后是裤子，然后又不过瘾一样互相都从里面掀起对方的短袖然后扔掉，上身光溜溜的抱在一起的时候，方博坐在许昕的腿上，感觉到他下体的突起。偶尔风从岩石的缝隙里吹过来，他额头的碎发会忽悠忽悠的飘起来，被切割后的阳光斑驳的照在他们的身体上，追逐着光斑在亲吻，偶尔会有人痴痴的笑了起来，然后又报复一样回吻回去。  
然后所有的吻和爱抚都化成了痒，纠缠在体内，无处宣泄。  
许昕的眼神变得执着又危险，他躺在下边只掏出了自己的挺立的分身不断的上下摩擦着方博小腹，手里也去折磨方博的胯下。方博只顾的上喘气和压低了呻吟的声音。他坐在许昕身上觉得裤子越来越紧边随性褪了下来，许昕把手指小心的伸进方博的嘴里专注的看着他认真的舔着自己，直到手指拔出来的时候带出了银丝，在黑暗的洞穴中就着洒进来的泛着禁忌的光，他就着那些水分可怜巴巴的帮着方博开拓。  
方博的紧张极了，他趴在许昕的身上听到周围的脚步声，不敢想象如果被发现了会怎么收场，更别说他们两个还是两个警校的学生，但是他没办法让许昕停下来，直到自己坐了上去。  
许昕觉得自己快要化在里面了，他躺在地上，看着方博起伏，斑驳的光点透过缝隙投射在他身上，那滴汗时明时暗的闪耀着。  
他坐起来，顶的方博抬头咬着嘴唇。他用自己的嘴唇去捕捉那滴汗水，划过方博湿淋淋的身体，用舌尖轻轻的接住它，然后在用牙齿留下自己的痕迹，方博体内就欢快的绞着许昕，索求更多。  
在许昕看来，方博每一声的呻吟和体内每一下的颤抖都是对他莫大的赞美和慰藉，直到他们都攀上了顶峰，一阵耳鸣之后他们又听到了周围人的脚步声和嬉闹声。  
他们上瘾了，这是唯一合理的解释。  
当他们在偷偷摸摸走出山洞的时候发现，太阳依旧那么亮，看了表已经快到归队的时间了，他们不可思议的各自想着为什么会在里面呆了那么久。回去的路上，方博拿出手机惊呼了一下，“许昕，今天是夏至啊。”  
许昕询问一样看着他，他看着方博仍然能想象到刚才他在山洞里的模样，甚至没有听清方博的惊呼。  
方博被他盯红了脸，“我说是说，今天是夏至，是一年中最长的一个白天。”  
“那我很高兴，这—么长的白天里，我都和你在一起。”许昕伏在方博的耳边说。


	9. 45-49章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 45-49章  
> 郝帅张超  
> 弹道分析，枪被定性 刘国梁劝王励勤以结案妥协  
> 弹道分析---马龙放弃  
> 孔令辉继续追踪，刘孔初次分裂  
> 崔庆磊张超重逢  
> 大一结束

Let me be the one that shines with you we can slide away

郝帅一直觉得自己是个胸无大志的警察。

尤其和王励勤和张超他们比起来，他为人谦和，知道得饶人处且饶人，就连审讯他得是永远扮演那个温柔的那个角色，张超负责吓人，他负责哄人。他从来不觉得这样有什么错，他就是他自己而已，他和张超在码头像地痞串子一样长大，都是讲义气工人家庭出来的孩子，他们每次干了什么坏事被家人一顿暴打的时候，唯一能听到张超说出来的话就是，老子一定会逃走的，不，老子一定是飞走的。

郝帅承认他也是怎么想的，但是他没有勇气说，尤其是刚被家里打完的情况下，那个时候开始他就觉得张超是个挺危险的家伙，他和张超一样考上警校的时候他仍然是这么觉得，张超怎么看都不太像警察，他太危险了。

警校还算平安，他迷迷糊糊去了最斯巴达的2队，张超去了据说最温柔也最熬心的三队，一个是杯温水一个是一桶烈油，怎么都融不到一起去，所有人知道张超和郝帅一起长大的时候都不敢相信，郝帅也只是讪讪的笑，说，我也不敢相信。

磕磕绊绊毕业了，又鬼使神差地分配到一个地方，郝帅认命地想：估计这辈子都摆脱不开他了。意外的是，入职以后就感觉自己和张超的距离越来越远，他觉得这事不怪他，他依旧是那个得过且过不喜欢得罪人的人，但是张超却越来越管不住自己的戾气。他是个优秀的警察，曾经的玩伴，除了在审讯的时候他们两个人能天衣无缝的合作以外，私下里他们没什么交集，他发现他好像更喜欢王励勤，努力认真，懂得如何和别人相处，而且能随时管好自己身上的锋芒，这些都是他喜欢的，也觉的和王励勤在一起特别的舒服。可能就是从那时候起张超从小时候的玩伴到同学，到了现在的同事，点头之交的同事。

张超成为了局里一匹独狼，当然他好像也不是很在意，但是那种性格几次耽误了他的迁升，郝帅找他谈过。但是每次都是以吵架结束，他不是个好斗的人，不知道为什么碰到张超天下的道理都不好使了，于是他决定离他远点。

但是这次他和张超远离的距离是他没有想到的。

不仅他和张超的距离是他没想到的，巴斯克的案子背后牵扯的人，检方，南港，警方甚至他听说刘国梁都偷偷来过，与其是人命案，大家好像都更关心一只来路不明的手枪，他看过，也知道那把枪在做弹道测验，完全不可能有用的一次测验，即使有结果也是完全不可信的的结果，毕竟一颗子弹过了十年又是残片怎么可能有结果，但是王励勤每天孱弱的还要来上班的样子看来，有些结果是非出现不可的。

他知道的不多也选择装傻，但是消失的张超让他没办法忍耐。一个无所事事的早晨。

他决定去找他。

直到快出发的那一刻他意识到：他太了解张超了，如果想去找他，那就去这个地方最脏最乱的地方，他就像一株面目狰狞的蘑菇，永远在潮湿阴暗的暗处，他又想了想，可能比蘑菇要强一点。

他带上了自己买的枪，穿上普通的衣服，去了码头，他们从小一起混大的地方。

除了更破败以外，这个地方并没有怎么变化，P市进入了梅雨季，糟糕的排水系统，本来就有的海腥味道掺着下水道翻上来的味道让他几次想吐，加下踩着泥泞他已经不想在细分到底是什么了。推开一个酒吧的门，说是推开的，简直是门自己被风吹开的，暗色的酒吧没有几盏灯，有人喝酒，有人发出不雅的吞咽的声音还有从白天就喝多的醉汉的梦呓。地板早就吱吱乱响，偶尔在灯照亮和桌子的影子之间你能看到一些蟑螂匆忙的奔走，味道并不比外面好很多。

他走到吧台要了黑啤酒慢慢的喝，有耐心是他的优点。不知过了多久，

“最近这街上不太平。”

“哼，这街上什么时候太平过。“那边的酒吧老板和吧台远处的醉汉有一搭没一搭的聊天，郝帅并没有介意，街上不太平这句话基本上是南港见面语了。

“有人抢劫啊。“

“有什么稀奇的，你还有多余的钱被抢吗？“

“这次这人真的有种啊。专门抢带枪的。已经有好几个早晨发现几个人被弄昏了扔在街上，据说那边早就废了的烟囱下面被人搞过好几次了。“

“就是专门卖药和枪的地方?”老板停住了擦拭杯子的手。

“恩。”那人不安的转动的酒杯“感觉是黑吃黑.”

“黑吃黑你在乎什么，你算黑吗，你算白吗？“

“是灰色得吧，和外边的稀泥一个样。”那人忽然神经质的笑了起来，然后你会发现他一嘴黄牙，老板回头发现那个生客已经离开了，没有喝完的啤酒之下压着钱，他忽然紧张起来，起身四处张望问“你看清刚才那人长什么样子了吗？”

“呵呵，你什么时候关心客人的长相了，又不是什么妞。”

“要是个妞就好了，这人没有喝完酒，就把钱交了。”

那个客人迟疑了几秒钟，似乎在回味老板的话，他想了一会更加不安的玩弄手里的杯子喃喃的说“我早就说了最近不太平。”

直到太阳快下山的时候雨都没有停，郝帅在海边坐了好久，海水一直在涨潮也打湿了他的鞋“总算比刚才干净了一点。”他自己对着鞋说。

这个地方好使的电灯真的不多，他在不知名的巷子里走了一会果然觉得有人跟上了自己，他微微握住了自己的枪把，然后闪进自己熟悉的一条巷子，那人迟疑了一下也跟了进来，他又闪进了一条不太好找的巷子，举起枪，等待那人出现。

“嘿。我找你挺久的了。”

张超再次蹭进那条熟悉的箱子的时候，额头对上的是，已经被淋湿的郝帅和他的枪口。郝帅的笑容在雨幕里无辜的有点跳戏。

“没想到这么多年这条巷子的走法你还记得。”张超低声说。雨声很大但是声音还算清晰。

“我忘了你也忘不了这条路怎么走。”郝帅的声音倒是被雨声掩盖的干净。

张超收起枪。

“你当时不是说要飞走的吗？”郝帅也收起的枪企图抹干净自己脸上的雨水。“怎么又飞回来了？”

“这不是下雨了吗？”张超随嘴胡说起来。

“哦，你来这避雨。看着不像啊。”郝帅捏捏他已经全湿了衣角。

“我来这找晴天，去找太阳啊。”张超的表情一点也不像是在开玩笑，在别人眼里这两个人真的是疯了。

但是郝帅却沉吟了好久，雨水简直是倾倒在这个城市，他不住的摸自己的脸和眼睛想把眼前这个人看个清楚。

“你。真的想好了，找太阳这事可不简单啊，别没到地方，先把自己淹死了。”

“我会想到办法的。”张超回答的很快，

“让我和你一起吧，上一次也是咱们一起逃出这里的，我不在乎再多干一次。”

“老子是飞出去的。”张超正经的纠正道。

郝帅裂开嘴笑了，灌进去不少的雨水，“成啊，让我也和你一起吧。”  
Let someone know about us，you and me。

“没想到你还挺恋旧的。”郝帅惊奇于张超还找到了他们当初小时候在南港建立的“秘密基地”一条废弃的渔船，郝帅记得最后一次应该是高三临近高考的夏天，然后张超再也没有提起过。没想到过了这么多年，这条船依旧还在，更让他惊讶的是张超仍然记得这条船在哪里。

张超忽略掉他的问题。直接抛给他几件衣服“那里面有热水，你赶紧冲一个澡。”郝帅从善如流的去了狭小的空间，说是浴室，也只是个抬不起头的小船仓，不知道哪里来的热水，他打开了上面的换气扇发现，张超在上面装了几个太阳板。

“你还是屈才，”郝帅和善的笑着走出来“明明应该去野战部队的材料当了警察。”张超一如既往的忽略了郝帅的话，静静的坐在地板上，他整个人就是从水里捞出来的一样，从头发到衣角都在滴水，周围已经溢出来一大块水渍。

郝帅居高临下的看着他抱起肩膀“为什么一句话不说就走了。”

一滴水从他的发稍垂到地板上，开出一小朵花。

“这事越少人掺和越好。”张超低沉的声音说“雨停了你就走吧，你今天没有见过我，我也没有见过你。”

“你最近在查枪和巴斯克的那把枪有没有关系？”郝帅决定不绕弯子了，因为张超倔强的像一堵墙。

“我说了，越少人掺和越好，你就回去做你的好人就好了，好好照顾王励勤，他最近估计也是被折腾的不好受。”

“一把丢了十年的枪现在要做弹道测试，别欺负我痕迹学学的不好，谁都知道这个不可能有什么结果，所以你就出来了?那把枪到底有多重要，值得一个前途无量的警察忽然辞职在这种地方打劫？”郝帅嚯的一下盘腿坐了下来对着张超问道。但是张超打定主意不说话，连眼睛都没有闪一下。郝帅觉得他没出生在冷战年代当间谍简直是可惜了。

“去年冬天，孔令辉领着缉私局的那帮人搞了几次突击检查南港，查到两个集装箱里有当时性行销全国的药品，通关公司是SJ，经过好几个月的调查的确可以证明这个通关公司的人什么都不知道，唯一知情人可能就是他们的客户经理邰明，当天晚上邰明就失踪了，警局所有的人都知道，货应该是ittf的，这个通关公司只不过稀里糊涂的做了白手套，前几月开始总局陆陆续续破了几个不大不小的走私案，依旧是ittf的货只不过踪迹实在是难寻，但忽然找到了决定性的证据，一件带血的大衣，直接指向ittf手下的小弟巴斯克杀了那天晚上失踪的邰明。现在又在巴斯克的家里发现了一把老掉牙的左轮手枪，和警用的很相似，只是没有警号而且也没有被涂抹的痕迹，本来应该死查巴斯克杀邰明的动机继而揪出ittf的线忽然就断了，王励勤出院亲自检查那把左轮手枪的弹道分析，一惯不问窗外事的刘国梁也偷偷来过警局，和这事根本不沾边的缉私局局长孔令辉也来过，然后你忽然辞职在这到处抢人家的枪玩，张超，我的确有的时候糊涂，但是我起码知道一点，你不是个没有准的人，你忽然辞职肯定和这些都有关系，只要你告诉我，我肯定。。。”

第一次，张超的手抖了一下，但是他仍然没有说什么，就像郝帅在说什么和他们都没有关系的事情，他拍了拍口袋掏出已经被淋的软趴趴的烟盒，然后随手扔在地板上，回身一个小柜子里拿出一盒新的，给自己点上，外面雨声没有变小的痕迹他望向窗外一眼，点燃了手里的烟“今天要是太晚了 你就在我家睡吧，我晚上还要出去。”

郝帅忍不了了，薅起他湿漉漉的衣服“张超！你听我说话了吗？我算是你的兄弟吗？你从小长到大的兄弟？！”

忽然的一下张超烦躁起来，他甩开郝帅的胳膊，站起身，留下了一大滩水渍“我说了，这事越少人知道越好。剩下的我不能说了。你赶紧回去该干什么干什么。”然后就要往舱门那里走，留下坐在原地有些呆掉的郝帅，他刚拉开门的时候，风夹着雨猛然灌进了狭窄的船舱里，郝帅不自觉的打了个颤栗，张超拽着门回头和郝帅说“变天了，你要好好照顾好自己，你有需要你知道在哪能找到我。”  
然后他就消失在雨幕里了，郝帅趴在船里的玻璃看着张超的背影已经模糊的分不清，他忽然觉得他从来没离他那么远过，也许他从来都不曾了解过张超，虽然他们是一起长大，一起入校一起成为警察，见证了彼此成长和变化，但是也许张超永远是用一张冷漠的脸故意与他拉开距离，冰冷又不能亲近。

人，在极度的不安之下是很容易愤怒的。

张继科就是这样，自从如夏以来，他每次去找马龙不是他太忙就是看他在自己的寝室里来回来去的画子弹，开始有很多种型号，后来只剩下一种型号，他又不安的发现马龙的双手都长满了老茧，那是长期练习的结果，他似乎已经准备好，准备好忽然的消失，然后变成另一个人。

今天他终于忍不住在马龙的寝室和他大吵了一架。

最后在空气都要爆炸的寸前，他忽然冷静了下来，他忽然害怕今天是不是最后一天能看见他，作为马龙见到他，

“你不会忽然走开的对吗？”张继科盯着马龙，他需要紧紧的看着他，害怕忽然一下子马龙就会像什么一下融化在空气里，他觉得这样的感觉糟透了。

马龙在气头上，忽然被张继科这么轻声轻气的问到了也没了脾气，他摸了摸鼻子“我答应过你，不会忽然离开的。”然后他忽然苦笑了一下“没准，没准人家都不需要我。”他扯了椅子泄气的坐下来。“秦老师一直没有松口，自从去年冬天我私自跑进操场开始，这大半年来，他从来没有提过这件事，我也和刘校长说过，他也是一直在和我打官腔，我觉得一定发生了什么，而我根本不知道。”马龙说这话的时候没有半点的情绪，和那个冬天忽然崩溃的夜晚截然不同，他的确显得焦急但是却更加坚定了，这是张继科从他那里读出来的，他知道不管这一天早到或者晚到，这件事情他是要做的，他惊讶于自己以前的迟钝，忽然不起眼的一个瞬间你却能意识到以前忽略了很久的事实，这让他觉得镇静又沮丧。

他定定的站在那里消化着现状，他很想说，做你认为对的事情，我永远在你这边忽然又觉得自己没有任何立场说。只能吞了吞口水，继续和马龙对立在房间的两端。

“这个暑假，我们去哪里玩玩吧。”马龙忽然提议道。“我从来没有和谁一起出去玩过，叫上许昕。”

张继科刚张开嘴想抗议，马龙就做了个暂停的动作说，

“我想让别人知道我们的关系。你和我。哪怕是一个人也好。”他无力的说。  
The compromise 

刘国梁拿到弹道对比的时候完全不敢相信上面写的内容，他做了一辈子的警察，从来没看过这么言之凿凿的弹道分析。

“内弹道分析作假做到这个程度也是极为不专业了。"孔令辉抱着肩膀有点嫌弃的看着刘国梁放在座子上的报告。"十年的时候，今天找到了忽然还就真的对上了，当我们是死的。"刘国梁颓然坐在沙发上等着天花板。

"看来王励勤也不能做什么了。"孔令辉摇了摇头否定了自己的说话”他能坚持到现在已经豁出半条命了，实在不能再要求他做什么了。“

刘国梁揉着太阳穴，”但是不知道是谁的授意，这么蠢的结果怎么可能。。。“

”信号很明显，停手。“孔令辉盯着不知名的地方说。

”那马龙呢？“刘国梁忽然想起了什么。

"现在在那边的那个卧底都生死不明，你还要再搭进去一个吗？”孔令辉的眼睛忽然有了神采，只不过是气愤和不解。瞪的刘国梁没有了答话。

"那孩子不会停手的。逮住什么不放手的性格简直了。”刘国梁悲观的预言着。

"如果他真要做卧底，将得不到警方的任何保护。”孔令辉接着说，“就算是为了让马龙心里好受一下，这个报告也要搞得像真的一样。”

"搞得像真的你就信了？”夏天热的不行，他们不能在办公室里说话，只能在刘国梁的住处约好时间商量，他看了一眼表觉得午休时间已经过去了。

"我是不信，但是咱们可以做成让马龙相信。”孔令辉说“先熬过去这段再说，秦志戬已经和我说了，这半年他没少旁敲侧击的问他接下来怎么办，眼看就要到大三了，万一他真的想不开自己去做什么线人怎么办？我总不能让老马献了热血献了青春，献了青春献子孙吧。”

刘国梁低头沉吟了一会，孔令辉急了"你还在考虑什么？十年前被南港打捞起来的尸体，你比我记得牢固！“

再抬起头的时候刘国梁的脸已经白了，孔令辉马上开始后悔自己说了不该说的但是没办法，他不能让刘国梁在犹豫了，他和刘国梁现在已经在风口浪尖上，根本没有多余的资源和能力去保护马龙，如果让他一个人做什么线人，根本不可能全身而退。

”我去找王励勤。“刘国梁只吐出了这句话。就走了。”另外有事情找我，就去学校的天台，我午休来回跑没有时间。“

”现在有点热。“孔令辉回答，两个人都笑了一下，气氛缓和了很多。

“这么言之凿凿的内弹道报告是怎么来的。”刘国梁的语气里听不出什么情绪。王励勤无奈的捂着脸 "刑侦科的人拿出来就是这样，但是也不算是言之凿凿，前边的那些定语和大段的分析您不也是看到了吗，从理论上是吻合的，我敢说，过了十年，您拿哪一支枪都是从理论上吻合的。”

“那为什么还要浪费税金搞这样的调查。”刘国梁问的很快。

不知道是真的累了还是有点无奈，王励勤无力的笑了一下“程序上的问题我不能不做啊，巴斯克说了这把钱的来历，说是他的一个前辈给他的，吹过杀过一个警察，时间地点完全一样，很多没有公布的细节，他都知道，而且看巴斯克的签证和年龄完全不可能是他做的，但是他提供的人早在三年前就死了，现在档案和时间都对的上，所以。。。不检查一下怎么可能。。。”刘国梁摆了摆手，示意他不要再说了。

”所以这个准备怎么办，这么大的案子，纯谋杀卧底警察就这么不明不白的结案。“

”当然不会。“王励勤胸起伏的厉害，有点反应过度的样子 “我会记得的，只要我还在这里一天我绝对不会让他这么快的结案。”

刘国梁点点头，后来又很快的摇摇头“势比人强，现在所有的预算已经不能支持这么多线了，而且，没人知道对方的势力在不在咱们这里，只能顺水推舟，你也算是大功一件，如果硬抗结果也好不了，不如这次就这样，你也有你的人要捞回来，多一个筹码，总是好一点。”

王励勤沉吟了好久，他不知道刘国梁是哪里知道的自己的心事。但是他说中了自己的心事，目前他正在为了要捞出卧底而担心，张超他是相信的，但是对于这件事他容不得半点的含糊。想到这里他就更加看不起自己了

“一切都是交易对吗？”他看着刘国梁问道。

刘国梁没有说话，良久。”你还是好好把手上的材料好好整理吧，这不仅是我想要的，更是上面的人想看到的。“

”您要这个干嘛？“王励勤不解的蹙起眉毛。

刘国梁没有接话。  
I feel something so rightdoing the wrong thing

雨依旧没有停，空气里弥漫着流浪汉和违禁药品血液的味道，破败的工厂屋顶不停的在漏水。

滴答滴答。

偶尔的一两滴打在地上被随意乱扔的针管上，没有灯的空间里，只有偶尔的闪电和对面人抽烟的火光闪烁而过。

“人生是个挺有意思的东西。”

崔庆磊看着面前的张超想到。

张超曾经是南港的一霸，本地工人家的孩子没有不知道这个名字的，崔庆磊比他小一点，一直是追随着他的小弟，和外籍劳工的孩子分化南港的地盘而治。由于南港有很多外籍劳务人员也带来了他们的孩子，和本地的孩子混在一堆，谁都不是善茬，争抢地盘打架，互相看不上是经常的，那个时候张超就是头头，后边跟着崔庆磊和在一旁一脸无奈的郝帅。他以为他会永远跟着张超，守护住自己的地盘，等他们做了码头工人也会和外籍的码头工人打架争夺工时和福利。但是没想到张超最后竟然考了警校当了警察。

他记得那天他送张超去警校的时候特别不解，但是他没办法问，小弟永远不应该问大哥心里是怎么想的，正像他现在也不应该问张超是怎么想的，忽然好好的警察不干又回到南港来做抢人枪的事情。当然他更没办法问，当初和他形影不离的郝帅现在是不是还在做警察。

张超一直阴着脸“我回来就是想问一下南港那边的事情，你知道我从来不瞒你什么，也因为你知道什么不应该问。”

崔庆磊抽着烟低着头不说话。

“你还真的是把咱们的地盘守住了，干的不错。”张超继续说。

崔庆磊的肩动了动，张超继续说“我信得过你，把我自己交给你，你要是想拿我立功，你随便，只要南港这块地咱们。。。”

“你说什么呢？”崔庆磊忽然打断他。“任何时候我都欢迎你回来。你回来可以领着我们把那群外国人赶走，你不知道最近我们被打压的多。。。”

“我没那个资格做领头的，你比我更合适。既然来了难免要给你添麻烦，你要想好了，随时说不行都可以。毕竟你把一个曾经的警察留在身边，风险多大你自己清楚。”

“没有谁比你更合适回来领着我们，你不知道这几年开始南港的外国组织势力壮大了多少，工会那边也是，黑的白的，都是，我们本土的组织也好工人也好，不能被安排工时 赚不到钱，咱们这里也被这么压制着。。。”崔庆磊显然没有听进去张超的话。

“我知道。”张超大声打断他，“我知道。”他过去搂住崔庆磊让他冷静下来，“我这不是回来了吗？但是我有我要做的，不能太抛头露面，现在这样 对你对我都很好。”

崔庆磊看了他一会说“你是为了什么回来？”

张超看了看外边的雨，轰鸣的雷声之间他说了什么崔庆磊没有听清楚，也不敢再问一次。

雷声过去以后他小心的问道：“你让我帮你做什么？”

马龙刚刚打开卷宗的时候手是抖的，厚厚的一本，他一页一页的翻看，有很多场景和照片是他不知道的，有些场景是他经常在梦里面出现的，他开始很激动，看了几页他忽然觉得脑袋已经停止了，只是机械的翻阅着，他知道他能看懂每一个字，警察和司法的训练他从来没有缺课过，只是一切来得太突然，太不可思议，太。。。他想不到其他的词，他心心念念的那个凶手，那个复仇计划就这样缓缓的落下的大幕，最后在那把内弹道吻合的句子出停留住了。他手指反复的摩挲着上面的铅字，仿佛他是个目盲的人，在用手指阅读上面的字句，但是他的手指已经凉了，没有任何知觉，他的耳朵在耳鸣，脑子在涨，过去的影子，他失去的家庭，他备受折磨的青春期还有无处发泄的仇恨和愤怒都和着卷宗的信息无数次的冲刷着他的理智和情感，过了一会，手里的卷宗无力的落在地板上。

啪，的一声，他第一次觉得，可能着一切都要结束了。

他前面坐的是一言不发死死瞪着自己的秦志戬，他似乎很累很疲倦，却强打起精神的看着对面发抖的马龙。

“所以，这就是当初的答案。”马龙静静的问。

秦志戬盯了他很久。“从目前为止是这样的。”

“巴斯克遇见了以前的的一个杀手，那杀手把那个枪给了他，然后杀手奉命杀了他？然后，那个杀手把。。。把炸药埋在那里。所以，所以才会。”马龙说不下去了，他把手埋在额头里面“但是我怎么能相信这个是他的个人行为呢，如果不是那个人下的命令他怎么会？他只是个工具而已，我。。。”声音已经哑了。

“根据巴斯克的证词说，这个就是他的个人行为，这个人以前的确也有纵火的案底，他是个暴徒而已。”

“难道不是警局有卧底吗？”马龙忽然抬头问道，他的拳头不知道什么时候已经攥的很紧秦志戬都觉得是不是马龙要攻击他。他摇摇头“没有任何证据。”

“那我来找证据。”马龙这次忽然站起来，逼近秦志戬。

秦志戬微微往后让了让忽然想起刘国梁的话，他不能让马龙在这种没有任何防备和帮助的情况下自己走进狼群，他决不能。他挺直身体“你当初说的什么你忘了吗？”

“我？”马龙忽然顿住了。

“你十八岁的时候和我说的什么你忘记了吗你和刘国梁说过什么你忘记了吗？”

马龙神色及痛苦又迟疑，他缓缓的吐出“我说我想，我想替他做好一个警察。”

“警察宣誓的时候怎么说的？”

马龙迟迟没有说话，良久他喃喃的说“忠于祖国，忠于人民，忠于法律；服从命令，听从指挥。。。”

忽然，秦志戬想起多年多年以前和马龙的父亲一起宣誓的场景，他们站在一排大声的朗读起来， 仿佛每一个字，他们的每一个动作都印在了他不知名的地方，任意的一点都会启动那个感觉，瞬间把他拉回过去，或者是另一个空间里，一时间他有点忘了站在他眼前的是马龙，眼睛还是热的，他强忍着把自己拉回了现在，换成冰冷的秦指导的样子，拍着马龙说“即使是枪林弹雨，即使是火海，一个命令我们就要冲进去，这是警察，即使肩负着天大的委屈和不忍也要向前看才是个成人，请你履行你的承诺，也永远永远不能忘了宣誓，宣誓的时候。”至于宣誓的时候的什么，他没有勇气再说下去。他转身急于逃离沉浸在过去气氛中的自己和马龙，却被马龙从背后叫住“秦指导，我应该做什么？”

“听从命令，静等。”

刘国梁按掉了秦志戬的电话知道马龙那边暂时没有了想自己行动的想法长吁短叹了半天，他旁边的孔令辉一直静静的喝茶不说话，他有点觉得事情不对。

“怎么劝得了马龙劝不了你是吗？你还想做什么。”

孔令辉静静看着白瓷杯子里的喝剩下的茶水发呆，“我就是干这个，我不继续查走私继续查 ITTF，你叫我干什么？端茶倒水吗？”

刘国梁急了“你不知道着上上下下里里外外的形式都是不让咱们再深究ITTF了吗？已经抓了巴斯克。。。

“巴斯克是一个弃子，没有任何用。”孔令辉抢过话头“只要我一天还是缉私局的，ITTF继续还在走私，这事，没完。”  
Have a great summer everybody

如果说纷繁的人世间是一个宇宙的话，那无数的灰尘就是徘徊其中不停碰撞的星辰。

其中一颗星星落在了方博的睫毛上，他浑然不觉。

已经进入酷暑，经过了一天的体能考试，他不住的的扯动自己的衬衫的前襟，忽扇起的风带来一点点可怜的清凉，他的衣服已经被汗水浸透了，汗水顺着脖子的曲线滑过他的锁骨慢慢掉进被衣服遮挡的地方，他微微张开嘴，过于干燥和炎热的天气让他的嘴唇干燥起皮另一只手不自觉的薅着嘴上的死皮，而许昕一直在看着他。

他们对彼此身体的探索的已经进入灼热的阶段，只是被最近的期末考试无情的阻隔了，所以方博任何一个不知经意的动作都很有可能把他们彼此都点燃。

但是他们没有办法，幸而明天就是暑假了，想到这将来的无比漫长的一个夏天都可以和他在一起他更加没什么心思管别的了，现在这个汗淋淋的方博似乎比任何时候都让他感兴趣。

但是刘国梁现在正在讲台上讲话，至于他说了什么，他的表情和神态是怎样的异与以往的严肃许昕完全没有觉察到的，他最后只是淡淡的说了一句，祝你们有一个愉快的夏天。

便是解散的时间，方博抬眼看着夕阳，一片紫红，他睫毛上的灰尘让他看着东西有一点神秘的光圈，他揉揉眼睛，想看的更清楚一点的时候，宋鸿远忽然走过来，搂住他问道“你几号回家。”

方博揉着眼睛抬头看着宋鸿远，已经红彤彤的脸上永远挂着温和的笑，他忽然就迟疑住了，因为他打算这个暑假不回家，这也可能是他们从小到大第一次不能结伴回家，他看着宋鸿远一只眼睛仍然模模糊糊有一个重影一样的视角里，宋鸿远期待着看着他，他站在夕阳的光里，在揉出眼泪的映射下，亮晶晶的。

“他暑假和我走，你自己回去吧。”不知道许昕是什么时候冒出来的，忽然帮方博粗鲁的回答了宋鸿远的问题。他的笑容就僵在脸上，方博的眼睛忽然清明起来看到自己朋友脸上的落寞和尴尬，他用胳膊肘怼了一下许昕，然后对宋鸿远说“小远，你先回去，我可能要晚一点回去。”

许昕正在和自己的欲望纠缠着，占有欲也和夏日的天气一样，膨胀到自己无法控制，他上前扒开搂在方博肩膀上的手，“他这个夏天，不他以后的夏天都归我了，你赶紧自己回去吧。”

没有人能在这种情况下还能理智冷静何况都是二十出头的小伙子，宋鸿远甩开许昕的手“我问的是方博，就算你们在一起，他是他，你是你。”许昕刚要抢白什么就被方博制止了“算了大热天的，吵什么吵，小远你先走吧，我过两天就回去。”宋鸿远看了许昕一眼又很长的看了方博一眼叹了口气，便转身走了。

许昕想抱住方博有碍于在外边，只能小声说“你不是不回去吗？那天我在天台就和你说了，你是我的。”他比方博高一点，有昂首挺胸的站在那里，夕阳给他镶了个金边，一种志得意满的耀眼。他这个期末各个方面拔尖的成绩，不用等出成绩谁都知道，第一次，方博忽然有点伤感，他忽然觉得，可能你不是我的。

但是他没有说。因为许昕忽然决定到“明天和我去海边。”

“啊？”方博不可思议的看着许昕。

“去海边啊？”许昕侧过脸看方博说道，“我和我一个朋友一起去，他说要教我游泳。我们都订好了。据说他还要再带一个人，不过不重要，”许昕忽然跳到操场旁边的水泥花坛上，从上往下的看着方博，“重要的是这个夏天要你和我一起过。”

好象是指令，好象是程序，方博只能点点头，说好的。

“不行！”张继科急得拍了桌子，那边马龙仍然在不声不响的描子弹，“这是决定的事情，我和许昕要去海边玩，你要去就去，不去我就自己去。”他轻描淡写的说着，好像他真的说什么无关紧要的事情，如果你忽略傍边气的不行的张继科。他过去握住了马龙还在描子弹的手“你知道 我肯定会和你一起去的。你是想让许昕也知道咱们俩。”马龙不动声色的挪开自己的手腕。并没有抬头“我就是这么想的，要是万一我出什么事，至少，许昕会通知你。”

一切都超过了张继科忍耐的极限，但是他又不能发作，只能急步走出马龙的宿舍，气得在走廊直晃悠。他不想活得太戏剧，直接大吵大闹没意思。他也知道马龙不想。他知道一定发生了什么，马龙最近反复描画的子弹一定是有什么意思，但是他不知道，他也无从知道，他多希望自己能赶紧变强，能知道他知道的一切，能保护他，能知道他在想什么。

“我只是想，万一我出了什么事，还能有个人通知你。”张继科回想这句话简直被气笑了，你就这么不相信我吗？你出事了还要别人通知我，想到这，他又开门回到马龙的宿舍“如果你发生什么事，身边一定有我。”他站在门口，像宣誓一样的说道。马龙抬眼看着他，想笑又不敢笑，眉毛蹙成一个囧字，但是他知道他是认真的，就像冬天的那个晚上一样认真。

“那就和我去吧。卧底不卧底，人家要不要我还说不好。”马龙把笔扔在桌子上轻叹着说道。然后他抬眼睛看着张继科。“说不定以后 我们就是同事了。”

刘国梁找过马龙，大体意思是让他毕业之后进入警局，他在警校是有学籍的，只不过一直没有公开过“这一点我这个校长还是能保证的。”刘国梁抱着肩膀和马龙讲“毕业之后你直接进警局，关于卧底的事情我不能多说，但是的确是有安排，不是你，我具体也不知道，但是你毕业以后。一样可以做一个好警察，替你父亲，也对得起你这么多年的心思。”他看着马龙，自从秦志戬说已经劝住马龙，他和马龙谈话也多了几分自信和笃定，马龙自从看到那份档案和得知一个叫巴斯克的小弟被抓这些东西看来。他自己心里也在琢磨是不是有卧底已经在对方的公司，加上毕业可以做警察这一点，他也稍微安分了一点，至少可以做警察。他思来想去，还是这句话来回回荡在脑海里。他点点头。然后听到刘国梁长舒了一口气。

“你真的，真的？”张继科跑过来的事情险些绊倒自己，他低头看着马龙。“你真的会，不去了吗？”张继科有点不相信的看着马龙，马龙被他过于兴奋的反应惊得有点不知所措，他挠了挠头，“可能吧。”

“那，以后我们就是同事了。”他忽然压低了声量，生怕谁听到。“一起在P市？”他不放心一样又补充了一句。马龙挠挠连自己也不确定“应该把，好像还没有谈那么细的问题。”他忽然觉得这件事能让张继科这么高兴还是不赖的。

“我们一起去海边。”张继科答应的特别痛快，“晃死许昕。”

然后他就抱住了马龙的肩膀，然后忽然发现马龙桌子上的手机来了一条信息上边写着“师兄 我得带一个人去，可以吗。”

张继科眯起眼睛，皱起眉毛想到应该是方博。

方博等快熄灯的时候溜下床，偷偷出门，拐了几个弯去敲门。

暑假前的最后一天人都走了差不多了，宋鸿远的寝室也只剩下他自己，他还接着手电筒的灯光在收拾行李，听到有人敲门，便开门，看到外边一脸苦相的方博，自己先笑了“你怎么这么苦大仇深的，谁欺负你了。”然后自己转过身去收拾行李。

方博转身轻轻关上门，蹭到宋鸿远的床边也不说话就是默默帮他收拾东西。过了一会宋鸿远觉得奇怪“你没有梦游的毛病吧？”

“啊？”方博停下手里的动作问宋鸿远。

对面的人噗的笑了，他没有拉窗帘，一点点窗外的光亮和手电筒上的光，把他的表情照的很清楚，“你该不会是因为下午的事情不高兴吧。”他扔下手里的衣服坐在椅子上看着方博问道。

“许昕，最近有点奇怪。”方博叹了口气。

宋鸿远伸手把窗户开的更大，夜风钻了进来，他从床铺里挖了挖，挖出一包烟，接着月光，方博看到，他低声说“你怎么抽烟？”

宋鸿远大咧咧的叼着烟卷没有点说“你谈恋爱不和我说，我抽烟为什么要和你说。”方博不说话了。

“给我一只。”他伸手过去。宋鸿远递给他。方博学着样子点上之后，马上开始咳嗽起来，宋鸿远看着好笑。伸手拿过他指尖的烟。放到自己嘴里，深吸了一口，烟雾是暗蓝色的，方博傻傻的看着烟，听到宋鸿远说“不适合你的事情就不要做了。”

“我和许昕在一起了。”方博忽然说，然后在黑暗里能听到谁吞咽口水的声音。

“我知道，”宋鸿远仰天吐着烟说。“那天你在我寝室耍赖的时候我就知道。你喜欢他。”然后他忽然补充道“你放心我是不会和叔叔阿姨说的。”

“不是这个。”方博急了。他坐到宋鸿远旁边“你不会觉得我怎么样吧。”

“你怎么样？”宋鸿远转过来去看他，他的脸背着窗户，方博看不见他的表情，只觉得声音有点发颤，他的呼吸打在脸上有点烟草的味道，但是不讨厌。

他能感到宋鸿远的呼吸打在他脸上，他能看到他轮廓被月光照亮，但他没有意识到宋鸿远离他有多近。

于是，他不尴不尬的继续说“会觉得我奇怪。”

宋鸿远笑了，这次他回坐到床上靠在被子上拉开了距离说“方博，不论好的坏的，我都会站在你这边。一直都会。”

方博拿过宋鸿远手里快尽了的烟自己吸了一口，似乎痛快了很多“我也是。”宋鸿远无声的点点头。“你好好玩，不要浪费这个夏天。”

“你也是。”


	10. 50-53章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-53  
> 獒龙和昕博互相认识  
> 秦门学游泳  
> 马龙准备做警察  
> 张超闫森相见  
> 无线电via网络联系  
> 昕博山间别墅。  
> 张煜东出现

He choosed to believe

方博对眼前的一切抱有疑问，他光着脚站在沙滩上：他见到自己的师哥，张继科和另一个人出现在沙滩上，那个人他记得，是决赛那天忽然冲到赛场上问许昕腿有没有骨折的人，亲切的叫着他大昕。许昕认识他，他可以理解，毕竟他一直误会许昕暗恋的人是他。

但是张继科和他一起出现是怎么回事，另外许昕似乎也被震惊了，很久说不出来话。

方博站在原地，手里还握着张继科给他们买的冰棍，旁边是同样吃着冰棍的那个男生，哦，他叫马龙，刚才他和自己自我介绍道。张继科拉着许昕去了被人的地方嘀嘀咕咕的看不见踪影。相比擎着冰棍不安的方博，他身边的马龙就淡然很多。

许昕拉着张继科到沙滩远处的阴影里，一脸不可思议的看着他“你们什么时候认识的。”

张继科远远的看着马龙和旁边石化了的方博没有看许昕“去年冬天。”

“我是去年冬天认识的张继科。”马龙嚼着嘴里的冰慢悠悠的和方博说，他觉得如果他自己不先说，方博会被自己憋死。

“去年冬天？”许昕皱起了眉毛拼命回忆，“你们怎么有的交集？”

“还不是那次你被对方踹的韧带裂了那次吗？”张继科有余的回答道。

“就，就是你突然闯进球场叫他大昕的那一次吗？”方博手里的冰棍已经画成一道一道糖水黏黏糊糊的留在他手指上，但是他没怎么察觉，他回想到他当时的误会。

“所以那一次你们就认识了？你不像是随便能认识谁的人啊？”许昕提出来疑点。张继科默默的摸了一下胡子茬，含糊的说“我不是和你就挺好的吗？”

“可我觉得你和我师兄关系更好！”他故意加重了更好两个字，眯起眼睛看着张继科。

“张继科不是那么好接触的人，”你们还能这么，方博迟疑了一下寻找合适的字眼，“熟，也是我没想到的。”方博说，其实他更想问的是他是怎么和许昕认识的。

“还可以，他也喜欢足球，我也喜欢，你别看许昕踢球不错，还是我教的呢，我就是这么认识他们的。”马龙云淡风轻的说着，吃完了手里的冰棍，下意识的看了一线冰棍杆上边仍然写着“谢谢”他撇撇嘴走去不远处的垃圾桶扔掉了，留方博在原地消化他的疑问。原来他们是踢球认识的。

“你再不吃冰棍就化没了。”马龙又站回到方博的身边，方博才发现自己已经被糖水包起来的手指，马上大口的嚼起来，马龙看着好笑“你和许昕认识很久了？”

“要你管？”张继科转换话题问许昕和方博的事情被许昕强硬的怼了回去，“我本来想着是和我师兄还有方博出来玩的，我师兄说要带一个人，我还想是谁呢，原来是你啊。你们认识的好奇怪，为什么我什么都不知道，也没人和我说？”张继科转换话题的努力全打了水漂。

“要你管？”张继科原封不动的回绝了许昕“这不是都和你说了吗？那我问你你和方博是怎么搞到一起去的？”

“他可爱啊，你管的着吗？”

“马龙也很可爱啊。你管的着吗？”

“我喜欢方博可是你们都知道的事情，你和我师兄的事情可是背着我的。”

“你倒是想瞒啊，可看你那个样子，除了方博那个傻子不知道，谁不知道？”

“你说谁傻呢？！！”许昕忽然就忘记了他们原来的话题。

“算了我去叫他们吧，估计又吵的没完。”马龙叹了口气，留下在原地和冰棍奋战的方博。

“你们来海边斗嘴的吗？”马龙掐着腰一脸不耐烦的走近边说边喊。张继科不作声了。

“不是说让你教我游泳吗？”许昕以为自己斗赢了张继科也算是满意了。暂时放过了没完没了的盘问。

“你还不会游泳啊？”张继科有点讽刺的笑了一下。

“怎么了？我家附近没有海，很正常啊。”

“怎么不让方博教你？”张继科抱肩膀问道。

“我说要教他的。”马龙眼看着第二轮斗嘴就要开始马上打断道。“再说我哪知道方博会不会游泳。只是听他在我耳边嚷嚷这个人名今天可算让我看到了，怎么样，你们两正式在一起了？”

许昕来回看了他们几下“我们在不在一起，张继科肯定早就告诉你了，还用我说吗？是不是？”

“走吧，你这小子喝两口海水说话就不那么阴阳怪气的了。”马龙不容分说的拉着许昕往海里走。路过方博的时候还说“你放心有我和继科在绝对淹不死。”

方博还没来及说什么那三个人就往海里跑了，方博跟在后面，心里想着，有我在他也淹不死啊。

“淹死淹不死，简直要累死我了。”晚上的时候许昕趴在床上他被晒了一天，人是红的，背部还有一点晒伤正在等着方博帮他擦烫伤膏。方博一言不发的抹着，忽然说“你不觉得他们俩感觉认识很久了吗？”

许昕已经累的迷迷糊糊的了忽然听到方博说话就回问了一句“谁？”

“马龙和张继科啊。”

“说是去年冬天就认识了，的确时间不短了。”方博不说话了，他觉得哪一个细节不太对，但是他没有想到是什么。

过一会他就不想了，因为许昕胳膊一跨把他也按在床上，抱着他就要睡觉。

“咱们能好好躺在枕头上睡觉吗？”

“你没有因为宋鸿远和我生气吗。”许昕搂着方博闭着眼睛问。“因为，我昨天插进你们两之间。”

“没有啊。怎么了。”方博看着许昕闭着眼睛特别乖的躺在自己肩膀旁边。

“我不喜欢他，他也不喜欢我。是不是让你为难了。”许昕微微抬眼睛看着方博问道。他已经困的不行了，但是仍然很在意。

“我和他跟我和你不一样。就这么简单。你赶紧睡觉吧。”

许昕把脸埋在方博的肩膀里定了一会“但是我又觉得浪费啊。”

“恩？浪费什么？”方博想扯一个枕头过来，没有在意许昕在说什么。

“我和你，”许昕睁开一只眼睛看着方博抬头够枕头的样子，他盯着他下巴和脖子的曲线“不做些什么，就觉得浪费。”

“我x 许昕你不是累了吗？”

张继科听到隔壁咣的一声，摇了摇头叹了口气 “幸亏这个旅店隔音还不错。”

马龙刚从浴室里走出来，询问的看了一眼张继科，张继科笑着说“没什么，你怎么想到教许昕游泳了？”

“游泳能救命啊。”马龙自然的接到。张继科不说话了，过了一会

“你真的，真的会当警察吗?不，不是卧底？”

“应该是吧，”马龙无奈的笑了一下，低头整理了一下自己的毛巾放回浴室，“以后估计你就要被你所有的朋友都盘问一边了吧。”

“那才好呢。”张继科满不在乎的人，他瘫坐在床上伸手示意马龙过来，

“起码以后我上下班能看到你。”他牢牢的抱住了马龙，觉得从来没有过得安心，他宁愿相信他说的一切安排都是真的，下个学年开始他就是大三了，他也准备好了就在P市就近的地方实习，他甚至准备好实习期间搬出来住，当然和马龙在一起。

“我下个学年会在学校附近租房子，你要来吗？”他问道。

马龙声音有点闷“我不行，但是我会经常过去的。”

然后他们没有关灯接了一个很长的吻。终了的时候，他忽然问道“不能让你去做你想做的事情，你有没有不甘心。”

“我不是想做卧底。我只想在抓到我想抓到的人，最好以警察的身份。所以。”他也不太清楚这个问题得答案但是看了张继科一眼，又觉得他从来没有见过这么安心的张继科，觉得释然了一些。他亲了他额角。“所以，有不甘心，但是未来怎么样谁也说不准。”他没有说，他已经知道对方的公司有了总局的卧底，不需要他了，他也相信以现在这个势头的进展来讲，应该很快就能找到关键证据，他以为他等了十年，终于，终于可以在他当警察的时候抓到那个当时埋下炸弹的人，他觉得就算真如巴斯克所说是那个人的炸弹也是有上边的人的指令。但是后来，张继科就让他没有空闲去想别的事情了。

最后，他看了一眼窗外，是浓雾的深夜，没有星星也没有月亮，只有他和张继科。

Who is the weirdo

“你相信一个人是纵火犯的同时还是杀手，能引爆炸弹吗？”

“你是警察你说呢？”

“纵火犯的特征基本上就是冲动 偏执 人格障碍，而且普遍智力发育比较低。哪一个都和杀手和能在短时间内搞定炸弹靠不上。”

“那你问我干什么？”

“我没想到你竟然不是警察。”

“是警察的话你们早就在南港打捞我了。你费了这么大了力气，南港的兄弟们的力气都使了就是问我这个问题?”

“我想捞你出来。你该干的已经干完了，现在ittf那边肯定在查，损失了一个巴斯克他们不会放手的。”

“与其捞我出来你们还是省点力气找找你们的内鬼吧，我可不记得我给你们提供过那么干净的材料。”

“什么意思?有内鬼这种事情我们早就知道。”

“这次的鬼，就在你们身边，我虽然去不了听证，就我看到的报纸和公司里话里话外的意思来看，我给你们的证据严重被污染了。张超，你是个能干的，我信你，所以我才出来见你。但是你这么没完没了的找枪又是找人的迟早把我露出来。”

“我不这样你是不会露头的。”

“他让你找我的？”

“…恩。”

“他怎么样，我听说病了。”

“死人多口气吧，他接受那个纵火犯和杀手是一个的结果也是想作为交换条件想早点把你捞出来。”

“有意思，我都不是警察，怎么捞我？再说我也不相信你们这些人，我唯一相信的人已经在十年前挨了枪子，扔到南港里了。。。托你们警察的福。傻x。”

“只要你想需要随时可以找到我，武器和人，我都有。我敬你的为人，而且我们已经损失了一个卧底，不能再让你也。”

“我要做的没有做完，我是不会走的。我走了，你们也不会有合适的人顶替我。”

雾气弥漫的晚上，没有灯的街角。两个人暗暗的抽着烟，张超看着闫森。他个子不高，透着机敏和沉着，他用了将近两个月的时间多方面的打探，在此之间他只见过名字和王励勤手里的照片，费了好长时间也没有找到这个人，没想到今天再回自己那条船的路上，被闫森劫持了。

他见过闫森的背影几次，他一直是王励勤的线人，这点他知道，所以他一直不喜欢王励勤，外表装得比谁都谦逊，但是一直在利用他的线人。他也没有看过闫森的正脸，他不懂为什么线人忽然就自愿的做了卧底，龙潭虎穴一般的ittf他竟然说进去就进去了，而且钓到了那么大的一条鱼。

王励勤找他的时候张超觉得，这他妈和我有什么关系，你自己利用别人玩大了不能收拾残局我凭什么要管。

但是也说不上为什么，他忽然想起了他还是个小孩在南港玩的那个下午，那个一群大人打捞起一具泡的发肿白的发亮的尸体的时候，他远远的看着，和郝帅，他们躲在高处的地方，大人们很难发现，起初他以为是什么动物掉进水里，但是他又想动物不会惊动这么警察打捞，然后他就动不了了，他看着他们把那个东西钓了出来，头部已经完全没有完整的形状，他看不见他的脸自然也看不到他的表情，已经泡的发白的身体在那天下午暖色的阳光中特别的眨眼，何况他身边都是一群穿着暗色衣服的人，他直愣愣的睁着眼睛，看到周围的大人有的自觉脱下了帽子，有的无声但是能看到他们脸上亮晶晶的，像是哭了。然后他旁边郝帅支撑不住的吐了，他去扶他的背，当郝帅抬起身体的时候他的脸上挂着泪痕，表情痛苦至极的说“张超，他们打捞的是个死人！”

那是他人生中第一次看到人死以后的样子，臃肿的，不堪的，没有任何尊严的，像一个畜生一样被渔网捞了出来。

虽然他做刑警的日子他没少和尸体打交道但是，他还是十多岁孩子的那个下午，那个翻着金黄色波光的海边，被捞起来的那具发亮的尸体是他永远忘不了的画面。

可能是因为这个他去了，也可能他觉得比起郝帅他更适合在在这样的环境下工作。他点了头。

那个人脾气温和的不像样子。老好人一个，你叫他做什么他都会做，何况还是他最喜欢的王励勤交给他的任务。张超刚接到任务的晚上，对着自己家窗户坐到了天明，然后第二天他就交了辞呈。

如今他终于能看到闫森的时候他觉得，可能他就要看到曙光了，可能他可以救他。他不想再看到另一个人以那样的方式再出现在南港。

但是闫森好像并不领情。

“我不需要你们警察。”

“那王励勤呢。”

闫森很严厉的看了他一眼“他应该是你们的上级吧，这么直呼姓名好吗？”

“反正我已经辞职了。为了捞你他下了很大的力气。说是豁出什么也要保你平安。”

闫森没有表现出高兴，他的表情第一次生动起来，显得又为难又害羞的样子，“我不需要，我会处理好我自己的事的。”

“我怎么联系你。”张超觉得这个晚上就带他直接走似乎是不可能的，他也不想这么快抽身。

“会用无线电连接网络吗？”闫森似乎在给他出考题。“我的手机和网络都不安全。这是唯一安全的联络方式。”

张超听过这种做法，就是通过无线电台可以连接网络继而发送邮件，反之亦然。

“时间有延迟。”他指出这种做法的缺点。

“我们没有选择。给我你的邮箱，如果有问题会给你发邮件。”

“怎么你会随身带着无限电台吗？岂不是更可疑？”张超没有听明白。

“你们不学怎么组装无线电吗？”闫森不可思议的看着张超。

“我是警察，不是侦察兵。”张超有点不高兴。

“算了，基本上来讲我给你发短信或者直接通过电台通过无线电发到你的邮箱你就保证你随时有4G或者3G的网络就可以了。”

“你直接给我发邮件就好了。”

“他们会查看我的手机。”

“你给我发邮件他们就不会查看了？”

“我用的是老式电话，没办法连接网络。”闫森晃了晃他手里的老式手机。

“你这样也太奇怪了。”张超皱着眉头。

“这个公司养了我不知道多少的妓女和杀手，你说谁更奇怪。”  
He knows him well

就算以许昕当时不高的智慧来说他知道，这段日子应该是他人生中最快乐的时间。

他们在海边的那几天，他学会了游泳，他看到在阳光下白的快要融化的方博，耀眼的阳光，还有好像永远用不完的白昼。

他刚刚学会了抽烟，是从张继科那里拿到的，他本来不在乎那玩意，但是不知道为什么喝了酒之后就格外的想抽一根，他们在太阳太热的天气里各自在各自的屋子里呆着，谁也不会去找谁，在永远用不完的白昼里他几乎是长在方博身上。他不知道隔壁房间怎么样，他也没有多余的脑子想。

当热度退下来的时候，他们才发现他们已经饿了很久，买了最便宜的饭，就去海边溜达，马龙固执的让许昕学会在夜里的海中游泳，方博紧张的站在海边不敢动，张继科悠然自得的躺在沙滩上边喝啤酒，他知道秦志戬对马龙各个方面能力强化的执着，如今他把这股劲用在了可怜的许昕上，他并不在意许昕怎么样，他只是觉得方博有点神经过敏。

“方博，”他朝着那个立在海滩上的小影子喊道。

“恩？”声音在远处有点涣散。

“过来陪我聊一会。”

方博一步三回头的走到张继科身边，那个腻歪样让张继科想把他也踢到海里面去。

“有什么可担心的啊。马龙在呢。”张继科撇着嘴不满的嘟囔着。

方博听到了却不好辩白什么只能静悄悄的坐在张继科旁边，张继科给他一听啤酒，“喝吧。”

“我酒量不怎么样？”

张继科不耐烦的砸了一下舌头“怕什么，有许昕在呢。”

方博有点不满意张继科的回答，也不吱声咕咚咕咚的灌了进去，过了一会，他的脸就红的在夜里也能看出来了。张继科看着那张紫红色的脸心里暗暗叫了声不好，果然，一个响亮的酒嗝之后方博开始说话了

“你们是不是觉得我事事都要靠许昕？”他喝的有点斜了眼睛问道。

张继科看着他觉得心里烦“喝多了就别撒酒疯啊，小心我把你真踹海里面去。”

“我知道你们都是这么想的。”方博忽然躺在沙滩上看着天。张继科觉得他是晕了什么都看不到。天旋地转中方博还是再说“我知道你们都是这么想的。”

“你和人家好就好好的，什么高低上下的还是别想了，能平安无事的在一起是最好的。”张继科的声音平稳又低沉。“挺大的人了别扭什么啊。许昕多好啊。”

“是啊，他多好啊。”方博附和道听起来是真心但是又带着酸楚。

“你也很好，方博。”张继科回头看着倒在地方的方博认真的说“你真的很好。”

“那为什么什么都是他做主呢？我本来有我的计划啊，”方博觉得特别热把上边的短袖往上撩到了胸口，他觉得闷闷的。

“你的计划？”张继科皱起眉头。

“我。我本来想带他去山里玩的，又凉快，票，票我都买好了，他就这么什么都不商量的把我拽到海边.”

张继科哑笑“海边不好吗？两个人在一起在哪里不一样。”

方博摸着自己被海风吹凉的肚皮，“海边好啊，甚至比我计划的还好啊，但是就是觉得不是那么回事呢。我觉。我觉得。。。”

“方博。你干嘛呢？！”许昕刚上岸就看到方博在哪里衣冠不整的摸着看不清的位置，旁边坐着张继科。他本来眼神就不太好，黑天更看得不清楚。只觉得血脉往上冲，三步并作两步的跑过来，拽开那个仍然活动的手臂。

“许，许昕。”方博被许昕这么一拽有点没有反应过来，包括他的火气和让他上火的原因，马龙站在后面头发还滴答着水自然是没有心思管他们俩，他觉得当前是让张继科离开这个是非之地，便拉起张继科走了。张继科不放心的回头看那两个人“用不用看着他们两个。”

“看什么，幼稚是不能教好的。”马龙有点戏虐的说。

张继科有点迟疑，“你怎么这么冷酷？”马龙顿了一下“有吗？”

张继科不说话了，留下一个原地爆炸的许昕和一个喝的恨不得吐泡泡的方博，许昕咬着牙把他的短袖往下拽“大半夜的你干什么呢？”

方博的呼吸释放着热乎乎的酒气“我热啊。”

许昕的头发都立起来了。

“以后公共场合不能这样。走跟我回去。”不容分说的拉起方博往住处走。后边方博踉踉跄跄的跟着模模糊糊的问“许昕，夏天你喜欢去山里还是去海边。”

许昕没有听到，他脑子里都是方博含着水汽的眼睛和嘴里说出来的。我热啊。

但是一进屋子的方博就和许昕想的完全不一样了，他从来没有这么倔强的要去洗澡，带了一地的沙子，许昕敲了几次门都被闷闷的挡了回去，好不容易等他蹭出浴室的门。看到自己喜欢的人热气腾腾半裸着出来，许昕上前去抱他，却被方博生硬的推了过去。他的酒劲来得快去的也快，眼睛里的那泡水，换上 了一点疏离和疲惫“我累了，许昕，我们睡觉吧。”

方博背对着许昕睡着了，许昕盯着天花板觉得气氛不对，任他再乐观的人也知道，方博有点不对劲，所以他摸出自己的手机给对面的人发短信。

张继科刚从浴室里出来，马龙已经累的睡了，他看到手机的屏亮起来，上边是许昕的一句：方博今天和你说什么了。张继科裂开嘴笑了一下一边又毛巾擦头发。回复：什么也没说，直接喝多了。我也睡觉了。

铁石心肠。许昕暗暗骂道，他想到方博来的时候的犹豫和欲言又止，他当然看到他们出发前的晚上他偷偷跑了出去，拐了弯去了别人寝室，谁的寝室他不用想就知道，他又胡思乱想到，方博到现在还没有和自己说过一句我喜欢你，越想越憋屈但是晚上学了好久得游泳也的确是累得不行，迷迷糊糊他也睡着了。

所以当方博在第二天醒来的时候发现许昕顶着黑眼圈可怜巴巴的看着他的时候他吓了一跳，昨天的别扭劲随着酒劲就下去了“你怎么了。”

“方博，你喜欢我吗?”许昕早上第一句话就问道了心里的不安。

方博觉得一早上起来怎么这么累，他不太适合表达这些东西，又想起昨天晚上在海滩的时候那股别扭劲又上来了，他低头半天不说话，盯着被子发呆。

“那你先回答我，夏天你喜欢山里还是海边？”

许昕的眼睛忽然闪了一下，他昨天根本没有听清方博醉醺醺的问话，他看了了一眼外边的海滩，不知所措了一会“可能是海边吧。起码我现在学会游泳了。”

“在湖里也可以游泳啊。”方博似乎完全抓错了重点，许昕心里有点烦躁他为什么揪着这个无关紧要的问题问了这么半天。

“诶。我可是在问你你喜欢不喜欢我。”他严肃的看着方博。方博听出他语气里的认真就是拧着性子不说。

“许昕，我不是女孩，为什么不能把短袖脱掉？”方博似乎打定主意要清算昨天所有的不快。

许昕觉得这一觉睡过去方博完全不能沟通。他深呼吸了一口气然后起身穿衣服，赌气的想，我再也不问了。好了吧。

“许昕？”方博不明白为什么许昕这么生气，许昕更不明白方博，他觉得他在无理取闹。所以他很快的收拾完毕就出门吃早饭了，今天是海边的最后一天，想到这他就有点苦涩，他忍不住往屋子看了一眼，看到方博的背影他觉得他在生闷气，但是他又觉得有趣，光看背影就能看出一个人的情绪这件事。

是他太熟悉他了。

きっと　となり同士　二人ぼっち

这是在海边的最后一天，方博刚蹭出自己的房间忽然发现张继科就站在走廊。  
“怎么了。”他一脸迷茫的对这张继科。他靠在墙上感觉等了一会了。  
"你和许昕怎么了？”张继科听起来有点严厉，有点不耐烦。方博扣了一会自己裤子上的口袋，没有找到什么对话的出口，连他也说不好自己和许昕怎么了。  
”没事。“本来想打个圆场糊弄过去，但是张继科只是看着他，并不打算买帐，张继科比谁都难打发，于是方博泻了气一样靠在房门口“我也不知道，就是感觉说不对，但是说不上来。我自己都觉得我很矫情。”然后就委屈的脸皱成了一团，张继科看他的眼色柔和了一些，他叹了口气“从早上吃饭我就看到许昕一个人一脸怒气，就觉得你们不对劲，不是出来玩吗？好好的吵什么架。”  
“我们没吵架阿。”方博委屈的辩白道“吵架倒好了，他直接走人了，要是以前我们还能互相挤兑以下就算说开了，没想到现在。”  
什么事情都做过了，怎么倒觉得疏远？  
方博也陷入了深思，他不知道忽然哪里就走偏了。

"总之。”张继科不耐烦地打断了方博没有边界的沉思“你现在就去找许昕。问问他到底怎么回事他要是犯浑你告诉我，我就把他踹到海里。”  
方博看了张继科半天没有反应。  
“怎么?你还心疼了？”张继科对他的没有反应很不满意。  
“不是，就是觉得。。。”  
“没想到，你还挺关心我的。”方博模模糊糊的说出了真心话。张继科听了好笑“合着，我以前对你的好都被你忘了吗？最开始在学校操场上你被人打还是我出手帮你拦下来的，你怎么就记得许昕呢。”  
方博讪讪的笑了。”我就记得你当初那我陪练散打和擒拿了。“  
”还不是因为你拿我开涮吗，再说了多少人抢着想做我的陪练呢。”张继科没有撒谎，他这方面的成绩很好，方博虽然被结结实实的摔了半个学期但是真的学到了不少东西。想到这方博才傻笑起来。  
”方博，你真的挺好的，我觉得你应该对自己有信心，虽然许昕是个冒尖的人，但是你也不差。“张继科忽然很柔和的补充“你不比任何人差。毕竟是我们二队出来的，咱们没有逃兵。所以赶紧去说明白。”

方博还想说什么就看到走过来的许昕，赔笑这脸“老张，我师哥叫你。”张继科抱起肩膀问“我怎么就不信呢。”  
"真的，真的，你赶紧去吧。”张继科看了一眼许昕没皮没脸的笑容又看了一下方博求助一样的眼睛，微微叹了口气”怎么和你们这群人出来玩也不消停。“  
然后他就识相的走掉了，留下许昕和方博在走廊里瞪眼。  
"你怎么不和我说啊。”许昕语气有点责怪但是带着愧疚。他去牵方博的手，方博仍然任他牵着。  
“说什么？”他真的不知道许昕在说什么。  
“去山里阿，早饭吃完了，我师哥就把我训了一顿，说我太自我了。”许昕低着头看方博听到山里这两个字迅速的也低头了。  
“我。我这不是没来及说吗？”

“那是我的错。”许昕很快的说，看着外边阳光眯着眼睛说“我的错，昨天我根本没有听你在说什么。”  
“是我的错，根本没办法说出我想的。”方博也抢着道歉，许昕被说的没有了声音，他定定的看着方博，  
“你看我干什么。”方博觉得许昕有点奇怪。  
“你的车票还有吗？”  
“都。都作废了。”方博攥起自己的衣角。  
“那住的地方呢？”许昕问道，他肯定不会无缘无故的提出去山里的。  
“我，我认识的一个人他在山里有一个房子，他经常不在。”  
“谁？”许昕忽然皱起眉毛。“你怎么还有我不认识的人。”  
“你管呢？我在街上瞎认识的小孩。他托我帮他保管钥匙，说是和他爸吵起来了，离家出走之前让我帮他看房子。只是说夏天容易有山火，麻烦照看一下。”  
许昕听方博说话觉得不可思议，他一直以为了解方博的一切但是现在又不好刨根问底的问，而且他心里更高兴的是终于和方博正常的说话没想管别的。  
“那，咱们去吧。你说去哪里，我跟你走。”  
方博在很久以后回想的时候觉得，能让许昕忽然交出领导权，那么那个时候许昕是真的爱他。  
他们和张继科和马龙匆匆的告别之后就上了车，一路向西，慢慢看着铁路进入一道一道的山洞，车上没有几个人，他们坐在最边角的位置，一边无聊的数着经过了几个 山洞，一遍看路上郁郁葱葱的风景，路过小溪看到陌生的孩子排成一排匆匆走过，远处整齐又安静的民宅，还有偶尔经过陌生的站台，来来往往的旅人上了车又下车。他们讨论着一切他们不熟悉的地名和那边树林边开的紫红一片的花是什么，当有一次进入山洞的时候一切的日光忽然的消失，在车厢的灯点亮的在之前。他们在短暂的黑暗间隙亲吻。许昕把自己薄外套搭在两个人的身上暗暗的搂着方博，没有人注意他们，他们一路向西。  
傍晚的时候他们终于到了目的地，一路看着地图终于找到那间在山间不起眼的小房子，方博也是第一次来，山里的气温要低很多，但是当方博被许昕抱住的时候，还是觉得灼热，可能是自己也可能是许昕。  
晚上山里经常起雾，但是那天晚上没有，他们纠缠了很久终于放过了彼此，方博光着上身用单薄的床单围着腰部走到卧室的窗户前面，看到最南方一颗很大很亮发红的星星发呆，许昕坐在床上看到方博的轮廓印在眼前，和他前面的夜景，偶尔的灯火点缀和明亮的星光，他的左肩膀上挂着那天晚上的月亮，他想他一定很爱方博，要不然怎么觉得无论未来有多被应许的光明前程，遇见多少精彩的人物，可能有用怎么样他想象不到的自由，他都无所谓，他希望时间停住，定在这里，他只想这么静静的看着他的背影和他左肩膀上边的月亮。  
方博有的失神的看着南方那个发红的星星。  
“许昕，我喜欢你。”方博轻轻吐出了这句话，轻飘飘的落在空气里却让许昕的血液瞬间翻腾起来，接着他转过头看着许昕 “早上你问我的，我没有回答，我喜欢你。”  
“那你过来啊。”许昕声音也很轻，但是里面有一点撒娇的味道。  
方博走过去就被许昕吻住，在这个吻的间隙，许昕抬眼看了一眼孤悬的月亮心想：我连你也不要了，只要他。

I just want to tell you how happy I am when I with you now

夏天就这么过去的话，你会不会轻轻叹息呢。

会后悔又错过了一个年轻的夏天，那个时候你是唯一有特权可以喝醉可以放声大笑抓住每一个人说我多爱你，你比你想象中的要好，你随着音乐摇摆舞步，嘲笑彼此僵硬的舞姿。你可以喝的尽可能的多，唱着你喜欢的歌，自由，随性，大胆，无度的挥霍着这个夏天，人们穿着单薄可以很简单的碰到你喜欢的人的皮肤，或者微凉或着湿热，然后你们会拥抱，被陌生人猜测你们的关系。但是永远在日出前离开，永远要在日出前离开。

那是马龙永远都没法忘记的夏天。

他不记得这是第几次他从宿醉中醒来，他发现，他很喜欢喝酒，或者很喜欢喝酒之后愉快毫无拘束的自己。

他和张继科在海滩待了好久，认识了很多有趣的人，晚上的时候就会被邀请去不同的地方喝酒，他和张继科都是讨人喜欢的人，或者说只要他们想讨人喜欢，他们就可以。

他们在某个人家里做客，带着自己的酒瓶子，张继科对喝酒感觉一般但是看到马龙这么喜欢，自然也就随他，最有意思的是一次他们认识了几个野营的人，问他们要不要海中心的岛去睡一个晚上，马龙喝的正是兴致便很快就同意了，张继科一脸为难的说，他们没有任何帐篷和野外的工具，对方手一挥，我们都有，你们出人就好了。

所以，在这个海中心的岛上，张继科的肩膀上靠着喝多了的马龙 正在絮絮叨叨的说哪一瓶酒好喝，那首歌他喜欢，哪一个他不喜欢，他们脚边是刚刚燃尽的烟花，还暗暗的冒着最后的火星，张继科就这微弱的红点，点燃了自己的烟，他们没有说自己是什么关系，他觉得这样对谁都好，当那天晚上大家围在一堆聊天的时候，不知道谁放了音乐就嚷着要一起跳舞。张继科和几个人不尴不尬的转了几个圈之后来到马龙跟前他握着马龙的手，他从来没有和马龙跳过舞，他和从来没有和马龙喝过酒，他更没有看到过高声唱歌满脸红润的马龙。

他从来没有看过自由的马龙。

比平常的他更美好，更让人愉悦的马龙，他们不知道靠着彼此身边跳舞跳了多久，但是又要注意不要让旁边人看出两个人的关系，当一曲结束的时候，大家都去开酒，换歌，各自做着各自的事情的时候张继科才发觉他和马龙牵在一起手，一直没有松开过。

这种东西，怎么可能藏的住呢。

“继科。”马龙喝多了的时候鼻音很严重，说的每句话都像是在撒娇，张继科听的嘴角上扬“怎么了？喝多了吧，告诉你不要喝那么多。”

“我睡着了。”马龙低头揉着自己的眼睛，像个小学生一样乖巧。

“那就睡觉啊？”张继科忍不住浅笑。

马龙揉好了眼睛抬头亮晶晶的看着张继科，笑得特别满足。

“那你起来干什么,我可以直接把你抱回去。”张继科挺起胸膛显示自己体能全优的臂膀。

马龙不说话只是看着他笑，张继科觉得他还是醉着的。

“怎么你不相信我吗？”他故意问马龙，马龙仍然是看着他笑，眼神有点迟缓，然后摇摇头“我只是想醒过来和你说，我现在有多幸福。”

张继科一时语凝，不知道该怎么说，幸而这是晚上，如果是白天，他知道自己的脸已经红了，他攥紧了马龙的手竟然好久没有想到答话。

“我也是。”他在心里默默说


	11. 54-56章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 54-56  
> 浪人组毕业分到中街  
> 郝帅主动调到南港  
> 闫森点出警校有ittf卧底  
> 深夜超帅相见同夜南港枪击案发生  
> 王励勤因枪问题妥协而升职

We are not allowed to be afraid

“你以为这里是你开的？想来就来想走就走，想去哪里就去哪里？”

肖战拎起一把椅子使劲往地上磕。他太阳穴冒着的青筋由于他的头型显得格外的明显，他觉得自己真的是要被这一队学员气死了。

然而陈玘就雄赳赳气昂昂的站在肖战面前好像接受表扬一样，肖战看着更来气。“当初想着想回来怎么想回家实习的？我这边都快准备好了你过来和我说你要留在P市？来不及了，我告诉你，现在报名考试，再考核，你绝对没办法去自己想去的地方。”

“我在服务期间被当地的黑势力报复，不想再留在原地了。”陈玘面不改色的说。肖战听着更来气了“你别和我扯这个没用的，因为当地黑势力报复你就不敢待了？你自己信我都不信。”

“我自己考试分到哪里我不在乎。”陈玘仍然大声回答道。

肖战看着他直摇头，“你真的是。。。”

“诶?怎么样？”陈玘刚走出肖战的办公室就看到一个墙角处邱贻可探出头问道。

“同意了，还能怎么样我说我自己考试，我自己承担责任。”陈玘耸耸肩说道。

“那你现在快点去准备啊，要不然好的地方都被报没了。”邱贻可着急的像门口指了一下，放佛外边就是报名站点一样。

“不用了，我已经知道我想去哪里了。”陈玘笑了一下，笑得邱贻可莫名其妙的。

“你想好了?”刘国梁看了一眼陈玘的申请又抬头问陈玘。陈玘站的笔直“我想好了。”

刘国梁若有所思的把玩着陈玘递上来的申请书，望着中街这两个字眼发呆。他不停的转着手里的笔，咔嚓咔嚓的按着笔头处的按钮，笔尖就出来又进去的活动着。屋子了安静的也只剩下这个咔嚓咔嚓的声音。他不时地打量着那张申请书又抬头看着陈玘坚毅的表情。看来陈玘已经打定主意。

让陈玘去中街这件事刘国梁从来没有想过，他觉得让一个一点火就着的炮仗去管P市的火药桶这件事简直就是在找死，他一直想找一个稳妥的人看着那块地方，当然一方面他相信以陈玘的能力只要他能控制住自己火爆脾气，他会是个好人选，可如今他又是止不住的担心，不知道陈玘真正回来的目的是什么。从那把枪的下落看来他们警察的底层已经有了对方的人，他有点不确定为什么陈玘会忽然从自己老家回来，又要申请去这个一般人都不想去的是非之地。中街是这个城市的脖子，如果掐死了，自然会太平一点，如果放进一只老鼠进去，那么就是帮ittf的走私管道上了润滑油。

他就这么琢磨着，一边咔嚓咔嚓的按着手里的原子笔。

但是他是陈玘，刘国梁了解他的为人，他相信陈玘他不会装，他是正直又简单。这是他的好处，也是他的缺点。刘国梁想了好久，不知道怎么回答。最后他抬头和陈玘说他自己会考虑的就让他出去等消息了。

“你，你要去中街？”邱贻可立起了眉毛不满和不可思议全都写在脸上。陈玘不说话点点头。

“为什么？”邱贻可急匆匆的坐在陈玘旁边有点小心翼翼的看着他，“为什么要去那个是非之地？”

“怎么，你不相信我？”陈玘挑起眉毛问。

“没有，没有。”邱贻可立刻回答道。

“我说了我会回来的会变成一个更好的警察回来，既然是个战士就要去最危险的地方。”陈玘幽幽的说。“我要选择我自己的战场的话，那是最好的地方。”他的眼神闪着认真的光，邱贻可看了他一会，自顾自的点点头。

“你怎么也来添乱？？”刘国梁扶着额头看着前面站的邱贻可。

“怎么你也要去，福利多还是待遇好？”

邱贻可没有说，他不能明晃晃的说我就是想和陈玘在一起，也没能想出冠冕堂皇的借口，只能直挺挺的站着。

“你知道陈玘要去？”刘国梁看着邱贻可微微动了一下嘴角。然后他也笑了。

“你们两个去不得把这条街炸了。”刘国梁想想就头疼。他本来听说的是最近总局的人有人要调去，正想着要找几个稳妥的人去接应，没想到第一个交上申请的是陈玘，第二就是邱贻可。单枪匹马都能把中街炸了的主一下子来了两个，还一个比一个倔强。

“我想想，你们先出去。”刘国梁有点不堪重负的挥挥手，邱贻可听的愣住了“刘指导，只有我一个人在。”

刘国梁泄气了一样笑了一下“我以为陈玘也在呢。你出去吧，我好好想想。”

“有什么不好，他们两个在同期里就是拔尖的两个人，任何一个去了都是好事，何况一下子去了两个。”孔令辉下班之后回家看到刘国梁守在他家门口。对着刚进门的刘国梁说道。

“我看你也是太小心了，他们两个绝对没有问题，就是愣头青了一点，谁年轻的时候还么有点血性，再说了没点血性怎么当警察。”

“但是他两个那个脾气。”刘国梁坐在沙发上看着孔令辉来回收拾屋子。

“脾气怎么了？有能耐就行啊，再说你怕什么去了会有郝帅带他们。”

“郝帅？”刘国梁忽然前倾了身子问道“我怎么听说是别人？”

“我哪里知道，我下班看到王励勤他和我说的。据说是郝帅自己申请的，毕竟他是南港出身，那里的环境他也熟悉。”孔令辉正在往洗衣机里扔脏衣服头也不抬的说“据说是因为张超辞职了对他打击挺大的，他也不想在总局里呆了。”

“张超为什么辞职？”刘国梁皱着眉头问道。总局最近的变动着实太大了。

“我哪里知道，王励勤你也了解，嘴巴严的啊，不亚于王皓。”孔令辉匆匆的按了清洗键就听到哗哗的水声，然后就看到衣服在滚筒里撕成摇摆成圈然后再按照另一个方向无辜的旋转，然后再换一个方向，激起了一层一层的泡沫伴着微微的机械声。

“你找王励勤干什么？”刘国梁忽然想到

“没，没什么。”孔令辉的声音在机械的声音下有点小。

“你该不会还是在想查ittf吧？”刘国梁忽然从沙发上坐了起来走到孔令辉旁边。

孔令辉眼睛开始还盯着洗衣机被无辜驱赶撕扯转圈的衣服，后来觉得躲不过去了就看着刘国梁“他们是P市可能是这个国家最大的走私集团，作为缉私局的局长，你期望我做什么？”

“我希望你安全。我害怕。。。”

“刘国梁，我们是警察，我们没有资格害怕。”  
Ego and love

当郝帅再次看到张超的时候他的确是吓了一跳。

他脸上多了一道伤疤，从左眉的开始，划过他的鼻子到他右眼的眼睑下方。他愣在原地，张超也一样，他们在中街乱糟糟的箱子里碰到了，那天是台风要来的前傍晚，天空像是被点燃了一样紫红，云朵的形状也诡异重叠在空气里，气温热烈又干燥，一点风都没有，他们就原地站着看着彼此有了一段时间，张超甚至都忘了他嘴里的烟已经快燃尽了，但由于他是一动不动的站着，烟灰一点也没有落下，长长的一段，颤巍巍的冒着烟。

我和他一起长大，但是分开了几个月而已，他却像重活了一辈子一样，更艰难的一生。

张超看着郝帅，他还是那样。

郝帅斟酌着语句，一时不知道从哪里说起。

“好久不见。”他还是像往常一样笑了。

张超嘴里的烟的烟灰就簌簌的落了下去，然后他把烟吐了出去，一面踩灭红色的火星一边说“你来干什么？”

他们都是红彤彤的，陌生的巷子里散发着垃圾腐烂的味道，本来就是红砖的房子被阳光印的更鲜艳了。

郝帅不忍心再看张超脸上的刀疤，他低下头的时候一滴眼泪就直接落了下来，就像张超的烟灰一样，簌的一下，蒸发在那天的空气里。他发现脚边有几张报纸头条上写着 ：巴斯克被判10年 引发司法大讨论，受害人尸体下落不明。

“巴斯克的案子结了，你能不能回来。”郝帅低着头看着报纸。张超无力的笑了一下，叹了口气没有回答。

“还有十年前南港被打死的卧底的案也结了，你也不用再满世界找枪了。”郝帅这次充满希望的抬头看着张超，带着一丝丝恳求。张超没招了，他想不到其他的说辞，也不知道怎么和郝帅说，他真的不能说他一直在配合闫森和王励勤在探总局的人。他们觉得王励勤身边有新的ittf的卧底。他要做的远远没有结束。但是面对郝帅，他还是不知道怎么拒绝。

他请了清嗓子没意思一样摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我不想再做警察了。”

“我没有让你做警察，我让你作为普通人。”郝帅上前一步盯着他划过眉心的刀疤，他看着伤口也是红的料定他刚痊愈不久，但是他又不知道那是傍晚的阳光还是真正结疤以后的颜色。然后他挪开了眼睛。不想再看。

张超喉结动了动，没有说出什么。他忽然看到自己手机上有新的消息，趁着郝帅移开目光的时候看了一眼：是闫森。他必须现在去找他。

“我有一点事，崔庆磊找我。”然后他就走了，甚至有点庆幸闫森现在找他，让他有个非离开不可的理由。郝帅还来不及说什么张超就快步走开了，他一个人在巷子里盯着报纸上的铅字发呆。

崔庆磊帮张超搞了一辆出租车，除了车牌一切都是真的，他开到约定的地方，果然看到闫森在那里挥手打车，他把帽子压低，停在旁边，闫森上了后座。

“去哪里？”张超问道。

“北区，山腰的别墅。”然后张超看了一眼闫森，他穿的很单薄，空着手，他偷偷打开了电波干扰的仪器并没有发现异常，看来他没有被监听。他正纳闷为什么忽然闫森在这个时间找他，除了路上堵车聊天时间会长以外没有任何好处的时候。

“警校有卧底。”闫森忽然瘫坐在后座无力的说。

张超的车开出一个危险的斜线，他吃惊的扭过头看着后座的闫森，闫森悲观的点点头“查那把枪的时候刘国梁的反应太大，被人盯上了。加上孔令辉并没有放弃ittf他们一起。”

张超恢复了理智，握紧了方向盘从后视镜里看闫森“那你是怎么确定的。”

“你去问王励勤，或者直接问刘国梁，最近是不是有两个人毕业之后要来中街。一个叫陈玘一个叫邱贻可。”

“学生毕业之后的去向估计现在总局和各个分局都不是很清楚。。。”张超想到自己毕业的时候。

“可是现在ittf的人已经知道有两个新人回来中街了，还有一个是总局会调过去，你猜是谁？”闫森饶有兴致的看着张超的反应。

张超没有感觉的闫森的注视，他只是在想他们是怎么先于总局和分局知道人员分配的。便随口问“谁啊。”

“郝帅。”

！！！！！

张超在路上踩了急刹车。闫森险些折到前面，然后后面车流愤怒的按着喇叭骂骂咧咧的开过去，张超在一片喇叭和咒骂的喧哗里看着从身后绕过的车流觉得从来没有的慌乱。他定了定心神把车开到应急车道，佯装看了一下故障，但是他试了几次都没办法把汽车的发动机前盖打开。

好不容易回到车里，他坐着沉默了一会“你的消息是真的吗？”他回头看着闫森，生气的好象是闫森把郝帅调到中街一样。

闫森倒是没有在意张超不善的表情，点了点头。“据说他很早就提交了申请，消息源估计是总局的卧底，但是陈玘和邱贻可是今天早上才知道，据说刘国梁今天早上才同意，因为开学有一段时间了。必须决定。”

张超的手有点发抖，他不知道该生闫森的气还是生王励勤的气。

“你就想和我说这个？”张超重新启动了汽车，一边掏出自己的手机键入号码，发了个短信，一边开向闫森的目的地。

王励勤收到张超的短信的时候他已经猜到张超为什么找他了，所以当那天晚上他刚到了约好的地方忽然被张超按在墙上发着狠，问他是怎么想的时候他还是不意外的。

“他自己申请的，我压了两个月。”他挣扎了脱离了张超的钳制，整理衣服说道“我真的拦了，但是他自己越级交了申请，我还没找他算账呢。”王励勤也有点生气了。

“你是故意的。”张超咬着牙狠狠的说道。

“我故意什么？”

“闫森和我接头你不放心他的安全估计把郝帅派到中街。”

王励勤觉得张超是气晕了头。

“我有什么好处？我这么干有什么好处？除了你，郝帅是我唯一能信得过的人，这次他非的嚷着要去中街，我这边的人就少了一个，我傻吗？”

“你们都是搞政治的，我不懂。”张超讽刺的接到。

“我真的不是。。。”

“你喜欢闫森吧。”直接说。王励勤忽然被噎住了。

“连你喜欢的人你都能把他送到那种地方去，我还能相信你吗？”

那是张超第一次看到王励勤生气，也是最后一次，他被王励勤薅起来转了个角度狠狠按在墙上“ 你可以说我无情无义，一心往上爬，都行，但是闫森不是这么傻的人。为了喜欢的人当卧底这种自我满足又怯懦的事情也只有你能做。”然后他放开了张超。张超踉踉跄跄的倒在地上，王励勤还是不解气。

“你喜欢郝帅不就一直自以为是的保护他吗，觉得自己及高尚又深情，你既然那么喜欢怎么没有种亲口和他说啊，怎么没有种待在他身边。不论发生什么事情。”

张超爬起来，看着王励勤。

“陈玘和邱贻可会去中街。”王励勤吃惊的抬起头，

“看来总局真的不知道。”张超看到王励勤的反应点点头，“他们会去，刘国梁今天早上刚决定，ittf那边下午就知道，警校已经不安全了，你想办法通知刘校长，让他一切小心。另外，闫森现在是安全的。”

然后他就头也不回的走了。  
Go back 

“你怎么在这？”郝帅有点吃惊张超出现在他的公寓楼下，时间已经是深夜了，他只是去扔垃圾，还穿着拖鞋家居服，就碰到了张超等在外边，站在一辆一看就不会便宜的跑车旁边，他站在路灯下，他的身影和树叶的影子胡乱的摸在地上变成一幅抽象的画，他脚下是一地的烟头。

“要出去兜兜风吗？”张超开口了，不知道他抽了多少烟，声音有一点哑了。

郝帅想了想，扔到了手里的垃圾，就和张超上了车。

这个时间的路上没有什么车，张超开的很快，风直接吹开他们的发丝，将近十月份的天气，略有一丝凉意，郝帅看了一下手机，已经是半夜但是也没多想就穿着半旧的短袖和短裤上了那辆内饰真皮的跑车，张超一路开着车，没什么话。

“你这车不错啊。”郝帅看着方向盘说“刚进了崔庆磊那里就裹了不少钱吧。”

“我们最近动静不小吧。”张超回到崔庆磊那里就开始招揽人马和外来的走私帮派对着干了起来，不是今天截你一车的货物，就是明天抢了几个客户，一直做的顺风顺水，偶尔会把不疼不痒的纰漏告诉闫森，以确保闫森在ittf不被怀疑，闫森也在ittf里步步高升，只是两股势力互相角力闹得南港和中街不得安宁，郝帅已经因为这个加了一个月的班了。

“动静是不小，你再努力一下，我们就直接抓你了。”郝帅阴阳怪气的说。

“那些看ittf不顺眼的本地势力一起来找我说是要报复ittf那帮外国佬，有的是我做的有的是他们擅自弄得。我没想闹这么大动静。”张超转了个弯上了高速“为什么来中街？”他第一次转过头看郝帅。郝帅知道张超在看他“我也想干出点成就啊，看你们一个个的这么卖力，我再不表现怎么对得起我身上的警服。”郝帅估计加重了警服两个字，张超皱了眉毛，但是还没说话，车就一路沿着笔直的高速公路奔驰着，以最快的速度，郝帅已经感觉的夜风的凉意了，他看着街边闪过的路灯光影划过一条一条光线飞速的向他们后方奔去去。抬头看着月亮确实安静的亮着。

“不要在中街。”张超忽然说。“哪里建功立业都好，就是不要在中街。”他叹着气说，甚至有点无奈的恳求。

“你当初辞职我可是最后知道的，你觉得你有什么立场说吗？”郝帅有点压不住火气。

“我为什么要告诉你？”张超接的很快。

“那我为什么要告诉你。”被郝帅抓住了漏洞。

“那是我的工作。”张超转过头看郝帅正经的解释道。

“巧了，这也是我的工作。”郝帅继续说。

“我，”张超词穷了。“中街太危险了，我知道，中街太危险了。南港水太深，你不要进来。”这次是真的恳求的口气。

“我是警察，危险就是我工作的常态。”郝帅继续看着街边的路灯说道。

“万一有一天，我不希望是你逮捕我。”张超说了实话，他怕他被郝帅逮捕，他怕他的手下或者是他对家的手下对郝帅不利，他担心的事情太多了，本地的帮派势力很涣散，有都是趁乱占便宜的地痞流氓，但是打的旗号都是他和崔庆磊。他正准备着手清理门户整合一下各方的势力，但是如今他们和ittf的关系越来越紧张，两家在中街或者南港为了抢货源抢地盘已经一处即发的态势，他怕如果两方势力真的对起来。。。首先他要把郝帅弄出中街，脱离了这滩浑水他也就能放开手脚干了。他正琢磨着。

“张超。”郝帅忽然唤他。

“恩？”

“你什么时候才能明白，我也是个警察，我也是个男人，不需要你的保护。”郝帅仍然看着他那边的路灯的影子。张超却僵住了手脚。

“既然你还惦记咱们之间的情谊为什么从上了大学之后就对我冷漠又爱答不理的？我找你说了那么多话，你什么时候听过我的？既然你这么在乎咱们之间的情分为什么什么事情都不和我说？”郝帅看着飞驰汽车在公路上的影子，真实又脆弱，他望向前面空阔的公路。觉得这个城市的晚上有点凄凉。

“郝帅，离开中街。”张超不知道怎么说，说什么他能做的只能重复自己的想法。“算我求你，离开这里，去其他分局也好去总局也好。。。”他现在的窘迫是旁边的郝帅没办法知道的，他忽然想如果对面开来一辆车开足马力的撞过来也是好的，但是他又不想郝帅死。任何一个能让他回避掉郝帅的提问和眼神的什么契机都是好的。都是他现在最需要的。

郝帅无言苦笑。他摇摇头，果然不论是警察的张超还是现在的张超永远是这副样子。

“总局里谁知道你辞职了？”郝帅决定问一个其他的问题，他太随和了，看到张超尴尬的样子就没办法继续问下去了，决定换一个问题。

“只有王励勤这个级别的知道，其他人都以为我调到外地了，当然你和王皓也知道。”他自然了一点。

“说道王励勤，他升官了你知道吗？”郝帅也自然了很多。以后就是王主任了，他下边的小李，升了队长了。

“哦。”张超回答的心不在焉，郝帅不满的看了他一眼，似乎他永远在想起他的事情。他永远是冷漠的疏离的。

“看来巴斯克的事情，王励勤立功了。”过了很久张超才挤出这么一句话，郝帅已经看了好久公路的风景了，没有继续接下去，他忽然觉得如果这辆车开的这么快会不会超过时间的速度回到他们的小时候，张超和自己还是南港工人家的孩子的时候。他和张超还能好好对话的时候。

正想着张超的电话忽然亮了，郝帅瞟了一眼是崔庆磊，“哥，你在哪里？南港出事了。”

“什么事？”

“咱们的货被那帮人截了交了火伤了几个人。”

郝帅口袋里的也震动起来。

“郝局，”是陈玘。

“怎么了？”

“南港那边发生了枪战，据说是黑吃黑。”从声音听来他是刚起来。

“我知道了你们先处理这，把人捞回来是最关键的一切等我回去。”张超看着旁边不说话按着话筒的郝帅。

“我知道了，一会我去局里。”郝帅等张超说完了也简单交代一句就关了电话。

张超继续向前开了好一会才找到下高速的出口，一路上两个人谁也没说话，郝帅用手背捂着嘴，眼睛盯着不知名的地方，张超还是那个样子，表情都没怎么变过，到了郝帅家门口，车就急匆匆的停了下来，他们知道，他们的路只能到这里了。

“一切小心。”几乎是同时他们对彼此说。

郝帅急忙忙的上了楼，张超开走了车，留下了一地树叶的影子


	12. 57-60章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 南港工人被袭击，两人死亡  
> 崔庆磊奥恰洛夫相见  
> 崔庆磊被怀疑身边有警察  
> 张超发现南港当晚有人跟踪离开且南港工会  
> 水谷隼出场，崔庆磊负伤，离开南港工会  
> 超帅诀别；张煜东首次出场 ，山间别墅  
> 张超像水谷隼复仇

This is the war

“怎么回事。”张超赶回自己的仓库的时候就闻到一阵刺鼻的血腥味和，消毒药水的问道，傍边坐着愤怒的浑身打颤的崔庆磊。

“我们被他们抢了，四个人，四部轻机枪，直接对着车一阵扫射，他们甚至不知道车里装的什么，他们这是宣战。”

“这是宣战。”阴影处的几个人附和道。崔庆磊从椅子上做了起来。从脚底下拿出一个巨大的帆布包，直接扔在了桌子上从声音和金属碰撞声音来看应该是机枪。

“哥，我们这就去找他们。”随后很多人从阴影里走出来，分头去抢不容分说的向外走。

“都给我站住。”张超很少这么大声说话，大家都呆呆的停在门口，迟疑的看着张超。

“哥。你什么意思。”崔庆磊很疑惑的看着他。

“你知道对方什么底细吗？你知道是谁吗就这么贸然的找他们，万一不是ittf那帮人呢？”

“不是？”崔庆磊的耐性终于耗尽了，他也大声的喊了出来“怎么可能不是他们，最近一直咱们截了他们的货。。。”

“崔庆磊，我问你，南港的生意做的最大的有谁？”

“ittf，和我们。”

“还有谁想做。”

“那就太多了。你问这个干什么，我已经有好几个兄弟在医院，两个被扔到了灌木丛里，我不能在这和你讨论形势。”崔庆磊和身后的人的表情一样的悲愤和不耐烦。

“你就这么确定？万一是其他人从中挑拨呢？”张超眯起眼睛，由于他脸上的伤疤的原因，一只眼睛不能完全的闭好显的诡异和可怕。

“总之先给我回去，这件事在弄明白之前谁也不能动。”

崔庆磊后边的人已经忍不住的愤怒的小声嘀咕什么，但是崔庆磊回头瞪了一眼便安静了下来。

“我不相信ittf的人会这么做，这不符合奥恰洛夫沉稳的性格。”郝帅看了现场回到车里首先和后边的陈玘开了腔。陈玘点了点头。

“会咬人的狗从来不乱叫，他不会弄出这么大动静估计只劫一辆卡车，这么不划算的事他是不会干的。”郝帅补充道。

“那也就是说。”陈玘看着眼前的警戒线“有人从中挑拨？”

“不能排除这种可能。”邱贻可也返回车里，“咱们来晚了，除了这辆车和一些血迹，人和尸体都被弄走了。”

“有没有其他车开过的痕迹？”郝帅又问道。

“有，已经交给痕迹的那帮人了，帮着辨认车辙。但是绝对不是简单的打劫，没他妈见打劫直接奔着挡风玻璃扫射的，不是泄愤就是。。。”

“宣战。”陈玘懒洋洋的躺在后面的沙发上说。

天已经大亮了。山里笼着一团团的雾气，郝帅看着黄色的警戒线在绿色的树林里特别的鲜艳，他眼神失焦了一样看了很久“也有可能是引战。”陈玘看着郝帅发直的眼神不知道他在想什么。他看了一下驾驶位上的邱贻可，邱贻可耸耸肩表示他也不知道。

“我了解奥恰洛夫，他不是这么没有轻重的人，你相信我。”张超等大家都退走之后和崔庆磊说“这次事有蹊跷一定不能这么冒然找他们，既然你们不想再做地痞流氓要做大的就要忍。”

崔庆磊点点头“但是毕竟是咱们这受了损失，我怕。”

“要是你连自己手下都搞不定也不用说要做大了，更不要说把ittf赶出去了。”

所以当崔庆磊接到奥恰洛夫的邀请的时候他是有点心理准备的。

奥恰洛夫大大方方的选择了一个就南港而言很时髦的咖啡店，下午的光景没有几个人，只有他坐在外边的阳伞下，要了一杯咖啡，带着太阳镜，手里还拿了一本书，他看到崔庆磊走过来，展开一个笑容，摘下眼镜起身和他握手，“你好，我是奥恰洛夫。”和气的好像只是一个普通来度假的游客一样，崔庆磊有点坐立不安。他拘谨的坐在他的对面，奥恰洛夫却显得很自在他指了一下菜单“你尽管点，就算我请你，替你压压惊。”

崔庆磊不屑的歪了一下嘴角“给我压惊的话，恐怕这个菜单上的东西不够吧？”

“那是自然。”奥恰洛夫和善的笑起来，“我这次只是想消除一下误会，我知道我们最近。。。”他费力的皱了一下眉头做了一个夸张的手势“不是很愉快，我也听说了昨天的事情，表示我的歉意，但是这件事绝对不是我们这边做的。”他语气很诚恳“我也愿意让出一部分份额给你们，作为诚意。”

崔庆磊抱起肩膀看这个外国人说了一堆自己没有反应过来的话“既然不是贵司的手段为什么忽然提出让出一部分份额给我们？”

“这么说吧，我们是外边来的公司，最头疼的就是和本地的码头工人打交道，但是你们是本地码头工人的势力。。。”接下来他就没有说话，点了点头。

“你的意思是让我们本地码头工人在南港给你们开绿灯。”崔庆磊接下来说，

奥恰洛夫客气的指了指他表示赞同他的话“我们会把南方的三个州的份额给你，自然货源如果你们需要我们会提供，如果你们自己有货源我们也不会插手，这次的事情明显是有人想挑拨我们之间内斗，有人趁乱牟利。”他挠挠下巴“没准是警察。”

“警察不会做什么无聊的事情。”崔庆磊随口回答，他正无聊的看着别处。奥恰洛夫很快的瞟了他一眼然后把眼光也挪向了别处，但是一直在挠下巴，然后他就笑了。“至于其他的细节，我会让我的人去你们那里详细说明，我们来到这里只是想做生意，不想惹麻烦。”

“我们也是。”崔庆磊警告的看着奥恰洛夫。“说完了吗？”奥恰洛夫点点头。

“我可以走了吗。”奥恰洛夫做了个请的姿势又补充了一句“我的提议请你仔细考虑一下，我自认为是对我们都好的事情。”崔庆磊点点头没有说话就走了。

“不可能。”当崔庆磊回来刚说完提议的时候，下边的人齐声反对，张超在后面没有出声，不知道想着什么。“工会是我们的地盘，这是咱们本地工人唯一的优势了，如果没有工会的支持，我们早就被那帮外国佬挤的没有工作了。”有的人在人群里说，崔庆磊点点头，但是没有表态，“你们先回去我在这想。。。”

“不用想了，不可能。不可能。”断断续续的拒绝的声音在人群中响起。

“我说就是他们干的，这会又用这些条件诱惑咱们，让咱们交出一部分的工会的权利。”不知道是谁在地下嘀咕。然后几个头目就走了。留下崔庆磊求助一样看着张超，在开口问之前张超问道“你怎么看？”

“他们说的是对的，虽然不知道这件事和ittf有什么关系，但是拿码头工人的一部分权利去换几个州的市场的确做不得，因为有的码头工人只是在码头干活，他们没有想和我们一样，做这种勾当，如果真的想他们所说的，1不确定那三个州的市场能保持多久但是权利是实实在在的分出去了 2 就像我说的，会伤害到其他工人的利益。”

“那你在纠结什么？”

“我在怀疑这一次是他们的示威，因为平心而论除了在南港工会我们优于他们，剩下的从人手，武装，市场我们都是劣势。长期耗下去没有好结果。”

张超摸着干裂的嘴唇没有说话，这次的确不是ittf干的，闫森已经告诉了他，但是他不能说，说了崔庆磊就知道他在ittf有人，闫森就要暴露了。

“起码我知道不是警方干的。”崔庆磊自己嘀咕了一句，但是张超听的汗毛都立了起来，“你，你怎么知道。”

“你在这，要是真的是警方干的你肯定知道。”崔庆磊轻松的笑了一下指了张超“也许你会藏的很好，但是我能看出来，你完全不知道这事。要不然你也不会那天去找郝帅。。。”崔庆磊忽然停住。张超嚯的一下站了起来“你怎么知道我那天晚上找郝帅。”崔庆磊低头不说话。

“你找人跟踪我。”血忽然冷了一半他从来没想到一起长大的崔庆磊会找人跟踪自己。

“哥，你听我说，这不是我让他们去的，是别人看到了，和我说的，他也不知道那人是郝帅，他只是看到你车上还有另一个男生，我猜是他。”

张超愣在了原地。

 

“他背后还有人。”这是奥恰洛夫回到公司对波尔说的头一句话。波尔正在擦拭桌子上的摆设，抬头看了奥恰洛夫一眼。

“那个崔庆磊，”奥恰洛夫倒坐在沙发上歪着头对波尔说“我早就觉得奇怪，他在南港这么多年也没折腾出什么怎么近几月弄出这么大的动静，亏我以为他深藏不露，现在看来，他有别人在背后帮他。”

“这是你见他的感想。”波尔慢慢放下手里的纸巾问道。

恩，奥恰洛夫点点头，“他不是能干出这些事的人，你和他谈两句话就知道了。另外，他靠在沙发上转过头看波尔伸出食指强调这下面的一句话“我怀疑他有人在警局，最好找人查一下。”  
Theshooting

“你怎么知道他在警局有人？”波尔慢悠悠的问道。

“他很轻易的排除了这件事里面有警察的参与，”奥恰洛夫摸着下巴回忆当时的情况，“整个对话，他对我们的诚意，对我说话的话都是怀疑的，他也不全相信这件事的确不是咱们干的，但是他唯一十分确信的事情就是，警察和这件事没有关系。这绝对是基于某个特别肯定的事实。”奥恰洛夫收回回忆看着波尔说“我觉得他身后有高人指点，另外他对警局的动态比较熟悉，我甚至愿意大胆的假设一下，帮他的那个人就是警方的。”

“这只是你自己想的。”波尔没有在乎奥恰洛夫接下来的分析，他回头又开始擦拭桌子上的摆设，“相比查对方没有没有警局的人我更关心咱们内部有没有谁。不能让巴斯克白坐十年监狱。本来他和小雅在一起还可以相互制衡，现在好了，少了一头，那个土耳其人最近的日子过得太舒坦了。”

“会查明白的。”奥恰洛夫刚要在开口。

“那件事，我会找我们的人好好查查，你就专心找咱们内部的人吧。”

“交给谁？”奥恰洛夫问。

“现在除了小雅我们还有谁?”奥恰洛夫皱着眉头回到自己的问题“他最近是得意过头了。”

“来了几个新人应该让他们试一试。”波尔的口气并不是询问，所以奥恰洛夫没有反驳只是默默的说“那个日本人就一点。。。”

“有野心的人是最好控制的。”波尔并没有想继续讨论的意思，“再说眼下的事情他已经做到一半了晚上还是让他去吧，今天晚上就要收网了。”

“收网？”奥恰洛夫不解的重复着波尔的话。

“你帮我叫他来，另外问一下穿正装的朋友们。”波尔一直把ittf在警局的卧底叫说穿正装的朋友，贴切又戏虐。“很快我们就知道答案了。”

张超回到自己的那艘船上的时候手仍然是冰凉的，他看着傍晚的天气，望着海边一颗一颗的抽烟，他已经仔细问过崔庆磊，奥恰洛夫的确提到了警察，崔庆磊说什么话他已经知道了，奥恰洛夫绝对不会无缘无故的提到警察，他已经察觉最近本地工人的组织太过活跃，他绝对会怀疑他背后有谁，他甚至觉得奥恰洛夫可以推定崔庆磊身后就是一个警察，如果他暴露的话，闫森也是迟早的。

他一遍一遍告诉自己后悔也没有用，一定要解决眼下的问题，但是他没办法控制自己止不住的想，如果那天晚上他没有去找郝帅，如果他没有去找崔庆磊，自己默默的做这一切会不会更好，他还是太相信崔庆磊了，但是他的手下并没有相信自己。他不知道等了多久，得到闫森的短信是，暂时不能出来。他没办法只能联系王励勤。

“我最近要消失一段时间，对你和对闫森都好。”

王励勤哪里忽然安静下来“怎么了？”

“他们知道崔庆磊身后有一个警察，你先别急。”张超觉得那边王励勤急切的想说什么，制止住他“我会离开南港一段，但是会和闫森保持联系，你那边要小心，也转告刘校长。”

“恩。”王励勤短促的说了一声便挂断了电话，他正在外边吃饭，回到饭桌上边上就坐的是郝帅，但是他不能说，他不能说，郝帅，可能张超要消失了。

崔庆磊打了好久张超的电话，都联系不上他，他后悔自己说出了不该说的，他不得不承认如果没有张超在，他真的没有办法管理日益扩大的本地集团，他后悔听了别人的话，至少张超他应该是完全相信的，不论他是以什么目的回来的，他一直在帮他，他脸上的疤也证明了他要和以前断绝一切，他见得只是郝帅，并不能证明他和警察还有什么联系。

天已经快黑了的时候，他收到一条匿名的短信 “不要找我。小心那个瞒着你跟踪我的人。”是张超，他急忙忙的要走出去去迎面撞到了一个人。

带头的就是那个曾经跟踪张超的人。他笑的很和善“您去哪里。”

崔庆磊看了好久才认出眼前的人就是偷偷把张超的行踪告诉自己的人，他猛地想到那条短信“你是怎么想到去跟踪我哥的。”对外他一直称张超是自己的表哥，除了几个工会的首脑谁也没见过张超究竟长什么样子。当然首脑不包括他。

“我，我和您说了，我就是晚上出去的时候碰到他的，他脸上的疤还是很明显的。”那人并没有慌乱淡淡的解释道。

“可是你从来没有见过他。”崔庆磊眯起眼睛。

“南港这么小，藏是藏不住的。”是解释也是实话。但是对面的人冷静的让他胆寒，屋子里很黑没有点灯，崔庆磊已经默默的摸出了自己口袋里的枪。。。

那人似乎不在乎一样继续说道“奥恰洛夫。。。”

崔庆磊一边小心掏出枪一边说“我不想见他。”就当他快要解除保险的时候忽然灯不知道被谁点亮了。

“他没来，我来了。”崔庆磊听到一个陌生的声音伴着皮鞋的敲击地板的声音传过来，一个东方面孔留着一丝不苟的背头突然出现“我叫水谷 隼。想和贵下谈谈工会和南方三个州的问题。”

在崔庆磊愣神的功夫忽然被谁强力的按在了沙发上，周围忽然出现了好多自己的工人兄弟，围站在沙发傍边。他茫然的看了一圈，“你们？下午的时候不还是说不能签吗？”

那个带头的工人忽然开口道“如果有了更多的市场，我们的日子也会好过一点，不是吗？”周围人木然的点了点头似乎没有人有什么疑问，崔庆磊的脑袋已经当机，他走神的功夫有人拿走了他手里的枪，继而

那个日本人也坐在了崔庆磊的对面，像模像样的打开了公文包，上边是疑问新拟定的工会法则和三个州的地图，他充满自信的递过去。边笑边说“这只是草拟，您看一下。”

那个日本人手腕上带着的金属表带反射着屋子里的灯光直接照进崔庆磊的眼睛里，他虚弱的用手挡了一下。

“那个水谷我已经让他盯着工会那边有一段时间了，和你一样我早就发现崔庆磊最近的动作太利索，和以往不同。”波尔打开一瓶红酒，给自己倒满后又给奥恰洛夫倒了一杯，“让他进入南港，果然发现了他身边多了一个人。”他自己喝了一口，奥恰洛夫接过红酒并没有喝只是擎在手里眼神有点发直的看着波尔。

“本地工会基本上是很难从外部攻破的，但是幸运的事由于那位新朋友的加入，他们那一段时间赚了很多钱，本来看咱们一个外国公司越做越大眼红嫉妒的本土帮派人就很多，有更多人是为了趁机牟利。继而加入了很多杂七杂八的人都往他那里涌，加上他们根本没能来得及整合清理自己的势力，只是一味的扩大人数，所以这个时候是很容易瓦解人心的。”波尔坐在自己的椅子上找了舒服的姿势，继续“组织和人一样长身体的时候是最容易动荡的，就像青春期。”奥恰洛夫挑了一下眉毛表示不太感冒他这个比喻，默默喝了一口酒。

波尔看着办公室外边的晚霞“水谷就是这个时候进入的，很多本地的工人只是为了工时在工作，但很多的人只是想发财，改变现在他们的生活，他在中间做了不少游说的工作，加上崔庆磊一直和那个新朋友在谋划什么，他一直忽略了不断壮大队伍里的不安因素。”波尔摸了摸下颚，他还是没弄清楚那个新朋友在谋划什么，但是他有信心马上知道便忽略掉接着说“崔庆磊对那个新朋友是言听计从，他很能干，如果让他再在崔庆磊身边待他有精力整合组织，安排人力，我们再介入就要花费更多的成本，最好的办法就是瓦解他们的关系。”

“所以。”奥恰洛夫看波尔停顿了一下。

“所以就有人会假借崔庆磊的命令去跟踪他，好久都没露出马脚直到一个晚上，他开车出去，他的确不错。”波尔赞赏的点点头，“好长时间我们的人都跟丢了，但是在高速上看到他和另一个人做在上面，车开的很快，看不清是谁，但是实际上来说，好象是足够了。因为你回来以后就有人和我说那个新朋友和崔庆磊谈话之后就走掉了。我估计，他不会回来了。”波尔满意的靠在椅子背上，看着窗外越来越浓的天色。

“剩下的就看水谷隼的了。”他结束了他的解释，奥恰洛夫看着杯中的酒“所以你也是瞒着我在做的吗？”

“那是当然。”波尔里说当然的回答。

“那昨天晚上的抢劫。”

“那个我真的不知道，也不是我安排的，我只是水顺推舟而已。”他晃动着杯中的残酒，在灯光下透过玻璃，反射着变换的光泽。

顶棚的灯，晃来晃去，灯光也变得摇摆，随着光的摆动屋子里的人影一下荡到地板上一下子晃到墙壁上，崔庆磊和周围的人撕打起来，好多人扑到他身上嘴上不断的劝到“磊哥你就签了吧。”崔庆磊根本就没有回话只是一段一段的咒骂，他不断薅掉扑到自己身上的人，他想冲出去找人应援，但是众人压得他动弹不得，他知道他不能签，他也不知道自己哪来那么大的力气不断的往屋外走，他想找更多的人过来帮忙，他知道，只要他走出那个门他就可以扭转这局面，屋外就有人乐意帮他，他没办法喊，嘴是谁用手堵住，那盏摇晃的顶棚的灯的光就在他头顶不断的摇晃，他的眼前一阵明一阵暗，还有不断扑过来的人的嘴脸。

他看到窗外还有一点点暗紫色的晚霞在慢慢变青，在此之前他一边挣扎一边祈求谁能赶过来。

听到什么声音，就会有人来找他，但是他知道，水谷隼已经带人堵住了门口，没有什么特殊的原因人是进不来的，除非是什么特殊的声响。于是，他看了那一眼快要逝去的紫色，忽然停止了挣扎，人们趁机把筋疲力尽满身是汗的他搬回的沙发上，谁给他手里塞了支笔，谁在他耳畔说这是好事，对大家都有利，他都不在乎，在有限的时间里他真真正正的忏悔，他对不起张超，对不起还不知情的其他工人，他真心以为自己可以在这次做一次大事，他最想说抱歉的是那个小时候对未来充满英雄梦想的自己，他喃喃的说着对不起。身边的人说“没什么对不起的，你签了对大家都好，工会需要改革。”

他忽然危险的笑了一下，就在周围人都愣住的时候，他飞身夺过被收走的枪，在大家反应之前冲自己的右腿开了一枪。

"嘣"

窗外落在树上的鸟忽然飞了起来，随着那一声枪响划过了南港的夜空。

波尔的手机忽然震动起来，在木质的桌子上不安的嗡嗡抖动，眼看就要掉到地上。波尔懒懒的打开看了一眼，说了一声“有意思，原来真的是一位警察。”说着他把手机递给奥恰洛夫，波尔把头仰在椅子上对着天花板说“张警官，你做的已经很好了。”

但南港的巡查人员听到枪响的时候冲进了屋子里，水谷隼没有理由拦阻，他无奈的跟着人冲进了工会的屋子，看到工会负责人捧着自己汩汩流血的右腿，整个人像是在水里捞出来一样，在不断摇晃的灯光下白的像他身后的墙皮，他嘴唇已经干裂，最后吐出的话是“我现在已经无法在南港工作，自愿解除工会负责人的职位。”

然后他就晕了过去。  
Dark stars？！They didn’t fade away they are dead.

“至你，因为只有你能找到这里，但是当你找到的这里的时候，恐怕只来得及说一声再见。”

郝帅踉踉跄跄的跑到南港的那艘旧船里，他听说崔庆磊出了事，南港的工会乱了，他隐约知道张超还和崔庆磊有联系，慌忙的翘班往南港走，但是当他到了那里绝望的发现所有的东西都消失了：那个供他洗澡的电热板，抽屉里面张超经常抽的烟，他最后在一个角落了发现一个笑脸，那是他们小时候经常画的画，他掀起木板发现是一封信。

“南港的事情你听说了吧，我犯了个很大的错，我以为我斩断了一切改了名字脸上多了一道伤疤就万事大吉了，我把他们想的太容易了，所以我能做的就是真正的变成另一个人，”

郝帅忽然抬头回顾四周，似乎期盼他抬头就能看到张超站在船舱里，但是，什么都没有，他不自觉的啜泣出来，这一次，他真的就走了。

“你怎么在这约我？”方博一脸懵的看着早就坐在店里的张煜东，这是他第一次来中街这里，有点害怕街上走的奇怪的人，“博哥，我最近都在这里活动。”方博撇撇嘴把钥匙递给张煜东“给你，”

“谢谢，你住了吗？”张煜东大大咧咧的拿回了钥匙问道“山上的小别墅不错吧，怎么带你女朋友去的吗？”

方博回想起在山里的那几个晚上不自觉的红了脸支支吾吾的说“这你别管。”张煜东比方博小几岁一脸纨绔子弟的不羁“呦呦呦，你怎么还脸红了，和我说说。”

“跟，跟你有什么关系？”方博急了，他只是在外出的时候看到张煜东被人欺负看不过帮他赶跑了其他人，没想到张煜东认为他们一见如故就真的来往了，关于他的家世他从来没有谈过，方博也不问，只知道条件很好但是他和他父母关系很淡，这次离家出走就是证明，方博想问他有没有和家人联络，但是又怕自己话多，只想把钥匙还回去再说。

“你看看，和我说说呗 要不然太不够朋友了。”张煜东一个劲的起哄，方博执拗不过只得岔开话题“你怎么在这里找我。”张煜东的脸稍稍严肃了一点“我，我刚见了我大哥。”

“你大哥？”方博不解的重复着。

“恩。”张煜东重重的点点头，“他可厉害了，虽然不是太出名但是混在里面的人没有人不知道他的，而且从来不笑可酷了。”方博知道张煜东一直和一边缘人事混在一起也不敢多问，但是忍不住好奇“你帮他干什么？”

张煜东很快的瞟了方博一眼透着机谨，然后没皮没脸的笑了“就是帮他送东西而已。”

方博知道他没说真话也不打算深问。

张超从张煜东那里拿到存包箱的钥匙慢慢的走向南港，他太知道接下来要做什么了。

“还记得以前下午咱们在南港那里玩看到那帮大人在海边打捞起一个卧底的尸体的时候，那时候我还不知道你我都会成为警察，想起来似乎就是对于未来的一种预示，所以当王励勤找到我的时候我觉得，这事要我来，如果有一天我被打捞起来，我希望你仍然是站在岸上的那一个。”

啪嗒，一滴泪水掉在纸上，模糊了上面的笔迹。外边已经有点晚了，但是郝帅仍然能看出来上边潦草的内容。

“我的那个大哥特别牛逼，而且很酷。”张煜东突然控制不了一样和方博讲了起来“他特别酷。”

“比如说？”方博不知道为什么这么好奇。

“他就是南港出身的穷小子，但是从小就是这一代小孩的偶像，主要就是带着那帮人打外籍员工的孩子，你知道他们块头比我们大多了，但是仍然被他打得鼻滚尿流的。”

方博心里想这不就是个流氓吗。

“你心里肯定觉得他是个流氓对吧，他不是。”张煜东忽然很激烈的反对。“他不是流氓，他也不是警察，他就是他，他按照自己的规矩活着，没有屈服过谁。”

 

张超穿好了衣服带上帽子，他知道水谷隼每天经过的路线，拖闫森的福，ittf的时间表和路径他已经很熟了，他唯一要做的就是拜托掉跟着水谷隼的那几个小弟，昨天的事情以后他已经知道有人肯定要报复，人手自然少不了，他站在暗处没人能看到他的表情和动作，当一辆车的前照灯划过街角的时候，那个角落仍然是漆黑一片。

水谷是从自己的国家被赶出来的，他得罪了当地的组织，还没来得及切小手指就跑了出来，落魄的来到了个陌生的国家陌生的地盘上，多谢了巴斯克出了事，他被重视的时期终于来了，他只想变强，强到他不再害怕回到他原来的地方，至于谁掉了一只腿，或者工会彻底被搞乱了这些事不在他考虑的范围内，他住在南港一处日式公寓里，每天订日本的产经新闻装作自己是个工薪族的样子，今天也是这样，他被好几个小弟送到楼下，那几个人看到他进了安保森严的公寓里就鞠躬走了，水谷按了指纹来到大堂，忽然想到最近一天都没有看邮箱扫了一眼看到已经冒出来的报纸想着清理一下。

密码哔的一声，银色的柜门自动弹开，反射出大堂的灯光，一个光斑打在水谷的眼角处，还来不及闭眼睛，他就看到一双恶狠狠的眼睛和那道他永远也忘不了的眼角下的刀疤。

张超就像地狱爬上来的恶鬼一样忽然一把抓住水谷的手一手在他还没有反应之前用枪抵住了他的腹部，然后他就从邮箱里爬了出来，带着得逞又危险的笑“你们公寓那里都好就是邮箱的铁皮太薄，他抵着水谷把他推到角落里，水谷后背的衬衫忽然被打湿了，他磕巴的说不出来话，

“别怕。”张超笑了一下，他眼角的疤痕牵扯着肌肉显得更狰狞了。“我只是来提朋友报仇的。”然后，他对着水谷的腿就开了一枪，惨叫声忽然撕扯开了整个公寓，“我不会杀你，我只是来报仇的。以后还有机会。”张超抽走了水谷腰间的枪，然后对着大堂的门锁开了两枪，走掉了。

水谷第一次觉得血液原来是这么暖的时候他也晕了过去，张超真的是警察吗？他心里忽然闪出这个疑问然后就没有了。。。  
Anyway summer is coming

事情是这样：一下子两个人的腿没了，中间还牵扯到的张超本人也人间蒸发了，一时间，他到底是不是南港的卧底，他来南港究竟是为了探索情报还是真的露出本心。不知道张超是哪边势力的警局慌了，ittf损失最近风头正好的水谷隼也和本地的工会正式的撕破脸皮。更要命的他们根本不知道为了一个不知道是不是卧底的张超和本地的工会闹得这么势不两立究竟值不值得。而本土的帮派一下子由于崔庆磊的事情失去了气势前一段加入进来的小帮派一时间作鸟兽散，倒是前两天黑吃黑的抢劫案显的微不足道了，总之两声枪响之后，南港陷入了异样的平静里。

郝帅最近一直没怎么睡，白天他在找张超，晚上闭上眼就张超就会出现在梦里。他和陈玘和邱贻可一样知道张超如果落到ittf那帮人手里是什么个下场，他用尽了所有的线人走遍了他们以前记忆里的所有隐蔽的地方，什么结果都没有，陈玘安慰过他，张超不是那么轻易被抓住的人，你要放心，但是郝帅知道ittf也不是那么轻易可以放弃的人。

“这次的确有点不寻常。”陈玘在办公室里瞪着白板上的人物关系看着自己叨咕着：南港，工会， ittf，本来是势均力敌的相持状态，因为张超这一个变量的出现结果闹成这样，他眨眨眼看着张超的照片想着，他到底是来干什么的。正想的入神就被邱贻可闯进来的身影吓到了。他还是立着头发，已经是八月份了外边依旧很热，他满脸汗津津的出现大大咧咧的坐在了办公室另一把椅子上，抓起陈玘的水杯就咕咚咕咚的喝下大半杯。然后看着陈玘嫌弃的眼神说：”你看什么，我跑了一上午容易吗？“

”你干什么去了，不在自己的分局好好待着。“

“你们这里还有谁记得接货案吗？”邱贻可一边说一遍掏出烟，很快的被陈玘夺走了。"有收获吗？“

邱贻可也不生气，"目前看来应该不是工会的干的，当然也不是ittf弄得。“

"那是谁？“陈玘随手把烟卷扔进垃圾桶。

”南港那么多小帮派，我哪里知道。“邱贻可皱着眉毛说：”你别打击我啊，我好不容易跑了这么久回来。“

陈玘没有理他继续盯着张超的照片不说话，过了一会：”我觉得局里有事情在瞒着我们。“

邱贻可低头想了一会冷笑了一下“有没有事情瞒着我们我不知道，但是这次绝对是谁玩砸了。”

刘国梁那里得到消息是当天的深夜，王励勤的名字忽然在手机上亮了起来，他便知道不妙，当孔令辉阴着脸出现在他门口的时候，第一个反应只是叹气：“看来他们真的有人在警局。”孔令辉冷冷的看他一眼然后干巴巴的说："这事还用你现在说吗.“


	13. 61-63章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大二开始  
> 张超消失  
> 艾吉当选南港工会主席，南港暴动，宋鸿远第一次出任务。  
> 宋PTSD，昕博再次分裂  
> 新生南港和ITTF联合  
> 獒龙同居

It's such a shame for us to part

很羞耻的讲，这个破玩意我写了快两年了，估计会写到老。。。

张超就这么消失了，留在身后的是ittf高额悬赏的风声和警局里无数条通缉令和一个浑浑噩噩的郝帅。

王励勤看他的样子实在是不忍心就给他放了几天假让他修养一下，利用这几天他跑了无数的地方找不到他想找的人，他怀念起那个下着暴雨的南港在那个隐蔽的巷子的拐角忽然看到的人，还有他在台风来临的傍晚努力挽留的张超，但是现在一切都像是烟雾一样消失。

最近他泡在警校里看着操场上军训的新生，新学期开始了他混在这帮年轻人堆里也没有显的很突兀，但他忽然想到如果戴着刀疤的张超忽然出现在这里会是怎么样，他忽然意识到，在很久很久以前他们已经不是一个世界的人。

“这次军训不如咱们的整齐啊。”郝帅身后传来两个年轻人的对话，

“当时你还在阵营里面你知道个啥。还有就你那个眼神吧。”

“我眼神怎么了，多远都能看见你。”

郝帅不禁的回头看着那两个嘀嘀咕咕的年轻人，似乎是大二的学生懒懒散散的坐在了观看席上对着下边的方阵指指点点，两个人坐的格外近。似乎感觉到什么的郝帅转过头看着下面的操场想到他年轻的时候，果然这个世界最公平的事情是，每个人都会老，不公平的是永远都有年轻人在哪里，几乎说着同样的话，但是郝帅又转念一想，希望他们走的是和自己不一样的路。

九月的天气白天还很热到了傍晚风就吹出了一丝丝的凉意，后面的两个年轻看了一会就走了，偌大的看台只剩他一个人，天边的云汇聚起来一起朝他的方向延展开来的时候天已经完全暗了下来，下边的年轻人哎呀着排着不整齐的队列退场的时候，他身边悄悄坐下了刘国梁。

”你还好吗。“刘国梁小声的问道，他已经知道答案但是还是忍不住的拿这句话做了开头语。

郝帅没做声，他在黑暗里点了点头算是答案，

”张超的父母那里你去了吗？”刘国梁叹着气说，晚风吹的很大，他的声音显得更虚弱了。

“去了，已经把他们转移到其他的地方了，ittf那帮人是找不到的，而且以后那边我就会照顾，您放心。”

“证人计划的手续王励勤他会做起码会保证他家人的安全，还有以后有什么难处就尽管和我说，看病也好，生活上的也好，我们不好出面但是会有几个线人帮他们。”刘国梁补充道，郝帅仍然点点头，“我和他一小就在一起，他的家人就是我的家人，如果他消失，我会帮他照顾好一切的，然后等他回来。”

刘国梁侧过脸有点诧异的看了郝帅，过了一会他自顾自的点点头"你说的有道理。”然后他便起身要走了，

“刘指导！”郝帅忽然叫住了正在外后面走的刘国梁，刘国梁回过身低头看着郝帅站在下面的台阶上"我信他，我也信你。我虽然不知道你们具体要做什么，但是如果能用到我的地方您也尽管开口。“

就这样师生之间一高一下的对视着站了一会，刘国梁想在黑暗处尽量看清郝帅的表情，眯起眼睛思量了半晌，然后点点头，”中街最近不太平，你也要注意安全。“然后就走掉了。

剩下一个黑漆漆的操场和中间的郝帅。

”我不能搭上一个张超，再搭上郝帅。“刘国梁虚弱的靠在沙发上和旁边面无表情的孔令辉说。沙发的另一端的人点了点头然后掏出了手机看到的瞬间马上跳了准备出门，吓得刘国梁赶紧拽住他"出了什么事？“

孔令辉慌乱的穿着鞋抽空把手机向刘国梁晃了一下“南港的新的工会会长已经选出来了，，然后就把新闻拿给刘国梁看 “艾吉以前是左派的议员，这次闹的太大了，干脆在外边找了一个会长，但是因为找了外面的人，南港罢工了。“然后孔令辉就匆匆登上鞋跑出家门。

陈玘和邱贻可在这一个月的期间终于见识到了P市火药桶南港和中街的威力，他们站在日常利用的接到旁边周围堆满了fangbaojingcha和警车，被眼前的一切吓呆了：燃烧瓶肆无忌惮的从四面八方飞过来点燃了整条街，被抛掷出的火焰和高压水枪和烟雾混合在一起发出一朵朵烟和水汽混合成诡异的光，照亮了这里的夜空。这里那里都点燃了这个表面气派的海港，咒骂声和抗议声警笛声脚步声充满了每个街道，警灯是红的，火光是红的，远处的海岸灯塔是红的，负伤的抗议者脸上流着血在这里都显的微不足道了。

由于状况突发警力又不足本来不应是他们负责的区域也要出现，两个人都呆呆的看着对方皱着眉头看着前面汹涌的人潮和愤怒的火光，一个燃烧瓶忽然就这么毫无预兆的扔了过来，邱贻可抓紧了身边的陈玘幸而没有砸中他们但是裂开的玻璃碎片划破了邱贻可的眉间，血一下就汩汩的冒出来，然后场面就更失控，孔令辉赶到的时候看到半边脸还是血迹的邱贻可仰着天坐在车里还有已经处于暴走状态的陈玘，孔令辉上去把车里带过来的纯净水直接浇在陈玘的脸上，不知道突然被浇了水的原因还是看到孔令辉陈玘终于安静下来了，趁着会的功夫被拎着领子甩进了一辆警车了， “你在里面好好反省一下。”然后孔令辉就砰的关上了车门。

海警的人数和南区警局人远远没办法抵挡这么多人数的码头工人看着场面就要渐渐失控。

宋鸿远是在快要就寝的时候接到的命令，现在就要整装出发，他还在水房洗漱的时候听到了集合哨几分钟后就又跑回洗漱房取回自己的东西回寝室换衣服撞到了也在洗漱的方博，

“诶，你干什么去。”方博拽住神色匆忙不安的宋鸿远问道。对方紧缩着眉头一时长了几次嘴但是没有说出话，“我们要执行任务。。。”

“这么晚，什么任务，你要去哪里？”方博忽然糊涂了有点害怕的扯宋鸿远扯的更紧了声音也不自觉的提高了，许昕正好出现在他们中间，过来就扯掉方博的手“他说要执行任务，整个治安系的人都要走。”好不容易自由了的宋鸿远冲方博点了个头就跑开了，方博来不及只能冲宋鸿远的背影喊道“注意安全啊。”宋鸿远没有回头只是举了peace的手势算是回答了，许昕的手还扯着方博的手不放开，因为他觉得方博的手这个时候特别凉，南港的事情他们刚才已经听到了，宋鸿远去哪里这两个人隐隐的知道了，当治安系的人整整齐齐列队走出寝室的时候他和许昕还有好多别的系的人都安静的趴在窗子上看黑漆漆的人影消失在校门口，已经快到熄灯的时间走廊很暗，几乎所有人都趴在窗子上整栋楼安静的可怕，最后不知道哪个角落的人小声说： ”早晚我们也会这样，只不过是不同的方式罢了，回去吧。“

人快走完了的时候方博仍然在窗边看着早就空荡荡的操场发愣，许昕盯着他看了一会才开口：”回去睡觉吧，明天还要上课。“ 

然后熄灯哨就响起了。  
 RED  
那一夜南港是红的，是血和火的颜色。  
太阳升起之后，青紫色的云朵之下是一个破碎的城市，街道上遍布玻璃渣和血迹，不知道谁的被撕烂的衣服，酒精味和血腥味还有下水道翻上来的味道让所有人都捂住了鼻子，两百多人被送进了医院，死伤害没有统计出来，救火车和救护车穿梭在整个城市，南部的区域已经被禁行，在中街开始停满了没办法通过的货车绵延的排到了城北的主干路上，交通瘫痪，一部分供水供电已经停止了，医院人满为患，走廊里还有没能来得及擦干的血迹。  
四点左右所有的大脑袋都在厅里的会议室见了，对着互相拍着桌子海关怪治安，治安怪侦查，侦查怪反恐，最后经过一个上午的争吵和一直认为这是南港自己的问题管理不善，工会也是没人敢动的，动了就会有更大型的反抗，到了中午的时候决定散会去吃饭，事情就算没了。  
孔令辉自然是不会去的，他昨天在南港守了一夜早上也被抬回了家，刘国梁握着手机看孔令辉踉踉跄跄的进门小声说了句 谢天谢地。  
陈玘和邱贻可看着街道发呆，两个人都在发抖，他们哪里见过这种场面，中途防爆警察来了之后局势控制住不少，说是控制住局面就是场面会变得更加血腥，他们永远是有合理的理由和足够的力量去熄灭一个局部的火焰，但是熄灭的过程让陈玘和邱贻可没有办法在接下来的几天睡着觉，他们梦也是红的。  
当宋鸿源（从此开始这个名字会代替他的本名）和学员一起回到学院的时候是僵直的，方博在课间看到黑压压的车队开进了他们操场，然后里面的人整齐有序的下车了，成了一条黑线慢慢向他们的寝室楼延伸，他顾不上什么课夺门就跑出去了，然后没有意外的被罚了个五千米，但是他不在乎，他看到在人群中的宋鸿源出现了就放心了。  
许昕不声不响的在下午他们新开设的散打课上差点把陪练摔的下不来床。  
只是一个sns上面流传的gif让宋鸿源忽然的出名了，他在那天晚上，在火光和血迹四溅的街道捞起了一只猫并把它放进了暂时安全的垃圾桶里，不知道被哪个在阳台上的人拍到了，然后上传到了网上，一时间他成了英雄，一个状况外没有履行自己职责擅自离队去拯救一只猫的英雄。所有的电视节目也在讨论这个时候去救一只猫是不是警察队伍越来越涣散，没有战斗力的象征还是警察也渐渐变成了普通的人，更利于亲民的管理的开始，这种讨论渐渐盖住了南港里，那天晚上，真正发生了什么的询问，所有人都在狂热的寻找那只猫后来去哪里了，有没有完好无损的回到自己的主人身边，当那只被救出的猫顺利登上推特热搜的榜首的时候，所有人都松了一口气。  
然后不可避免的宋鸿源成了红人，闫安也每天想着找他去联谊“有他在隔壁学校的女生都回来的。”他兴高采烈的和方博说，方博冷笑了几声“都大二了你看看你那个散打的成绩吧，怎么天天还想着这个。”  
闫安看了一会方博“你怎么天天和标兵在一起，自己也变得这么上进了。”  
标兵是他们给许昕起的新外号，他去年期末的各种成绩创了新高，高到方博看到自己的成绩的时候揉着那张纸扔进了垃圾桶里，闫安自然不知道方博偷偷在寝室里扔了什么废纸，只是他能看出来方博很明显的不开心了。  
许昕除了射击的成绩一般以外所有的成绩都和当时的张继科持平而且他在法务课上比张继科还高了一点，他最近没什么心烦的，除了要想着办法哄方博和他一起外出为了点脑子以外，这家伙最近放假一直缠着张继科给他辅导功课。  
“我在这你为什么要找张继科啊。”他不满的皱起眉毛抱起了肩膀。“你在这我才要找张继科，你也不教我正经的东西。”方博也皱着眉毛反击，忽然忘了这是许昕的寝室，虽然只有一个知情人尚坤在场，尚坤也只能扫眉耷眼的开始整理内务，装作什么都没听见， “我这个星期不行，我要陪宋鸿源去医院一趟，复查一下，上个月的任务之后他的腰一直有问题。”  
许昕沉默不说话了，这时候尚坤冒着风险咳嗽了一声强调了自己的存在，方博红了脸，许昕做了个手势，方博就乖乖的跟着他出去了，天黑的越来越早的十月份，他们两个在操场的暗处争吵了起来，没人听的真切，大体就是一切无意义的犟嘴，一个执意要去，一个不让他去，一个要理由，一个说没有理由，一个说你管不着，一个说我管的着，一个。。。  
直到张继科出现，本来他最近是忙着在总局实习的事，但是也没有忘了抽空帮方博辅导一下大二的法务课，找到尚坤问方博的去向之后他就在操场上隐约听到了两个人无聊的吵架。  
“吵什么吵。”张继科站在两个人中间，两个人都不说话了，许昕鼻孔出气，方博拧着眉毛看起来又愤怒又委屈，“我们走吧。”张继科无意做什么调节，拉着方博的肩膀就走了。  
“你们两个这个脾气啊。”张继科一边走一边望着天。  
“是他这个人太霸道了，我真受不了。”方博想起来又开始生气，整个晚上都心神不定的两眼无光的看张继科嘴张了又合的说什么。  
“方博。”张继科敲了敲桌子。“你用心点。”  
方博点点头握好笔在纸上抄着张继科给他画的地方，“为什么不找许昕啊，那小子法务方面好的可以直接进法学院了。”  
“不想找他。”方博简短的回绝道。  
“诶。”张继科一只手肘拄着桌面一只手去拔方博手里的笔，方博停了下来，  
“自尊心这种东西在恋爱里不需要。”他晃了晃抢过来的笔然后递还给方博“我在海边的时候就看出来了，你们两个的交流方式有问题。”  
“什么问题？”方博没有抬头。  
“怎么说呢。”张继科摸着下巴“就是两桶火药，一个点着了，那个凑热闹一样也走火了，对着烧，就看谁比谁烧的旺。”  
“你，你不是这样吗？”方博不知道他该不该问的他和马龙的事情，隐约的觉得这件事是不应该提起来的。  
“我们啊。”张继科想了一会，“我要是火的时候，那家伙就是水，我要是土的时候那家伙就是风，我要是。”  
“啥意思？”方博觉得张继科越说越玄。  
“他克我的意思。”  
  方博耸耸肩觉得自己没有听懂。“你的意思是你怕他？”  
“不是，我的意思是，”张继科刚想说什么，中途作罢了，他笑着看着还在赌气的方博说：“说多了你也不能懂，你和许昕还都是小孩脾气，慢慢的就懂。”  
在方博以后的余生里他一直很喜欢也很尊重张继科，张继科是全能完美的。只是他心里唯一介意的事情就是为什么那个时候张继科没有把那句话讲完，他偶尔会很无缘由的想也许张继科讲完那句话结果会不太一样。  
宋鸿源最近沉默了很多，  
方博意识到了，但他隐隐约约的感觉到，宋鸿源最近的消沉绝对不是因为他擅自离队去救个猫回来被刘国梁训了一上午的关系，  
“擅自离队，你以为你是谁？真要出了什么事情我们谁都救不了你？！”刘国梁没有那么生气过，他声音从他的办公室传到了走廊，没有人敢路过他的办公室，“救一只猫？你挺有人道主义情怀啊？警察最重要的是遵守指令完成任务守护人民，你在干什么？”没有人听到宋鸿源回话，实际上自从他从南港回来他就没怎么开口过。  
“医生说你的腰没什么问题了，但是固定带还是要带着，不要随便的拆，这个是医院的证明，最近的训练你就别参加了。”方博一边窥探宋鸿源的表情一边小心翼翼的和他说。  
“方博，”宋鸿源忽然开口了，他们在医院的走廊，人很多，偶尔看到有人被紧急的推进来，在这个地方里行走的人，没有一张脸的表情是轻松的，“我忽然觉得我好像不适合当警察。”宋鸿源靠着医院的墙壁说道。  
 “为什么呢？”方博继续小心翼翼的问。  
宋鸿源的眼睛失焦了，他陷入了什么回忆里好久都没出来，忽然他晃了晃头，头发也蓬蓬松松的甩了几下，隐约的方博闻到他洗发水的味道，“你洗发水的味道很好闻。什么牌子？”他蹭了蹭鼻子想把宋鸿源从不知名的回忆里拽出来。  
 “是吗？”宋鸿源侧过头看方博问道，好看的年轻人的脸上都是一种无以言表的疲惫：“可惜我只能闻到血的味道，”方博被他的回答吓到了，宋鸿源看到他发小脸上所有的部位都因为自己的一句话而僵住之后“不论我洗多少次澡。”他补充道。  
   
“这帮畜生！”这是孔令辉那天早上被抬回来说的第一句话，刘国梁沉默着把早餐放到桌子上，他大体能猜出南港发生了什么---从孔令辉沾满血迹的衣服看来，所有的痕迹都是喷射后的痕迹，是别人的，他们这边的伤亡人数没有几个人，那这些血渍从哪里来他自然可以猜到，他咽了一口口水“这次是上边的决定，直接派出了暴力警察出来的确做的有点过了。”  
 孔令辉躺在沙发上没有动，“我干了这么多年的警察都从来没有看过这个场面。”他被回忆压在沙发上动弹不得，全身只有眼睛在不停的眨，“你们学校是不是还送出去一批二年级的学生？”  
 刘国梁点点头，孔令辉虽然盯着天花板但是也确定他得到了个肯定的答案：“估计个别人一定会有创伤后应激障碍，最好在学校里好好查一下，大二还是太年轻了。”孔令辉想到这里坐了起来抬头看刘国梁：“除了这个，我觉的还有一件麻烦事，正在发生。”  
 张超那天晚上一直在南港，他在一个废弃工厂的顶层，目睹了整个红色的南港，他真切的感觉到下面传过来的恐惧和野蛮，他眯着眼睛看着曾经和他穿着同样服装的人在下面同和他同样阶级的人陷入了最不堪的争斗，他无能为力，眯着眼睛怔怔的看了很久，直到街上干净的只剩下垃圾，“这样一来，南港会完全的靠拢ITTF，警方给自己造出了一个最挠头的敌人。”他用无线电给闫森发了一封mail，过了很多天他收到了一串摩斯号码  
... .... .. .-  
s & i a  
南港&ITTF 联合。

“南港和ittf联手了。”王励勤的手机收到的一封垃圾短信，这样写道，他挑挑眉毛，想着该来的终归是来了。  
“南港的那晚上的出的事简直就是在帮南港和ittf说媒。”陈玘叼着烟卷把手头的什么东西撇到地板上，邱贻可坐在傍边的沙发上看着被扔在地板上的烟灰缸发呆。  
 “你看艾吉在南港了吗？可他妈会演了，整件事就是因他而起，但是经过那一晚上，他又是上街支援工人，又是主动请辞的，第二天还组织了一群人帮助那些损失了财物的店铺修理商店，帮着救护人员抢救，自己晕倒在街边。感动南港，最近他就不提要辞职的破事了，说是决定要留在南港，要确保所有人得到他们应得的报酬和可以抚养他们家人的工时。凭什么？他哪里来的底气和钱？”陈玘靠着椅子上咚咚咚的讲了一大堆，连喊带骂，似乎还是不解气的一样瞪了邱贻可一眼：“你他妈说话啊。哑巴了？咱们以后盯着不光要盯着南港那帮流氓还要防着ittf那帮强盗。”  
 无辜被骂的邱贻可沉吟了一会。他像是入了定一样，等陈玘安静下来，气息也平复下来之后才悠悠的说：“玘子，我决定了，以后咱们俩之间只有一个人能生气，这样才能最大程度确保万全，两个人都冲动的话，就什么都看不见了。”  
 陈玘被邱贻可忽然着这么一说惊的被烟呛到了，他猛烈的咳嗽了一会，红着眼眶看邱贻可：“你说...？什么意思？”  
 “没什么意思。”邱贻可起身拾起地上的烟灰缸放回桌子上，又顺走陈玘指尖夹的烟自己吸了一口之后掐灭在烟灰缸里。烟灰被捏的粉碎，烟袅袅的飘在不高的位置，瞬间就散了。  
   
 许昕满脸阴云的看着方博搀着宋鸿源缓缓的从校门里走进来，他站在宿舍楼的窗口眯着眼睛看了半天，手指头扣着窗边的铝合金框，似乎非的在上边扣出个月牙来一样，尚坤路过看到许昕僵在窗口，又顺着许昕的眼睛看到方博和宋鸿源近的快合成一个的影子，  
 “这个也是难免的事情，毕竟现在宋鸿源状态不是很好，你就。。。”尚坤说了一半话，觉得自己管这个不合适就拍了拍他的肩旁走开了。  
 废话，这些事，他自己当然知道，所有的事情都是合情合理：那可是方博，那个听到邱贻可要连夜找陈玘自己都能翻墙跟着邱贻可跑出几千里的方博，那个把别人的事看的比自己还重要的傻子一个，何况现在是宋鸿源被这么浑浑噩噩的送了回来，他所了解的方博必定所有的事都顾不上眼睛里只有宋鸿源，但就是眼睛里只有宋鸿源这个事让他不舒服的想把这个窗户框拆了再扔下去，他又琢磨这样会不会砸到下边的方博。  
 想着想着，他就听到两个人的脚步声，刚才看着身影还让他气得不行的宋鸿源这次真的这么近距离出现了，有点虚弱的，眼神游离的宋鸿源艰难的挪动脚步。看到这许昕就顾不上生气，三步并作两步的跑下去，仗着自己和宋鸿源身高差不多直接把他胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，没有看方博说：“我来吧，”，他一边驾着宋鸿源一边琢磨，我这是干什么呢？  
 “你好好躺着吧。”许昕把宋鸿源扶到床上。  
 “我还没那么虚弱。”宋鸿源无奈的笑了，许昕被他一笑才意识到目前的状况有点尴尬，他，和他假想的情敌共处一室，而且他知道宋鸿源对于自己和方博交往的态度一直是不明的。  
 “那，我走了。”许昕干巴巴的丢下一句话要逃开。  
 “方博就是这样的人，为了自己觉得重要的人什么都豁的出去，你不要放在心上。”宋鸿源忽然在他身后说道。许昕深吸了一口气，没有回头：“我没有放在心上。你好好休息，很快就会好的。”  
  “我怎么觉得你在生气。”宋鸿源揪住不放。  
 “我生气是我的事。”许昕拽开门就走了，最让他生气的是，他连狠狠的摔门都没有做，只是轻轻的把门带上之后就不停的在走廊里揉搓着自己的头发，他以为他是谁？  
 “你干什么呢？”是方博，他在走廊看到在那里行为异常的许昕。  
 “没，没什么。”许昕蹭了蹭鼻子。整理了一下头发，表情正常的说，  
 “哦。”方博站在走廊里，尴尬的不知道手往哪里放，他挠了挠脑袋：“今天还剩一点时间，你要不要外出？”  
 “好。”  
  一路上两个人一前一后的在街上走着，方博闷闷不乐的样子左右环顾，许昕走在后边直愣愣的盯着方博的后脑勺，人来人往的街道，店铺鳞立，没人停下脚步，过了一会到了那个废旧的公园，方博才停下来回头看着许昕，“这里没变啊。”  
 “能怎么变，一个破公园而已。都是荒草。”许昕插着口袋找了个干净的地方坐下了，方博也挨着他坐下了，又是没人说话。  
 “小源说，他只能闻到血腥味。无论洗多少次澡。”方博忽然开口。许昕也被这句话惊到了，他很快的瞥了一眼方博，他眼圈是红的，嘴巴下撇，感觉快要哭了，他看了一眼周围，除了荒草和飞过的乌鸦什么都没有，便搂住了方博。  
  “据说忽然看到一些刺激性的场面和遭遇到威胁人会有创伤后应激反应，只要好好的辅导就会好的，我已经听刘校长说了，他们治安的人下个星期都要进行测验和治疗。”   
“你说，我们以后也会这样吗？”方博任由他搂着，盯着自己的鞋尖问。  
 “我不知道。”许昕说的是实话，  
 “只能味道血腥味是什么感觉？”  
 “我不知道。但是一定会好的。他还年轻。很多越战之后的老兵都有类似的反应，但是经过治疗都好了，只是精神上生了一场病，就像感冒一样，慢慢会康复的。”  
 方博似乎并没有觉得宽慰，许昕急得抓耳挠腮的想了半天，忽然转过身直接把方博的脸抬起来，捏他的脸生生的揉搓出一个古怪的笑容，然后自己低头看着那张古怪的脸也笑了，  
 “你干什么啊。”方博吃疼的说，脸仍然在许昕的手里任他揉搓。  
 “好多了。”许昕咧开嘴呵呵的乐着。  
 “什么好多了。”方博的嘴被捏的噘的老高，两片嘴唇一张一合费力的抗议着。  
  许昕就亲了下去，轻柔的掠过他的嘴唇，在秋天的空气里有点凉凉的触觉，软软的，然后他放开了方博，侧过头看了他几眼后就低头揪着地上的荒草，“你只要在我身边傻笑就行了。其他，都会好的。”  
  方博没吭声，低头看着被许昕蹂躏的荒草，缓缓的靠上了许昕的肩膀。  
   
 张继科和马龙出来遛弯，看到公园里有人说话的声音，张望了一下，看到两个人依偎在一起的身影，他没看出来是谁，但是算是知道了，这个里被占上了就回头和马龙说：“好像有人在。”马龙没有在意，那往那走吧，他指着其他的方向，张继科点点头，琢磨着一会去了人少的地方能不能牵马龙的手。


	14. 64-66章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宋和医生相恋  
> 方博得知宋有女朋友  
> 昕博二人步伐开始紊乱  
> 南港教会初被提及  
> ITTF 掌握刘国梁办公室录音  
> 张超抢劫南港仓库  
> 闫森北区，小雅南区两人矛盾加深，郝帅教会，  
> 大二结束

“好了，现在你可以告诉我，那天南港发生什么了吗？”

宋鸿源躺在床上，他眼神有点迷茫的看着高处的灯，医生的语调轻松又安详，他喜欢这个医生，她现在是他生活里唯一的光亮，她的唇边有一颗痣，她的散落到肩膀上的栗色的头发，她口红的颜色，她举手投足间带过来的风，可惜他现在闻不到她身上的味道，但是他觉得那一定很好闻，一定是能把他从过去保护起来的香气。

“我看到了，”他咽了一下口水，手指不停的发抖，过了一会他的枕头就被冷汗打湿了，他双手攥紧了，想阻止痉挛一样的颤抖，他不知道为什么自己的身体会不受控制的做出奇怪的反应，忽然间，医生伸手抚摸他的额头，

“你现在是安全的。”

他听到她说。他是安全的。

 

张继科在学校附近租了一个房子，大三开始实习之后他的自由也多了起来，借着总局距离远的理由他顺理成章的搬了出去，当然更重要的理由是当他每天下班推开门的时候能看到坐在沙发或者床上的马龙。  
马龙很会做饭，据他说他很小就要照顾自己了，张继科听了之后沉默了很久，马龙很少说他小时候的事情，但是他在做饭的时候会说很多，小时候他是怎么从啃方便面开始，到煮鸡蛋，然后他就开始放一些青菜在锅里，再以后他就开始开火炒一些简单的，然后是煮一些乱七八糟的汤，最后当张继科看到桌子上的饺子惊讶的合不上嘴的时候，马龙仍然浅浅的笑着说：“我也想不起来要吃什么，就无聊包了饺子。这种东西自己吃有点凄凉。”

张继科一段时间下定主意自己也要做饭，因为他想看到马龙看到饭桌吃惊的样子，料理的书买了几本，他像是做实验一样用量杯和勺子在计算放多少盐，多少油，然后被烤箱烫到了手，他用冰块敷着手盯着犯罪现场一样混乱的厨房叹气。

但是马龙没有说过一次难吃，他会把最后一勺子菜塞到嘴里，心满意足的嚼着，当然如果张继科忽然超常发挥的时候，他永远会不停的称赞着，然后同样的把盘子里的食物打扫干净。

偶尔他们回去散步，说些有的没得笑话，马龙的反应以当天的情况而定，有的时候他会看着前路哈哈哈的笑起来，有的时候他会停下来弯着腰笑得抖肩膀，有的时候他会困惑的看着张继科问道，什么意思，有的时候他走神了会指着路面上的东西说起另外的话。

回家的时候路过便利店马龙永远会钻进去买几个冰棍，完全不理会越来越凉的天气，当十二月来临的时候，他们还是没有吃到那个心心念念的中奖的雪糕棍，

“简直是在骗人。”马龙不满意的把它撇到垃圾桶里，在他身后的台灯下面写报告的张继科会无声的勾起嘴角，觉得这个人幼稚。

他们看电影，什么都看，新的旧的，恐怖的爱情的，科幻的纪实的，当电影院变暗的时候就自然的牵起了手，遇到无聊的，张继科会不知不觉的睡着，然后朦朦胧胧的走出电影院的时候小声问马龙“这个电影讲的什么？”马龙一边擦眼泪一边说：“我睡着了，太无聊了。”

他们俩恰巧的喜欢同样的电影，房间里永远放着两个人共同喜欢的歌，新年的前几天张继科在厨房和锅碗瓢盆较劲的时候广播传出他熟悉的前奏，马龙自然地走过去调高音量回头笑着和张继科说：“我超级喜欢这歌。”

张继科忽然觉得这个场景幸福的虚幻，他走过去抱住马龙随着节奏摇摆了一阵，觉得自己浪漫的不行，马龙在他耳边嘻嘻的笑着也哼着同样的歌，他也轻轻的合着唱：

“Wise men say, only fools rush in。”

智者说过，只有傻子才相信爱情。

马龙在打工，偶尔会回来的很晚，张继科先到家之后就会把那个小的可怜的一居室打扫的整齐干净，偶尔通过混乱的地板和垃圾桶旁边的垃圾推断，马龙今天应该是起来晚了。

“每当这个时候我都觉得，我学刑侦真的太好啦。”张继科对着回家瘫在沙发上马龙说，“从你床单凌乱的样子和垃圾桶旁边散落的包装纸推断，你睡过了20分钟左右，因为你还有时间匆匆的吃了个早饭。”

马龙扔过去一个抱枕：“你学刑侦就是为了晚上挖苦我么？”

然后张继科扑在马龙身上：“我学刑侦是为了更好的了解你。”

然后他们就滚在一起接吻，直到有一方挣扎着关上了灯。

 

许昕算了一下，他已经有两个多月没和方博两个人独处过了，然后他又很恼火，觉得自己这么一天天的算来算去很没有出息，课程这种事情他从来不会操心，他在法务课的中期发表被拿去做了个示范，然后有的人就开始问许昕要不要转个学院。

“你这样的有点可惜，以后绝对是做检察官的料啊。”他的法务课的老师无意中和他说道，许昕被问的已经有点烦了，但看在对面是老师只能笑笑“我还是想做警察。”

所以一次下课后方博出现支支吾吾的问他要不要转学院的时候，许昕耐心都没了，“怎么一个两个的都让我转啊，你什么理由啊。”

方博眼珠转了转：“你射击成绩那么差，我这是为了你好。”方博没有说，他怕许昕哪天也像宋鸿源那样对着自己说，我只能闻到血的味道。

“为了我好？”许昕鼻孔出气，心里想着，为了我好你这两个月都死哪去了。然后他阴阳怪气的说：“不用你操心，你还是看看你的竹马现在怎么样了吧。”话说出来他就后悔了，他不应该拿宋鸿源的事情说的，果然方博生气了，方博生气的时候很好玩，眼睛睁的大大的鼻孔喘着粗气，他瞪着许昕半天没有没有想到该怎么回答他“你你你”了半天。

“我我我我怎么了？我就是有点吃惊你怎么忽然想起我来了，原来也是想把我支走。”他说出的每一句话都不是自己心里想的。方博气得转身要走的时候忽然被许昕握住手。

“你他妈放开，这是学校。”方博忽然被他的举动吓坏了，他四周看了一圈庆幸没什么人。“开除了你就不用担心我了。对吧。”许昕说。方博被许昕说中的心事就不敢动了，“对不起，我刚才说的都不是真心话。”许昕继续道，“你是怕我真的当警察之后遇到危险对吧。”方博点点头，“我太差劲了，只想自己心里能好过一点。”

“你是不相信我啊，”许昕跳上了校园里的花坛。蹲到方博眼前，还牵着方博的手：“我是谁啊，能文能武，天生下来想要的全部会得手的许昕啊，怎么会有危险。”

方博觉得许昕吹的有点过了：“可是你射击的成绩那么差。”

“喂，别拆我台。”许昕扯了一下方博的手，“说是顺风顺水，不过最近我真的有个特别不满意的事。”

“恩？”

许昕用手拄着自己的下巴皱着眉头说：“我男朋友，最近晾了我两个月，去照顾他的竹马去了。”

方博抽回了自己的手：“看你那个小心眼的样子。”他嫌弃的低头看着他，方博没有说，他不去找许昕一是因为宋鸿源的事情，二是他奇怪的觉得自己不应该过得太开心，这个念头忽然的出现，忽然的消失，像是电流不稳的灯泡一样，忽然绑住他的手脚，他不知道这种古怪的道德感来自哪里，但是他每一次在许昕身边开心的笑过以后总有什么在他身后审判着他，似乎在说，这个时候你为什么这么开心？但是这对许昕不公平，他没办法兼顾两边，这种愧疚和无奈的情绪的浪不停的冲洗上来，他也不知道应该对谁说。

许昕皱着眉毛看着又陷入沉默的方博，拄着下巴的手挡住嘴，把少许不满吞咽回去，他还有耐心，他自信方博只是被什么东西绊住了，只要他抓紧他的手，就什么都不会有问题。

 

在入冬后的一个夜晚，熄灯号响起一个小时之后，闫安在走廊里看到窗外偷偷抽烟的宋鸿源，闫安鲜明的记得那是个晴朗干燥的夜晚，他们的头上闪耀着猎户座的三颗星，他看着宋鸿源慢悠悠的抽完了一支烟之后，说出了他这一辈子中听到的最莫名其妙的开场白，他扔掉烟头在黑暗里悄悄的说：“那个医生，身上是消毒水的味道。”  
TO SEEK VENGEANCE  
在寒假回家的前一天，脚步沉重的方博敲响了邱贻可在中街的家家门，  
“所以你是觉得自己过得太开心会对不起宋鸿源？”邱贻可刚被方博弄起来衣冠不整的坐在沙发上皱着眉头看着旁边低头站着的方博，  
 “恩。”方博低着头像是和在地板说话一样，  
 “其实不应该是这样的，但是我就觉得。。。”方博想起最近也跟着自己闷闷不乐的许昕心里更不自在了，他仍然对着地板说话，支支吾吾的时候忽然被他身后的另一个声音吓到了。  
“我说，你在这是闹哪一处呢。”方博回头看到卧室门口闪现出的陈玘，他没想到陈玘和邱贻可住在一块。  
  由于他来的太匆忙，陈玘还躲在卧室里想再睡一家，但是听着方博的说辞觉得这回笼觉是没办法睡了，直接套了个短袖就出来了。忽略掉方博差异的表情，一边抱着肩膀走到沙发处坐下之后抬头看着方博：“怎么？兄弟现在有难觉得自己的日子也没办法过了？”邱贻可默默的拽了一下陈玘的衣服，意思是你别说的这么难听，陈玘没有理他，“那你觉得你过得惨点，宋鸿源心里就好受了？就能当作什么事都没发生过，和以前一样没心没肺？”陈玘皱了一下眉毛，他也想起了南港那个红色的夜晚。  
 “你这是哪来的圣徒精神？”这个词一点也不像是陈玘说的，南港最近刚刚建了了教会，来了好多传教士在南港晃悠，他从那里记住了这个词，今天早上迷迷糊糊的就用上了。  
 “经历了那晚上是个人都受不了，听说有一个已经退学了，但是宋鸿源会好的，你也不用太担心。”邱贻可觉得陈玘的话有点过了就开始打圆场不说重点。  
“关键是，既然你们都是警察以后这种事难免都会有，你怎么，一直这样吗？那你还活不活了？别说被吓得精神创伤了，死了残了都说不准，下一次有可能是我，有可能是许昕，你打算怎么办？”  
　死了残了这句话刺到了方博，他手指动了动，脑子里闪出很多画面，后背一阵血气热滚滚的顺着后脖颈冲上大脑，在他意识到自己说什么之前他已经听到自己声音：“报仇。”  
 邱贻可和陈玘相互看了一眼，他们没想到印象里老老实实的方博会说出这句话。  
“看来这小子是装老实。”方博被陈玘和邱贻可训完了垂头丧气的走了之后，陈玘在窗边看着方博离开的身影和邱贻可说，“危险分子一个。”  
 “不愧是咱们队的人。”邱贻可拍了拍陈玘，“另外，咱们都不可能死了残了的，别吓唬他，也别吓唬我。”陈玘想反驳说一句不一定，但是他适时的停住了，抻了个懒腰，含糊的说：“我得再睡一会。”然后邋邋遢遢的走进卧室，关上了房门。

 “艾吉，50岁，一辈子左派不得意的政治家，这次南港时间的导火索。”奥恰洛夫把艾吉的照片和简历递给了波尔，两个人围着办工桌慢条斯理的看着那薄薄的一张纸，  
 “我还没有听说哪个左派能活到50岁，”波尔讽刺道，  
 “别这样，现在不是你发表政治观点的时候。”奥恰洛夫坐在波尔办工作前边的沙发上懒洋洋的说：“而且他这么快找到咱们对咱们是件好事。”他换了更舒服的姿势“想在想来，那个崔庆磊太不走运了，本来以为舍弃了一条腿能保住南港和咱们相互独立的现状，哪成想，他走了之后来了个无耻政客，搅的南港罢工抗议不说，上边直接派来的暴力警察一夜之间，直接促成了咱们和南港更深的合作。我要是他估计会后悔的冲着另一条腿开枪。”  
 “比他更惨的难道不是水谷隼吗？”波尔看了最后看了一眼艾吉的简历团了一团扔到垃圾箱里，“以为能促成南港和咱们的合作，不想碰到了崔庆磊，任务完不成，没有建功不说，被那个疯子张超也打掉了一条腿。”  
 “那家伙根本就没什么用，我早就告诉过你。”  
“他有野心，”  
 “他有不受控制的野心，又笨又危险。”  
 “我们需要另一个来牵制小雅，现在所有ittf的事情都是他在经手，这样更危险。”  
 “放过那个土耳其人吧，他只是想赚钱而已，没什么其他的。”  
 “总之，我们需要一个新的巴斯克。还需要找到那个把旧巴斯克扔进监狱的人。”  
 “你觉得闫森怎么样？”奥恰洛夫想了一下忽然提议道，“那个街头出身的矮个子。”  
波尔的眼睛闪过一丝狡捷的光，“你指的是新的巴斯克，还是说他是把旧的巴斯克扔进监狱的人？”  
 “两方面都有，查一查用着也安心，让咱们穿着制服的朋友在警局里加加油，能不能拿到那个卧底的。。。”  
 忽然对话被急促的电话声打断，奥恰洛夫接起电话听了一会，没说什么，直接挂掉了电话：“咱们的一批货被抢了。你先别急动。”奥恰洛夫看到办公桌里面的波尔马上要发作的样子“不是药品，是一些走私过来的货。估计是一些瘾君子为了凑钱才来的。”  
 “看守没说是谁劫的吗？”  
“说是没看清脸。那个小仓库本来就两个年轻人看着，又是深夜，刚换完班，说是一进门就被挟持了。”  
波尔想了一会，“瘾君子做不到这么利索，最近南港不太平，艾吉又说要加入，说不定这事和南港工会有关系，让小雅去查查吧。”  
 “怎么，你这么着急把他流放到南港啊？”奥恰洛夫掏出手机问道。  
 “他最近不是一直长在北区的俱乐部里吗。让他暂时离开女人堆冷静一下。让闫森去北区。”  
 奥恰洛夫瞥了波尔一眼，“动作挺快啊，这就把闫森加进来了？”

张煜东看着张超打开一辆小型货车里面塞的满满的家电有点走神。  
等到他和张超回到张超住的地下室看着张超叼着烟卷悠然自得的坐到椅子上，才回神问道“哥，你这是要开家电行啊？”  
 “你哥我，最近没有钱了。这些东西刚从南港顺的。”  
 “这么多东西你一个人弄得？”张煜东问了一句傻里傻气的话，张超笑了“枪逼在脑袋上，人干什么都勤快。在P市卖出去太危险，就拜托给你了，到时候我拿3，你拿7，怎么样？”  
 “别别别。”这是你拿来的，你又是大哥，你7我3。  
 张超仰着脑袋吐着烟儿：“别废话了，就这么说好了，毕竟你还要动用你老爸的关系，还要运到外地，都是你要操心的，我要那么多钱也没用。”  
 张煜东勉强点了点头：“哥，你要是缺钱应该和我说的。”  
 张超坐了起来看着张煜东：“我不光缺钱，还缺家伙，这还顺了他们仓库里常备的枪和子弹，最重要的是，我想见一个人。”然后他就把家钥匙和车钥匙扔给张煜东，“我最近不会回家，你就处理了。”然后掐灭了烟。开门就走了。  
  在张超接到闫森的邮件知道闫森被调到北区的俱乐部之后，他在车里面看到街对面一脸不情愿的走进那个电器仓库的小雅的背影时，并不怎么惊讶，多亏了最近越发小心的波尔，他终于有机会跟上了躲在北区脂粉堆里一年多没有露面的小雅，他对着那间房子笑了一下，耐心的等小雅再一次一脸不情愿的走出来。

宋鸿源握着手机坐在家里的沙发上，盯着屏幕上面那个电话号码，左思右想了好久，终于下定决心发打了一串话然后按了发送。过了很久，他都保持这个姿势盯着屏幕，然后看到那个医生的回信，上边说：小孩，不要瞎开玩笑。  
“我没开玩笑，我也不是小孩。”他放下了手机，冲着窗外抗议道。然后他弯着手指算了一下，距离开学还有不到1个星期。  
"你现在所经历的只不过是喜欢上了帮你度过难关的拐杖罢了，不是真实的感情。”医生叹了口气对宋鸿源说道，这个好看的年轻人在开学之后第一次见到她之后把他所想的全部抖了出来，在墙壁苍白的房间里，弥漫着消毒水的味道，她面前的年轻人眼神认真的让她不忍心抬头。  
“你救了我，我喜欢上你，这是合理的理由。”宋鸿源开口“人喜欢人可以有无数的理由，你不能因为这个就否定我。”他倔强的说道。医生沉默不语，他便继续说：“你可以直接说不喜欢，但是请别否定我。”他坐在病床上，双手撑着床，他已经不需要躺在那里回想那个邪恶的夜晚了，他有更美的景色要看，有更重要的人在眼前。  
 “听着，我比你大，我的警衔比你高，我只是觉得你是个脆弱的孩子。”医生鼓足勇气抬头回绝。  
 宋鸿源跳下床，居高临下的看着坐在沙发上的医生：“我不知道喜欢人这件事还要比较年龄和警衔，如果非的这样的话：我经历过生死，但是你没有，难道从经验值上来讲我不是应该高过于你吗？咱们算是扯平了。”  
 医生叹了口气。经验值？又不是打游戏。  
“还有，我没听说过脆弱的人就不能喜欢上别人。”宋鸿源又补充着，“在这件事上，你只要回答喜不喜欢我就行了。”  
 医生，低头沉默了很久，病人喜欢上医生这种情况很多，但是医生能不能喜欢上病人这件事她还没有答案，这个年轻人的直率和果断让她有点害怕，如果有可能她想现在就逃离这个房间，但是她也知道对面的宋鸿源是不会让她这么做的。  
 “那你能想一下吗？”宋鸿源蹲下来抬头看着她，似乎她才是脆弱的需要帮助的那个，他换了个温柔的语调带声音里着一点年轻人的稚气，医生对上他的眼睛—— 她对宋鸿源的初次印象就是一个好看阴郁的小伙子，颓废的躺在床上，有点无助的看着自己的样子。  
 其实当她看到那双眼睛的时候一切就不可逆转了，齿轮已经开始转动，带着轰鸣和没办法阻挡的气势向她扑去。  
 她用尽所有方法帮助他，出于一个医生的道德，也出于一个人的感情，当他跑过来忽然抱住她一脸幸福的说：“原来你身上是消毒水的味道。”的时候她心里的欢喜和失落交织在一起，没有给作为医生的成就感留下一点余地。  
 “给我点时间。”她低下头说道。宋鸿源点点头，“一个星期，下周的时候我等你的答案。”然后他就转身离开了病房，过了几分钟，医生抬头看到宋鸿源的脸出现在病房外的窗户上，他冲着里面笑着摆了摆手，然后没有等房间里面的人回应就转身走进了三月的阳光里。  
 一个星期之后，她还是没有给出答案，但是他们开始在校外偷偷的见面，去电影院，开车去海边兜风，他紧张的在助手席上不停的喝水，然后难为情一样看着她说：“能不能在那个商场停一下。”  
她坐在车里默默的看着车窗外变换的云的形状，等到宋泓源再次拽开车门坐了进来时手里多了一盒巧克力。  
 他们去市里吃饭，她坚持要结账，发现宋鸿源已经付完了，“你哪来的钱？”她有点严厉的在地下停车上问道，他们之间隔着车，“我请我喜欢的人吃饭不是很正常吗？”宋鸿源把手搭在车棚上，有点耍赖的说，  
“你还是个学生。”她提醒他，宋鸿源似乎也有点不乐意，直接拽开车门坐了进去，过了一会又乖乖的走下车有点服软的站出来看着还在生气的医生说：“这事至于你这么生气吗？就一次，”他竖起一个手指央求道。医生看到他的样子笑了“就一次。”  
 他们在休息的时候去了很多地方，宋鸿源每周都会外出，坐两站的地铁然后在倒三站的公交车，准时的出现在她家的楼下，个子高高肩膀有的消瘦的样子，穿着衬衫或者T恤，视当天的天气而定，他比她高了很多，然后抱怨她不要穿高跟鞋，开车不安全，走路也累。他笑得样子仍然有一点阴郁的底色但是调子是明亮的，尤其在她身边。  
  直到那一年第一个下雨天，是个周六的傍晚宋鸿源来得很晚，她走下楼看到撑着伞一脸严肃的宋鸿源，突出的颧骨，挺立的鼻梁和紧闭的嘴唇，看着她走过来。但是没有坐上车，只是直挺挺的撑着伞看着她，  
 “为什么不上车。”她再次关上了车门。  
 “已经快两个月了。”宋鸿源开口说道。  
 “什么？”  
 “你的答案。”他无比认真的看着她“我想要的并不是个周末载我出门兜风的玩伴。”雨越来越密集，雨点像子弹一样打在车上，发出响声，但是宋鸿源说了什么她听的真切。  
 “我比你大很多。。。”仍然是老说辞  
 “我20，你26，我76的时候你82，并没有差很多。”宋鸿源固执的打断她，“我不能在这么下去了，你也不能再这样下去了，这样不公平，我没办法选择我出生的时间，你不能因为这个拒绝我。如果你今天摇头，我马上就走，再也不会打扰你。”说完宋鸿源就静静的看着她，整个世界只剩下雨声。  
 “上车吧。”她叹了口气，  
 “什么？”  
 “上车吧，我们去看电影。”她扬起头对宋鸿源笑了一下。  
 她记得他们上车不久天就晴了，湿漉漉的路面反射着夕阳的光，泛着金色，在一个红灯处宋鸿源转过头小心翼翼的问道：“我能牵你的手吗？”  
 她点点头。  
   
Gone with the wind  
“谁干的?"  
小雅长得其实不是很像土耳其人，他更像是南欧的希腊人，有一张古希腊雕塑里经常出现的方脸，高挺的鼻子，黑色的头发和深邃的棕色眼镜，睫毛忽闪忽闪的露着一点和他本人不相称的无辜。  
“不，不知道。那人像个恶鬼一样，在晚上突然出现，然后就劫持了我们。“喽啰嘟嘟囔囔的回忆着那天夜里发生的一切，他现在回想起来还忍不住的打颤。  
 “恶鬼，哼。“小雅不以为然的重复了一句，他站起来看了一下这个仓库，没什么特别的，南港这样的仓库他们有无数个，一个被抢劫了完全不至于把自己从北区调回来，意图很明显，波尔不希望自己太能干，他也不希望放一只狼在羊群里，毕竟他在北区的女人堆里日子过的太舒心。  
他敷衍的在仓库里晃了两圈，就走出来了，启动了车的时候，听到自己的司机说：“  
闫森去了北区。”  
一个疯狂的日本武士被拿掉了之后来了个沉默的中国侠客。他牵动薄薄的嘴唇露出一个讽刺的笑。  
张超慢悠悠的跟着那辆车，他不着急，他有的是时间，没必要这么快的在小雅的车上按跟踪器，阳光之下，公路上，车流之中，他盯着那辆车，似乎是漫无目的的开着，他在熟悉小雅在南区生活的路径和习惯。  
另一个方面来讲初来乍到的小雅果然没有在最开始的几个月露出太多的破绽，他像上班打卡一样巡视各个不起眼的仓库，然后回南港新的公寓，或者去北区的公寓过夜。  
张超换了几辆车和车牌也不紧不慢的跟着，有的时候他甚至有点犯懒，干脆躲在自己的地下室睡上一天。或者他去南港新建起来的一个教会默默的看着越来越多的人群。  
他很好奇这个教会，隐隐约约他觉得这个白房子和北区那些半山腰上的公寓有点莫名其妙的联系，当然这只是他的猜想，他的猜想需要山上闫森和王励勤来证实，但是这需要时间，王励勤没办法很快的派出人手，闫森也被北区新的生活搞得无暇应对。他们一直没有怎么联络。  
在天气进入最热的时候，张超忽然发现小雅那天行车的路线发生了变化，他开向了一个南区文艺青年聚集的地区。  
世界上和小雅最不相称的大约就是文艺和梦想，他去哪干什么？  
张超边开车边想，跟着他驶入了一片安静的住宅区，小雅轻车熟路的按动了门铃然后轻快的走了进去，到此为止，张超再也没办法跟了，他记住了地址，交给王励勤，麻烦查一下谁住在里面。  
过了一个星期，王励勤发了一长串的名单，各种语言的名字都有。“没办法查，这一片的人都是杂居。登记的人名很有可能都是假的。“  
最好的办法就是找一个人日夜蹲守。  
张超照照镜子，看着自己眉间的疤痕，如果一刀劈成两个人倒是有可能。  
崔庆磊恢复之后再也没有进工会的打算，第一身体不允许，第二他心里像复仇的愿望更加强烈。  
水谷隼比他好不到哪里去，所以他不打算和他过多的纠缠，他准备把仇恨倾倒在ittf那群人身上，他原来是船体涂装的工人，现在船没有，倒是街上跑着成千上万的车。  
所以张超又一次找到他的时候是为了给自己的车换一张皮 “一个颜色太容易引起注意。”崔庆磊含着泪不知道第一声应该说什么，被张超一个手势制止了：“我还有个事想求你."  
崔庆磊躲在自己的车里不论多热的夏日，他都藏在那里紧紧盯着门口，按动着快门，他这么做不仅因为他欠张超的，还因为ittf欠他的。  
经过这一年的折腾，崔庆磊退出，艾吉上马，南港红色之夜，艾吉像ittf抛出橄榄枝，Ittf经过了多年的算计和努力，终于算是吞没了南港本地的工会力量。  
而作为补偿的事南港工人的福利真真切切的提升了。艾吉忽然成为了南区工人阶级的救世主。  
在力量平衡中的南港安静了下来，中街也恢复了平静，邱贻可和陈玘最近日子除了他们两之间的小打小闹没有太大的波澜，偶尔去开会的时候回家的晚饭永远在讨论王励勤怎么又瘦了或者郝帅最近严肃的不像他。还有新来的浑身长满刺的张继科。  
“南港的新的教会。“王励勤在一次开完会的时候悄悄和陈玘提到：”你们有时间盯一下，我觉得他们有点问题。“  
陈玘翻了个白眼，信仰自由，人家合法买地建设，所有的手续都干干净净我们怎么盯？  
“他们钱是哪来的？“  
“天啊，王大队长，你在问一个教会钱是哪来的？“陈玘讽刺的挑了挑眉毛："炒股赚的怎么样？当然是信徒的给付啊。这样你去哪里查？”然后他准备放弃这种小孩子之间的斗嘴：“据说郝帅在跟，你就别费心了。”  
“谁的命令？”王励勤急了，同时间张超和郝帅都盯到教会上，他有点疑问，同时担心张超是不是又忍不住去找郝帅。  
“不知道，”陈玘瘫着手，他最近和码头上的工人混多了，手势和肢体动作变得异常丰富。  
王励勤就不吱声了。他和刘国梁商量过几次，刘国梁说的都是，不能搭进去张超再把郝帅搭进去。但是他又觉得经过了 崔庆磊的事张超应该不会再去打扰郝帅，难道是他们两个人之间的默契？  
趁着王励勤安静的功夫陈玘也乐得快步上车，在张继科抓到他之前。。。  
咚咚。陈玘看到车窗外的张继科叹了口气，还是被抓住了。  
“玘哥，送我回家。”张继科得逞又讨好的笑了。  
“离家那么近每次都要我送，怎么家里有人等你啊，火烧了屁股一样要回去。”陈玘牢骚着还是开了车门。

张继科哼着歌开了门，果然有人在等他，还不是一个人，许昕垂头丧气的坐在餐厅里。马龙不声响的喝着茶。看到张继科回来了马上笑着迎上来，“今天还是很快啊。”他接过张继科的包。  
“啊，陈玘送我的。”张继科看了看许昕垂的快到地上的脑袋小声问：“怎么了。”  
“估计和方博闹矛盾了。”马龙小声说。  
张继科脱了鞋忽然大声说：“你在我家坐着也解决不了你和方博的矛盾啊。”  
许昕没有抬头翻起眼皮越过自己的脑门看着张继科，“烦，找个地方呆会."  
“上次我就和方博说了你们两吵架别总那么卖力气，干什么呢，又不是深仇大恨不就是谈朋友吗，不行就分。”然后他被马龙捣了一手肘。“方博是不是最近情绪不正常？”  
“没有。”许昕低着头说。  
“他还天天跟着他发小？”张继科到底对警校了解的多一点。  
“没有，开学之后他发小最近貌似很忙，没时间找他。”  
“那你纠结什么呢？”  
“他有一天忽然和我说，‘许昕你觉得你和我看到的是一样的东西吗？’你说他什么意思？”  
“什么意思你问他啊，你在我家干什么？”张继科再次下了逐客令，过了一会许昕还是垂头丧气的走了。  
马龙越过窗子看许昕的背影，琢磨着方博的话。“方博怎么忽然想到这个了。”  
张继科在厨房忙着什么没有听见马龙类似于自言自语的话。

等方博接到宋鸿源的联系是一个早上，让他中午去那天晚上他们偷偷烤肉的天台。  
方博趁着午休的时间跑上了宿舍楼的最高层，翻过了那扇铁门就看到天台边的宋鸿远悠哉的躺在地上，  
看方博来了他摆摆手手，在夏日中午的阳光下眯着眼睛。  
方博坐到他的身边，宋鸿源就就势躺在他的大腿上，脸在方博的阴影里，才张开眼睛，笑着说：“这一段时间让你担心了。”  
方博用手撑在身后低头看宋鸿远摇了摇头，“你好了比什么都强。为什么来这？"  
“我从那个晚上以后经常来着，中午的时候，暴晒阳光。”  
方博注意到他越来越深的肤色。  
他轱辘一下坐了起来，站在天台的栏杆处，高处的风鼓鼓的吹着他的衬衫，他比以前瘦了很多，衣服多余的间隙都灌满了风，似乎下一秒他就会像风筝一样飘起来，方博坐在地上看着他白色的背影，似乎是一片漂浮云。  
“方博，咱们看到的东西开始不一样了。”宋鸿源忽然说。  
“我叫你来这是因为许昕那家伙的占有欲太强了，我不想引发你们之间的战争，我讨厌那些复杂的东西，我宁可找个没人的地方晒太阳。”宋鸿源解释着方博上一个问题。  
高处的风肆无忌惮的掠过天台，方博觉得他伸手就能碰到云彩，但是他眼前的宋鸿源却忽然遥不可及。  
“我没办法和你解释我所看到和经历的，我开始的时候不安的，我们是从小长到大的朋友，兄弟，像是双胞胎一样长大，我们一起上幼儿园 小学中学大学，不分彼此，我们认识同样的人，吃着一样的饭，看着一样的景色。直到那天，我一个人见到了经历了一切，回来之后我怎么和你解释呢，你还生活在原来的世界里，学生，身边有你的恋人，一切都没有变化，但是在我的这边却已经天翻地覆。这不是谁的错，我只是没办法把我的经历共享给你。或者从那天开似乎我们的路已经开始分岔，但是我仍然想告诉你接下来的话。”  
宋鸿源回头看着方博“我有了一个女朋友。”  
方博觉得自己终于听懂了宋鸿源最后说的内容。“谁？什么时候。”  
“不能说。”宋鸿远回头有点害羞又甜蜜的笑了：“她不让我说，但是，总有一天你们会见面的。”他朝方博挤了一下眼睛。“另外你是不是也太刻板了，因为我过的不开心就冷落许昕，怎么我要是死了你也不活了？”风吹过宋鸿源的头发，强烈的鼓动着他衣服的下摆，方博立马站起来，“你别说这些。”  
“方博，”他的好朋友忽然严肃的看着他，“我们都会死的，对不起，这是个剧透，但是是绝对正确的，但不是现在。”宋鸿源漫不经心的抻了一个懒腰，“我有一个人在我身边，她就像我的太阳一样。”他回头冲着方博笑得松弛又懒散：“别为我瞎操心，我还没有那么虚弱。”

张超看着崔庆磊发过来的照片，觉得整个南港的奇葩他都见识了，真的什么人都有，瘦骨嶙峋的瘾君子，脏兮兮的嬉皮士，颓废不堪的长发艺术家，他快速的按动鼠标，终于在一张照片上停住了。  
他剪了短了金色的长发，但是鼻环和唇钉还明显的在，张超马上把照片发给了王励勤，过了很久，王励勤回复了一个名字 赛巴斯蒂安。  
那个保加利亚人巴斯克的男朋友。  
张超马上坐直了身子，盯着上面几行字：这人不是回德国了吗？他挑挑眉毛，伤疤也费力的抽动一下---他回来干什么？

小雅从北区的半山公寓下来爬上了自己的车，“那个德国人不声不响的回来绝对有鬼，要不是咱们看得紧，现在都不知道。哪来的消息？”  
“不知道。”司机干巴巴的说。  
“波尔和奥恰洛夫那里绝对还有其他的信息来源？”小雅盯着那个公寓橙色的灯光说道。  
“穿制服的人？”司机启动了车。  
“除了那个。”  
“那是另一群穿制服的人。”司机望向后视镜看着小雅，小雅表情带着冰冷的愉悦，他前倾身子凑到司机的耳边：“比如说警校？”  
司机转了个弯：“我只是偶尔经过他们的办公室听到里面传来了一个人大声训斥警校学员的声音，被训斥的人叫宋鸿源，就是南港救猫的那个。”


	15. 67-70章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大三开始  
> 昕博关系紊乱  
> 刘孔分裂加剧  
> 巴斯蒂回归，将信交给张超  
> 马龙得知枪的真相，北区酒吧打工  
> 水谷隼失控  
> 闫森透露为了南港爆炸案中牺牲的卧底报仇  
> 黑恶魔烟卷出现   
> 李队长出场  
> 张继科许昕与闫森在会所相见  
> 斯蒂出场  
> 张煜东和张超合作加深  
> 浪人组深追 南港抢劫案

A prisoner A lover A letter  
年轻人是这个世界的礼物。  
年轻的心脏会不知疲惫的为了某个人一直跳跃，为了一个句话会汩汩流血，会忽然淘气的因为谁的话语而停跳一拍，然后再拼命的雀跃起来。爱和恨都带着阳光味道的疾风，势不可挡呼啸而来。  
宋鸿源沉浸在医生消毒水味道的世界里，那个世界像是罩上了肥皂泡一样，在白天光彩夺目在夜晚安全幽静带着独特的香气。  
他第一次真正的爱上一个人，皮肤的纹路里都流动着幸福。  
方博看到自己的朋友渐渐远离自己，或者他们渐渐的远离彼此，他意识到这不是什么坏事，他们仍然是最好的朋友，只是他们都在忙着体验对方给不了的生活，他们忙着成为一个大人，然后再次见面的时候他们会更从容更聪明的分享彼此的体验，和感悟，成为见证彼此改变的老友。  
快要准备大三的实习地点了，许昕自然跟随张继科的脚步很快定了去总局，但是方博没有办法，不是说他成绩差，只是没有好到能进总局的程度，前例只有张继科而已。  
夏天的傍晚许昕跳到花坛上和他说：“我是谁啊，能文能武，天生下来想要的全部会得手的许昕啊，怎么会有危险。”  
方博忽然有点怕，怕许昕跑的太快，飞的太高，他看到的风景对于自己都是想象以外的世界。  
他才知道，爱情这种东西会带来各种情绪，其中就有患得患失和不安全。  
宋鸿源在一夜之间就变成了另一个模样，许昕是不是也会在一夜之间面目全非？在自己看得不到的地方。  
“许昕，你觉得你和我看到是一样的东西吗？”方博忽然问道站在花坛上滔滔不绝的许昕。  
其实在方博消失之后，许昕仔细回想过很多他们之间他觉得奇怪的细节，比如说那个黄昏，方博忽然问他这个没有结果的问题。  
他从来没有想过，也不打算考虑，他想的只是去总局然后也租一个房子和方博在一起。  
就这样。  
所以那个时候的才大三的许昕很恼火，他觉得自己描绘的未来，他的热情，他的真心都被方博这个可有可无的问题浇灭了，他不知道方博被什么绊住了，他是抓住了方博的手，但是方博似乎没有和他往一个方向努力。  
“你这是什么问题？”他记得他当时登时冷了脸。  
“我就问问。”记忆里方博的声音带着一点回声，当时的表情也是模糊的，或者他当时垂着脑袋。  
“你问的是什么问题，我从来没有想过。”他不停的后悔不应该这么说，他应该更有耐心一点。  
“那当我没有问可以了吧？”方博当时应该是生气了。  
“方博。”他站了起来，低头看着他：“我发现我越来越不懂你了。”  
方博的表情已经模糊了，他消失了太久，所有都变得暧昧不清，但是他记得方博生气了，他也生气了，然后他就气呼呼的跑去了张继科和马龙的家里。  
本来他也可以像他们俩一样平静安逸的生活，和自己喜欢的人，在同一个屋檐下，他从总局回来，方博也会像马龙一样走过来接过他的包，然后一样的坐在桌子上吃晚饭，度过夜晚，等待黎明。  
他忘记问了，方博想要什么样的生活。他也忽略了，方博还没有去过张继科的家，他不知道张继科和马龙是怎么样在一起。  
那个时候的他的确和方博看到的是不一样的东西。

刘国梁在天台上等孔令辉，等着说服他，不要再纠缠ittf。孔令辉没有到，晚上的时候他才知道他正忙着在南港突击检查，没有和任何人报备，他私自行动，然后收获了几个集装箱的外国家电。  
“你在玩火。”刘国梁再一次看到孔令辉的时候警告道。  
“我在工作。”孔令辉僵着表情说。  
刘国梁气鼓鼓的走回了自己的办公室，经过王励勤的提醒他重新排查了自己办公室的各个角落，他已经发现一枚窃听器，一团黑色的云已经笼罩在自己的头上，他不知道谁来过，学校里的每一个人都有可能来过这，从孔令辉到打扫清洁的工人。想到这他不寒而栗。

“他们最近的日子不好过。”水谷隼和旁边的喽罗说道，那个人抽着烟正眼都懒得给他，他们现在的工作是看守南港众多仓库之一，什么ittf和缉私局的局势，什么警校里有没有监控器这个轮不到自己来考虑。但是小雅大摇大摆的巡查完他们的仓库之后，水谷隼脸上的阴气又重了几分，喽罗决定还是不要招惹这个在半山腰坠落的人为好，这人充满了危险。  
“你听到我说话了吗？”水谷隼不满意对方满不在乎的态度。  
对面的男人回头看了他一样，懒洋洋的点点头，表示自己听到了，这个夜晚太安静了，似乎连蝉都绕过了他们的窗前。  
“他们绝对恨死孔令辉了，那个不按道理出牌，只知道一根筋查他们的缉私局长。”  
“哦。”喽罗吸取了教训绝对给他一点回应，这个偏执自负又少了一条腿的人很危险。他能在这个混乱和危险的南港活下来就是因为懂得识别危险的人以自保。  
“你说如果我能除掉他的话，会不会有机会？”  
“诶？”那人抬起头看水谷隼，带着提防和怀疑，  
那个阴沉的夜晚，气压低沉，湿度很大，伤口开始隐隐的疼，疼痛从水谷隼的下肢不停的通过神经传送到周身，每一次都提醒他的失败和狼狈，他无力抵挡的同时生出了没办法发泄的愤怒，天上被乌云盖的结结实实，没有一点明亮的缝隙。  
“天，好像要下雨了。”

张超在巷子的角落等了一会，一个废弃的咖啡店门口的屋檐下，没有等到王励勤来，雨点先打了下来，巨大雨点开始稀稀拉拉的一颗一颗砸下来，瞬间变得绵密而急速，强大的气流涌来，夹着湿润的风，街边的报纸绊在电线杆上，没办法前进，泥土的气息进入鼻腔；  
“你有没有见过郝帅。”他听到一把黑伞底下传来熟悉的声音，一个奇怪的问题。  
“没有。”  
“他也在查南港新建起来的教会，我以为。”  
“我不会再出现他面前，永远不会。”张超在雨声中说，声音都变得湿漉漉绵软无力。  
“那个德国人忽然出现是为了什么？”王励勤没有浪费时间，  
“他已经不相信ittf的人了，他这次是为了巴斯克来的。”  
“哼，不可能。”  
“别这样，对咱们他是个恶棍杀人犯，但是对于那个德国人说那人是他的爱人，救自己爱的人，天经地义。”  
“即使他犯法了？”  
“警察大人，你这个问题，和我这个暴力伤人的通缉犯还有新出炉的抢劫犯说不着。这个。”张超递过一个信封装在一个密封的袋子里。“我跟了小雅一个夏天，这个应该是南港所有ittf的地图。留着日后有用。里面还有一份信。”  
“信？”  
“德国人给我的复写版，他说他是在他的一把吉他里发现的，是巴斯克在入狱之前写的，和咱们想的一样，那把枪的故事，是ittf编的。德国人拿这个想和咱们交换。”  
“你是怎么拿到的？？？”王励勤的声音忽然提高了，他明白这封信的重要。  
“你别管。我有我的办法，德国人已经不相信ittf了，他知道巴斯克是一枚弃子，他也知道他这次回国会被ittf的人盯上搞不好自己也会死，但是他仍然回来了，决定不管如何他要用这封信和警方做个交换，如果能派上用场，他希望巴斯克可以减刑。话我已经带到了，剩下的你们自己看着办。”  
张超走进了雨幕之中。  
Hints

我们看到的不是一样的世界。  
马龙听懂了，而张继科没有懂。  
马龙在打工，张继科是知道的，在北区的一个酒吧，张继科也知道，张继科还曾经偷偷去过，但是很不巧，他去的时候，ittf的人没有在，看来就是个普通的酒吧。  
马龙没有特意的去找，那天他透过昏暗的灯光看到小雅那张很具特色的面孔时候，他兜兜转转又回到了那个圈里，如果有命运这种玩意，那它已经抛出了一个线头，19岁的马龙背对着张继科悄悄的拾起来。  
一直相安无事，马龙长相温和会待人接物，人也机灵，装傻的时候装傻，聪明的时候聪明，会对巡视的警察打太极拳，他见过几次陈玘和一次邱贻可，庆幸张继科身边的人他只见过许昕和方博。他和小雅说了两次简短的对话，大体就是问你是哪的人，在哪里上学，马龙小心翼翼的回答，还隐隐约约的说自己是个缺钱的穷小子，希望能干大事挣大钱，小雅晃动着酒杯里的冰块，嘎啦嘎啦的碰撞着玻璃杯，低头笑了几声，然后就钻进包厢了。  
“那个德国人回来了。”小雅大模大样的坐在沙发上之后，立刻两个女孩坐在了他的怀里，就是被磁铁吸引的钉子一样迅速准确。  
马龙被店长叫去，手里多了个托盘，伏特加，龙舌兰，柠檬，土耳其红茶，还有几碟不同产地的盐，“你知道他们怎么舔盐吗？”店长邪恶的冲着马龙笑了一下，马龙摇摇头，店长呵呵的低下头：“以后有你见识的。”  
“他是有目的的，”小雅的摩挲着女孩的皮肤，凉凉润滑的触感，他的指尖在上边流连忘返。  
马龙端着杯子走在黑暗又幽长的走廊，脚下黑色的大理石被敲打出声音，不快不慢的节奏，偶尔有人会从门里走出来，马龙低头敬礼，稳稳的走向走廊最深的地方。他黑色的制服和走廊深处融为一体，除了脚步声，你很难分辨他了，偶尔可以看到一小段白色的脖颈皮肤。  
“你说他是不是知道巴斯克的事了？”司机忽然问道。  
小雅警惕的看了他一眼。“你知道的不少啊。”  
马龙走到门口，深吸了一口气，毕竟里面是小雅。  
“那把枪的事你也知道？巴斯克的那把枪。”小雅含含糊糊的打探司机。  
一瞬间脑子就像忽然短路的闸门，蹦出火光，他短暂的思考了一下，身体的惯性让他敲开了门，他是服务生，必须做服务生做的事。  
玻璃杯，各色的液体，暗色的灯，女孩子身上珠宝的反光，小雅抬头敷衍的笑容，司机紧张蜷曲的手指，地板上自己俯身的影子。  
等到马龙再从暗色的走廊尽头走进大堂的灯光中之后，他发现自己额头已经都是汗了。  
为什么还会这么震惊呢？他靠在厕所的墙上，早就知道枪的事有猫腻，他看过报告的，不可能是巴斯克认识的哪个人随便的人杀了当时的卧底。  
但是自己想是一回事，真真切切的听到又是另一回事。

怎么才能制造炸弹呢？网络上有无数种办法，你可以在任何一个网络商店中买到，波士顿那次是用的高压锅，钉子，带着锋刃的金属，在重压之下扎进街上欢呼的人群中，血肉横飞。

许昕吻上了方博，上一次争吵他们谁都没有再提及，没有人道歉，也没有人指责，他们俩都小心翼翼的粉饰两个人之间的太平，不是不在乎，是没有什么力气再争吵了。  
两个人都进入了新的环境，实习生活不比在学校里，上次吵架的事就在繁忙中遮掩过去了。  
许昕和方博租了一间房子，在总局附近，离方博工作的地点也不远，许昕按照张继科的法子搬了出宿舍，但是方博仍然会回学校，他们一致同意，如果两个人同时搬出去，难免太让人怀疑，尤其搬入了一个地址，所以他和许昕的时间就是下班和熄灯的空隙。  
这一天的傍晚，许昕一边解开上班穿的衬衫一边把方博挤在房间的角落，手上摩挲着方博的线条，他们交往了一年多了，彼此的气息和接吻的习惯都一清二楚。许昕知道他再折磨一会方博的腰线，方博会不耐烦的自己撕掉上衣，然后是许昕的腰带。  
咣，腰带的金属头砸到地板上，许昕把方博按在床上，陷进去一大块，许昕用膝盖撑开方博的双腿，许昕吻上方博露在空气中的粉红色的皮肤，许昕粗暴的把方博翻了个个，许昕一路吮舔到方博的脖子，许昕听到方博说，不要留印子，我还要回宿舍。许昕没有回应，手指伸进里他两腿之间，早就准备好的潮湿的洞穴欢迎着他。  
他伏在方博身上，两个人大汗淋漓，只需要反复的重复一个单一的动作就可以和方博一起坠入瑰丽斑斓的梦境，浑身的神经都舞动起来，方博的呻吟是最好的旋律，他的声音，从嘴唇，到舌头，到了鼻腔，最后是没有章法的交响，他们交合的地方鼓着节奏，方博咬住枕头的一角，呜咽着高潮，许昕伏在他身上大口喘气，他从后面抱住方博，任自己的一部分停留在他人的身体里。  
忽然间，许昕看到自己恋人肩头一块不大不小的胎记，深色的，不规则的图案，像是一个不小心甩出的墨点，只有在这样的情形下才会被发现的身体的秘密。  
那天晚上，方博没有回寝室。  
“我爱你。”许昕忽然说道，方博在他的怀了打了个颤，这是他们之间有人第一次提爱。方博觉得鼻子发酸，鼻翼抖了几下，他亲吻了搂着自己的手臂，“我也是。”  
“但是我有时候不知道你在想什么，方博。”许昕手臂增加了几分力气，  
过了一会，方博叹了口气，掰开他的手臂翻过身，对着许昕

然后方博说了什么？许昕忽然睁开眼睛，他忘了，手抚上脸，挡住懊悔和受伤的表情，他忘了。

这样的炸弹可以炸死那个巡视的缉私局局长吗？水谷隼打量着自己的作品，他上上下下反反复复的看着，眼睛里冒着谨慎又疯狂的光，似乎他的未来都被他面前的这个丑陋的玩意决定了。

“水谷隼早就完了，那个疯子张超没有杀了他，但是他更残忍的毁了他。不值得再提。”小雅低头舔着女孩锁骨处散好的盐，然后仰头干了一杯龙舌兰，然后又把脸埋在另一个女孩的脖颈住，他黑色的头发垂在女孩的皮肤上，痒痒的惹得对方痴痴的笑了几声。

“但是。”小雅的眼睛在头发的缝隙之中看着旁边的司机：“他疯了，要好好盯着他，不行的话就一了百了。”  
“波尔喜欢他，说留着他。”  
小雅不说话了，他又喝下第二杯，把多余的话都咽了下去。  
“总之，麻烦的不是水谷隼，麻烦的是新来的闫森。”隔了很久，小雅重新开口。

张继科回家之后就告诉他许昕被分配到王励勤手下的消息：“王励勤真是命好，去年刚因为巴斯克案升了一级，他手下的小李也上去了，正是缺人的时候来了个许昕，都是能干的人。”张继科在餐桌上滔滔不绝，马龙小口抿着茶不说话，他的脸在热气之后，模模糊糊。  
“你不舒服吗？”张继科放下筷子摸了摸他的额头，“感冒了？”  
“啊。”马龙不置可否。  
张继科走到浴室去烧水，“赶紧泡个澡发发汗，睡觉吧，你最近打工太累了。”  
“是啊，太累了。”马龙附和着。

No Emergency  
北区是山里，阴气重，闫先生可要当心。  
这个是奥恰洛夫给他的建议，闫森看着半山别墅群上的星星点点的灯火戏虐的牵动了嘴角，他不记得当时他怎么回答的了，他只是觉得：很无聊。  
有话不能直说，提防所有人，很无聊，所以人生其实一件很无聊的事情，女孩们在各个房间努力的工作，他的工作就是保证她们的工作顺利进行。所以现在他没有任何事情。  
很久没有联系张超了，他偶尔看到小雅越来越差的脸色知道张超做的很好，他是个能干的人，或者天生是个能干坏事的，没有人比他还那么善于破坏既有的法则和规矩了，他对着沉闷的夜空吐出一股烟，幽蓝色雾化开。  
张超和自己一样，天生的坏人，不过，他歪歪脑袋替自己开脱：可能不是因为他和张超坏，只是因为他们都是很容易觉得无聊的人。

是他找到了王励勤，当时他还是个小警察---一样很无聊，坚守着被法律书写的正义，比他高很多，态度平和却充满的困惑和怀疑，  
“我没有听懂，你的意思是？”  
“我来做线人，帮你们查ittf。”  
“我们为什么要查ittf？”小警察摘下了帽子不解的擦了擦汗，在阳光下眯着眼睛看着前面的飞扬跋扈的小个子。  
“你听我的，慢慢的你就知道为什么你们警察在查ittf了。”  
闫森跳到公园的长椅上，蹲在上面和王励勤说，用夹着烟的手指着他：“但是，你不能命令我，我不是你的下属，你不能强迫我，我有我自己的做法，还有。。。”他挠挠下巴一时没有想上来, “还有一条我没有想好，先留着。”  
小警察低着头看着蹲在长椅上的人，他脏兮兮的，身上浓重的烟味，眼睛里透着机谨和狡猾。  
良久后  
“好。”

他还真是好说话，闫森盯着几辆高级车开走的灯光，下属敲门进来说哪个包间已经空了，要把姑娘们送回他们的宿舍，闫森坐在沙发上轻轻点头表示自己知道了，下属朝着他的背影鞠躬了一下就走了。

看来是水谷隼带过的人，闫森有点讨厌这个鞠躬，他冲着阳台外的夜空皱了一下眉毛，也没有追究。  
ittf里面，人来了又走，不是死了就是进了监狱，留下了一堆没办法消化的小喽罗也不奇怪，他自己当年就是被留下的小喽罗之一。  
小警察步步高升，成了现在的主任，他想随着思绪想一会，又被急促的敲门声打断了。  
“怎么了？”彻底不耐烦了。  
“警察的，例行检查。”  
张继科站在大厅里，看着这个俱乐部黑色和红色 银色最为主色的墙壁，远处还挂着一张画，他也没心思看。心里腹诽着自己这又是白跑一趟。

“请问？”闫森从暗色的走廊里走出来，看着张继科和他身后几个更年轻的警察，  
“例行检查。”张继科冷着脸说，他穿着还算崭新的制服，笔挺的站在大厅中心。  
“请便。” 闫森忽然觉得可能当年王励勤好像也是这个年纪。一丝不苟的，对自己的职业充满了敬畏和尊重，一样的热血和单纯。  
张继科和来的几个新人晃了一圈没有任何的异常，打了个招呼就走了。  
说完请便之后就坐回阳台的闫森已经两次被打断了思路就没有闲心回忆往事了，警察来的频度正常，没有特别奇怪的地方，一切在平稳的进行中，就是有点无聊。

“一切正常。”张继科收了线。

“一切正常。”李队长对着王励勤说。  
王励勤点点头，走回办公室，打开保险柜，看着德国人带回来的那份信找不到合适用的地方，他把信小心的放到公文包里，准备拿去刘国梁家。  
不知怎么想到了他上次见闫森的情景。一年多以前了吧，他刚刚升职的时候，

在一条巷子里，闫森坐在驾驶位，王励勤坐在后面。  
“接下来我会很忙，可能不能直接见你了。” 闫森先是有点吃惊，但是随后从这后视镜看王励勤耸耸肩表示无所谓。  
“如果这件事真的能抓到巴斯克，我们没准。”  
“不可能，小警察。”闫森转过头看着王励勤笑得像个孩子一样无邪。“不可能这么简单，我以为你会懂呢。”他马上又摇摇头像一个饱经世事的老人。  
“最后，我能再问你一个问题吗？”王励勤意识到可能这次就是最后见到闫森了。  
“恩。”闫森点点头，他点了一支烟，在封闭的车厢里，过了一会，烟雾缭绕。  
“你为什么愿意当线人。”王励勤在烟雾里问。  
闫森沉默了很久，然后笑了：“你可真沉得住气，这么多年了，才想起来问。”  
王励勤专心的等答案，  
闫森飞快的看了一眼后视镜，看到的是王励勤一贯认真的表情，就清了清嗓子：  
“如果我走运的话，这是我最后一次见你了，你知道大约十年前南港那次大爆炸吧，”  
“知道。”  
闫森抽着烟悠悠的回忆道，“声音好大啊，当时我就在南港附近，在等一个人，那人说好了陪我去买游戏。我在书店门口。我记得那天是个周四，很无聊，走在街上的人都没精打采的，我呢，人没有等来等到是南港那传来的巨响，开始我以为地震了呢，之后是消防车和警车的笛声，这在南港不新鲜，谁也不在意。”他抻了个懒腰 “当天晚上就说死了多少多少警察，谁干的，电视里的新闻，我没在意过，唯一在意的是那人失约了，他从来不失约，男人要信守诺言，这是他说过的话。”  
烟雾不断的从前方飘过来，熏的王励勤想打开车窗，但是他知道他不能，而且他和闫森都知道，如果没有太特殊的事他们没什么机会见面了，最后一次，闻就闻吧，他对自己说。  
“那次大爆炸啊，改变了很多人，比如刘国梁躲进了学校，比如那个人再也没陪我买过游戏，几天之后他就被南港的海里打捞起来，比如我现在坐在这里和你讲这些糟心事。所以，我要报仇，对我来说这是最大的正义。就这么简单。”  
闫森不是警察，进入ittf顺理成章，如果不是他在南港看到那具尸体，他不会做线人，更不会走到现在，那个人是他的敬仰的人，虽然当时他只是个毛头小子，那个人已经是威风八面的大人了，是他教会了他怎么开枪，怎么打架，怎么在地狱一样的地方保护自己，教会了他男人要想信守诺言。  
“我擅自的把他当作自己的大哥，擅自的决定要报仇，擅自的把我的人生和他纠缠在一块，因为除此之外的事，都很无聊。” 闫森掐灭了烟头，最后总结着。

王励勤掏出一包烟，和闫森的一样，市面上很难买到的荷兰烟，灰色的包装，椰子味的，他拿出一只倒插在烟盒里，  
“这叫许愿烟。”记忆里闫森突然说道，他头发很短，笑嘻嘻的说。“这个也是那个人教我的，我以前不知道他的愿望是什么，当我知道的时候现在他也不在了，我替他许个愿。”  
其实这个烟的味道并不难闻，甜甜的，烟雾窜出来的时候王励勤再一次想到。  
被扔到桌子上的烟盒印着一个小魔鬼的样子。张牙舞爪。  
“王主任。”李队长突然出现在门口。他闻到烟味先皱了皱鼻子，王励勤慌忙的掐灭的烟：“怎么了？”  
“我明天要请半天假，家里有点事。”  
王励勤知道自己的属下家里有个不太正常的弟弟，隔三差五会弄出点乱子，便点点头，：“你放心的去吧。”  
李队长感谢的看了他一眼，刚要离开又似想起什么一样：“王主任，您还是少抽点吧，毕竟身体要紧。”

“今天就到这吧，大家都辛苦了。”张继科放下电话和大家说，许昕在人群里心不在焉的玩着手机。  
“你干什么呢？”回家的路上张继科不满意的问他。  
“没事。”许昕把手机揣回兜里，“你说我们这么每天查有用吗？”  
“没用。”张继科很快的回答，  
“那为什么还要定期的来，一点意义都没有，对方明显是有备无患。”  
“我也不知道，王励勤让查就查呗，我觉得我每次来都是一个程序，在大厅等他们的负责人出现，那个最后出来的小个子，然后巡视一圈，给王励勤大哥电话说个一切正常。就完了。”  
许昕点点头，“一点意思也没有，完全在浪费我的时间。” 因为它占用的正好是方博从下班到他会寝室的时间段。  
“以前就有这个检查吗？”  
“没有，最近才加上的，不知道怎么了，而且不止这一家很多家我们都要查，我和你说，咱们已经在做扫黄的工作了。李队也觉得奇怪。”  
许昕在风里拉了拉衣服觉得莫名其妙。“浪费这个时间干什么。”  
“感觉就是为了告诉王励勤一句：一切正常。”张继科也莫名其妙。  
他们在路口分开，各自回家，各自见到白天想见的人，然后静静的等待黑夜和黎明。

邱贻可回到家里就听到陈玘在打呼噜，最近南港和中街风平浪静他的呼噜声的节奏都稳了几分，邱贻可冲了个澡就爬到床上，脑袋刚挨到枕头陈玘就不耐烦的翻了个身，嘟囔道：“你最近身上的劣质香水味熏人，快去洗澡。”  
“我都洗完了。”邱贻可嘻皮笑脸的往陈玘身上凑。被陈玘回身一脚挡住了距离：“那就再洗一个。”他忽然瞪大了眼睛命令道。  
RUN!

凌晨的三点的街道，安静，还有一点繁华褪去后的疲惫，她没有穿鞋，她只有高跟鞋，根本不能用来跑步，她跑出了那条街，周围几个醉汉冲着她的身姿吹着口哨，她黑色的卷发在冷风中飘荡起来，一切是事物都朝着她逆袭而来，路灯，垃圾桶，广告牌，她瘦小的影子在湿漉漉的地面上被拉长又缩小，恐惧，害怕，后悔，又筋疲力尽，当后面追来一台车的时候她知道一切都结束了，那辆车带着一阵黑色的风急急的停了下来，

她滑倒了，躺在湿漉漉的地面上，冰凉的让她打颤，一个身影从车上下来，然后是车门被关上的闷响，在她听来像是枪管里射出子弹一样的声响，她护住自己的眼睛，朦胧中看着车灯前面一个身影袭来，她在他的阴影之下。

一切都完了。

闫森冰冷的看着这个逃跑的女孩，她还穿着睡裙，在午夜的街头瑟瑟发抖，她浅色的眼睛里都是恐惧，而他是恐惧的源头，他是她的牢笼和死神，在这个街头，她被骗到的异国的午夜的街头，他的脸可能是她看到的最后的风景，他说的话可能是她在这个世界上听到的最后的声音，他的行动可能是她向往自由的后果，他忽然觉得自己有了一种权力，一种掌控人生死自由的权力，他皱了皱眉毛，不可否认的是，当你可以掌握一个不相干人的生死的时候那种巨大的权力会带来愉悦和胆战心惊。

他杀过那么几个人，但是都是在生死相搏中，他自认为他的每颗子弹都是带着自卫的正义，但是现在不同，他衣装整齐，穿着保暖，身后有自己的车，口袋里有电话，电话里还有可以求救的人，手里有自己的武器，但是她，只是倒在地上衣不遮体孤独无助的影子。渺小到，他抬一个手指头就会从这个世界上彻底抹去的影子。

枪口抬高一寸吧。

“别怕。”

那个影子忽然愣了一下，不明白这句话后面的真正含义。

“你听的懂我说话吗？”闫森慢慢的问她。

她点点头。仍然捂着脸，颤抖着接受死亡。

“你能保证以后再也不出现在这里吗？”

她愣住了，手蓦然的放下了，迎着车灯，她还是看清了闫森的脸--她们的看守，地狱的恶犬。

恶犬蹲了下来，保持他们视线的平视，“你能保证以后再也不出现在这里吗？”

她拼命的点头，

“你叫什么？”

“stuti。”

“斯蒂？好的，听我说斯蒂，如果你想跑就跑吧，不要回头，也不要回来，跑吧，我不会帮你，也不想杀了你，就当我今天晚上从来没有失眠过，也没看过你跑出去的身影，跑吧，越远越好，再也不要回来，你也没见过我，跑吧。”

一条繁华的冷街，路灯一盏一盏发亮，一个辆黑色的跑车调转了方向疾风一样消失了，一个瘦小的影子在湿漉漉的街上继续奔跑。

她记住了那个人的脸，记住了他说的话，跑吧，越远越好，跑吧。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 71-74

And we all falling apart  
He who fights too long against dragons becomes a dragon himself

南港，城郊，废墟

 

“你是谁？”少年在沾满血渍的车座上看着她。

斯蒂穿着车上留下的无主的外套看着孩子说：“我，不是坏人。”

“我没有问你是不是坏人，我在问你是谁，为什么在我家？”

“这是你家吗？” 斯蒂打量这两废旧的货车，驾驶舱的玻璃已经粉碎，座位上都是血迹和不知名的液体痕迹，后面的货舱处勉强算是个遮风挡雨的地方。

“你的爸爸妈妈呢？”

那个小个子的嘴角耷拉下去一瞬马上坚毅的抿紧：“和你没有关系。”

他亮出手里的弹弓：请你离开我家，否则我就。。。

斯蒂没有动，她跑了一晚，她太累了。

“你不害怕嘛？” 孩子看着她，手没有放下。

“我没其他得放去，你看得出来我是外地人，有人在追杀我。”

“我爸爸说过，外地人都不是好东西，都是来抢我们工作的！” 手抬高了几分。

“那你爸爸呢。”

“。。。”

九月的雨就刷刷的砸下来，货车的车厢被砸的叮咚作响，树林里漂浮着雨点和水汽化成烟雾，雨像子弹一样砸到树枝上，一些秋叶不堪重负的被击落，雨滴和树叶簌簌的飘散到泥土里，雁群忽闪着翅膀青色的天。

一个废弃的铁箱子里，一个衣冠不整的妓女和满脸泥土的少年对峙着看望着彼此。

“你可以待着这里直到天晴。”

最后少年放下了手里的弹弓。坐到了货车箱的一角，从口袋里掏出一堆罐头和几个面包。

女人咽了咽口水。

他恶狠狠的看着她：这些是我的，这里是我的！

“我没有争抢的意思。”

过了一会，少年看了她一眼撇过去一盒罐头。

“看你可怜。”

一夜没有吃饭的女人急不可耐的拉开了铝盒，她就这脏兮兮的手指扣出了一块肉吞了进去，指甲缝里都是油腻。

“吃了我的饭就要给我干活。”少年看着她狼吞虎咽的样子笑了一下。

他终于看到一个比他还可怜，还狼狈还不成人形的人，他忽然觉得这一天似乎是个很好的开始。

 

“不给糖就捣蛋。” 脏兮兮的少年敲开了张超的门。天气越来越冷了，那个半个地下室住着的确是不快，于是他在城郊的丛林里找到了个废弃的平房，起码每天有阳光能照进来，驱赶深秋的湿气和森林里飘过来的晨雾。

少年看到张超出现在门口着实吓到了，他就一个人，穿着脏兮兮的衣服，破烂的塑料桶应该是在街上捡来的，看到那个凶神恶煞的人一抖，

张超扔掉了烟卷，蹲下来，“你自己来的？”

“嗯。。。”少年往后退了几步，眼睛里充满了防备，步子已经迈了出去准备随时跑开，

这里长大的孩子生下来就带着一种机敏和察言观色的本领。

“你朋友呢？” 张超柔声问起，自从那个司机被抓住之后他安分了一段时间没有联系张煜东和崔庆磊，他不记得这是隔了多久他第一次和一个人说话。

“他，他们就在街角等我。” 他一边后退仍然戒备的看他撒了个谎，他的旧衣服颤巍巍，上边都是汗味和泥土，他应该是住在没有热水的地方，只是为了能讨要一点吃的，他唯唯诺诺的看着张超，生怕惹怒了这个可怕的大人，这是生长在暴力家庭的孩子独有的长处。

这样的谨慎和小心让张超在一瞬间有点心疼他。

也只是一瞬而已。

他猛地钳住少年的手臂，然后把他甩到到墙角：“你来作什么？谁派你来的？”

少年的手臂似乎在下一秒就会被捏碎。

“我，我就是来看看有没有什么东西。”

张超从他身上搜出了个弹弓还有些开锁的工具，仍然没有放开他：“就你一个人？”

少年揉着已经没有知觉的手臂赌气不吭声，张超刚要再动手。

“就我一个人。” 他仰起头，一副英勇就义的悲壮，和孤注一掷的胆气。

张超有点赞赏的笑了一下。

 

过了几分钟他就把那个少年和斯蒂一起抓紧了自己的平房里。

“就你们两对吧？”

两个人被绑的结实扔在沙发上，张超在他们面前来回踱步问道

他们点点头，今天实在是倒霉，往常他们结伴去一些贫民窟的平房里打劫一些独居的老人，也不为别的。只为搞到一些零钱和冰箱里现成的食物而已。

这么长时间从来没有失手过，直到今天碰到了张超。

张超早就知道只是两个可怜的人来闯空门或者抢几个钱度日而已，顾虑早就打消了，但无奈他最近实在是太无聊了，好不容易抓到两个人就啰嗦了一段时间。

他终于决定放开他们后还好心的给了他们一些吃的和钱：“今天多谢了。” 牵动了嘴角和脸上的刀疤，笑得很顽劣。

少年冲上来要打他被斯蒂拦住了，接着斯蒂就被张超抓住了。

"喂！你他妈给我放开她！" 少年又扑了过来被张超毫不费力一只手挡住然后拽着他营养不良的胳膊摔在地上。他现在第一次露出认真的眼神，抓住斯蒂的破旧的外套："这衣服。。。你从哪来的？！”

那个是南港工会的制服，每个人都有，上边写着编号，而那个编号，是张超再熟悉不过的了。还有那辆车----

满身斑驳和血渍，歪歪扭扭的被遗弃在了树林的深处。

张超站在车旁边仰头看了半天，然后上车左左右右勘察了一下，在那个少年和女人异样的目光里。他跳下车左顾右望了半天。

“你们是不是缺钱？"

两个人同时的点了点头。

张超想了想，让斯蒂跟着他走到远离少年的地方：“今天晚上我想让你把这个车的位置告诉给一个警察。”

一听到警察斯蒂就要拒绝，但是被张超攥死了手臂动不了：“我答应你，会想办法让那个孩子有地方可去。怎么样？”

斯蒂困惑的打量张超了半天：“你说真的？你是谁？我为什么要相信你？”

张超愣住了。的确他没办法回答他，他是谁，他有什么值得让他们相信的呢？他早就不是那个穿着干净整洁的警察了，他是谁？他现在在做一件特别不符合自己身份的事情。

于是，他掏出腰间的枪，在斯蒂面前悄悄的指向那个少年：“如果你不去的话。” 然后他冲着斯蒂努努嘴。

斯蒂脸上的五官在同时凝固了，她踉踉跄跄的要走，又被张超制止了：“天黑再去。”

 

邱贻可最近一直被痕迹科的人虐来虐去，他要重启那个南港的抢劫案，现在又的只有几个脚印，车辙，尸体和被袭击的车都不见踪影。

“这种情况我们什么也搞不来。当然车辙可以证明当时现场有两辆车，车的型号可以确定，但是同样车型的车在这里有成百上千台。”

Nagisa端着咖啡走进了实验室，冷冰冰的说：“对不起邱先生我没有什么可以帮您的。”

邱贻可贴上来讨好一样的问：“真的没有什么吗。这个案子对南港很重要，麻烦你。”

“所有南港来的警察都会这么说，但是到最后他们什么也干不成，我虽然年轻但是已经看了不少。您哄不了我。”Nagisa没有退后也没有向前，她在离邱贻可很近的距离说，眼睛都没有眨一下。

“妈的，冷酷的民族。”邱贻可出了大楼在吸烟处抽烟，上车了之后他看到陈玘的短信，说是今天要查车没时间吃饭了，让他自己弄一点。心情更差了。

所以当他下了车发现自己被人跟踪之后一个好脾气没有的把那个影子直径的甩撞到砖墙上，轰的一声，女人吃疼的叫了起来。邱贻可摸了摸她身上，没有任何武器才放开她。

“你是谁？”

“一个脸上有疤的男人让我给你看一样东西。”

张超那张脸突然的闪现，烟卷一扔：快带我去。

当那辆巨大的货车被完整的调回到警局的时候是一个冬天的中午，太阳晒得暖融融，邱贻可站在广场上，他的身影在货车和吊车的衬托下显得更小了，北风吹乱他的头发，嘴里的烟被一瞬间吹灭了，车辆被拖车拉到地下停车场的时候，他看到Nagisa穿着白制服全副武装的走过来，她身后是其他痕迹科的人，浩浩荡荡，直径走过了邱贻可连声招呼的都没有打。

邱贻可在下面听到他们趴在车里四处翻看，偶尔能听到几声埋怨：

证据严重被污染

什么都没有

什么都没有

被雨水洗掉了

每一句都是在敲击他的心，直到Nagisa突然兴奋的喊道："一枚弹壳！”

邱贻可跑到他们跟前：“弹壳?”

Nagisa再抬起头的时候恢复了冷酷和旁边的人说：记录 xxxx年 xx月 xx日 9：16 am 弹壳 发现人 Nagisa 位置：驾驶室，副驾驶座椅和饮料架夹缝中，麻烦拍照。取证。

然后在一通相机的闪光中Nagisa跳下了车：剩下是我们科室的工作了，请您先回去，这件事需要时间和耐心，否则所有的证据都可能指向一个错误的人或者结论。

然后邱贻可就被驱逐了。

 

他还有其他的事情要干，他手里有几千辆车要一个一个的盘查比对，陈玘说他是白花心思但是他仍然乐意帮助邱贻可，那天傍晚陈玘打过电话：“有一辆车，正好最近出事了。”

“什么？”邱贻可揉揉眼睛，

“这是个和你侄儿接触的好机会。”

“几个月前的确是有一个走私的案件，车辆是你说的，你问这个干什么？”

方博吃得嘴唇油亮亮的，两个人对着火锅吃得热火朝天。

邱贻可嘴里都是东西一半会说不出来话，他等了一会：“我在查去年南港的枪击案据说作案人就是开着这铃木货车，型号都对。而且他今年又沾了走私的伙计，我怀疑。”

“南港的货车有几个是干净的，光凭车辆的型号什么都说明不了对吧。”

方博倒是十分冷静。

“但是吧，有线索总比没有强，他是哪里的？ittf？总不会南港的吧。”

“哪里都不是，散碎的帮派，但是有点奇怪的是，里面的商品一部分都是ittf的货，我们怀疑他们抢了ittf然后运出去卖掉。”

邱贻可不说话了，南港那边几个仓库被劫了他早就听说过，而且犯人是个脸上有疤的人在大街小巷都传遍了，但是没想到连接到了方博这里，又拐弯抹角的联系到去年的枪击抢劫案。小雅为了这几个仓库差点人气了个倒仰。

他知道那个刀疤男是谁，也知道斯蒂说的刀疤男是谁，张超在干什么？王励勤在干什么？

方博自己吃的开心，中间看了几眼手机，许昕过来说今天还要检查几个俱乐部。

他就有点不乐意了，缓缓的放下筷子，没有回复许昕。每天他身上的香水味呛得他不行，他实在不理解为什么王励勤这么执着的让他们去那些地方检查然后说一句一切正常就回来了。

“许昕吗？”

“恩。”

“他最近忙什么呢？”

“不知道，说是检查什么会所之类的。”

邱贻可抬起头：“那个不是扫黄的事情吗？”

“我也不知道，他和张继科还有几个人隔几天就去，跑得可勤快了。”多少还是有点不满。

邱贻可听出来低头笑了起来：“陈玘也讨厌我身上的香水味，有的时候我会问问南港站街女问题，回来都是那个味道。”

“有的时候许昕身上有一股说不上什么的味道，有点像烟味，但是还甜甜的带着奶香。”

 

那就是香烟的味道！邱贻可带着一股火锅味去找王励勤求证，撞到了王励勤正在抽烟，就是甜甜的带着奶香的味道，黑色的盒子，上面画着个魔鬼：black evil

他看着银色的字样读出名字。

王励勤收起了烟盒。

“你找我干什么？”

“我们找到出事的车了。”

“我听说了。”

“还真的没有你不知道的事情。”邱贻可有点讽刺的说。“那你知道谁告诉的我吗？”

“不知道。”王励勤说的是实话。

邱贻可站着在他办公室走了几圈，看到外面的许昕和张继科没精打采的出门检查去了。还有李队长也往这个屋里看，生怕他们会打起来一样。

于是，邱贻可背对着玻璃窗，对着王励勤做了个手势：一个食指从眼睛处滑下去，画出了一道伤疤的样子。王励勤眼睛闪烁一下但是很快就恢复了镇定：“他啊。他还记得他是个警察啊。“

“你们怎么想的，为什么把他逼到这样，他最近在南港干的事你知道吧，打家劫舍的，如果是卧底，如果你还对他有点多年同事的感情你不应该眼睁睁的看着他越走越远。”

“什么远，什么近？” 王励勤打着哑谜，没有理会邱贻可，过了一会他大大方方的掏出烟盒，自己点上了，默默的抽起来一会，局促的办公室云雾缭绕，邱贻可也不说话，如果倒回几年以前他会冲过去拽着王励勤让他说清楚，但是现在他能静静等着火熄灭了之后，王励勤在烟雾里说：“我和你说一句实话：他已经辞职了，他已经不是警察了。这是南港那个持枪抢劫案之后他说的。”

“你说什么？“

烟雾慢慢变淡了，甜腻的烟味附着到他们的身上。

“ 他真的辞职了，南港内乱之后，他去打断了那个日本人的腿，他说，他不想有后路的活着。他现在是一个通缉伤害罪罪犯。”

王励勤从烟盒里抽出最后一根烟，是那根倒插在烟盒里的许愿烟，垂目看着烟卷的顶端伸进了跳跃的火焰之中，嘶的一声在安静的办公室听的真切，烟雾冲出来：希望他好自为之。

 

甜腻的味道在张超身上盘旋，他坐在自己的车里，后边是味道了来源：闫森。他很累的样子重重吐出一口烟：”所以说你碰到那个女人了？"

"她跑到南港来了。"

"她还挺能跑。"

"是你们的人对吧。"

闫森点点头，但是那天午夜街头发生了什么他没有兴致讲起。

"你不打算抓她吗？"

"你打算让我抓到她吗？"

张超笑了一下。"我就是告诉你一声：人还活着，在南港，你那丢了个人估计有的查。"  
"知道了。" 闫森谨慎的看着周围，最近小雅在找我的麻烦，以后就用无线电联系吧，如果是这种事情的话。

"她怎么能跑出去呢？"张超想不通："这几年你们没有丢过人啊。"

"我看不好她们。我总觉得我和她们，说真的，小雅和巴斯克可能都比我合适。我还是喜欢呆在南港。"闫森开始懒散的闲谈：”我不喜欢那帮隐形的客人，我也不喜欢那些穿着露骨的女人，我更不喜欢隔三差五就来的警察。”

“ 是王励勤的心思，他想让手下定期去看看你那边有没有乱子。估计他最开心的就是听到他的属下给他报告：一切正常的时候吧。说明你还安全。”

“所以我不喜欢。” 闫森不堪重负的揉搓着眉毛：“ 这种无所谓的矫情。矫情会害死人的，你比我懂。”

张超攥紧了方向盘。

 

那个晚上，斯蒂最先见到了张超，他说：车没了，你最近可以住在我那里，那个男孩会有人把他接到福利院，然后等待被需要的家庭收养，怎么样？

她咽了一口唾沫，点点头。

“怎么？舍不得吗？”

她摇摇头：“他太小了，他不应该活在着，他不应该在这里长大。”

张超呵呵笑了：“我就是在这里长大的。”

然后是来接那个少年的邱贻可。

少年反抗了很久，但是车已经被拉走了，他的家没有了，斯蒂对他说这是最好的安排，但是他仍然逃脱了邱贻可的双手，仰着头直勾勾的看着他：警察没有一个好人。你们杀了我的家人。就在南港着火的那晚。

邱贻可被那个少年的眼睛和语言瞬间打穿了，他当然记得那个南港着火的夜晚，他记得燃烧瓶，人群的反抗和野蛮的镇压，他记得无数人被抬了出去，无数人又拥挤进来。他身体还记得玻璃碎片扎进肉体的痛觉，在那个少年的目光下一切都鲜活起来，好像从来没有死去过一样。

从来没有死去的仇恨。

张超先出来拎着那个少年走向了树林深处，过了一会那个少年回来了，安安静静的坐上了邱贻可的车，他脸上亮晶晶的，眼泪沉重的让他抬不起头和斯蒂最后告别，他知道他再也见不到她了---他过去两个月的伙伴，一个他曾经最痛恨的外地人，他们在局促的车厢内相依为命，在这个混乱和危险的世界里，在他失去亲人之后，斯蒂突然出现了，和他一样狼狈，举目无亲，无依无靠的样子，突然间他的伤口好像没有那么疼了，他脑子除了已经去世的人出现了一个活着的人，他心里除了仇恨多了一点带有温度的东西，慢慢的盘绕着，那是和一个人同病相怜才会生长出来的羁绊。

不足为外人道的苦涩和温暖。

然而，车一旦启动，他知道那个刚刚生长出的的种子会被无情的碾死。他坐在车里，没有看到斯蒂哭成了泪人，很有他们国家特色的抱住了邱贻可求他要对他好一点，然后去拥抱了僵直的张超，她像忘记了张超是个多可怕的人一样：你一出现我们就都完蛋了。

她情绪激动到没有办法好好说话，张超僵直的被她抱着然后对邱贻可做了个让他快点走的手势，邱贻可没有动---被这两个人折腾的甚至没有办法好好和张超说一句什么，在他拽开车门的时候，他对着张超深深的看了好久，张超不耐烦的驱赶他。

但是他还是没有动，他依然看着他，王励勤的话依旧震动着他，他知道他们俩的分别应该不会在此刻，但是这个场面似乎就是预示着他要告别什么。张超再也不是警察，他已经独自走向了个未知又危险的命运，而他邱贻可毫无所察，无能为力，他把着车门，手指抠着车身，同样的，命运把他们撕扯开了，他们隔的不远但是伸出手再也够不到对方，喉结因为情绪而上下翻滚了一阵，邱贻可狠下心对着张超说：“王励勤让我告诉你：好自为之。”

张超被斯蒂搂的僵硬，听到王励勤的名字表情竟然生动了起来：“我讨厌那个人，你快走。”

“你没有什么要我和他说的吗？”邱贻可问他。

“没有。”

邱贻可发动了车开出一段之后才停了下来，他不能再开了，这样上主干道会很危险，那个少年默默的坐在他身边，无神的望着车外的世界。

“你有足够的理由恨我。”他缓缓的开口。

少年没有回头。

“对不起。”邱贻可说，“对不起，我没有办法保护你，没有办法保护那天的南港，没有办法保护我曾经的伙伴，我除了说对不起什么都做不了。”

他白白的哽咽很久但他不允许眼泪流出来，因为在今天这个晚上，谁都比他有资格哭泣。

“对不起。”

他长长舒了一口气，然后继续上路，隐藏在车流之中。

 

张超看着邱贻可的车渐渐开远，无奈的抚摸着斯蒂的后背：”你哭够了没，小心我拔枪。”

斯蒂这才放开了他，抽噎了一阵之后来开和张超的距离，看着那张诡异的脸：“你到底是谁？”

“你不害怕我么？”

“我害怕你，但是好像又不怎么害怕你。”

张超转身进了自己的屋子，留着门开着，斯蒂跟着走进门里在关上门之后她说：你和那个警官身上有同样的味道，甜甜的烟味，闫森身上也有。

 

小雅出生在伊斯坦布尔远方的一个小镇上，据他自己说在他离开家乡之前，他没有见过麦当劳是什么样的，然后他去了伊斯坦布尔，在酒吧里打工，因为一点男女关系的问题在手臂上留下了一道长长的刀疤，他珍视这道伤疤，因为这是男人的象征，是他那次没有逃跑的标志，是他第一次杀人的胸章。  
他喜欢谈论这段历史，证明了他的努力和成功。  
这样的人，奋斗和野心是他的动力也是他的原罪。  
他有希腊人一样俊朗的外表和黑色的头发，留着一点络腮胡，眼睛机敏的注意周围，似乎对什么都漠不关心，又能把任何事情收在眼底，他像一只行走在黑夜里的鱼，悠然自得，他的手指也在怀里的女人赤裸的皮肤上摸索，似乎她是他高价买来的洋娃娃。女人趴在他身上轻轻的说：“为什么你身上有一种烟味和甜味掺和的味道。他抚上那个女孩嘴说：“宝贝，你真是个聪明人。”

“他们现在在查南港的案子，邱贻可来过几次，但是据我所知你们和那个案子没有关系对吧。”  
越过一个背影是奥恰洛夫若有所思的脸，他回过神来，点点头：“我们确实不知道发生了什么，但是客观上来讲帮了我们大忙了啊，没有这个案子也没有那么顺利的搞走了张超。”  
“我听见王励勤和邱贻可说了，张超的确是辞职了，他真的不是警察了，对不起，这点我也没有想到。”那人不安的反复摩搓着双手。奥恰洛夫看在眼里，不为人知的冷笑了一下，马上说：“这点大家都没有想到，看来他真的不想当警察了。”  
“我不明白他为什么不当警察。”  
“你不就是警察吗，如果你不当的话有什么理由吗？”  
“我？”那人的后背定住了一瞬，“不知道。或许我已经不是了吧。呵呵。”小心的一个笑声。  
“我们从来没怀疑过你，你放心，你在帮了我们不少的忙，不管怎么说，张超留在南港只会让南港工会越来越难缠，我们会被南港和警局两边挟持，现在舒坦多了。”他看了一眼周围，小心的说：“就到这里吧，”站起身来迟疑了一会看着他：“警官，我不知道你还抽烟呢。”  
“我？”那人嗅了嗅自己身上的味道：“不是我吧，应该是王励勤抽的。”  
“怎么了？”一如既往的小心问道。  
“没事，”奥恰洛夫眼睛思考着事情，他笑了一下：“我先走了。”  
味道是个熟悉的味道，而且也来自一个熟悉的人。  
“像是王励勤那样执法者为什么会绕着圈子买一堆违法的走私烟来抽？”奥恰洛夫问波尔，波尔眯着眼睛也不说话---证据太少了，但是的确，为什么呢？  
而且那个味道他从闫森的身上也时常闻到，但是不可能啊，闫森是从小就在ITTF里面长大的人，他为什么？他有什么机会？他为什么这么干？  
“你把这个事情交给小雅，就算闫森是无辜的小雅也有本事说的有理有据，他现在最希望的就是看着闫森倒霉。”奥恰洛夫谨慎的说。  
“为什么不呢。”波尔却很自然。“比起我对小雅的那点成见我更想知道是在背后做的手脚让我失去了巴斯克，小雅是会对这件事情最认真的人，他那个无尽的动力和征服欲就用在这上边吧。”

整体来说小雅不是个暴力的人，除非暴力可以用来保命或者换钱。他总是要掂量一下值不值，所以一开始他来到南港就巧妙的躲开了所有动手沾血的活计，幸运的是他遇到了巴斯克。  
但是现在巴斯克在吃牢饭，他也深深的陷入了脏兮兮的南港里，没女人，没票子，只有一堆脏兮兮的工人流浪汉瘾君子流氓地痞还有神经病。  
比如说那个叫张超的人。  
当他看着被洗劫一清的仓库，觉得自己应该停下来喝一杯红茶舒缓一下太阳穴正在跳跃汩动的血管。  
还有一个叫闫森的人，他琢磨了一会，还有一个他养在医生那里一个叫水谷隼的人。  
“要想一个法子。”他默默的说，女人看了他一眼笑了，她知道这些都和自己没什么关系。

啪，  
灯光打在脸上，光柱像是刀刃一样穿过来，司机眯着眼睛看着前边，一个在屋子里踱步的邱贻可，还有一个沉默不语的陈玘，他们应该都在看自己，但是他们都藏在了黑暗之中。  
“去年的xx月xx日晚上11-3点之间你在哪里？”  
灯光太亮了，把他脸上的诧异和恐慌照的一点都不剩。他微微张开了嘴但是没有说出来话。  
“那我给你提个醒：在南港郊区发生了一起持枪的抢劫案，死者都是南港的工人，对方是直接冲着玻璃扫射的，车辙的型号样式和你这次出事的车辆一样，另一辆被扔到了南港周边的森林里，对方应该是四个人，其中一个身高在165-170之间，请问你多高？还有，我们找到了一把枪，上边和现场上的弹壳完全吻合，上边是你的指纹。”  
灯光之下，他看到那个说话的黑影不停的在眼前移动，他面前还有陈玘紧紧盯着自己的眼睛。  
“我需要联系我的律师。”  
这个，是他唯一说的话。

当方博和其他的人坐上西去的汽车的那一天的太阳就像自己的心，被什么坠的沉甸甸的，他望着前方那一轮病怏怏的太阳，快要藏到山峰之后，它离去之后将是最长的黑暗，他眯着眼睛想尽量看清楚那团光，他越是努力眼前就是一片模糊。  
邱贻可开着车，沉默不语，后面还有其他的警局同事，许久，方博说：“邱哥，为什么很多事情越是明亮就越黑暗。”  
他旁边的人自然不知道他在说什么，就轻声的问了一句，什么。  
“越是正义就越邪恶。”方博说，不单单指这件事，他真的看到了包括邱贻可在用一些非法的手段在调查，包括这次瞒天过海的搜查令的申请---他们根本不是来查抄走私商品的，他们就是来找枪的。  
一路上越是接近目标方博就越难以呼吸，他上一次来根本不是这样的，他上一次来是和许昕，他们坐在电车的椅子上，悠闲自在的看着窗外的花朵和夏天的绿色，他们在进入隧道的一瞬间互相亲吻，他们牵着手走进了这栋别墅----  
\----这一次他穿着制服，和十来个同样全副武装的同事在一起，不容分说的踹开了每一间屋子，挥舞着他们好不容易得到的搜查令。  
房子一切都没有变，他看到他和许昕缠绵嬉戏过的那间有巨大玻璃的卧室，他看到玻璃上出现的月亮，凌冽犀利，和那天的完全不一样，最南方那颗红色的星星已经不见了，他周围的所有人都在忙活着查找他们想要的东西，只有他愣在原地，不知所措，在回忆和现在的接缝中勉强的呼吸，他甚至不敢多想如果那天就是案发当晚他和许昕撞见了那群凶神恶煞的人他们应该怎么办，他不敢多想张煜东让他们来的理由，他不敢多想如果这事是真的，张煜东会面临什么，他不敢多想张煜东是不是自己曾经见过的那个张煜东。  
“找到了！！！”  
这个声音把他拉回现实，人群涌下地下室。  
冰冷的铁器陈列在其中，只是匆匆了扔下了，还有无数杆枪，无数能致人于死地的武器，数量，足够引发一场小型的战争。  
他站在地下室的入口之上，看着黑压压的人在里面叮叮咣咣的检验枪支和目前发现的弹壳是否匹配，而他，却心不在焉的想见许昕。

王励勤没有在意街角的流浪汉，他每天会遇到不少，他转过一个路口，插入钥匙回家。什么都没发生，今天许昕也张继科也打电话告诉他：一切如常。  
他点上一支烟看着这一年最长的黑夜慢慢涂抹开来。他一点也没在意那个已经跟了他一个星期的流浪汉，他也没什么可在意的。他也不知道自己扔在楼下的垃圾被那人拿走了几次而且找到了那几枚black evil的烟头。  
“是他吗？”水谷隼把王励勤的照片拿给南港的几个走私进口烟的贩子问道。  
“上一次是一个月之前吧。”那人不在意的看了一眼照片。  
“你这么肯定？”  
那人乐了，露出了满口坏牙：“他是唯一一个只买烟的人。而且大部分买这种烟的都是娘们。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“我连昨天吃的什么都不记得，”那人低头整理自己的货物。没精打采的说。  
小雅按掉了水谷隼的电话，翻了个身，亲了一下女人的肩膀，  
女人翻了一个身，回想他刚才的问题：闫森来了之后有什么奇怪的地方吗。  
“没什么？”她别开眼睛说。  
小雅知道她没有说实话。  
“你们丢了一个人，你不知道吗？”  
女人背对着他抽了一根烟。“你比我更清楚---我们这样的人，一直在消失，或者我们根本没有存在过。”  
他突然警觉起来---这个漂亮的让人挪不开眼睛的人，不只是一个洋娃娃。  
然后他自己想起来：我在北区会所的时候好像警察来的不是这么勤。

许昕从北区回来的时候，第一件事就冲了个澡，洗掉了身上一股脂粉味，他听陈玘抱怨过邱贻可身上那股扭捏造作的味道，每次都想把他踢下床，他自然不想这样，他慢悠悠的围着浴巾瘫在沙发上看电视，无趣的新闻，就是在说南港今年创收多少，那个工会负责人得意洋洋的说：我们致力于打造全国最大的港口。然后就看到方博回来了。  
他的脚步声沉重，回过头只看到一个飞快的影子，然后他就冲进了自己的怀里。  
沉默的呼吸，什么也没有说。  
许昕不知道发生了什么，就安慰他道：“你受了什么委屈啊，和我说啊。”  
方博在他的怀抱里挣扎了一会，他好像不能说这件事---我差点把你拖入陷阱，  
所以，在许昕刚要在开口的时候他就向上一挺吻住了那张嘴，急匆匆的把他按到沙发上，许昕对于这样主动的方博有点不适应，他们迅速的宽衣解带，赤裸在电视的荧光之中，蓝白色的躯体，重叠又分离，他直接跨到许昕的身体上，开始慢慢的吞噬他，许昕勾住他的后颈亲吻又撕咬着，他们太熟悉了，连方博打颤的呼吸都那么让人怜爱，快速的抽动挺进之后，快速的到达了顶点。  
匆匆开始又有点兴致央央的结束了。  
在两人慌乱的呼吸声里，许昕有点不安的看着方博：“你怎么了？”  
方博咬了一下他质问的嘴唇：“没什么。只是有点想你。”

 

“没有你的事情了。"小雅叼着烟挥了挥手，对方走了，百叶窗切割着光斑，他人在百叶窗口之下想了半晌，十多年的事情了。他相信闫森是警方的卧底远远不够，他要让波尔相信，他笑了一下，想到了波尔对自己的偏见和不信任，  
“波尔啊，波尔，为什么你相信的人最后都是警方的人呢。”他喃喃的说。

枪支找到了，顺藤摸瓜还在其他的枪筒上发现了其他人的指纹，都是有案底的惯犯，抢劫，违法持枪，当张继科和许昕他们分队冲到那几个人的住处的时候发现已经人去楼空，  
只剩下一个在刚回到自己家的时候发现不对劲冲着暗处开了一枪转身就跑。  
张继科飞速的躲在墙角头上被迸射出的水泥狠狠的砸到，轰的一阵，眼睛失焦了一瞬还是托起枪朝着身影开了几枪，随机就跳出栏杆不要命一样的追了上去，在对方要回头射击之前飞身扑过去两个人在泥沙地滚做一团，尘土飞扬，沙土和石块刺入皮肉，土腥味和血腥味交合，人身闯击和喘息的声音之中，张继科发狠的朝那人的脖颈处踹了一脚，许昕在后面赶过来当他看到那个人被按在地上的时候许昕才发现自己的左臂被弹壳擦过，灼热的痛感才涌上来。后面跟上的队员看到他汩汩流血的胳膊，“叫救护车。”  
红灯闪烁一路的嘶鸣冲到现场，许昕被搀扶到车里，伤口做了简单的处理，张继科的额头也大大咧咧的粘着创可贴，扣住犯人的手扔进了车里。  
一阵车门乱响之后红灯闪烁警报声响起，撕开平静的市区和夜晚。  
张继科有点乱，直到此刻危险只是一个模糊的概念但是到此为止，但是概念却变得无比清晰。  
如果再偏差一点，许昕就对不会被扶着上车。  
许昕从从医院回来的时候已经是清晨，他刚推开办公室的们就听到一声东西摔撞的巨，声源来自审讯室，还有张继科在里面厉声的逼问。王励勤抬眼看了看许昕没和他说废话，和旁边的人说：“找个人控制住张继科。”  
年轻的张继科对着第二个嫌疑人狂轰乱炸之后，他的律师才姗姗来迟，而嫌疑人已经反水。  
“张因，瀚海公司的股东，南港松散帮派的头子他应该就是南港持枪抢劫案的主谋。”  
王励勤公事公办的递过卷宗，王皓也一脸冷峻的探过身子接了过来。他回身交给了边上站着的人：“周雨，这个是你第一个案子。好好看看，要诉他到底。”  
王励勤知道从巴斯克的案子起他就自己憋着一口气：ittf的人他动不了只能面对这些松散的帮派做出铁面无私的假象，他知道他睁一只眼睛闭一只眼睛放过了更加不能原谅的人，但是他没有任何裁决的能力。  
王皓还沉浸在咬牙切齿的仇恨里连再见都没说推开门就走了，后边的周雨闪烁着大眼睛和周围人打折招呼，还小心的带上了门。  
这个月份的雨水比往年还要绵连，断断续续下了三天，到第四天是个阴天，司机和那个被捕的枪手被指控，袭警，非法持枪，持枪抢劫。  
而公诉书上多了一个名字：张因。  
“他们公司的股东，南港松散帮派的头子，南港持枪案的主谋，买卖枪支，雇凶杀人，走私。”王皓大力的合上的厚重的卷宗：“我不想找下面人的麻烦，我要诉就诉张因。”  
阴沉沉的海港，海面和浪被化成了黑白两色，张煜东站在海边，他父亲一早就被带走了，他猜的没错，那天晚上的事情就是他父亲搞得鬼，张超来了之后他就看准了时机抢劫了南港---他下手的是本国的工人，而不是ittf的人。  
接下来发生的事情张煜东也知道，虽然他现在还不算成年，但是他明白张因是打开潘多拉盒子的人。他没有时间多替自己的父亲羞愧和担心，因为他身后走过来步履匆匆的方博，方博迈着大步呼吸有些凌乱，鼻孔喘着粗气的走过来，在张煜东刚要回头的那一刻就挥起拳头。  
一切都很快，当张煜东倒下的时候他才看清方博脸上的愤怒和受伤。  
“我没想到你领我去那山间别墅是为了这个。你”方博根本没有给张煜东喊疼的空隙拎着他的领子说：“现在你父亲已经被起诉了，你开心了？”  
张煜东从地上爬了起来：“你觉得我能开心吗？”他摸着肿起来的嘴角：“我也希望这里面没有他的事情。”  
“为什么？”方博皱着眉头：“就算你利用我是个警校的学生，但是对方是你的家人啊，你为什么。”  
“我的家人？别逗了。”张煜东忽然变得比方博还愤怒，海浪扑过来，声音淹没了他继而的话。  
“你为什么？”方博想不通一样看着他，他在向他要一个说法，出卖自己的父亲的说法，他从来没有想过有人会出卖自己的家人和朋友，与其说这件事发生在他身上不如说他看着这件事发生更让他无法忍受，他瞪圆了眼睛额头上困惑的都是褶皱：“为什么有人会这么做？”  
这个时候张煜东似乎像是一个饱经沧桑的大人一样，咧着嘴似笑不笑的说：“我还记得我们是怎么认识的，我在街上被人欺负，你就冲出来帮我，那个时候我就欠你，我现在还欠你的，早晚有一天我会统统还给你。”  
“我不稀罕这些，你告诉我，为什么？”方博没有放过他，手腕收紧了力气，快要把那个十多岁身材单薄的男孩像是纸片一样来回摇摆，张煜东红着脸艰难的咳嗽：“这个和你没关系。”  
张超得到消息得第一时间就是去找张煜东，如今他在车里看到张煜东和一个男孩在海边对峙，他也看到男生扫到了车里的自己，穿着学院警服怒目圆睁，他眯着眼睛看着他，海浪声和风声太大了，即使他放下窗户也听不到他们说了什么，而且他忽然走神一样想到了郝帅，他记得他和自己说过：  
肖战手下有一个圆脸圆眼睛的小男孩，虽然看起来怪怪的但是打架还是蛮厉害的，  
“他一个对了六个人，而且还是对方骗他去了操场，你说有意思吧。”  
很久很久之前郝帅从学校回来和他讲起了学校里发生的新鲜事：“张继科最先过去把他们拉开了，然后你猜怎么着，张继科那小子竟然让那个圆脸学弟和主谋一对一在操场上单挑，后来又冲出来两个新生，其中一个高个子冲了过去，就更乱套了，熄灯之前啊，在操场上，幸亏教导员他们都没发现，否则啊，”他记得郝帅摇了摇头：“都得退学。”  
“后来怎么样了？”他那个时候还挺年轻，脸上干净平整，就是有点不耐烦的抽着烟抖着腿问。  
“后来刘国梁开除了那个主谋。因为这个好像好多人都说情，但是刘国梁没有听。”好像那个时候有什么事情郝帅就会找他聊来料去，最后都会归结到：你要和同事搞好关系，你现在是警察。  
他应该马上开车走的，张超从回忆中出来的时候发现张煜东也在看着自己。  
手指扣动车门衣服就被海风吹卷起：“那个学员，人民警察着装管理规定第十条怎么说的？”  
方博愣住了一瞬，马上就条件反射一样站直了身体敬礼道：“着装时，应当仪表端庄，举止文明，精神饱满，姿态良好。”  
“那你在干什么？”张超的声音不大但是竟然能透过海浪声清晰传过来。  
像是从梦里清醒过来的方博打量了一会张超，再和张煜东说了：你自己好自为之。之后就回身离开。可没走两步，他就站住了脚回头看着车旁边的张超。而那个人早就坐回车里。  
张煜东盯着里面的张超动了动嘴唇，无声的说句：超哥？

毕业典礼的那天张继科额头粘着创可贴，刘国梁在他的警服上带上那枚闪亮的警徽，然后拍了拍他的肩膀：“未来就交给你们了。”张继科对着他立正敬礼表示回答。继而他表情严肃的走向演讲台，那天穿着找不出一丝皱褶的制服，帽子规规矩矩的托在手上，挺拔着身躯看着台下黑压压的人群，说：“我在这里的四年，过得真的很开心，我找到了我乐意为之奉献的事业，我找到了和我志同道合的战友，我也找到了我要全力以赴保护的人们。而一切只是刚刚开始。”  
许昕手上的绷带还没有拆，他也站成了一株小白杨，虽然那个时候他还不知道张继科具体在说什么，但是他也认为，张继科说的每一个词都在说自己，眼眸悄悄落在前排方博身上。  
方博觉得后面有点痒，他也不敢动，他不明白为什么每一次这种情况下他都会觉得哪里痒痒的，他心里想着张继科的那一句：一切只是刚刚开始。  
海边那个问他着装规定的人还在他的脑子里挥之不去，他不明白为什么这个时候出现了这个人，他的神情，他的声音，他脸上的伤疤，让自己不安又忍不住去想他，冥冥中方博觉得他会再见到他。  
那天阳光好的让人嫉妒，一切都暖融融金灿灿的，他们鱼贯而出，看着毕业生他们照相，相互拥抱，说再见，张继科脸上带着一种解脱的笑容和对未来充满期许的自信搂着方博比了一个Y冲着镜头外的许昕笑得很嚣张。  
而方博也低头笑着没来得及看镜头那一刻就被定格了，他抱了一下张继科然后说：“师兄，帮我好好看着许昕，他射击课的成绩一向不怎么样。”  
张继科仰头笑得声音很大，引得许昕不满的侧过脸看着他，笑够了以后他说：“你放心他，他是优秀的警察，和我一样优秀。”  
草地上有几个人偷偷的抹着眼泪，说一定要常聚，许昕有点无聊，他觉得他以后天天上班都能看到张继科，这样的煽情没什么意思，就在旁边发愣。方博怼了怼他：“我师兄说，你和他一样优秀。”  
“那当然。”许昕挑着眉毛来了精神：“就你不知道你捡了个宝，我可是未来的警监啊。”  
方博冲他吐了一下舌头做了个鬼脸，许昕就温柔的笑了，他抬胳膊糊弄了一下方博的头发，顿时咧开嘴：“疼疼疼。”  
“哎呀，你还是不要动了，要不要去医院啊。”  
周围人吵吵嚷嚷除了张继科看在眼里其他人都没有在意。  
而张继科很快的接到了马龙的一个短信：“完事之后直接回家。”  
当张继科打开门的时候看到的是穿着和他同样警服的马龙，冲他敬礼：“恭喜毕业，张警官。”  
关上门，缓缓的走到马龙前面，他比自己白很多，穿着深蓝色的制服挺拔的站在那里，眼睛亮晶晶的，含着笑意和骄傲好看的让人失去了言语。  
“我和你一样了。”  
然后他们的肩章就撞击到一起，马龙抗议：“这样会弄皱制服的。”  
“不行，让我多抱一会。”张继科觉得他的肩章有点扎脸但是舍不得把脸抬起来。

“十多年前南港爆炸案之后死掉的那个卧底就和闫森关系很近，他又充分的可能为了替他报仇和泄露我们的秘密给警方。”  
“这个是闫森抽的烟，这个是我们王队长抽的烟。”  
“巴斯克的事情是谁泄露出去的？”  
“北区一个就叫斯蒂的女孩逃走了，但是当天晚上会所的监控显示她跑走不久，闫森的车就开了出来，他绝对可以抓她回来，不管是他放走了她还是他半路把她杀了，他都没有按规矩办事，我们规定的是女孩子活要见人，死要见尸。”  
波尔对着手指审慎的看着小雅摆出得一张一张的照片。  
“闫森百分之一万是卧底。”  
他用一种胜利闪闪发光的眼神说出了自己的结论。  
波尔抬头看着他，没有说话。  
“我知道你不相信我。”  
波尔点点头。  
“那我们实验一下？”他早就为这个点头准备好了解决方法。  
波尔挑了一下眉头，靠会椅子上：“怎么试？”  
“如果能把警方诈出来，他就是卧底。怎么样？”小雅露出了野兽发现猎物的表情。  
“如果闫森深陷险境，你猜警方救不救他？”

ふわっとした孤独感のなか海の匂いが漂っていた空間と時間全てが恋しい。

在很多很多年以后，张超得到一只崭新的游艇，停在另一座城市的海港上，他拎着油漆喜洋洋的往海岸走，当他看到亮白的船身时忽然就犹豫起来，他不知道应该用油桶画点什么。  
他无声地从中午坐到夕阳，海面一片金色，直到张煜东来找他们吃饭---  
\---他遥远的看着海边像是被一团光雾所笼罩，张超还有他身边一脸不耐烦的闫森，似乎下一秒就会融化在那片光里一样，两个人一个盯着海面，一个盯着那艘船。  
“你要写就快点写，不写就这么送出去吧。” 闫森像是着急给这个下午画上句话一样。张煜东有点担忧的看着张超。  
“哥。”  
“直到我决定要彻底辞职的那天，我才确定我喜欢他。”张超声音被潮水声侵染的湿乎乎的，在光和雾里缓缓散开。风吹乱了闫森的头发，他转过头看张超的时候，乱糟糟的头发挡住他的眼睛，在缝隙里他看着他的战友变得无比坦诚和脆弱。  
“以前只是朋友，想着一块玩也很好，后来有一点时间我特别讨厌他，为什么对每个人都一副老好人的样子，一度在我眼里那是阿谀奉承，我曾经想过，永远不要和自己的好朋友共事，我从来没打算过和警局的那些人搞好过关系，我是南港工人的孩子，和那些中产的孩子完全不在一个世界。”  
船身在浪潮里来回漂浮，急匆匆要远航一样。  
“但是郝帅不是，我就像，既然这样那就成为不远不近的朋友，一起共事谁也不招惹，然后王励勤就来了，为了你。”他并没有看闫森。  
“如果不是我，肯定是郝帅，你能想象一个普通中产之家的孩子进入南港会是什么结果吗，就答应了，这事太奇怪了，我本来有无数的机会可以发觉我原来那么喜欢他，我有无数的机会调节我的生活，伸出手多一个笑容，多一点耐心，任何人都会做的比我好，这个是老天爷在惩罚我---你曾经离你爱的人那么近，你却坐以待毙。他就让我替他做点什么，在距离他最远的地方。”  
他像是诀别一样对着那艘船再说。似乎飘走的不仅是那艘船，还有更多。  
“但是你可以。”张煜东皱着眉毛面色比张超还要痛苦。“在一切结束的时候你可以。”  
“我宁可他回想我的时候带着一点神秘和遗憾，还有那小子走的真tm脆利的感叹，我不想那个南港最凶狠的黑帮头子再祈求什么原谅和平淡的幸福."张超息事宁人一样的说，“我走的太远，再留下只会让所有人都为难，我不想让他想起我就挠头。”  
“但是我没从来没想过我会喜欢他。”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
就在那个大学校园里充满离别和憧憬的晚上，闫森在南港某个酒吧无意中看到一个一瘸一拐的身影，眼珠转了转，随着他走过了几条没有路灯的街，灯光太暗，加上窗子密封的很好，让他根本无法窥探里面传来叮叮咣咣的声响是什么。  
南港张灯结彩的在庆祝现在吞吐量的增长是历年最高点，市政府在南港来讲相对好的广场预备举行一个庆祝活动。  
前一天晚上方博正在和宋鸿源吃饭。  
“你们怎么每天都在吵架。”朋友脸上都是不耐烦的表情，“我们很少吵架。”  
方博气鼓鼓的看着对方得意的笑容：“那你把她介绍给我看看我 取取经。”  
宋鸿源嘿嘿的笑了两声：“等到时候的，我绝对第一个介绍给你。”他眼神变得无比的柔和，“方博我理解你了，我终于理解你了."  
“理解我什么？”方博还在回想今天晚上和许昕吵架的内容语气带着刺。  
“要是喜欢一个人会是什么样。”宋鸿源拄着下巴对方博说，看着对方明显的不好意思起来，他缩到座位里模模糊糊的说：“肉麻死了。”  
他没给许昕发短信和宋鸿源往学校的宿舍 走。  
“我不和你顺路啊。”宋鸿源扬起下巴指着那边的公交站：“我搬出去了。”  
来不及方博说他见色忘友，宋鸿源继续说：“快点回家吧，我说的是家哦，不是宿舍。”然后他一边大步走开背对着方博挥挥手。

张超在那天的半夜听到消息：第二天的广场庆祝活动会有针对缉私局局长的恐怖活动。他连夜联系了王励勤，在他消失的那一段时间张继科和许昕还在没完没了的在北区巡逻，和干劲十足的张继科截然不同的是心不在焉的许昕。  
他和方博偶尔吵架的事张继科在学校里就经历过，自然也不愿意多问，只是在汇报的时候怎么也打不通王励勤的电话让大家都有点心焦，就给李队长打了个电话，对方只是说了一句：正常收队。听着他也不办公室。

“你说了吗？”闫森看着楼下张继科他们的身影对着电话小心的问道。  
“说了，王励勤已经行动。”张超对着他房前无人打理的乱草地说：“我不明白为什么水谷隼会这样。”  
“我去了他的房间我也吓了一跳，这个人早就疯了，拜你所赐！”  
“他为什么不来找我呢。”  
“他也得找的到你啊！”  
“总之明天我要去看看热闹，如果那小子看到我之后不知道会不会改变主意。"  
“张超。”  
“恩？”  
“我没有开玩笑，他很危险。”  
“我知道。”

方博那天早上是在宿舍醒来的，他记得宿舍里只剩下他和闫安，闫安帮他买的早晚，一碗粥一个素馅的包子。  
他没有课，只是在图书馆里看了一会毕业论文的书。  
刑侦学概论  第128页第三行，他累了伸了个懒腰叠上那页书就从书包里掏手机---没有任何许昕来的电话，气呼呼的塞进兜里，继续看书。  
中午11点半的时候收拾书去了食堂。吃完饭他准备睡一觉，但浑浑噩噩回到了图书馆，刚刚打开自己的刑侦学概论的第129页，  
闫安忽然从远处跑过来，所有人都在侧目看他，因为图书馆因该安静的。  
他瞪着眼睛看着闫安以一种从来没有过的神色跑过来，在对上自己眼神的那一瞬间，闫安的眼泪就掉下来了。  
他从来没有看到人这么哭过---那人表情没有任何要哭的痕迹但是眼泪的确是刷的滑落，掉在不知名的地方。  
他眉毛终于蹙起来，嘴角终于撇了下去，他嘴唇在颤抖嗓音只剩呜咽，胸腹起伏不知道因为奔跑还是过度激动。他开口的时候方博还瞄了一眼自己的书，他清晰的记得：129页，左下角是被折叠起来的。  
他低头看着那个129页拼命的想继续知道这页写了什么，闫安疯了。  
他这么想着，发现书页上多了两大滴水。那个应该是眼泪。  
等他在抬起头的时候视线已经模糊，那个疯掉了的闫安看着自己，一边呜咽着一边说：“方博，是真的。”  
他撞到了闫安，确切的是他突然站了起来推开了闫安疯狂的跑出图书馆。  
等他打到车往南港的地方走的时候撞到了一条黄线。  
“对不起，前方已经解严。”交警透过窗户公事公办的说。  
方博跳下车往里面走被交警拦腰阻止。警笛四起，慌乱的脚步声，恐惧不安在空气里飘荡。  
他被压进交警的巡查车。他一言不发，他没有带书包，他的校服让对方知道了自己的身份。  
“他是我最好的朋友。”他颤抖着在车厢里和对面的交警说，然后他看到那个交警郑重的摘下自己的帽子：“我真的真的十分抱歉."

邱贻可是最先到现场的，他皱着眉头掀过黄色的警戒线，被手下拦住：局长，现在还不行。  
“什么时候行？等他们把整个广场炸了吗？”他气得浑身乱颤。看到那个已经看不见原型的垃圾箱还有不明液体涂抹着的大理石，  
“痕迹课的人死到哪里去了。”邱贻可冲着对方大喊的时候。  
“路上堵车。”人群里闪过一个苗条的身影，Nagisa的只露着眼睛看了一眼邱贻可:“现在还不能确认现场是否还有其他的炸弹，请不要耽误其他人的工作。”  
邱贻可想朝她大喊：那人，那个孩子我认识。但是他停下来，悲伤和愤怒在胸口盘旋，他转过身掀起警戒线跑到人群的边界大口呼吸想让越来越热的眼角冷却下来。  
当天晚上所有人都在总局开会的时候张继科一个人去了北区俱乐部检查，他不明白他做的事情有什么意义，他看着更大的罪恶在眼前能做的只是去一个脂粉窝喝茶。但是他今天并没有看到俱乐部老板那个小个子，等他带着其他人出来的时候想了半天，只和王励勤发了个短信说收队。  
没有异常这四个字他无论如何也说不出口。

“这事很奇怪。”被保护起来的孔令辉对陷入沙发里的刘国梁说。  
“他们好像知道我们知道一样。”  
“他们知道。”  
“万一他们知道。”  
“他为我而死。”  
“他为我们而死，小辉儿，这是宣战。”  
忽然死静幽暗的房间里，一阵幽蓝的光亮起，秦志戬这三个字跳跃在空气里。  
刘国梁迟疑了一瞬，他马上意识到接下来会是什么。

\-----------------------------------  
“如果再有一次机会，我希望我们都生活在一个平静的国家，在平静的世界里，哪怕我们不会在一起，起码不用在猜测对方现在怎么样。所有人，陪我们经历过这些的所有人。”  
等到晚上，张超叼着烟卷拿着刷子迟迟下不了笔，  
闫森忽然抢过来，在张超反抗之前，歪歪扭扭的在船身上写了个：super 海港的灯没有办法照亮他的全部表情，  
“张超，你得回去，你回去要紧紧抱住他，哪怕只有一会也好，你要让他知道，你过得很好，我相信在某个角落他同样的爱你。”  
“。。。。我从来没有用过 ‘爱’ 这个字。” 张超拘谨的看着那个亮晶晶的super。  
“随便你。” 闫森将那个刷子扔进海里，冰冷的说。


	17. Chapter 17

It is my home  
大雨之后的繁华街，车流似金线流淌的夜晚，路人说笑着走过雨后干净的街道，空气干净清洁，路过一两个花店的门口有阵阵香气飘散过来。  
渐渐凉下来的月份，很多人穿着外套红着脸从一家家店里走出来，脸上都是微醺的笑容。  
马龙一觉睡到中午，今天晚上应该是他最后一天出勤，之后我就等着刘国梁的安排，去一个小小的派出所实习一段时间再等待着被调到P 市。  
脚步格外的轻快，他到了店里才知道南港发生了什么，只听说一个警员牺牲了，一边擦杯子他一边想张继科今天应该格外的忙碌，应该回家的时候帮他把早上的早餐买好。  
“小马，你去送一趟酒。”他的前辈又嘻皮笑脸的把盘子退给他，“就在走廊最里面的包厢。”  
他本来应该拒绝的，但是想着今天就是最后一天了，低头结果盘子和上边的酒也没理会前辈毫无感情的道谢，只身走向了最深处的走廊。、  
等到他下班时已经是午夜两点，街头潮湿空旷，映照着路灯，还有些许醉汉，他一边看着繁华的北区街道，灯火通明的商业区，车流稀疏高耸的大楼像是一座座丰碑立于夜幕之下，他抬头深呼了一口气，走过横跨在河流上的大桥，看着风景在变化，高楼逐渐退出视野，醉汉却多了起来，糟糕的排水口弥漫着垃圾的味道，他似乎并没有怎么在意，踩着软泥走过了中街。  
刚才欢乐的行人变成了几条黄色的警戒线，几个警察还在那把守，眼光充满怀疑和防备的看着他。  
马龙不知道自己走了多久，从北区到了南区，最后他累得再也想不出什么东西的时候破天荒的挥手打了辆计程车。

夜晚从来没有那么漫长过，方博的书包和手机还在图书馆里，但是这个时候已经关门了，他打完一个电话在回到宿舍那一瞬间看到闫安匆忙的抹去眼角的泪水，之后他就定在门口，闫安似乎叫了他好几声，他都没回应，过了好一会他发现他站在邱贻可的办公室门口，已经是深夜但是南港分局灯火通明他不顾警员的阻拦直接推开办公室的门看到邱贻可一脸为难：“侄儿。我现在什么都说不了。”  
陈玘一脸疲倦的走进办公室看着方博吃惊的定住一瞬：“你在这干什么。”马上他就打了个电话：“许昕你在哪里。”不容分说的他被陈玘塞进了车里，一边开一边批评教育他：“还是警察呢，你叔叔要是能说第一个会告诉你.听我的话。”  
方博睁大眼睛盯着陈玘没有听清他说的一个字。  
陈玘小声说了句：“tmd。” 急急的踩了刹车之后正面对着方博：“回家睡觉，有我们呢，听懂了吗？”  
方博点点头，错开双眼，陈玘知道他并不能相信方博的保证。  
陈玘没有找到王励勤，只看到忙到团团转的张继科和一脸土色的许昕，他把懵懵懂懂下车的方博往许昕手里一塞：“给我看好了他。”  
然后巡视了一圈之后他对张继科使了个眼色，张继科会意走到角落看着陈玘点上一颗烟：“什么情况，王励勤呢。”  
张继科回身看了一眼办公室：“刚才还在，现在不知道。”  
陈玘点点头看着许昕和方博：“你看着点方博，我觉得这孩子，有点较劲。”张继科的颌线明显动了动：“这样不较劲还是人吗，他们是最好的朋友。”  
陈玘不出声冒了一会烟。  
“到底怎么回事。”张继科问出之后发现陈玘飞快的抬起眼皮看了自己一眼，马上又默不作声的抽了一会：“恐怖袭击。宋鸿源是无辜被殃及的。”

“这tm要是恐怖袭击就有个大头鬼！”邱贻可把手里的晚报扔到地上正好看到陈玘推门进办公室，他脱下外套，把钥匙狠狠的摔在桌子上，沉默了一会，“王励勤不在。”  
“到底怎么回事。” 邱贻可急躁的挠着头发：“第一，只有一处爆炸点。 第二，袭击者是个拾荒人，根本身份无处寻找，第三，没有任何诉求也没有任何组织出来声明，这个不符合任何的恐怖袭击的特点。”  
陈玘看着白板上的案发时间和经过，出神的走过去。  
“时间是今天上午十点，”他看了一眼时间：“昨天上午十点，地点是庆典附近的一个垃圾箱里，炸弹是绑在拾荒人身上的，当宋鸿源接近想让他离开这个地带的时候忽然引发了爆炸。”  
邱贻可听完点点头补充道：“这些是昨天一起执勤的同学的口供，现场残留的dna和任何记录在案的人都对不上，监控只能追查到他从南港出来，至于南港里面，你知道那里的监控镜头很多都被直接拆了卖到黑市里了。”  
陈玘摸着嘴唇看着白板出神，他伸出手在时间线的那一拦向前多画了一道：“邱贻可。”  
“恩？”  
“我们不能从早上开始想。我们要延长我们的时间线。”

“昨天晚上忽然来的消息，说是所有的安保路线都要重新设定，还有改变的都是缉私局局长孔令辉的路线，忽然增加了人手，那个冤死的大学生也是晚上临时添加的本来是外围执勤，水谷隼发誓他的房间只给闫森一个人看过，我在南港的手下也说了，半夜的时候闫森的确偷偷摸摸又去了一次南港。”  
小雅小声的说着，听不出来语气：“而且最重要的是，闫森这个人，下落不明，他从今天早上出门之后就再也没人见过他。"  
他身旁的司机马上说：“我也没见过他。”  
小雅靠回沙发，慢慢琢磨着：“我早就说了他百分之一万是老鼠。”  
“但是，那个流浪汉是怎么回事？”小雅斜着眼睛看着司机：“你问我，我问谁，谁想到他水谷隼疯到这样直接把自己做的炸弹绑在一个人身上。那家伙太危险。”  
“他现在在哪里。”司机谨慎的问。  
小雅笑了一次，很快表情就恢复了：“我哪知道。”  
这个时候门被打开，一个面白的服务员端着酒大声说：“先生，请慢用。”  
小雅抬眼打量了他一会：“没见过你啊。”  
“我前辈有事情临时让我送一趟。”对方语气平淡的说，“我想咱们之前在大厅见过两次。”小雅上上下下打量了他半天：“哦，我想起来了，你还在啊。”  
“穷学生，缺钱。”马龙比划了一个现金的手势。  
小雅嘿嘿笑了，有点赞许的看了他：“要是你的话以后会有很多赚钱的路子。”  
“您真会说话。祝您今晚过得愉快先生。”  
然后那扇门就轻轻的被关上。

 

两个小时后，刘国梁的手机被秦志戬打响。  
孔令辉抱着肩膀冷静的听着刘国梁的只言片语：“绝对不行。”  
“他是怎么知道的。。。”  
过了一会，房间暗了下来，孔令辉站起身打开白炽灯。两人同时被晃的低下头，在恢复视力的这段时间刘国梁说：“我得找王励勤。”

闫森就坐在张超的车后座，一路向东，当他能恢复活动的时候已经是早上五点钟，张超下了车买了两罐咖啡砸给他一个。  
闫森脸上挂着彩眼圈通红的望着张超，他被捆了个结实。  
“王励勤说了，首先要保住你的安全，被发现了之后我能做的是阻止你去送死。”  
闫森嘴上还绑着胶布 声音呜咽不清.  
“少废话。”张超回身，他脸上的刀疤撕扯着皮肤表情也变得很古怪：“他们故意拿水谷隼引出你，然后看着警局的人变换了安保计划和路线后。。。自然知道。你就差那么一点就被抓了。”  
闫森挣扎着，说不出来话，张超啊了一声，然后继续上路，过了两个收费站之后他又停下来，看着路旁的海岸线：“你看看那。”  
一轮太阳从地平线最远处缓缓升起，带着初生的光芒，照的车厢里暖融融的一片，张超点上一根烟一边欣赏着眼前的景致一边陷入了沉思，当太阳一半露出脸的时候他回手扯掉了闫森的胶带。  
“我不需要你们警察的保护。”这个是他第一句话。  
张超点了另一只烟塞到闫森的嘴里，让他吸了一口之后松掉他的绳子。  
“别那么见外。”他慢慢悠悠把自己的烟头扔到车外：“况且我也不是什么警察."  
闫森的手颤抖了一会，他们都默默看着那轮太阳跃升越高越发明亮，整个沙滩和海岸被他的光芒所装点，橙色和金色泛起的浪花在沉默的车厢里震荡，他们突出的烟雾像是外边的朝霞一样染上颜色。  
“你救了我。”闫森最后说。  
“为了报答我，你先找个安稳的地方消失一段。”张超握紧方向盘吊儿郎当的说。  
“那你呢。”  
“我啊，”张超停住了一会，“我要回南港，那是我的家，我不能让那帮王八蛋说炸就炸了它。”  
“那也是我的家。”闫森很快的说


End file.
